Mercenary
by Teyas
Summary: E acabou! Espero que gostem do fim, me aguardem com o Epílogo, e thanks por terem lido e me acompanhado na saga da mercenária! E se ainda não leram, bom eu diria que ação, vampiros, tiroteios e muito sangue nunca é demais....
1. Prólogo

**Mercenary**

**Prólogo**

Eu não esperava acabar de frente com o lado mais negro do mundo, antigamente sonhava com magia e com o príncipe encantado toda noite.

Mas o tempo passou e eu sempre estive só nos meus pensamentos, esperando. O mundo me mudou para que eu conseguisse viver da maneira que eu queria, aquele pensamento, era a única coisa que eu preservava, a minha última força.

Viveria até o fim, deixaria todos irem embora antes de mim, ninguém sofreria por mim e eu esperava que isso fosse o meu pagamento quando a dama de negro viesse e me manda-se para o lugar que nenhuma alma pode voltar. Pensava que encontraria o que eu procurava lá.

Mesmo fazendo tudo isso hoje, eu achava que meu coração ainda era puro, quem imaginaria que quando fosse o fim, seria apenas o meu começo? Depois de tanto tempo.

----

Seus olhos me davam um sorriso e eu acenti confirmando que estava pronta.

-Ok...se segure...

-Sempre baby, respondi dando meu famoso sorriso demoniaco...

Então ele deu a partida e ao nosso redor tudo ia pelos ares...

* * *

**Olha eu de novo aqui....bom essa história eu prometo mais sangue e mistérios...quem sabe se vai ser do edxbella ou de algum outro personagem? Bom mais tarde eu posto o primeiro cap, me digam o que acham da idéia ok?**

**Bye**


	2. Meu Mundo

**Meu mundo – Capítulo 01**

**03:30h Museu d' Gloria**

Estar pendurada a 24m de altura no teto do museu mais seguro do planeta não era bem o que eu tinha em mente quando troquei Forks pelo mundo, tipo eu morava praticamente do lado da praia e tinha uma vida bem monotona, que por fora todos achariam que era perfeita…

Meus pais eram investidores – diga-se pessoas que em periodos estavam bem de dinheiro e em outros nem tanto – claro nunca precisamos de nada, podiamos ser considerados uma familía de classe média alta, tudo que eu queria eu conseguia se não fosse extremamente absurdo.

Mas eram muito superprotetores e antisociais e isso interfiriu muito na minha criação, aprendi a viver só e passava meu tempo em computadores, livros, música, tv, etc…a tecnologia era a coisa mais próxima de mim do que as pessoas no geral. Não eu não era uma nerd estranha, eu só não conseguia conviver assim com amizades mais próximas, como amigos indo em casa ou conseguindo um namorado como uma adolescente normal, eu era uma matraca na escola, tinha muita gente para conversar e não me achava assim tão sozinha por isso, mas nunca chegou a ser algo que eu pudesse compartilhar a minha vida inteira sabe?

Adorava me arrumar, amava moda, era uma pessoa bem antenada, não poderiam dizer que eu era uma cdf mesmo eu tendo ganho como melhor aluna nas duas formaturas do colégio que tive, um pouco tímida talvez só quando eu pensava demais, mas eu me dava muito bem com os meninos conversando sobre games, etc , como também com as meninas mas claro eu sabia conviver bem e sempre soube como é o mundo lá fora, mas sempre fui meio que prisioneira, não podia sair para baladas ou coisas assim, mesmo tendo idade praticamente para dirigir e sempre tentavam me enrolar com viagem e coisas para não me deixarem trabalhar…

Acho que você já entendeu um pouco, eu estava sufocando a cada dia, mesmo nunca sendo obrigada a nada mas não queria ser ingrata e nem magoar quem eu amo tanto, mas tanto tempo vendo o mundo por histórias e fantasias, sonhando com a magia acabei acreditando que como eu só me lembro das coisas que eu vi nesse mundo e recebendo só informações de outras pessoas, o mundo estava sendo imposto para mim daquele jeito, se eu acreditasse naquilo seria só aquilo, mas como eu não sabia se tudo além de mim era realidade, como eu poderia não acreditar que havia algo mais?

Tinha chegado a hora, eu procuraria pela minha felicidade de qualquer forma e não me importaria se isso me levasse ao que eu esperava encontrar. Eu não suportaria ficar mais sendo presa pela vontade das pessoas de cuidarem de mim. Afinal eu me tornei forte e extremamente inteligente – sem mentira, 173 de qi não era algo comum e eu não desperdiçaria isso me afundando em uma realidade que nunca iria me felicitar completamente.

De certa forma eu fugi, mas tinha tudo planejado, não era nenhuma sonhadora saindo de casa com o guarda roupa completo na mala e uma barraca, tinha dinheiro, falava mais de duas línguas, sabia me virar e trabalhar, conhecia de política e muito de tecnologia. Não era uma simples rebelde, era uma mulher que conhecia detalhes do mundo sem nunca velos completamente e sabia o que fazer para não demonstrar essa falta da parte prática.

Isso interessou o mundo em mim e o submundo também, para pagar todas as minhas vontades eu iria prescisar ganhar mais do que ganhava na bolsa e isso me levaria as sombras do mundo, onde eu suspeitava estar o que eu não podia ver.

Ora o que eu tinha a perder?

- 30 minutos. Passei a informação pelo rádio que estava grudado na minha cabeça.

- Quase pronto, mais alguma coisa capitã? Com voz de piada Eric respondia e tentava conversar um pouco. Misteriosamente esses mercenários sempre tentavam me conhecer, parecia que eles tinham até um fã clube…

-Sim, você lembra daquelas regrinhas? Mais carinhosa e fria impossível, fui me lembrando do que eu combinei com ele antes de começar o trabalho.

Regra n- 1: Sua palavra é sua alma, se me trair morre. Se não me trair mais pensar nisso e eu acabar sobrevivendo morre. Se não me trair mas não seguir o combinado morre.

Regra n- 2: Se fazer trabalho porco e eu acabar me arriscando morre. Se me atrapalhar morre.

Regra n-3: Qualquer gracinha está liberado, mas eu não garanto sua vida, muito menos a forma que eu vou escolher para te matar...

- Claro, baby, claro…se quiser eu falo elas de trás para frente em arábe para você…

- Você adora sua sorte não? Gostei do garoto ele se mantinha friu mesmo com uma bomba amarrada no peito – bom eu sempre tinha que me garantir com os novatos – se fizer tudo certinho eu pago a bebida lá no Jelau antes de você ficar todo abusadinho naquele bordeu…

- Bom é melhor trabalhar com você do que com o Mike, aquele cara não morreu ainda porque o ego dele infla como um airbag!

Eu tinha tido noticias do ultimo serviço que recusei e que ele tinha pego em parceria com o novato e mais alguns conhecidos da profissão, bom só saiu esses dois vivos de lá e parece que foi graças ao novato precisar de alguém para carregar o equipamento que o outro saiu daquela vivo e se achando o maximo…

Bom tinha que admitir, acho que esse vai ter futuro ainda, mas é obvio que eu não vou confiar em ninguém como sempre, essa profissão não deixa ninguém a salvo se o pagamento for alto.

- Vamo para de falar mal dos fracassados. Liberou a segurança?

- Tudo pronto para sincronizar.

Não teria muitos problemas com um simples roubo, essa era a parte facil do serviço e o pagamento sempre é alto. Com certeza eu não fazia idéia de como esses viciados por arte conseguiam tanto dinheiro e nem porque eles me contratavam para isso, era o tipo de gente que deveria gostar de ser enterrado ao estilo múmia – tentando levar tudo que tinha junto – até parece que depois eu não seria contratada de novo pra roubar o sarcófago dele…

- Ok. Sincronizar.

- Em 3, 2, 1…

-É hora do show. Liberando os cabos e rapidamente indo para baixo em direção a estátua encomendada, fui completar mais um trabalho…

* * *

**Tcharam! Primeiro cap foi mais para dar uma visualizada em como ela se transformou nisso, mas ainda falta mais aprofundamento. Prox cap vai ter explosão ok? XD**

**Comentem please, quero saber o que vocês acharam e o que esperam tah.**

**Bye bye ^^**


	3. Jelau

**Jelau – Capítulo 02**

Ok eu não sou forte, meus braços ainda estavam doendo com o peso daquele quadro!Da proxima vez com a moldura vai ser mais caro!Porque eu não vou ficar segurando por mais de uma hora pendurava pelo pé em um mini helicóptero, um quadro desse tamanho. Tá tá eu sei, são 10 milhões, mas como eu tenho que pagar 3 pro Eric que acabou com a segurança no modo mais estiloso – diga-se colocando cenas de terror em prédios fechados em todas as tvs do lugar e brincando com as fechaduras e com os auto falantes, sem antes desconectar totalmente qualquer modo de comunicação para fora – aqueles seguranças são treinados para matar, mas quando tudo que eles veem é terror e muitos efeitos digitais, pensar que o lugar tá possuido pelos fantasmas das antiguidades é o primeiro passo para a loucura…

Mas ai…nota mental: nunca mais arrancar só um vidro do teto e sim sair pela porta da frente. Fazer manobras segurando um treco de mais de 20 kilos lindamente grudados a você por garras presas no seu braço não é uma boa idéia se você quer continuar com eles do mesmo tamanho.

-Belo! Magnifico, você fez um ótimo trabalho! Agora deixe-me pendurá-lo, com sua licença. Quando ouvi essa frase o velhinho já estava praticamente pulando em cima de mim, mas há!Eu sou mas rápida!Peguei minha arma e grudei na testa do homen.

-Vamos com calma ai, primeiro os negócios e depois a diversão não concorda senhor?

O velhinho na hora começou a empalidecer, mesmo sendo já branco como um defunto e tendo um cheiro nada agradável de mofo, ele ficava encarando meio vesgo para a ponta do revolver e parecia que ia começar a suar.

-Si..sim, senhorita muita calma nessa hora, se me matar você não recebe e seu esforço não vai valer nada…

Relaxei naquela hora, já tava achando que ele ia empacotar antes. Nota mental: Não apontar armas antes de receber se a pessoa for idosa. Me afastei um pouco tirando a arma de sua cabeça mas nunca os olhos, e fui me sentando no sofazinho antigo verde com vários ornamentos esculpidos em madeira que deciam dos lados até se tornarem os pés, minha mãe ficaria louca por um desses, mas não velho assim uma imitação mais moderna, aquilo para variar também cheirava a mofo…

-Bom. Já passei a minha conta, agora eu vou ficar aqui até eu receber a ligação confirmando o depósito.

As pressas eu via o velhinho indo até o telefone e tentando ligar para seus empregados para prepararem a transferência, ele não devia estar preparado para que em menos de 24h o seu pedido fosse entregue e eu acho que não me lembrei de avisar para ele que não avisava na porta antes de entrar.

Tudo naquela casa era antigo, eu conhecia bastante de arte e seus preços e em cada canto que observava via coisas que o mercado negro adoraria me pagar para obter. Bom eu já tinha um mestrado na área e conseguia saber se era verdadeiro em pouco tempo, isso a cada dia vinha a calhar mais nos negócios e nas pesquisas que eu fazia.

Finalmente o velhinho acabara a sua ligação e começava a tentar não me encarar e nem ficar distraído demais com o quadro que eu encostei na parede perto da janela, quando finalmente me mandaram o e-mail confirmando a entrada do dinheiro.

- Eric, estamos prontos. Avisei pelo rádio.

-Foi bom fazer negócios com o senhor, se precisar de mais alguma encomenda ou qualquer outro serviço que envolva muito dinheiro é so me chamar.

Com ele estatico novamente me encarando, acho que com medo de eu resolver atirar de vez nele eu me levantei e fui indo em direção a janela por onde tinha chego, ouvindo o barulho do helicóptero se aproximar novamente e baixar o cabo eu olhei mais uma vez para aquele velhinho estranho acenei com a cabeça e prendi meu pé no ferro de apoio para ser puxada voando novamente para cima.

- Já transferiu minha quantia?

-Seu dinheiro vai estar todo lá assim que nós nos separarmos…

-E isso vai ser?

-Depois que eu pagar a sua bebida como prometido lá no Jelau.

-Ora essa é novidade!

-O que? Eu disse não disse?

-Você disse que ia me matar também!

-Não se preocupe, um dia eu acabo matando mesmo.

-Assim você quebra meu coração…

-Pra isso vai ser mais caro.

-O que?!

-Num reclama e anda com esse helicóptero…

-Você deveria procurar um jatinho da proxima vez.

-Ora Tiu Tyler não iria gostar que eu parasse um jato na porta do bar dele…

-Que seja. Cá estamos!

E eu via a cidade das sombras se aproximando, de cima até que era um lugar bonito olhando mais perto você percebe que em cada canto não há uma alma viva sem uma arma, onde o crime domina e até as igrejas trabalham para a máfia. O helicóptero começava a aterrisar num terrono baldio á frente de um bar movimentado de uma maneira que lembrava uma mistura de velho oeste e os bordeis da antiga Paris. Quem imaginaria que aquela garota ficaria conhecida num lugar como aquele? Bom eu tinha negócios á resolver ainda lá e esperaria não ser encontrada até minha carona no barco dos entregadores estar bem longe daquela cidade.

Com um sorriso demoniaco no rosto pulei para a terra e fui em direção ao bar, sentindo cada olhar a me perseguir e vigiar, cada mesa se via uma arma na hipótese mais branda e mesmo assim aquelas meretrizes se jogavam para cima daqueles homens. Logo Jéssica e Lauren, as que deram nome aquele lugar me viram e sabiam que eu estaria lá para a prestação de contas, já tentaram disfarçar e foram subindo para os quartos daquele lugar nojento. Ao meu lado Eric entrava com a mão pronta para atirar olhando com medo para os lados. Novato.

-Nooo Nem sonhando!Desapareça daqui imediatamente! Tyler foi gritando assim que me viu.

Ele era um cara de uns 40 anos com um bigode estranho que gostava de ganhar dinheiro a base dos mercenários e bandidos de plantão, mas não subestime o pobre velho, ele usava uma metralhadora em cada mão quando ficava nervoso…

-Ah tiu, você sabe que eu estava com saudades!

-Suma!!!Eu acabei de reconstruir isso, você não vai acabar com o bar de novo!

-Mas eu paguei!Fazendo bico eu disse.

-Não!Sim ele se lembrava da última vez que eu apareci aqui e tinha explosivo por toda parte…

-É rapido, não se preocupe. Só negócios o de sempre.

-Seja rápida, a sua carona já está a postos na mesa 5.

Olhei para o canto e vi a equipe que pagara para me levar para a Itália, uma mulher conhecida por usar só facas quando era contratada e um homem parecendo um trabalhador comum de terno e gravata que eu sabia ser especialista em fugas iriam me levar de carro até a marina para lá se juntarem ao resto de sua equipe e me levarem ao meu destino, onde eu pegaria minha moto e sumiria do mapa até o proximo serviço decente que apareceria.

-Veja uma bebida para o novato, ele fez um trabalho bom hoje.

-Olha só quem continua viva, ouvi a voz atrás de mim. Era Jessica com a mochila de dinheiro.

-Olha quem ainda está me pagando respondi. Sabe se seu querido continuar assim, vai ser melhor você mudar de profissão, só ele que te pega…

-Ve se morre. Ela jogou a mochila pra mim com aquela cara de nojo de sempre e eu dando o meu famoso sorriso disse:

-Só depois de você vadia…

Eric perguntava aos murmurios para Tyler o que que estava acontecendo ali e eu ouvia ele explicando tentando não chamar minha atenção para que eu não arranjase confusão com ele novamente.

-Jessica paga todo més para que ela não mate o cara que ela gosta.

-Que é?

-Shhh, o seu amiguinho Mike, lógico ou você acha que ela não fez isso ainda porque?

-Nossa, todo mundo acha que ela tem uma queda por ele, no fim ela tá lucrando o que ele gasta com aquilo ali?

Já estava me dando nos nervos esse povo todo comentando, mas eu ainda encarava ela que ousou tentar me responder:

-Nosso combinado não está valendo eu não vou pagar mais se você fazer isso de novo.

O que? Pensava, tinhamos combinado que eu não mataria ele,ah!Ela estava achando que eu iria me controlar? Ele pediu por aquele tiro…

-Eu disse que eu deixaria ele vivo, não disse inteiro. Com a voz fria falei levantando do banco a frente do balção e indo até a mesa.

-Até més que vem, se ele não se matar antes. Tiu coloca na conta…

-Conta!Você me deve quase outro bar!

Fiz sinal para os dois que se levantaram e me seguiram, saindo daquele lugar barulhento e perigoso.

* * *

**Que bom que vcs tão gostando...nessa fic eu to viajando total então esperem muitas surpresas, mas me contem q q vocês estão achando que entenderam? Eu to curiosa pra dizer o minimo hehehe.**

**Mas me contem tudo! E é claro o que vcs estão achando do andamento XD**

**Prox cap eu vou desvendar a personagem ok, e provavelmente eu vou dar inicio ao que eu quero também, ela não é só uma mercenária e cabo....isso é só para ela chegar onde eu quero...**

**Vlw pelas reviews, alerts, favs etc... Belaaa Yo' ,****Sra. Hale ,My Odd World', Katryna Greenleaf Black**

**Continuem lendo ^^=**

**Bye**


	4. Black Wolf entregas

**Black Wolf entregas. – Capítulo 3**

_"Então quem é o neném do pai? Ele me perguntava enquanto me acordava para mais um dia de aula, pulando na minha cama e me fazendo cossegas._

_Huauhauhaauhaua….Para!Pai!Huahuahuhua eu sou neném!Gritava rindo e tentava me soltar para levantar e sair correndo, mesmo que ele paresse agora não adiantaria eu voltar a tentar dormir.E aquelas pessoas que nunca vi antes sempre povoavam meus sonhos, sempre aquele garoto desconhecido sorrindo distante não voltavam nos meus sonhos…"_

Abri meus olhos ainda meio perdida, me localizando no familiar quarto que eu usava quando estava na lancha de fugas, minha mente ainda se concentrando uma parte no sonho confuso, era hora de dar sinal de vida a minha familia e amenizar um pouco da saudade da aura nostáugica de casa. Pela cor do céu que via da janela do quarto deveria estar perto da hora do crepúsculo e logo estariamos chegando perto de terra firme, onde me despediria para pegar minha moto em terra firme.

Meus braços estavam ainda doloridos e alertas, minha mente cansada mesmo tendo caido no sono, ainda segurava uma arma de baixo da mochila cheia de dinheiro que estava fazendo sua vez como travesseiro. Duas coisas estavam em minha mente enquanto levantava, fechava a jaqueta de couro e reprendia meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo para acentar depois no capacete:

1ªPrecisava de um banho, mas minha casa nesse continente ainda estava meio longe.

2ºPrecisava ligar para casa.

Coloquei minhas botas já bem surradas mas ainda de marca e baixas, boas para correr e com um reforço chamado faca - no mais estilo samurai japa – presente de quando eu trabalhei para a máfia japonesa, me lembrando que eu deveria dar as caras por lá algum dia, realmente eu gostava deles, o povo não podedia sair me matando lá, tinham que respeitar o lider deles, tudo pela honra e isso era interessante.

Saindo para fora para fora e dando boa tarde já para o capitão, que era um dos mercenários mais antigos que conhecia e que tinha se aposentado quase só estava agora fazendo entregas pelo mundo – não importava do que na sua empresa Black Wolf – com sua equipe que mataria qualquer um que inteferise nos seus negócios. Ele era um cara legal, totalmente insano mas legal, com uma careca reluzente e dois metros de altura e musculos ao estilo militar desgarrado americano vingativo. Sam era um cara estranho mas ninguém mecheria com ele e ele não se importava de me levar em segurança ou quase para qualquer lugar do mundo em que tivesse o mar para atracar por um preço bem compativel.

- Dia Sam. Mas você nunca tira essa farda não? Perguntei já fazendo piada com a regata verde dele e as calças com estampa do exército.

-Uniforme de Trabalho guria, se quiser pode tirar. Me respondendo na lata com aquela voz de humor negro.

-Se eu fazer isso Ly me mata.

-Te mata mesmo.

Emily é a esposa dele, os serviços dela são caros mas sempre limpos e bem feitos e ela é conhecida como a melhor assassina no boca boca entre o lado negro do mundo, sua cabeça vale duas vezes o dobro da minha mas mesmo assim ninguém que não seja tão sujo quanto ela no mercado ou tenha se encontrado com ela numa má hora sabiam quem realmente era a dama da noite.

-Falando nela onde que ela tá? Normalmente ela tá tentando achar algum submarino para detonar no caminho…

-Ela voltou animada do ultimo serviço dela, acho que foi num restaurante, ai ela decidiu fazer alguma coisa e se enfurnou na cozinha com a Lee lee.

-Assustador…tem boia grátis?

Ele parou no momento e me olhou com aquela cara de que se acabar com a janta que minha querida esposa está fazendo você vai viajar debaixo do barco. Mas ai suspirou e revirou os olhos colocando seus oculos escuros de novo e dizendo:

-Sirva de cobaia a vontade da Leah se quiser, fica longe da Ly.

-Sem chance chefe, ela é especialista em venenos!

-É pegar ou largar criatura. Ele rebateu.

-Só se tiver desconto!

-Vai encher o saco de outro antes que eu meta um tiro na tua cara criança!

E foi com essa pequena ameaça que eu decidi não arriscar muito já que estavamos quase chegando. Decidi subir para o convés e checar a moto antes de aportar, mas ainda ouvi o último grito de ameaça dele:

-Se chegar perto do bar morre!

Mas porque todo mundo acha que eu bebo santo?Ah! Porque eu tenho uma conta gigante lá no Jelau…sim….mas aquilo é para os outros eu nunca bebo nada lá, quando penso nisso tem alguém tentando atirar. E eu nunca bebia nada alcoolico, não começaria agora, prescisava de todos meus neuronios funcionando ao máximo para reagir rápido e para as coisas que eu gostava.

Verifiquei tudo e chequei também o capacete, tudo em ordem. Isso não era mania de segurança minha não, era aprendizado. Se você baixa a guarda não dura nem para ver o sol nascer quadrado. Nota mental: quando chegar em casa encomendar um capacete novo personalizado. Eu gostava de coisas coloridas caras.

Apertei o cinto que segurava as duas armas na minha cintura e sentei em cima de uns dos misseis que estavam presos ao barco, não sabia o que eles pretendiam fazer com aquelas reliquias no barco, aquilo poderia explodir um navio facilmente, mas em ataques aéreos era um perigo para a tripulação. Pra mim era um ótimo banco, que eu costumava ver o nascer ou o pôr do Sol quando estava aqui. Por sorte dessa vez Jared não estava para encher minha paciência e eu pude ver a terra chegando cada vez mais perto.

Aqui estava eu outra noite, chegando em veneza pronta para pular do barco com a moto e me mandar assim que me descem o sinal.

* * *

**Nossa o povo tem sede de matar, cada review huahuahuahua, to adorando it's mara! XD**

**Mais um cap ai para vocês e o proximo ela vai falar quem ela é eu tenho certeza porque como eu posso dizer...os pais dela vão contar hehehe.**

**Eu sei que vocês gostam de todo esse mundo do crime etc, mas que tal misturar o sobrenatural a isso? Pensem nessa hipótese com amor, pode ser que aconteça e me digam ^^**

**Bom mais tarde eu talvez poste já o próximo cap, afinal ela ainda não mostrou onde mora para vocês alguem adivinha?**

**Bye XD**


	5. Sabe quem sou?

**Sabe quem sou? – Capítulo 04**

Vai! Ouvi pelo rádio do capacete e com isso acelerei em direção a rampa que eles tinham projetado para esse tipo de trabalho.

Com todo esse impulso e a altura, eu conseguia pular direto para terra firme sem eles precisarem parar a lancha que rapidamente fazia a volta e sumia para o mar atrás do seu próximo serviço, afinal aquele era território da máfia e ninguém que carrega uma metraladora de emergência em cada sala quer se meter onde não é chamado.

Eu também fui rápida, iria até Roma com a moto e lá pegaria o avião para a França, mas antes eu tinha um item pendente.

Fui a toda velocidade pela estrada, adorava andar de moto, principalmente com essas personalizadas para corrida. Se meus pais conseguisem imaginar uma imagem minha hoje, com certeza surtariam pela parte da moto sozinha mas se visem o velocímetro cairiam duros no chão, eu era fissurada por velocidade e era muito boa dirigindo isso.

Várias fugas em alta velocídade com você controlando e ainda segurando uma arma de precisão na outra mão fazem você se acostumar com a idéia de que 200km/h em 10 segudos é algo que deve ser usado.

Sentir o vento batendo e ter um capacete com ipod embutido tocando aquelas músicas que dão vontade de acelerar mais são coisas que não tem preço.

Diminuindo a velocidade e me preparando para entrar numa cidadezinha qualquer do caminho, fui até o centro e procurei por uma loja de celulares. Entrei e comprei um chip preparado para ligações internacionais, coloquei no celular que aceita mais de um chip – pois tenho que ficar ligada para os negócios – fui discando os números já decorados de casa.

Outra regra para você se lembrar sempre: Se você se importa com alguém não coloque ele na sua lista de contatos, nunca se sabe quando vão tentar explodir sua casa ou hackear seus meios de comunicação. Claro Mike estava como primeiro na minha lista, quem sabe eu daria sorte e alguém faria o serviço para mim?

Estava chamando e rapidamente foi atendido pela voz da minha mãe…acho que ela fica fazendo plantão quando meu pai não está fazendo…

-Alo?

-Mãe! E ai?

-Como você está….onde, você não vai voltar?! Ela gritava mas antes de eu responder, meu pai deve ter tomado o telefone que eu tive até que afastar para ouvir.

-Isabella!!Está voltando?! Com aquela voz autoritaria e meia raivosa ele perguntava meio desesperado.

Nossa…fazia tempo que eu não ouvia esse nome - eu não o usava mais e ninguem que eu conhecia sabia o meu nome ao certo, para os mercenários eu era a kat capitã, para os mafiosos Mariana, para os Japoneses Yuki - realmente foram só dois meses desde a última vez que eu liguei mas parece que eles ainda não acostumaram com a idéia e já fazem quase 5 anos.

-Calma pai, você sabe que eu não vou fria tentando esconder a mágoa.

-Porque filha? Vo..você está bem né? Pelo menos quando se casar vai contar para nós?

-Claro que estou bem pai!Revirando os olhos e imaginando que se não estivese provalmente estaria com os braços faltando grudados numa tela idiota. E não sei da onde você tirou a idéia que eu fugi com algum namorado…isso é ridiculo!

-Ridiculo é a senhorita sumir sem mais nem menos, você estava quase se formando!

-Pai eu já me formei ok? Essa vida não é para mim, só queria saber se vocês estavam bem…

-Se você pelo menos desse seu número de telefone e talvez seu endereço, poderiamos responder sua pergunta todo dia.

Ata…se eu fizesse isso, além de colocar a cabeça deles e a minha em risco eu iria chegar em casa já com eles me esperando na porta…sem chance!

-Eu não posso fazer isso, me desculpa pai, não fiquem fazendo vigilia no telefone ok? Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês…

-Também te amamos anjo…

-Fala isso para mãe e dá um abraço nela ok?Tchau pai…

Com isso desliguei o telefone e respirei fundo de novo, com certeza um mundo assim é muito para a cabeça deles, eles tem que continuar e me deixarem viver do meu jeito…

Peguei o chip novamente e deixei ele á mão enquanto montava na moto e continuava o caminho para fora da cidade novamente, já mais afastada eu parei de novo joguei o chip no ar e brinquei de tiro ao alvo, destruindo-o, não poderia deixar qualquer vestigio para trás. Mais uma vez acelerei continuando caminho.

Saindo do avião já na França eu ainda estava meia magoada por abandonar aquela moto, ela era muito boa para viajar, mesmo sendo roubada era uma pena ter que deixar ela mas acho que não deixariam eu levar na bagagem…

Eu estava já chegando ao limite, mas agora não precisaria me preocupar, estava segura e só precisaria chegar ao meu apartamento…pena que eu num tinha me tocado que era hora do rush em Paris e chegar perto da torre era impossivel, porque eu tinha que morar quase ao lado? Isso era um sinal, assim que eu acabasse minha facudade aqui eu me mandava de novo para Tóquio.

Sinalizei para um taxi que freio como um louco quase atropelando meia duzia de turistas no caminho e entrei dando o endereço no frances fluente que eu havia adquirido com o tempo nesse lugar, antigamente eu era bem tímida para falar em outras línguas, mas quando eu me mandei para o Japão quando fugi de casa, tive que começar a dar conta e me entrozar na sociedade para conseguir viver um tempo em paz…

Realmente o taxista devia ter sido motorista de fuga na outra vida se bem que ele era turco pelo sutaque, esse povo foge de uma bomba que é uma beleza, ia desviando dos carros cortando de uma pista para outra como sua vida depende-se disso enquanto contava alguma coisa sobre sua esposa e seus cinco filhos tentando puxar conversa. Com ele na direção chegar em casa foi, assustadoramente rápido, principalmente quando ele desviava de uma moto e jogando o carro em cima de dos ônibus.

Pagando a conta e saindo meia tonta ainda do carro, fui em direção ao prédio de 20 andares feito com tijolinhos a vista e detalhes bem ao estilo fraces e entrei no hall dando um alo para o guarda que sempre me cumprimentava como senhorita Alexis e me perguntava como tinha ido de viagem, minha história aqui era a seguinte eu era uma universitária que ganhou muito dinheiro na bolsa de valores e fazia uns bico de vez em quando em algumas empresas de desenvolvimento de software.

Ah!Para constar eu estava terminando minha terceira facudade, a primeira foi de desing de games, um hobby para dizer a verdade mas que dava dinheiro, a segunda foi de engenharia química, se você aprende a fazer bombas com certeza sabe como desativa-las era útil para o trabalho e a última que estava quase no fim era desing de moda – ora!estamos em Paris!O que você estava esperando?

Sai do elevador rezando para não dar de cara com Jake, meu vizinho mauricinho que se achava meu namorado no mundo dele e entrei rapidamente no meu apartamento, passando pela sala bem decorada e indo direto em minha cama sem nem pensar em outra coisa, cai lá mesmo e dormi até anoitinha, eu sempre acabava ficando acordada de noite e sabia que tinha aula daqui a pouco.

Levantei me espriguiçando em direção ao controle do som – eu já disse que eu gosto de tecnologia? Bom então imaginem um som com caixas wireless por toda casa com sua playlist feita na net – gostava de ouvir música, desde das clássicas ao mais metal gritado possivel, pulando a britney e o sertanejo brasileiro, havia de tudo.

Fui para o banheiro jogando antes minha jaqueta e me vendo no espelho do closet, minha regata preta dando contraste as assas da minha tatuagem de fênix que saia pelos meus ombros – outra coisa que mataria meu pai do coração, mas que eu não me arrependia principalmente depois de passar tanto tempo com aquelas agulhas ao estilo tradicional japones manual me furando – parecia que eu tinha vindo da guerra, bom eu estava fedendo á guerra se alguem passase com fogo do lado eu explodiria só com o aroma de polvora que saia de mim…

Tomei um banho, me vesti rápida mas sem perder o estilo – que foi imposto pela minha amiga de facudade louca – botei meus saltos altos e sai com a bolsa e a maleta com os desenhos, pensei em ligar para Alice enquanto ia em direção a garagem mas não seria uma boa idéia, ela iria me arrastar para o shopping provavelmente depois de sairmos e ainda me levar em alguma boate – Peguei minha bmw x6 preta e sai para a facudade.

Alice era uma garota estranha, que de uma hora para outra tinha virado minha amiga da facudade e nunca ficava tentando descobrir nada da minha vida, baixinha com cabelo espetado preto e olhos dourados escondidos por lentes azuis, vivia falando de moda como se sua vida dependese disto e de vez em quando também falava algumas coisas meio desconexas que em algum momento do futuro acabavam acontecendo, isso de certa forma me surpreendia mesmo ela não sabendo nada do meu eu real, parecia que tentava me proteger de vez em quando como se eu fosse frágil e fazia uns pedidos estranhos – como não aceitar a proxima viagem que teria que fazer,ou não me aproximar de Volterra, que pra mim significava serviço – e eu não conseguia não seguir o que ela dizia, quando me olhava com aquele olhar meio desesperado.

- Alexisss! Gritava enquanto vinha como se estivese dando pulinhos de alegria na minha direção e pulando em cima de mim para me abraçar.

-Ali, ai, calma fia! Ela não podia me ver que sempre me esmagava, a garota era forte de tanto carregar sacola de compras!

-Eu tava com tanta saudade! Me conta tudo! Como foi na Austrália? Tinha muito homem bonito?

-Ora o que você acha? O povo lá parece que é tudo bronzeado, se bem que com os nerds daquela firma eu parecia bronzeada também! Contava a minha "história" enquanto caminhavamos para a sala certa.

-Tá bom, você bronzeada seria a coisa mais estranha do mundo...

-Olha quem fala! Olhei para ela de relance, na sua pele de porcelana.

-Um dia nós vamos na praia ainda! Ela deu um sorrizinho estranho. Até parece essa menina sumia quando era de dia ensolarado.

-Ahhh!O que você fez! Me olhou com os olhos arregalados surpreendidos para minha perna e eu vi que a saia tinha levantado um pouco quando eu me sentei na cadeira.

-Eu cai Alice. Dando o meu sorriso criança inocente fragil perfeito olhando para ela que ainda olhava para o ralado da minha perna.

Na verdade eu tinha era me ralado com aquele cabo maldito do helicóptero, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Necessita de cuidado. Parecia que a ouvi murmurar rapidamente.

-O que alice?

-Ahn? Eu disse você precisa de um namorado! Falando como se saisse de um tranze…

-Já te disse que isso não vem ao caso baixinha? Apertando os olhos tentando desvendar um pouco dessa guria, mas me lembrando que eu mesma não queria deixar ela fazer isso…

-Não sou baixinha! Me mostrando a língua, se arrumando na carteira ela se concentrou no professor que começava a aula de hoje e eu a acompanhei…garota estranha…

* * *

**Mais um cap ai, mais uma pista jogada, quem sabe o que está por vir?**

**To adorando as reviews, continuem lendo e dizendo o que estão achando please ^^**

**Bye bye**


	6. Neve e Sombras

**Neve e sombras – Capítulo 05**

"_Música? Ah…eu me lebrava…gostava de canta-la pra mim mesma antigamente, quando eu sentia aquela vida sem sentido tentando me sufocar…._

_Someday I want to run away (__Algum dia eu desejo fugir)_

_To the world of midnight (__Para o mundo da meia-noite)_

_Where the darkness fill the air (__Onde a escuridão preenche o ar)_

_Where it's icy cold (__Onde é frio e gelado)_

_Sim aqui é frio e gelado e eu não sinto vontade de voltar…_

_-Acorde! Aquele grito desesperado soava na minha mente._

_Where nobody has a name (__Onde ninguém tem um nome)_

_Where living is not a game(__Onde viver não é um jogo)_

_There, I can hide my broken heart (__Lá, onde eu posso esconder meu coração partido)_

_Dying to survive (__Agonizando para sobreviver)_

_-Você Prometeu!Soava a voz na minha mente, mesmo não sendo minha parecia que me conhecia e não me deixaria afundar no vazio negro, onde os meus pensamentos se tornavam vento…_

_O vento estava queimando minha face, eu podia sentir._

_-Prometi? Perguntei para a voz, mas só ouvi o eco…_

_Prometi que não iria antes de ninguém, não poderia dar motivo para ninguém dizer que o magoei…_

_There, no one can see me cry (__Lá, ninguém consegue me ver chorando)_

_The tears of my lonely soul(__As lagrimas de minha alma solitária)_

_I'll find peace of mind (__Eu acharei paz de espírito)_

_In the dark and cold world of midnight (__No escuro e frio mundo da meia-noite)"_

Acordei com aquela música ainda resoando - sonhar com música era algo normal para mim- eu tremia, minha cabeça ainda estava latejando e eu tentava achar forças para me levantar da neve, mas o céu estava tão bonito naquela dia! Poderia ficar a eternidade ali se eu a tivesse e não estive-se congelando com o vento que batia forte, se não houvesse Sol hoje eu já estaria morta! Merda, eu tenho que começar a ouvir a voizinha da razão na minha mente, quando ela fala para mim não dormir…

Se bem que a última coisa que eu lembro era eu pulando daquela moto de neve e deixando ela bater na da frente, explodindo ela e seu dono, o qual estava tentando me matar mas depois que viu que mesmo sem arma eu iria até o fim sem nenhuma exitação ele não quis arriscar…

O bom é que a anta estava se achando quando me encontrou e eu nem prescisei de nenhum interrogatório para saber seu contratante, Mike eu te mato! E mato também a sua vadia! Ahhhh que raiva! Olha meu estado! E ainda estava sangrando! Ele ia pagar por cada manchinha de sangue no meu melhor casaco nem que tenha que incorporar a Alice dando chilique pra isso!

Peguei a minha camiseta que estava por baixo, parecia ainda usavel então rasguei uma faixa e enrolei na minha nuca prendendo bem para parar o sangue, olhei a minha volta e senti mais um arrepio de friu quando o vento passou vindo do norte, me virei para o outro lado para me proteger e vi que ainda estava saindo um pouco de fumaça dos veículos. Fui andando até eles e comecei a verificar se havia alguma coisa que ainda poderia ser utilizado, sabia que estava nos alpes suíços e que se não saísse de lá antes de acabar o dia não haveria muito o que se fazer depois.

-Ah! Isso vai dar para o gasto! Um belo pedaço da moto, estava perfeito para ser utilizado como snowboard e eu prescisava descer aquela montanha rápido então seria perfeito, não arriscaria de ter alguem me esperando lá em baixo se eu ligasse para me pegarem de helicóptero, mas o gps me ajudaria achar pelo menos alguma civilização – diga-se hotel de luxo para turistas que gostam de neve. Puxei meu novo modo de locomoção para cima e dei de cara com uma surpresa bem agradável, ou quase, uma mão (pedaço perdido eca!) e uma arma sendo segurada nela, ainda enquanto ria chutei para longe e peguei a arma, verificando se estaria pronta para uso, com um sorriso guardei ela no bolso da minha calça e sai em direção a descida da montanha para o lado que meu gps indicava.

Ele tinha usado um dos meus melhores clientes para me enganar, me fazendo passar por uma inspeção de armas antes de ir direto para o matadouro, mas ele não pensou que eu de vez tentar fugir atacaria com tudo os assassinos que tinha contratado, pena que eles não são treinados para reagir assim…falando sério eu não fiquei passeando pelo mundo a toa, sabia virar um pescoço muito bem obrigada…

Ele não esperaria muito tempo, eu teria que agir rápido para encontrá-lo e teria que agir ainda mais rápido para não me fazer visivel para quem achava que eu estava morta.

Jéssica teria uma visitinha minha…a última visita…

Depois de duas horas esquiando montanha abaixo eu finalmente comecei a ver alguns turistas e esquiadores. Mais para frente o hotel aparecia como se fosse a casa do papai noel, eu estava no modo injeção de adrenalina e morfina para estar tão feliz com aquela visão.

Entrei no hotel e fui direto na recepcionista dizendo:

-Preciso de um quarto.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara de nojo, eu sabia que estava num estado meio deplorável, mas isso ainda me deixou nervosa…

-Tem reserva queridaa? Perguntou a voz de falsidade.

-Hmm, não. Mas tenho dinheiro serve? Respondi na lata.

-Só se você pagar a suíte presidencial. Dando um sorrizinho de vitória…

-Ai querida!Então prepara o quarto, vou pagar a diária adiantado!Entreguei meu cartão sem limite com outro belo sorrisinho sarcástico.

Gritei como uma patricinha se achando eu sei, mas foi muito divertido ver a cara da mocréia. Paguei e estava indo direto para o quarto quando vi as lojas do hotel e elas me mandaram um sinal dizendo "cooompree aquiii", resolvi dar uma passada lá antes e encontrei algumas coisas para vestir, tinha que parecer descente afinal não é todo dia que você fica na suíte presidencial…

Depois de me arrastar para um banho e apagar na cama gigante, acordei com fome e ainda não tinha começado a planejar minha vingancinha aquela vida estava começando a me encher o saco, nem um més eu pude ficar em paz e já me aprontavam de novo…talvez fosse a hora de sumir de novo.

Disquei e pedi para ser servida a refeição no quarto, não tinha muita noção da hora, mas parecia que ainda era dia e eu precisava encontrar algum modo de chegar lá no Jerlau sem chamar atenção, teria que ser alguem de fora para me deixar por lá sem aterrisar…mas quem?

Foi ai que eu vi um belo flash back:

-Alice! Mas onde eu vou usar essas roupas guria?!Paris não faz tanto friu!

-Acredite você precisa de uma dessas! E olha só aiii!!!Pulou sobre uma porção de botas de marca, prontas para uma nevasca…

-Aliii…

-Faz assim. Vamos esquiar um dia desses, meu irmão dá aulas de paraquedismo e vive dando carona para turista, ele vai adorar levar agente para esquiar nos alpes!

Meudeusdocéu…Alice eu te amo! Quase berrei isso,mas seria estranho com os caras colocando minha janta na sala…

Agarrei meu celular imediatamente e já ia fazer a ligação quando ela me ligou:

-Onde você tá?!Hoje é dia de desfile na fashion week! Gritava ela…

-Alice, eu te adoro baixinha! Se pudesse eu apertaria ela agora.

-Heim?

-Ali eu não to ai hoje,mas você me passa o telefone da empresa do teu irmão, eu preciso de uma ajudinha urgente…

-Você fugiu para os alpes sem mim!Ahhhhh!

-Calma ali…não foi por querer acredite…mas andaaaa

-Tá tá…é esse aqui. E foi me dizendo o número.

-Será que ele trabalha hoje?

-Pra você eu faço ele trabalhar, já sei, eu falo com ele ai ele já te liga perguntando o que precisar ok?

-Ok! Ali você sabe que eu te amo né!

-Eu sei…e sei que você vai me trazer uma bela roupa das lojinhas caras de onde você estiver…

-Com certeza! Aiii ela tinha me pegado…

-Teh mais, disse com um sorriso na face.

-Até, mas te cuida! Cuidado com a cabeça! Ela respondeu com a voz animadinha de sempre…

E foi assim que eu fui parar no avião do irmão louco da Alice....

* * *

**Hello gente! Mais um cap pra alegrar vocês e eu fico me perguntando se vocês já estão com saudades do ed?! XD Eu sei que sim...bom mas aguardem, daqui a pouco todos darão as caras....só me deixem acabar com um certo Mike primeiro uhauhauhauhuha**

**Mais tarde eu posto flando quem é o irmão louco...**

**Bye! ^^**

**Ahhh!! PS: A música do sonho do começo desse cap chama The world of midnight da cantora Minako "mooki" Obata, é muito bonita e calminha, indico para vocês darem uma olhada pelo menos na net mesmo, vão adorar!**

**Eh isso**

**Bye2! XD**


	7. Menos um

**Menos um… - Capítulo 06**

-Ahhhh! Eu soltei sem querer enquanto o avião dava uma pequena turbulência – diga-se praticamente caindo alguns pés de uma vez – e Em como eu comecei a chama-lo depois da primeira vez que ele fez isso, ria com uma risada estrondosa…

-Tem certeza que você sabe mesmo pilotar isso?

-Claro! Segura!!

-Ahhhh! Me segurando no banco com tudo e sentindo o avião ir para baixo mais uma vez ao som da risada dele dava um ar ainda mais assustador…

-Relaxa! O máximo que pode acontecer é a gente cair! Virando-se pra mim e dando aquele sorriso de criança travessa. Mas minha mulher me mata se eu quebrar o presente de aniversário ele continuava falando rindo.

- Relaxar?! Se caimos num vai sobrar o que te matar mais cara! Alice não avissou que ela tinha um irmão louco…mas eu devia ter imaginado…murmurei.

-Ali disse que você queria a viagem com emoção!

-Nãooooo sem emoção! EU NÃO QUERO NENHUMA EMOÇÃO! Ahhhhh! Alice eu te mato!

- Relaxa e curte o passeio gracinha!

-Para com isso Em! Ahhh! Eu vou contar para sua mulher depois!!!

-Ela me mata! Ele olhou com uma cara de deboche e depois uma de preocupação e eu ouvi algo bem rápido como "E ele com certeza vai ajudar a dar fim depois…", mas dai outro solavanco.

-Se você não se aprontar logo vai perder o lugar onde queria descer!

-Tá tá….tenta ficar pelo menos 5 minutos na mesma altura que eu me viro! Fui soltando o cinto e levantando me segurando no banco e olhando para trás, não havia nenhum lugar para mim me trocar muito menos um banheiro, minha vigança seria maligna…me aguarde Ali…

-Se tu olhar para trás, só um pouquinho que for eu juro que te mato!

-Mas dai quem vai controlar o avião garota?

-Eu dou um jeito, não se preocupe você vai estar voando abaixo dele mesmo!

Ele dando uma última risada se virou pra mim rapidamente de brincadeira e depois voltou, meu deus porque a família dessa garota só tinha gente bonita? E será que todos eles eram vesgos pra ficarem usando lentes? Se fosse eu pelo menos usava uma transparente, aqueles olhos dourados eram incríveis, dava um ar de sobrenatural muito legal…

Tirei da mochila que a Ali me mandou as roupas que eu prescisava para trabalhar ou quase, teria que me virar com uma jeans que grudava mais que aquelas calças de couro de cantor de metal, mas pelo menos a regata e os tênis eram normais, teria que colocar isso antes de colocar a roupa para paraquedismo, mas pelo menos ia dar certo…

Quando eu tirei a camisa eu só ouvi um assoviu e um belo grito com risada dele:

-Bela tatoo guria!

-Ahhhh! Em! Pilota essa droga de avião!Pulando um pouco com o susto e corando eu rapidamente coloquei regata – eu normalmente num era pega de guarda baixa e num era também por ser mercenária que estava acostumada com os outros me vendo, já disse que esse é o ramo dá Jessica e da Lauren não o meu…

-Eu não resisti, Ali disse que você ia surtar se eu fizesse isso!

-Garoto mal caráter! Vai ter volta!

-Vou estar esperando! Ele ria e me fazia rir junto, definitivamete ele me lembrava um irmão urso safado…

Terminei de me arrumar e prendi a arma que eu tinha pego "emprestada" do corpo lá nas montanhas na calça e dei mais uma xingadinha na calça que a baixinha tinha me mandado, teria que arranjar uma que eu conseguisse me mover depois.

Em parecia tentar controlar um pequeno ataque de riso, mas eu já nem ligava mais isso parecia ser comum com aquele cara, quando não estava tentando fazer o avião voltar para cima…

- Tamo chegando, tem certeza que sabe pular? Depois não que ter que limpar chiclete de ninguém viu?

-Tenho sim e com certeza você não ia limpar de qualquer jeito...

-Te cuida mana! E ve se passa um perfuminho, tu cheira a polvora guria!

-Olha quem fala irmão urso! Eu duro mais que você, ve se chega no aereporto!

Rindo ainda dei uma respirada funda, com certeza andar de avião com o Em não era a coisa que me ajudaria a relaxar para pular de avião, isso era uma das coisas que menos gostava era como literalmente estar pedindo pra morrer…

- Deixa que eu abro isso pra você, mechendo a cabeça em direção a porta do avião.

-Nãooo, continua guiando esse maldito avião!!

-Já disse pra relaxar guria, eu vo colocar no piloto automático. E assim fazendo o avião começou a finalmente a estabilizar.

Olhei incrédula para ele, não sabia se ria, se ajoelhava e agradecia ao céus ou se dava um soco nele…

-Você podia fazer isso todo tempo e estava tentando nós matar!

Ele mais uma vez dando uma risada que dessa vez soou meia maléfica para mim foi para perto da porta e a abriu como se ela fosse uma pluma…

-Ele disse que um pouco de medo iria fazer bem a você!

-Ele?! Heim como isso me perguntei…

-Elaaa! Alice, tá ficando surda maninha?!

-Chega…para o mundo que eu quero descer!

-O mundo vai ser meio dificil, mas se você pular agora eu acho que desce onde tu quer.

-Tá tá que seja…Bye Em.

-Até a próxima guria, ve se mata ela viu?

Heim? Como ele sabia que eu iria fazer isso? Ah! Não pera Alice claro…

-Pode deixar! Dei meu sorrizinho maléfico para ele e continuei:

-Mas próxima vez…Never more!!! E pulei gritando isso.

Seria uma chegada bem estilosa se eu estivese querendo me mostrar a todos, mas para não chamar a atenção eu teria que acertar pelo menos dessa vez o telhado certo e com certeza tentar aterrisar de pé dessa vez, não eu não me dava bem com paraquedas…já disse que eu achava que isso era uma forma de pedir para sair do mundo rápido?

Fui tentando me acalmar e parar de gritar e abrir o paraquedas, devia ter colocado um óculos noturno para isso, mas achar o bar não seria dificil, era só ir para o ponto mais iluminado da cidade e tentar não levar uma bala perdida no caminho, calmamente fui aterrisando.

Calma, calma, suave, elegante e gracisoso era meu mantra...

-Aii merda…eh eu despenquei no telhado os últimos 2 metros provavelmente, o bom que barulho na parte de cima era comum para o povo daqui…sabe elas ganhavam dinheiro com isso.

Fui em direção aos fundo e já descendo pelo lado me segurando na mureta do telhadinho dei um chute na janela que eu sabia ser a certa – eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa no tempo que estava disposta a matar o mike e soube da onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo – seria interresante se ainda não estivese ninguém lá dentro, mas trancada com certeza não estava, não valia o esforço…

Agora vamos pensar, olhando ao redor do quarto com uma pentiadera velha e uma cama de casal que fedia a sexo, como eu vou sumir dentro disso para pegar ela de surpresa? Precisaria me prevenir caso ela esteja acompanhada também então não pode ser esperando em frente a janela…e eu não vou me sentar nessa cama nem que me paguem – não pensando bem, pagando bem que mal tem né? Não não…credo… - merda lá vem ela, aquela voz nojena se aproximando é facil de se reconhecer….vai ter que ser do lado que a porta abre mesmo.

Peguei a arma e fiquei girando na mão enquanto esperava, ouvia ela falando com algum cliente:

-Venha amorzinho! Você está quase pegando o premio! Hahaha!

Mais uns passos e ela entrou aos beijos porta adentro, sem nem pensar em checar porque a porta não abriu toda, indo direto para cama. Eu fechei a porta muito silenciosamente e a tranquei para dar mais tempo para mim e me livrar das testemunhas.

Apontei o revolver e simplismente dei um tiro com tudo na nuca do azarado, arrancando sua cabeça com a força do impacto, Jessica ficou em choque na hora e decidiu não gritar antes de olhar dando um sorrisinho sacana, eu fiquei tentando imaginar se isso era comum na vida dela ou se o nojentinho loiro fazia com frequencia isso para se achar na chegada, bom de certa forma ajudou com a minha entrada…

-Shhh, se gritar tua morte vai ser mais demorada. Disse sorrindo e vendo ela empalidecer como se estivesse vendo uma alma penada.

-Agora vamos ter uma conversinha…

Fui chegando perto dela, que começou a se encolher e acabar por cair da cama no outro lado indo em direção a parede, eu cheguei mais perto ainda e só para começar a bricar dei um belo chute nas suas costelas fazendo ela se colar mais ainda a parede dando um grito.

Isso não chamaria atenção de ninguem afinal, na teoria ela estava trabalhando...

A peguei pelo pescoço e a puxei para cima enforcando um pouco ela – viu? Horas carregando sacolas com Alice e alguns trabalhinhos extras deixavam você com um certo muque…

-Então vai falando vadia! Onde que ele tá! Murmurei bem fria dando um sorriso que deveria gelar e colocando a arma na barriga dela.

-Eu…eu…não sei! Já começando a soluçar ela chiou.

- Ah é não sabe? Então é bom descobrir rápido! Dei mais uma joelhada na sua barriga e um soco usando o braço da arma no seu rosto.

-Eu não sei!!!Vadia! Ela gritava. E eu mais uma vez repeti a dose apertando mais o seu pescoço.

-A coisa vai ficar cada vez pior se você tentar proteger ele… girei novamente a arma na minha mão e apontei para o seu pé direito dando outro tiro – adorava armas com silenciadores, no barulho daquele bar isso nunca seria percebido.

-Ahhhhh!!Eu falo!Não me mate!Eu até pago se você quiser!!

-Hmm idéia interresante. Sussurei perto do seu ouvido.

-Onde?

-Ele disse que foi completar um serviço, com alguns americanos lá Africa!

Pisando no seu pé e pegando sua cabeça para bater contra a parede grite! O que mais!De forma que parecesse raivoso.

-É de algum cara chamado Lay, algo assim!Eu não sei mais nada! Implorou chorando…e eu vi que nos seu olhos estavam um desespero agoniado de dor que não permitiria mentir mais…tinha acabado as pistas pra mim – mas eu sabia quem se tratava já tinha trabalhado para os cães americanos, ele estaria encurralado – e a vida dela não duraria muito.

A joguei na cama de novo, e ela parecia que estava aliviada que ficaria viva, mas quando virei para ela de novo e mirei ela percebeu que tinha acabado, não deu nem tempo para ela gritar antes que a bala atravessace de um lado ao outro no meio dos seus olhos assustados e azuis…

-Eu disse que você morreria primeiro vadia…

Me virei em direção a janela, pronta para me atirar mais um andar abaixo quando vi em cima da pentiadeira as chaves do que eu sabia ser a moto que Mike guardava aqui para suas fugas, nunca esse debiloide fora tão util…

* * *

**Gente isso ai é só para dar o gostinho...agora que vai começar a graça de verdade, e o ed logo logo aparecerá, pretendo postar isso ainda hoje então fiquem alertas XD**

**Hmm sobre a bella e sua vida, vai ser esclarecido mais pra frente um pouco e ela se formou na oitava série e no ensino médio, estava terminando a facu na cidade dela quando foi embora e depois disso já fez mais 3 facudades tem flando ai na nos cap passados, mas num foi cada uma de uma vez, como podem perceber ela faz o que quer na hora que quer porque quer, então ela tinha muito tempo livre que gastava estudando e fazendo o que bem entendia...**

**Então é isso ai, curtam o cap e logo logo I came back again XD...**

**Bye bye ^^**


	8. Não vá!

**Não vá – Capítulo 07**

Trabalhar para os americanos seria comparado a brincar com uma faca de dois gumes, eles queriam os seus serviços, mas se você não fosse mais util a eles ou houvese algo mais valioso em troca eles te matavam sem nenhum remorso – como eu sabia disso? Simples, eu era americana para começo de conversa, isso parecia que vinha embutido de fábrica não que eu gostasse é claro, eu não era nenhuma psicopata que matava sem nenhum sentido eu normalmente evitava até os trabalhos que envolviam algo desse tipo.

Mas eu tinha aprendido bem o ofício e também não era fraca ao ponto de sentir remorso por fazer isso em quem eu sabia que fazia também, não mataria ninguém ao menos que ele estivesse repleto em trevas, esses tipos eu sabia que se não completase o serviço voltariam para faze-lo por mim…

Americanos também eram facilmente comprados e adoravam acordos para tentar manter suas cabeças, eu era aliada no momento com eles, por isso que a mafia russa sempre estavam atrás de mim lá no Jelau, eles comandavam aquela cidade sem paz a mão de ferro.

Eu fazia muitos negócios com esses caras e negociar a cabeça de Mike não chegou nem perto de ser interresante, parecia que o mundo não gostava daquele cara. Agora eu estava dentro de um helicóptero militar a caminho de uns dos seus fortes secretos na Africa, onde eu tinha combinado para ser abandonado assim que chegasse deixando ele numa emboscada, entre os muros americanos e a floresta. De qualquer forma seria divertido caso ele tentase ir para o lado da mata, pois era um campo de treinamento com bombas secreto e eu tinha ganho de brinde um óculos com sensor para detectar as minas e também um belo controlinho remoto que ativava a bomba escolida, detonando tudo ao redor de seus 2km.

Estava cansada e meus sentidos eu podia perceber não estavam muito bons, além das 7 horas que eu passei entre um ponto ao outro no avião de Em e as outras 3 negociando em cima de uma moto minha cabeça ainda latejava e eu começava a sentir as dores da queda quando pulei lá na neve – sim pular em alta velocidade em qualquer superfície geravam um impacto de matar e isso provavelmente ia ficar bem marcadinho roxo em mim…usar saia na proxima temporada era uma ideia que Alice teria que repensar quando visse o estrago – mas eu teria que aguentar até o final disso e baixar a guarda também estaria fora de questão, o loiro só durou isso tudo porque sabia fazer alguma coisa…

Encostei mais a cabeça na lataria da parede onde ficava o banco para os soldados, ela estava gelada e parecia amenizar a dor que queimava em minha mente e sem perceber me peguei lembrando de coisas aleatórias do meu passado que de vez em quando pareciam que apareciam como um deja-vu no presente.

Me lembrava de uma sençação aconchegante mas no mesmo tempo fria, que me lembrava a chuva e ao ar gelado que gostava de sentir do vento. Antigamente eu imaginava que ele estava me chamando e nos meus sonhos eu estava voando, aquela sensação de liberdade mas ao mesmo tempo de companhia tinha me deixado quando eu comecei a perceber que todos achavam perfeito demais a minha vida e que nunca viam as turbulências e as reclamações de meu pai que ficava pelos cantos da casa suspirando pela sua vida que não era como ele esperava e pelos problemas do controle que vinham desde de antes, parecia que ele nunca conseguiria sair completamente do dominio que meu vô queria ter sobre tudo…

Eu cresci vendo isso, parecia que todos nunca estavam felizes por aquilo que tinham e nunca tentavam mudar, arriscar para chegar onde queriam, só continuavam vivendo e se esforçando para sobreviverem ao que aquela vida mandava. Eu era diferente, eu amava tudo que tinha mas faltava algo, faltava a liberdade para decidir tudo, faltava o sorriso de alguém que me amaria para sempre e eu sempre o faria também, faltava o tempo para saber e viver tudo que queria e eu sentia a cada segundo que tudo queria me controlar e que o tempo me deixaria sozinha como eles agoraram para culparem meu egoismo, nunca vendo que eu fazia tudo que queriam, que eu sorria e tentava viver também a cada dia sentindo aquele vazio doendo em mim que eu tentava distrair com todas as minhas forças e meus sonhos…

Quando aquela sensação de alguem estar comigo mesmo sem eu ver me abandonou eu continuei como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não conseguia, nunca vi sentido em nada daquilo e quando eu senti que a morte estava cada vez mais perto de mim eu resolvi ir atrás daquilo, ir atrás de quem eu era ir atrás do algo mais…

Abri os olhos e sentia a dor latejando em mim enquanto o helicóptero fazia sua aterrisagem e chacoalhava, e o que um dia eu li na divina comédia de Dante me veio em mente enquanto me levantava e engatilhava a arma: "Deixai toda vossa esperança, ò vós que entrai"…a escritura a porta do inferno…

Logo que entrei na base eu já pude ouvir o helicóptero zarpando novamente, agora era cada um por si e deus por todos, hilário quando você está rodiado por uma floresta de bombas. Fui descendo as escadas de metal que faziam um pequeno chiado a cada passo que eu dava, sabia que Mike provavelmente estaria entretido em alguma sala dessa base abandonada, as paredes sujas cinzas ditavam um caminho de balas e sangue assustador, aquele lugar era usado para treinamentos militares mas dizia-se também que eram feitas vária experiências com humanos ali dentro, a área também era conhecida por abrigar animais selvagens em abundância…com certeza não era o lugar mais interesante para se andar.

Silêncio, era tudo que se ouvia e eu comecei a estranhar, o combinado era uma equipe aqui para distrai-lo, isso não era bom sinal.

Havia uma sala com luz piscando a frente, o corredor ia até uma curva e eu conseguia ver a luz batendo iluminando a parede da frente, fui indo devagar, o corredor virava mais uma vez a frente e a sala com luz estava ao meu lado, quando senti mais uma vez a dor latejando e fiquei meia tonta acabando por me encostar na parede. A proxima coisa que eu ouvi foi o som de uma arma sendo carregada lentamente, como se quisese que eu não percebese e isso foi meu sinal para pular dentro da sala só ouvindo o som de tiros me seguindo…

Merda! Na sala só estavam os corpos do que eu acreditava terem sido os caras que eu tinha contratado, ele tinha percebido! Me abaixei e corri em direção a porta com raiva e com a arma a frente pronta para atirar, dei de cara com o Mike correndo em minha direção e parando bruscamente e se jogando para trás apontando a arma.

Eu reagi ao mesmo tempo atirando e me jogando a parede da frente, dando impulso e voltando para a proxima sala apagada, não tinha certeza mas parecia que tinha acertado o ombro dele. Dai senti uma ardencia na minha barriga…merda!Foi de raspão, mais um pouco e eu ficaria quinze minutos agoniando até a morte, um dos piores modos de morrer…

-Você achava que me pegaria de surpresa meu amor! ? Ele gritou rindo…

-E você acha que eu ainda não vou pegar querido! Gritei em resposta, vigiando de dentro da sala o canto onde ele deveria estar na curva do corredor…

-Você pediu para morrer quando não aceitou minhas ordens vadia!

-Vadia era aquela que você sustentava!Pena que agora ela já está queimando! Ah! E a moto você podia ter escolhido melhor…aquela lata velha não andava!

Acho que a noticia o surpreendeu, ele não esperava que eu acabase com a raça da queridinha dele também…

Podia ouvir sua respiração, estava se acelerando. Então eu me levantei pronta para mais uma troca de tiros, mas dai a surpresa: o desgraçado tinha uma granada!

Aquilo veio batendo até mim e eu fiz a única coisa que sabia que daria certo…sai do meu esconderigio e fui em direção a ela, dando um belo chute e jogando para o seu lado.

- Vadia! Bumm!

Ainda podia não ter terminado aquilo no máximo só despedaçaria metade dele com sorte, mas quando eu cheguei lá só havia escombros e eu pude ouvir tiros no metal, provavelmente agora ele estava em desespero tentando abrir alguma porta…

Eu não seria mais pega de surpresa, ele estava ferido pelas marcas de sangue que haviam no chão frescas mais a frente, onde provavelmente ele tinha se jogado e pela quantidade não resistiria a mais um combate…dessa vez eu o matava!

Fui correndo seguindo o sangue e percebi aonde ele estava tentando ir…ele iria para a floresta! Concerteza ele sabia como sair, deve ter tido tempo para planejar isso quando percebeu a emboscada e matou a todos lá trás e devia ter pelo menos o equipamento para se guiar pelas minas sem explodir!

Ainda tinha que andar com cuidado e vi que parecia que alguns daqueles cães tinham se juntado a ele para não morrer…algumas vezes fui surpreendida por algum atirador, mas ele não durava muito, pelo estrago que tinha sido feito aqui, aqueles eram todos novatos prontos para se jogarem a morte.

Sai da base e fui ligando o óculos que possuia alguns artifícios como censor de calor e etc, não havia como atirar naquela distância e ele corria floresta a dentro com eu logo atras, ele tentava me enganar e ia rodando entre as minas.

Eu ia logo atrás tentando manter uma rota retilinea, mas ele estava mais descansado que eu, logo eu não consegui acompanhar seu ritmo de fuga e o perdi de vista. Fui rastreando-o então, como se caçase uma presa, acopanhando seus rastros mata adentro e vendo suas marcas de sangue. Quando eu finalmente rastreei novamente o seu corpo quente pelos óculos ouvi um grito vindo dele ensurdecedor de agonia, me encostei numa árvore e fiquei em silencio, o vento soava contra mim levando meus cabelo para trás e isso era uma vantagem caso algum animal tivese pego ele, continuei mais para frente e congelei assim que vi a cena…

Não era um animal, e os óculos reagiam a ele como se fosse uma pedra de gelo num deserto já com aquilo eu já tinha me arrepiado e meus neurónios acordaram para trabalhar a toda, mas com a última pista irremediavel eu já tinha juntado todos os pontos…

Eu já disse que sonhava com a magia e seres assim na minha visão eram incríveis, fantasmas, lobisomens, ets, bruxas, qualquer coisa que pudesse me indicar o algo mais desse mundo para mim eram fascinantes e vampiros…com certeza aquilo era um vampiro…

Um homem, loiro com cabelo preso, usando só uma calça, com uma aparencia de um anjo, estava com Mike nas mãos e com sua boca cravada no seu ferimento, parecendo se deliciar com aquilo e estar quase acabando...ele então parece ouvir o som do meu passo para trás e me olha com os olhos vermelhos como um demonio prestes a atacar…

Merda!Com certeza eu não corro como aquele cara, olha só os musculos do ser!! Madre dio santo…como eles faziam pra matar tudo esses seres mitológicos nos livros e animes e filmes que eu vi, estaca?Não, isso não mata nem gente! Bala de prata! Ah!!!Isso é para lobisomens…ele não peludo santo! Sol? Nublado!Ahhhh!!! Pera…..sol…sol….fogo! Você tá rodiada por bombas!!!!Meta bomba em tudo!

Comecei a correr em direção a um ponto que eu via estar limpo de minas e se eu desse sorte ele viria reto diretinho pro meu pescoço que com certeza deve ser mais saboroso…

-Que seja….apertei o detonador e só senti tudo a minha volta indo pelos ares e eu sendo jogada para algum lugar…

Senti a dor do impacto nas minhas costas e costelas, os destroços ainda deveriam estar por vir…mas só senti aquela sensação que eu amava e algo gelado me envolvendo, a quentura de algo saindo de mim e a voz que sempre me chamava de volta das trevas mais uma vez gritando desesperada:

-Não vá!

Eu queria responder a voz, mas dessa vez nada parecia conseguir me puxar da escuridão e isso estava amenizando minha dor então eu me deixei afundar nas trevas mais uma vez…

* * *

**Hello gente! Parece que o povo fica animado com quando ve um pouco de sangue *olha as reviews*...assustador, bom....vocês queriam sangue eu dei sangue, vocês queriam o mike morto e tcharam...eu matei ele duas vezes....então quem vem a seguir? Quem vocês acham? *momento suspense***

**Ah soh pra dar um gostinho...o vampiro ali era o James só pra constar ok? XD**

**Espero que curtam o cap...na proxima tem mais!**

**Bye bye ^^=**


	9. Meu Mistério

**Meu Mistério – Capítulo 08**

Parecia que não seria dessa vez que eu morreria, eu conseguia ver em alguns intervalos que eu intercalava entre as trevas e flashbacks das minhas memórias, que havia alguem lá, como se fosse um médico…falando comigo e tentando fazer a dor parar, dor…dor…dor…trevas…

Abri meus olhos num lugar desconhecido, estava encostada numa parede onde havia uma janela e a luz que vinha do dia lá fora vinha até mim numa sombra gostosa, protegida pelas árvores, mas não parecia que estava numa casa ao chão estava entre as ao redor ainda me acostumando a luz sem mecher a cabeça e o corpo, parecia uma sala mas ao mesmo tempo um quarto…uma quitinete talvez, mas ao mesmo tempo era como uma cabana, com poucos móveis uma cozinha em um canto, no outro tinha uma portinha que eu achava ser um banheiro, estava tudo silencioso e calmo, nem pássaros pareciam haver naquele lugar para fazer também perto da cozinha uma passagem que dava para uma varanda, aquele lado estava totalmente sombreado já…

Resolvi me mover e tentei me levantar, vi que estava em uma pequena cama de solteiro e na frente tinha algo como um violão, não consegui confirmar a dor voltou como se estivese cortando de um lado a outro do meu tronco, nessa hora eu prendi a respiração e me deixei cair deitada novamente com tudo latejando.

-Você não deveria tentar se mecher por um tempo. Aquela voz era conhecida e a sensação também, como um sonho sem lembraças e eu me sobresaltei sentindo a dor me cortar novamente e em outros lugares também.

-Merda, murmurei e ouvi um pequeno riso vindo do lado da porta. Meus olhos foram para aquele lado novamente e eu vi, sentado no degrau, encostado entre a varanda e o lado de dentro da cabana um garoto, deveria ser jovem não conseguia ver sua face, mas ainda sim via os seus cabelos avermelhados desarrumados…

-Eu te conheço…eu falei e vi ele parar e resolver olhar para esse lado, mostrando um rosto que me lembrava o de um anjo de mármore, sua pele me lembrava a do estranho vampiro que eu achava que tinha explodido junto com Mike, mas não estava assustada a sensação de segurança e de conforto que tinha me lembrava um pouco de casa e do meu apartamento lá em Paris.

-Tem certeza? Ele se levantou e começou a vir devagar para cá, mas não tinha respondido minha pergunta.

-Acho que não, respondendo de forma vaga como ele. Me mechendo novamente e fechando os olhos de dor. Senti ele colocando a mão sobre minha testa e aquela sensação gelada foi reconfortante e o cheiro, meu deus, esse cheiro sempre estava impregnado no meu quarto antigamente…

Quando ele tirou sua mão de mim eu pensei por um momento que poderia estar com febre, mas era muito friu para febre defini quando ele puxou delicadamente meu braço e eu resolvi olhar para ele que estava de pé com uma agulha pronta para espetar em mim, me arrepiei com a visão e puxei com força o braço de volta fazendo ele olhar para mim e eu vendo seus olhos dourados que se prenderam em mim por um segundo.

-É morfina, não se preocupe, vai parar sua dor. Ele disse com a voz limpida e sedosa, como se fosse uma música.

-M…melhor não, não quero ficar dopada agora e é só eu não me mecher né…fui dando as desculpas bem rápidas, definitivamente eu odiava dor, mas antes disso eu odiava agulhas!

-Vai me dizer que não gosta de agulhas Bella? Escondendo o riso…

Congelei, como que ele sabia meu nome, porque? Parecia que eu conhecia ele, como se fosse uma presença que eu estava acostumada, mas ao mesmo tempo…os olhos! Meu Deus…Alice!

-Vai me dizer o que ficava fazendo no meu quarto antigamente? Soltei sem pensar num murmurio.E vi que ele parecia ter escutado.

Agora era vez dele entrar em choque novamente, vi em seus olhos dourados cheios sentimentos que não entendia, dúvida, incerteza, felicidade…aqueles olhos que a Alice vivia tentando disfarçar, eram realmente lindos quando não havia uma lente roxa tentando tampa-los...

-Você também é irmão da Alice certo? Falei baixo para testar outra teoria.

Sabia que o vampiro era bonito e gelado, vi isso no visor do óculos antes tinha certeza e ele parecia também escutar bem, afinal eu me movi lá longe e ele se virou para mim, os olhos era diferentes pensei, mas porque eu estava comparando ele a Alice e ao outro? A dor estava aumentando e eu tentava me segurar, queria falar mais um pouco com ele, mas aquilo estava latejando e latejando e eu fechei os olhos com força mordendo o lábio para não gritar.

Ai! Senti a picada mesmo tendo sido leve e delicado…ele tinha aplicado a morfina em mim! Ele estava querendo me apagar? Porque? Olhei para ele novamente e a confusão ainda estava nos seus olhos juntos da tristeza e da preocupação…

Já estava me sentindo dopada novamente e eu teria que jogar minha última cartada para ele agora, depois talvez ele ache que eu estava muito groge se eu estiver errada e vai dar para despistar,se bem que eu não estou muito coerente já agora, aquele anjo que estava cuidando de mim com certeza teria que me responder muita coisa depois e eu teria que fazer ele permanecer e me deixar acordar para ve-lo de novo…

-Não me deixe, anjo vampiro eu murmurei com o restante das minhas forças e sentido-me ser empurrada para a escuridão novamente, toda a dor se amenizando e senti um último toque gelado na minha testa:

-Não te deixarei…meu mistério…murmurou a voz que falava nos meus sonhos…

* * *

**Hello povo....e olha só quem apareceu haha! Bom eu to cogitando a ideia de mudar o pov pra explicar melhor as coisas, mas eu gosto de deixar vocês na confusão da mente da bella...isso deixa tudo mais confuso pra vcs é tão legal XD, tenham em mente que ela tá morrendo de dor nesse cap, então deem um crédito se não estiver muito coerente ok?  
**

**Bom eu vou procurar um pouquinho da criatividade para continuar com a parte que falta, mas eu volto! **

**Bye bye ^^**


	10. Impressão Será?

**Impressão? Será? – Capítulo 09**

_Dessa vez a calmaria não habitou meus sonhos, na verdade foi uma explosão de flashbacks e de vozes soando como se me acariciasem mas não querendo me revelar quem era:_

_Eu estava de volta aos meus dez anos em alguma das cidades que eu morei - nós nos mudávamos muito e quando finalmente paramos a presença que me acompanhava foi embora – na entrada do colégio era todos juntos, só era separado as turmas lá dentro mesmo então desde primário até os colegiais esperavam os portões da escola abrirem-se. _

_Naquela época eu já viajava muito na minha mente e quase nunca prestava atenção a ninguém a minha volta, não que eu me excluise nem nada, mas de manhã cedo ficar esperando no friu e ainda se concentrar não fazia meu estilo, mas quando falavam comigo eu voltava a realidade e ia para o modo matraca…_

_Mas aquele dia algo me chamou a atenção…o que era mesmo? A sim…eu estava sonhando acordada com algum tipo de mundo mágico quando eu vi aquelas duas meninas sorrindo e conversando sobre algo afastadas de todos, elas eram diferentes mas tinha algo que chamava mais a atenção do que simplismente que pareciam aquelas modelos das revistas de moda que minhas primas viviam lendo quando eu ia passar o verão na casa da minha vó, não era algo mais misterioso...eu fiquei encarando elas por muito tempo e não me dei conta quando a de cabelo escuro comprido e repicado parou de falar e virou o rosto para meu lado me encarando com seus olhos dourados sorrindo._

_Eu não tinha muito cemancol naquele tempo, e demorou para a ficha cair e eu ficar vermelha feito um tomate, claro sem ninguem reparar muito – por favor…quem iria olhar para a criança quase dormindo encostada na parede do lado do portão, essa hora da manhã? – mas ela viu e riu voltando a olhar para a loira com uma trança no cabelo e dizer alguma coisa para ela que fez ela rir e olhar para mim com o mesmo olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo misterioso._

…_Não me lembro muito do resto pois foi para outro flashback…_

_O meu quarto…ultimamente ele estava impregnado de uma fragancia tão doce e gostosa, eu deitava na minha cama e respirava fundo sentindo aquilo e era tão reconfortante, nem parecia que tinha acabado de mudar novamente, parecia que sempre estava comigo de certa forma me protegendo…_

_Eu estava falando? O que? Porque? Não consigo ouvir….rezando? Estranho….rezando para o anjo…eu sempre rezava para o anjo, de certa forma era para deus mas primeiro tinha que passar pelo anjo…eu estava pedindo para aquela sensação se tornar real, para eu ter alguem para mim também…alguem que me amaria como eu poderia amar com toda a minha alma…_

_Eu costumava pedir isso antes de parecer que tudo tinha sumido…_

_Outra memória….outro flashback_

_Teve um tempo que eu costumava cantar e falar comigo, contando histórias como se fosse para tornar real aquilo que eu inventava…aquele mundo onde todos estariam sorrindo eternamente e nunca ninguém iria embora, eu falava sozinha quando estava sozinha – não que estivese pirando – mas isso me afastava a idéia que eu acabaria sozinha por ficar tão presa, por ser tão cuidada e não me deixar aproximar dos outros, afinal nem dormir na casa de alguma amiga eu podia e eu era meia estranha nessa época, como se minha cabeça já fosse mais velha…eu pensava muito…._

A escuridão veio uma ultima vez e eu vi a luz atraves dos meus olhos fechados batendo na minha face, a dor tinha sumido e o silencio reinava agora com o som de pássaros e o vento lá fora.

Abri meus olhos pensando que estaria talvez sonhando com todo aquele lugar e que talvez eu não tivese matado o Mike explodido junto com um vampiro, mas era verdade e toda aquela estranha cabana estava de volta a minha visão a única coisa que senti falta foi do belo garoto…

Ele deveria ter uns 23, 24 anos no máximo, talvez minha idade, eu mesma não aparentava os 24 e sim minha cara de criança de 17….era por isso que ninguém me convidava para sair quando tinha aquela idade…deveria parecer que tinha uns 12 anos, fiz uma careta com isso…minha mentalidade e minha aparencia são opostas, se bem que mesmo eu sendo independente e tudo mais, sempre gostei de ver o mundo de uma forma mais colorida, eu viajo muito na maionese por isso acabei com uma vida tão estranha…porque eu num virei uma patricinha lider de torcida mesmo? Ah sim porque eu queria ver a magia e o que o mundo esconde, não vestir aquela roupinha que não esconde…melhor voltar e parar de viajar um pouco Bella, me repreendi mentalmente.

Olhei novamente em volta e dessa vez tinha um pequeno criadinho mudo do lado da minha cama, eu olhei para ele e vi que tinha um copo de água e umas pilulas em um potinho de porcelana, com um recado escrito com uma letra bem elegante e torneada…eu demorei para conseguir ler o que estava escrito - afinal eu só lia coisas escritas na facudade ou quando estava trabalhando de verdade com alguma empresa de software e aqueles caras escrevem como se o mundo estivese acabando e o melhor idioma fosse grego…se bem que eu falo grego e escrevo e num é tão rabiscado… - resolvi pegar o papel e com cuidado me sentei na cama, meia dolorida mas a dor parecia menor, estava escrito :

"_Bella_

_Tome estes remédios, vai amenizar a dor um pouco mais, tente não sair andando por ai…_

_Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco volto. Fui procurar algo que você possa comer quando acordar._

_Edward."_

Edward…então esse era o seu nome….belo nome para um vampiro, combina…tá eu tenho que parar de ler aqueles mangás romanticos de vampiros, eu nunca vi o cara e já tava babando...mas quem ele acha que é para me dopar tanto? Desse jeito eu vo ficar apagada pelas próximas semanas quando começar a me doer muito eu tomo! Revoltada deixei o papel no criado novamente e dei mais uma olhada no lugar e resolvi finalmente olhar para mim.

Minha cara deveria estar lastimável, bom a camisa que eu estava vestindo não era minha para constar também – será que ele se aproveitou da minha incosciencia? Provavelmente não, eu num daria sorte assim…continuando – resolvi dar uma checada no meu corpo, abri um pouco dos botões da camisa e vi que estava bem enfaixada, provavelmente eu acho que quebrei algumas costelas, dei uma puxadinha para cima da bandagem e vi que tava meio grudado na pele, não foi uma boa ideia meu estomago embrulhou na hora com isso e a tontura por ver um pouco de pele, sangue fez minha cabeça girar.

Respirei fundo tentando ignorar a sensação ruim da pressão baixando e tentei me mover um pouco mais saindo das cobertas e indo para frente na cama, mas não durou muito tempo e eu acabei me reencostando na parede do lado da janela e fechando os olhos até quando me senti bem de novo…

Olhei para minhas pernas, dava até medo de tantos roxos fazendo par com as cicatrizes que consegui através dos anos, com certeza Alice ia me matar quando visse que eu não poderia usar uma saia no mais estilo femme fataly que ela tanto gosta que eu me vista…será que ele demoraria? Lá estava eu me perguntando dele novamente e me enchendo de curiosidade para saber quem era…porque eu não sentia medo nem desconfiava dele eram as perguntas que mais passavam pela minha mente.

Olhei para o lado e vi o que tinha esquecido, realmente era um violão que estava encostado ao pé da cama, resolvi pega-lo e dar uma olhada, não parecia ser muito novo mas estava conservado e pronto para ser usado. Eu tive meus tempos de aprender a tocar nos meus tempos de folga pelo mundo, mas minhas mãos nunca me permitiram ir muito além no piano nem no violão, eram muito pequenas e para acordes rápidos e grandes não eram nada úteis, no fim nunca pude tocar muito mesmo amando o som deles, tive que me contentar em escutar somente a música e cantar…

Ainda sabia algumas melodias calmas que me davam tempo para tocar certo mesmo não alcançando e uma música dessas logo veio na minha mente e resolvi tocar sem pensar em nada mais, posicionei o violão em mim com cuidado e comecei suave e me lembrando da letra:

"Shine bright morning light (Brilhe clara luz da manhã)  
Now in the air the spring is coming (Agora no ar, a primavera está chegando)  
Sweet blowing wind (Doce vento que sopra)  
Singing down the hills and valleys (Cantando pelos montes e vales)

Keep your eyes on me ( Mantenha seus olhos em mim)  
Now we're on the edge of hell (Agora que estamos na borda do inferno)  
Dear my love, sweet morning light (Querido, meu amor, luz doce da manhã)  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far(Espere por mim, você foi mais longe, muito longe)"

-Sua voz fica linda cantando Fake Wings. Ele disse aparecendo do nada sentado encostado na outra ponta da cama, onde eu deveria estar com a cabeça deitada.

-Merda! Com o pulo de susto que eu dei, a dor recomeçou a toda queimando novamente em mim e eu fechei os olhos sentindo tontura novamente.

-Me desculpe pelo susto. Rindo respondeu.

-Você não tomou o remédio, ouvi sua voz séria resoando.

-Não tomei porque eu não tava sentindo nada…apertando mais os olhos com o latejar eu continuei…porque você num avisa quando vai aparecer derrepente! Chaqualha umas correntes por exemplo…soltei o ar com força e sentindo tudo rodar...

-Eu tenho cara de alma penada agora? Ele devia estar fazendo um careta nessa hora…

-Bella você tá sangrando! Merda!

-Graças a você só para constar eu respondi colocando a mão na barriga e sentindo o liquido quente passar pelo meus dedos. Abri os olhos quando senti o friu das mãos dele me pegando no colo e me levando de volta para deitar na cama.

-Com licença...foi dizendo enquanto abria onde estava o corte aberto e ia refazendo o curativo.

-Até parece que você já não viu todo o resto...falei dando um risinho sarcástico…

-Tentei...ele murmurou baixinho como se não quisese que eu ouvise.

Fiquei olhando-o fazer isso, mesmo estando doendo um pouco, era bom quando eu sentia ele me tocar delicadamente com aquelas mãos frias, os olhos dele estavam negros não dourados daquela ver e neles eu via uma expressão de tortura e vontade, como se estivese se segurando. Porque ele estava fazendo isso por mim? Parecia uma dor horrivel a que ele sentia nos seus olhos…

-Não precisa ficar aguentando isso, daqui a pouco vai parar de sangrar e ai eu me viro. Disse.

-Nunca deixaria você sangrando aqui! E você ia desmaiar assim que fosse tentar trocar o curativo! Sua voz parecia revoltada mas ao mesmo tempo triste…

Porque essa voz? Porque ele cuida de mim com tanto cuidado? Porque eu sinto que posso confiar nele e me sinto tão bem com ele perto de mim?

-Obrigada, sussurei, sabendo que ele ouviu quando parou um pouco com o curativo e virou seu rosto e olhou para mim com seus olhos que derretiam minha alma e um sorriso torto, um tanto felizes, com certeza ele sentia muita coisa ao mesmo tempo…me deixava confusa…

Fechei meus olhos esperando fugir daquele olhar que parecia querer entrar na minha mente e esperei ele terminar o curativo, logo depois que ele parou eu resolvi abrir novamente quando senti falta da sua presença e logo vi que ele reapareceu no mesmo lugar sentado, seus cabelos encostados na cama onde virei para ficar olhando, morrendo de vontade de tocá-los.

Decidi então começar a falar com ele novamente e estendi minha mão sem pensar para fora da cama como se estivese pedindo para ele segurar. Me repreendi mentalmente por fazer as coisas sem pensar mas quando ele a pegou, sem olhar para mim, ainda na mesma posição eu me senti bem…como se fizese anos que eu esperava por aquele toque…

-Você vai me contar um dia? Sussurei…

-Aos poucos…Ele me respondeu baixinho e calmo também.

-Porque?

-Quando você saber de tudo, vai achar que eu sou algum psicopata monstro louco e não vai me deixar aproximar mais de você…

Eu ri disso, quem ele achava que eu era?Alguma menininha frágil?

-O que você tá pensando? Ele finalmente resolveu virar e olhar para mim nunca soltando minha mão e ficando meio ajoelhado do lado da cama, me deixando tonta com aquele olhar de novo.

-Que você tem um conceito muito estranho de mim, que você é um vampiro muito estranho, que você quer ficar perto de mim só deus sabe porque e não quer me deixar me aproximar, realmente você acha que eu não aguento o que você vai falar?! Eu vivo entre psicopatas e assasinos….fala sério! Respondi revoltada, tentando soltar a minha mão dele mas ele não deixando.

-Eu estranho?! Você que some de casa do nada, você seria feliz daquele modo! Mas acaba se enfiando em encrenca pelo mundo procurando morrer!

-Ora agora estamos chegando em algum lugar! Se eu morrer ou não de qualquer jeito pelo mundo o problema é meu, só meu, você não tem o direito de interferir a não ser que me conheça primeiro e além do mais ser só conhecido não é o bastante para me parar! Fui dizendo ainda revoltada por não entender nada e também por ouvir ele tentando passar sermão em mim…

Ele congelou e eu vi que ele estava pensando em alguma forma de me fazer pagar pelo que eu disse…logo ele sorriu de uma maneira que me lembrava Alice quando ela me encarava e encarava depois a vitrine de alguma loja.

-Certo! Então só conhecido não é o bastante então! Ele falou com sarcasmo e foi se aproximando olhando para mim…

Epa epa epa…que que é isso! Era impressão ou ele ia fazer o que eu nem imaginava que ele ia? Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa!

-E você nem se apresentou a proprósito Edward! Gritei rápido.

-Edward Cullen, para constar vampiro que te persegue a alguns anos, ele foi respondendo na lata sem parar…

...E me beijou…não não era impressão…

* * *

**Povo!Hello! Então? Cada vez mais curiosos? Mais loucos da vida comigo? XD Na proxima eu dou um jeito....e eu já to imaginando mais um pouquinho de ação....**

**quero saber das teorias...q q vc acham que pode ser tudo isso? Me contem uhahuaauhhu to curiosa com o que cada um de vcs pensa .=**

**Bom q mais...ah! A música que ela tocou chama Fake wings, da cantora Yuki Kajiura....vale a pena olhar é bem gostosa de escutar ^^...**

**É isso ai...quem mais falta assasinar e dar sinal de vida?uhauhahau....**

**Aaah!!!**

**PS!: Katryna Greenleaf Black você precisa respirar urgente guria! uhahuauha.....povo que eu amo por estar lendo a fic, vlw pelas reviews! E continuem lendo...vou tentar escrever mais para a alegria geral também ok?**

**Então Bye bye baby XD**


	11. Provocações

**Provocações – Capítulo 10**

Ual!.....E que beijo, faz aqueles do cinema parecerem fichinha perto desse, como se passase uma corrente elétrica entre nós ele só deixou de me tocar com seus lábios frios quando sentiu que eu estava praticamente sufocando – claro que naquela hora eu num tava nem ai….que sufocase, por que mama mia foi bem melhor, mas bem melhor do que o último beijo roubado que eu tive, que no caso foi daquele babão do Jacob que tentou me agarrar no hall de entrada entre os nossos apartamentos e eu reagi bem mal…como eu posso dizer? Em menos de 10 segundos o cara tava no chão gemendo por nunca mais poder ter um filho e eu ainda chutei as costelas dele com um salto mortal afiadíssimo que precisava usar para a festa da máfia que ocorreria na cidade, até apagar mandando ele pra tudo quanto é lugar em 5 idiomas diferentes, não era um bom dia para mim…mas continuando – e eu me peguei agarrando o ruivo enquanto e vamos dizer que prefiro não comentar…

Ow!Num é todo dia que um vampiro te agarra e num te mata, temos que aproveitar gritava meu subconsciente. Meu lado racional também gritou isso por um tempo mas assim que ele me soltou pareceu que voltou a dar no tranco e sair do modo "Madre dio santo!…that men is hot! Domo arigatou kamisama!" e eu voltei a raciocinar meio em choque…com certeza não sabia o que fazer…

-Bella? Ele voltou a me olhar perguntando.

Santo o que eu faço…o que foi isso…porque, ele tá tentando fazer eu me apaixonar por ele ou algo assim, do que agente tava falando antes pera calma…ah!Eu disse que ele não era proximo o bastante para controlar minhas decisões...Não acredito!Ele tá tentando me controlar? Quem ele pensa que é!!

-Bella!!Ele me chacoalhava segurando meus ombros pra cima e pra baixo, mas sempre com cuidado para não me machucar eu sentia, sua voz entrando em desespero.

-Bella! Desculpa…foi idiotice minha…eu…eu não devia ter feito nada…me soltando e agora ele passava a mão nos cabelos de forma frustada, então resolvi olhar seus olhos. Meu coração ficou apertado com a visão, eles estavam novamente escuros, mas neles havia dor, tristeza, arrependimento e eu sabia que era verdadeiro, ele parecia ser tão previsivel de se ler…

Na dúvida melhor ficar quieta…pensei, mas derrepente um pensamento cruel se apoderou de mim, se o garoto está desesperado porque eu não disse nada, talvez um pouco de tratamento do silêncio com ele faça ele falar tudo pra mim depois...hmm boa idéia – mas ele tá tão desesperado ai que dó…mas ele fica tão fofinho triste…minha consciência e subconciente deveriam estar discutindo agora – ele me encarou de frente novamente e eu estava me segurando para não dizer nada com ele me olhando daquele modo tentando saber o que se passava em mim, como eu ficava assim por um desconhecido? O que ele tinha feito pra mim?! Ah sim…ele tinha cuidado de mim, não sei se estivese lá na floresta eu teria vivido muito e nem sei se aquele vampiro está morto mesmo…

Eu ia continuar nos meus desvaneios encarando aquele olhar lindo quando minha barriga resolveu se declarar e reclamar! Eu revirei meus olhos com aquele barulho e resolvi virar de lado para tentar disfarçar que estava vermelha de novo, intensificando o efeito pós beijo roubado pelo vampiro anjo…

Ainda vi quando ele mesmo com os olhos desesperados não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso torto e se levantou murmurando um "Desculpa Bella e…e.. eu vou fazer algo para você comer…", desaparecendo do meu lado.

Fiquei um tempo ainda virada para a parede, tentando guardar minha curiosidade sobre o que ele podia estar aprontando na cozinha quando ouvia o barulho da panela e das coisas fritando, mas quando o cheiro chegou até mim eu não resisti e meu estomago também se revoltou e começou a cantar a canção da fome – espero que ele não consiga ouvir dessa distância – então eu virei novamente evitando ficar de lado porque eu sentia que tinha um buraco praticamente naquele lado, mas acabei batendo contra o colchão muito forte e soltei tentando não gritar:

-Puts! O que afinal acerto em mim?! *e mais alguns xingamentos em outros idiomas…*

Edward parou então de se mover na cozinha e me olhou por um momento - como ele ficava bonito com uma frigideira na mão…ai, mente idiota… - e resolveu falar, tentando parecer que estava tudo normal:

-Ué voltou a falar?

Esse cara com certeza ganharia um tiro um dia…se não tivese já ganhado…mas vamos voltar para o joguinho, me deitei novamente e só fiquei encarando aqueles olhos antes de virá-los para o teto, cruzando os braços em cima e murmurar para mim mesma bem fria, sabendo que provavelmente ele escutaria e ficaria tentado a responder:

-Só se for sozinha, você nunca responde nada…baka vamp! (tradução: vampiro idiota em japonês).

-Você bateu numa árvore com o impacto da explosão…Aparecendo do meu lado trazendo uma bandeira numa mão e uma almofada na outra, um cheiro de comida delicioso chegou mais perto de mim fazendo eu suspirar, minha mente viajar até a Itália e minha bariga gritar o que parecia um mama mia! Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de vencedor e outro sorrizinho de lado…

-E o que mais…só uma batidinha não iria me furar assim…Respondi tentando parecer um pouco sexy mesmo no meu estado provavelmente deplorável, dando um sorrizinho e passando suavemente o dedo indicador onde eu sentia estar o rasgo e descendo até onde ele acabava quase chegando na minha cintura. Bom ele era vampiro, mas antes pela teoria ele também era homem – será que gays beijam assim tão bem? Veio na minha mente mas isso eu me recuso! Nem o cachorro francês fazia isso e ele era o que podiamos dizer machocho…continuando – e encarei ele, mas o modo estátua não durou o suficiente para mim acreditar que tivesse funcionado, quando ele deixou a bandeja na escrivaninha, eu sabia o que ele queria, fui tentando me colocar de novo sentada e senti quando ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me puxou já com o outro braço colocou a almofada atrás de mim rápidamente.

-Você quer mesmo saber isso? Sussurou no meu ouvido, gelando meu pescoço com seu hálito arrepiando e me dando a vontade de agarrar ele agora - sorte que eu estava moida o bastante para não querer agir tão rápido – mas dava pra contra atacar! Santo Deus que ele não respire fundo agora, não faço idéia de quando foi a última vez que escovei os dentes!

-Você vai me contar? Me virei do lado onde ele deveria estar com o rosto e sussurei passando a lingua nos lábios – isso eu aprendi com Alice! A baixinha tinha feito uma aposta comigo que poderia beijar qualquer um assim e eu a retardada acabei aceitando, foi uma noite inteira com nós duas agarrando os pobres moços de Paris e trocando ensinamentos de como deixar um guri louco em 5 segundos, pensando agora será que ela sabia disso? Eu não acredito...ela teria que se explicar muito, muito mesmo…vampirinha du mal… - mas ai, se eu não comer logo eu não me culpo por meus atos! Porque ele tem que se manifestar nas horas que eu to tentando trabalhar…Ai!

Ele se afastou de mim, rápidamente e eu não sei se vi ele tentando engulir algo ou foi coisa da minha mente, quando dei por mim havia uma bandeja colocada na minha frente e um belo prato de spagueti com frango grelhado esperando para ser admirado por mim e ouvi ele dizer "coma", o que eu nem pensei em não obedecer. Estava tão bom! Nunca fui servida na cama assim, mas com certeza isso me acostumaria mal! Outro pensamento besta passou pela minha mente nesse momento e era " Aceito! Pode botar o anel e ir cozinhar lá em casa!". Mas eu logo afastei isso de mim balançando a cabeça e dando um sorrizinho involuntário mordendo o lábio. O que não foi perdido pelo vigia sentado na minha frente:

-O que está pensando?

Eu botando mais um pedaço da carne na minha boca olhei para ele mastigando e disse:

-Nada que te interesse, a não ser que você concorde em responder também.

-Certo! Me encarando novamente sem antes disso parecer ter repassado os pós e contras da afirmação.

-Tá então comece com a pergunta que você acabou de me enrolar. Respondi.

-Não não, você diz antes…

-Nunca, você vai me enrolar mais ainda se fizer isso, se você quer saber algo tem que dar algo antes não acha?

-Abilidades secretas de mercenária? Me dando um pequeno sorriso de lado, eramos dois teimosos tentando esconder o máximo possivel sobre nós.

-Não, bom senso mesmo. Voltei a minha cara de poquêr…mas porque eu sempre sou interrompida?

-Você come eu falo temos um acordo? Ele dizia isso apontando para meu prato delicioso esfriando e eu vi ele tentando segurar para não rir do meu estômago cantor raivoso, bom ele ia ganhar um crédito pela tentativa frustada…

-Certo…então o que me atingiu afinal e eu consegui matar ele?

-Se você está se referindo ao mike, sim…duas vezes ainda. E eu comecei a juntar as sombrancelhas nessa hora, deixando claro que eu não estava feliz com a resposta.

-Me deixe continuar antes de você parar de comer para reclamar! Bom…você viu o que pegou ele…era…era um da minha espécie…eu sou diferente…mas se você não tivesse feito isso ele teria te matado também.

-Então deu certo? Olhei para ele incrédula.

-Em partes, ele voltaria se eu não tivesse vindo.

-Como?

-Não somos como vocês, só ser estraçalhado por uma bomba não me mataria…

-Então o que faltava?

-Você teria que jogar fogo e…

-Sabia! Gritei interrompendo-o e vendo seu olhar mudar de incrédulo a surpreso e novamente para a de curioso, com uma das suas sombrancelhas subindo momentaneamente.

-Como? Ele reagiu.

-Não!…Continua! Eu reclamei.

-Bom…resumindo, você botou tudo ao ar, ele estava correndo para você e ficou bem em cima de uma mina ai quando explodiu um braço dele te atingiu…e os dedos e a mão dele te perfuraram…ei você tá bem?!

-Tá pessima idéia me contar isso quando eu estou comendo Edward! Senti meu estômago revirar com a menção de uma mão morta me furando…

Edward desapareceu alguns segundos e eu vi ele na cozinha e voltando rápidamente com um copo de água nas suas mãos.

-Beba! Você está ficando verde Bella…

-Você vai acabar me matando! Resmunguei pegando o copo da mão dele e murmurando um valeu, sem pensar.

-Provavelmente…ele respondeu na lata…e eu o encarei nessa hora.

-Sua vez de responder, ele virou o rosto tentando mudar de assunto.

- Eu…eu…estava me perguntando se a Alice estava sabendo disso. Inventei na hora, para afastar ele do meu pensamento casamenteiro e fazer ele responder minhas questões – abilidades adquiridas com o tempo, uma delas mentir bem era minha especialidade…

-Se eu te dissese que eu leio pensamentos você acreditaria? Ele foi falando com cuidado…

-Se eu te pedisse um revolver você me daria? Rebati, me xingando se isso fosse verdade e continuei:

-Sério? Olhei para ele na dúvida…

Ele sumiu e voltou me entregando uma arma e já dizendo sorrindo:

-Sério…e antes que você gaste munição a toa eu já vou avisando que sou um homem a prova de balas.

-Ai superhomem - sendo sarcástica - pena que não é para você. Mas prove que isso é verdade…

-Provo quando houver mais algum ser pensante por perto…eu não consigo ler sua mente, mas o que você vai fazer com isso?

Será que eu tinha algum problema? Talvez…era muito provavel, uma pessoa totalmente normal não se contentaria com uma vida quase atravessando para o outro lado…bom se ele não fez nada ainda, quer dizer que é verdade…

-Ah…eu tava pensando em me matar caso você tivese lido os últimos pensamentos…nada demais. Fui dando de ombros vendo ele estaqueando novamente fechando a cara e sem perceber a arma já estava na mão dele…

-Nunca!Nunca entendeu? Pense em algo desse tipo! Ele falava bem sério dessa vez e os seus olhos percebi estavam novamente negros raivosos, pena que cara feia num me afetava…pra mim no máximo era fome…ai…será?

-Hey hey…calma…calma…amigo,amigo…fui levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição…Servido? Fui direcionando o prato para ele calmamente, tentando amenizar o clima…

-Você é absurda! Que parte do eu sou um vampiro você não entendeu? Foi rolando os olhos ainda parecendo meio tenso…

-A parte que você necessáriamente precisa chupar sangue talvez…se bem que tem muita história que eles podem comer normal, fui dizendo e ai estendi o braço mostrando o meu pulso pálido em que eu enxergava minhas veias azuis..hmm servido? Novamente disse tentando esconder o riso, por incrível que pareça fazer isso não me dava medo, talvez eu gostase muito da idéia de ver algo tão fora do conceito de vida no mundo real que estava começando a ficar afetada. Mas parece que ele não gostou da brincadeira e se levantou com a cara amarrada indo em direção a porta, totalmente revoltado…

-Ei ei…espera…você vai me deixar abandonada aqui? Sabe se você me contasse por vontade própria eu não ficaria te provocando Oh Vampiro Tarado!

-Depois eu volto…ele falou raivoso passando a mão no cabelo quando eu terminei minha frase e desapareceu.

Hmm seria complicado tirar alguma informação desse cara, mas se ele não pode saber o que penso e fica todo desesperado por mim…tem que haver um modo mais direto de provocar ele a ponto de falar tudo o que sabe…

Tirei a bandeja de cima de mim e fui tentando me levantar, calmamente eu fui até a cozinha pensando ainda e ia lavar a louça quando eu vi em cima do balcão…meu celular e minha querida arma…

-Oh baby! - Você me quer, você terá que me achar e um plano maligno se formou com intenção de desaparecer rápidamente daquele fim de mundo sem respostas.

- Alice que me espere e calada, disse baixinho - meu sorriso de vitória maldosa apareceu mostrando os dentes…bem ele não quis fazer do meu jeito…

* * *

**Gente...continuem respirando....eu sei que vocês estão loucos para um pouco de ação e isso eu prometo para o próx cap...o que será que esta por vir? UHahuauhauh *risada maligna***

**Eu rio mt com suas reviews! Continuem mandando, pq cara...eh mt hilário e isso me deixa com vontade de escrever e eu sei que vocês adoram isso XD**

**Ps again: Katryna se controle! XD...boa balada uhauhauhauha.**

** raffa....bem essa é a ideia geral, mas se eu matar vc num le depois então é soh um sustinhu mesmo huahuauh**

** aandy...nunca aposte contra a Alice...eh meu lema O.o**

** Noelle quem sabe né....pelo menos na fic so eu que controlo o futuro...então espere surpresas ^^**

**....eh isso ai....continuem respirando e logo logo eu volto....ultima pergunta que não quer calar: vocês gostam de tiroteio e destruição em massa ao estilo cowboy? XD**

**esperem e verão...**

**Bye bye uhauhahuauh *mais risadas malignas***


	12. Sombras e Escuridão

**Sombras e Escuridão – Capítulo 11**

Eu tinha pouco tempo para ele voltar e sabia que se ele lesse mesmo mentes, outros poderiam ter mais poderes…indo direto a questão Alice, ela já me intrigava por sempre falar as coisas nada haver e depois elas acontecerem a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi bem óbvio "premonição"…imaginei ela sendo algum tipo de cigana vidente, será que ela foi isso no passado? Será que eles podem viver eternamente como nas histórias? Isso sim seria incrível…

Se todos eles podem me seguir assim, então eu precisava ser ainda mais geniosa para poder sumir do nada...deixar aquele anjo aqui estava me deixando com o coração apertado e isso não era algo comum, mas ele tinha alguma ligação comigo isso eu tinha certeza então voltariamos a nós ver, é claro…se minha idéia desse certo e eu não acabase sangrando até a morte pelo caminho.

Peguei o celular e mandei a mensagem rápidamente – cursinho básico no Japão…lá eles digitam de forma ninja trinta digitos em 5 segundos:

"_1/2 milhão se vc me pegar em 5 min…voe o mais alto antes de baixar, traga o gancho..._

_KC."_

Este era o bom de ter um celular militar por satélite hacker…mais rápido de responder impossivel…e ela me amava, eu sempre divertia a sua vida:

"_Já te rastreei…se chegar em 4min é isso x2…hei, se estragar ele com o mato é mais caro!"_

Ok ok! Que previsivel, sabia que ela ia se achar e jogar o preço lá em cima…por isso que eu dei um lance baixo - agora eu preciso achar pelo menos algo que eu possa vestir, com certeza ele deve ter tirado uma casquinha -olha só isso…to semi-nua! Pensando e perambulando pela cabana eu fui dar de cara com um armário que estava lá trás, pelo jeito ele pensou que eu ia ficar com ele no mundo feliz, que lindo vestido e botinas! Perfeito para um dia em baixo de uma árvore, no campo…no século passado…fazendo piquenique e lendo um livro…ai eu mato aquele cara! Agarrando o vestido e colocando-o fui me preparando, apertei a bota num pé e no outro deixei mais largo, colocando o celular do lado e usando os cadarços da botina para amarralo junto ao tornozelo. Com a camisa que eu estava usando até agora, ao estilo camisola eu arrebentei uma manga e passei pela minha coxa, prendendo minha arma ai com a outro pedaço de tecido arrancado eu amarrei meus cabelos, tentando deixar um rabo de cavalo descente, mas sabia que não duraria muito.

Se alguem me olhasse agora com certeza acharia que eu era a maior caipira – o vestido era branco, com uma saia bem rodada um pouco mais abaixo do joelho, com rendinhas e babados bem delicados e uma fita de cetim azul celeste fazendo seu lugar como cinto, marcando bem a cintura e fazendo um laço atrás que deixava as fitas cairem e as botinas eram o par perfeito para andar pela roça na terra, marrons claros que tinham cadarços para poder durar mais tempo, deveria ser para quando o pé era pequeno e ia usando até não poder mais…

Estava pronta, faltava dois minutos. Caminhei até a varanda do lado de fora e vi que estávamos em algum tipo de casa na árvore, a varanda se estendia um pouco e eu conseguia ver o céu de lá mas estáva a metros do chão e uma escada de corda estava enrolada deixada num canto onde não havia lugar para se apoiar...com certeza eu não ia me aproximar de lá, com a minha sorte algum pássaro raivoso iria bater em mim e eu cairia precipicio a baixo.

Ouvi meu celular vibrando, dando-me o sinal de que ela estava perto…teria que ser boa dessa vez e me agarrar naquele gancho certinho, com certeza iria doer muito para subir mas nada que eu não tenha sentido antes.

Três coisas que você deve saber sobre Tania:

1ª – Ela era totalmente pirada, no sentido literal da palavra.

2ª – Pagando bem, não havia avião que ela não destruia no modo kamikaze se auto ejetando antes, prontos para explodirem sua cabeça…

3ª – Era uma especialista em caças e jatos, aviões militares no geral , o hangar dela era enorme e seu bebê conseguia dar a volta ao mundo em 15 minutos, sobrevoando pela estratosfera.

Ah…e mais uma coisa…simples: O gancho era realmente um gancho, que ela usava em "resgates aéreos", ele te prendia pelo peito e te puxava para dentro do jato. Mas o pior era que a mais de 2000km/h, aquilo batia em você com uma força danada, eu só respirei fundo e fechei os olhos quando ouvi o barulho do caça baixando e senti com tudo o peso daquilo vindo a toda no meu ferimento...ia ficar marca…com certeza.

-HEY HEY HEY!NUNCA PENSEI QUE SALVARIA UMA DONZELA EM PERIGO !E EM TEMPO RECORD…URULL!!! Ela gritava tentando superar o som de metal tocando a toda dentro da cabine.

Eu ainda estava vendo estrelas enquanto o gancho me soltava em cima do banco e fechava o chão da aeronave, o ar ficava cada vez mais rarefeito e eu já estava tonta o bastante demorando para colocar o cinto.

-PODE COLOCANDO A MÁSCARA AI, NUM QUERO NINGUÉM SUJANDO MEU BEBÊ!

Eu agarrei a mascára e fui colocando enquanto via ela girar a toda o avião, deixando ele de ponta cabeça, seus cabelos loiro avermelhados caindo para baixo enquanto ela segurava com uma mão a sua bandana vermelha começado a girar como parafuso o jato…

-UÉ!SEM PERSEGUIÇÃO DESSA VEZ? CADE OS MÍSSEIS!!! Ela batia no radar a toda…VAI DIZE QUE ESSE TRECO QUEBRO DE NOVO!

-TANIAAAA….BAIXA ESSA MERDA!

-Ow…foi mal! E ai ela finalmente se tocou do rock a toda, tirando a mão do controle para baixar o som, de vez do cabelo…

-Hey pra você também guria – em voz baixa agora eu respondia – nada de misseis dessa vez, sorry…

-Ah não…você me fez pegar o bebê a toa?

-Claro que não…eu precisava sair daquele lado rápido, sabe né…sempre tem alguém atrás de mim…

-Pelas suas roupas eu diria essa vez que você deveria estar fugindo de algum casamento arranjado!

-Tá tão horrivel assim? Fui olhando para todo aquela renda branca, pensando que minha cara deveria estar desesperada e dei graças por não ter aberto o corte com todo o impacto…

-Horripilante…nunca vi você tão fofinha…se eu não soubece que pode ter uma metralhadora em baixo dessa saia, eu iria te fazer de boneca!

-Você sabe que eu sou uma garota de muitos disfarces né?...Mas você não sabe da novidade! Você vai poder falar para o Billy veio que ele vai ter que atualizar a sua listinha de procurados de novo…

-Ora quem foi dessa vez? Me diga que foi ele!Digaaa!

-To dizendo! Para a alegria geral….foi ele!

-Sério? Ela agora se colocava novamente o avião no lado certo e se soltava rápidamente virando-se no banco e olhando para minha cara, com a expressão animada.

-Oh my god…Tania! Você tá pilotado guria!

-Ah..certo…e virando-se novamente para pegar os controles soltos.

-Sério…você precisava ver a cara dele! Foi revitalizante! Agora eu colocava meus pés pra cima apoiando no banco da frente, como sempre fazia…

-Hei!Se sujar os bancos é mais caro!

-Hei, se eu contar os detalhes tem desconto!

-Hei…demoro já! Falando nisso…pra onde tu vai guria? Ela rindo com a imitação que eu fazia dela e do seu sutaque russo…

-Nem sei…ainda não pensei nisso…continuando, você tinha que ver a explosão...cara acho que eu destrui um área inteira!

-Nãooo, foi você que fez aquilo lá trás? Sério tinha uns 20 hectares de floresta detonada…você tava brincando com o que dessa vez? Os misseis num destroem tanto!

-Tinha mina por toda parte lá…sério e eu tinha um belo controlinho que detonava geral!

-Cap! Você é meu heroi! Ela gritava rindo…mas se não se decidir rápido vamos ter que fazer uma visita a cidadezinha lá na Nova Zelândia e eu sei que meus compatriotas estão querendo sua cabeça para variar…

-Ah! Tanto faz…preciso arranjar uma roupa descente mesmo e o tiu deve estar com saudades, o prejuizo foi grande para eu conseguir achar o pobre coitado..

-Quem você detono a cara dessa vez além do prêmio principal?

-Vamos dizer que o bar vai ter que tirar o Je…mas nada preocupante, vai ficar ilário só LauLau…

-Só um Lau por favor…e de preferência que você não demore para detonar o resto do nome…

-Pagando bem que mal tem né…

-Bom se depender de mim vai ficar lá pra sempre…você sabe meus recursos são completamente direcionados aos meus filhotes e os itens raros que fazem tudo explodir em volta dele…

-Yep…bem dito fia…mas bem que você podia segurar os moços pelo menos até eu arranjar munição suficiente e umas calças…esse saiote pinica! Ah! Preciso de usar a tua linha, se já conseguiu deixa ela segura né?

-Claro que não…qual a graça se num tem ninguém ouvindo para mandar os meus queridos amigos de teste?

-Tem jeito debotar a trava pelo menos em quanto eu to pagando? Sabe eu não quero nenhum missil controlado batendo aqui atrás enquanto eu falo no telefone…

-Ok ok…a clientela sempre tem razão…mas vocês são uns chatos! E apertou um botãozinho azul em no teto.

-Vlw baby…você sabe né…sempre tem a proxima vez que eu venho com alguém me perseguindo pelo ar. Fui falando em tom de brincadeira esperando alguém atender.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Onde você tá!!! Ele vai me matar! Eu juro que ele vai me matar!

-Alice…ele não vai te matar…o chato precisa de você para me achar, estou certa?

-Ele vai chegar daqui a pouco…o que você quer que eu diga, não não posso te contar nada…

-Bom…hmm, Ali…eu não sei o que é tudo isso, mesmo eu adorando a idéia…mas até alguém decidir me dizer alguma coisa que faça sentido e me explique porque eu vou sumir de área…eu sei que ele vai ficar louco, eu sinto isso e eu não faço idéia!

-Me desculpa Bell…Alex…ai eu não sei mais do que te chamo… - nessa hora eu ri com o desespero dela e vi que estavamos aproximando da cidade, as luzes sempre me passavam uma sensação de calma e de segurança que eu sabia ser falsa…logo aterrisariamos – mas ele que tem que te dizer, num fique brava e cuidado, pule para dentro do bancão!

-Você e as coisas sem sentido de novo…eu não sei como você sabe mas, não conte para ele…não até eu decidir voltar…

-Futuro…eu vejo o futuro. Ela sussurou baixinho, me exclarecendo o porquê, nunca imaginei ouvir a voz melancólica dela…ainda era linda…

-Então é isso – ri sarcástica -…bom…o que você vê mais pra frente Alice.

-Ele vai dizer…você fique viva para saber…há duas possibilidades e numa ele não chega a tempo porque eu não deixei, então tome cuidado e saia logo dai…

-Sempre Alice…nunca duvidei das suas palavras…

-Eu sei – agora a volta da animação na sua voz – Você prescisa conhecer meu marido!!E a Rose! Eu vou rir muito quando você contar como o Em tava naquele avião com você! E nossos pais! Eles são Ótimos!!

-Ow…muita informação de uma vez pixie! Quando você se casou?! – Já pensando também…coitado desse pobre homem…Alice não é facil e será que ele sabe da noite em Paris? Meuuuu....eu tenho dó desse cara…

-Eu não vou contar até você aparecer também! –Se pudesse ela estaria mostrando a língua agora – Se cuida! Bye!

Maldita baixinha vampira hiperativa!Desligou na minha cara! E que história é aquela de ser casada….meu deus…quanta coisa eles conseguem esconder de mim? E a imagem de Edward veio novamente a minha mente, me fazendo sentir um vazio incomodo novamente no meu peito…o que estava acontecendo comigo? Ele vai ficar bem não?

-Cabo? Tania gritou já desligando a linha segura…

-Claro…quanto tempo?

-Menos de três minutos…quando eu der o sinal você pula fora…eles vão ficar loucos quando descobrirem que eu te deixei sair bem na cara deles, mas você deixa minha vida mais feliz!

-É claro…como você explodiria meio mundo sem mim?

-Essa é a questão!

Aterrisando eu me soltei dos cintos e me preparei, baixando para o chão escondendo minha presença enquanto ela manobrava e começava a estacionar levando para dentro do hangar 5 o jato. Eu sabia o que fazer e logo eu ouvi a explosão, ela tinha com certeza detonado de novo o aeroporto mafioso, se eles não estivessem tão acostumados com as panes do avião dela talvez suspeitassem quando o compartimento abriu soltado o gancho e me deixando cair para fora.

Mas isso me daria tempo para fugir, corri para fora sem olhar para trás enquanto ouvia as cirenes dos caminhões de bombeiro se aproximarem, pela noite adentro fui me agarrando as muretas de arame, tentando desviar do arame farpado nas pontas e logo pulei para o outro lado, roubando o carro que eu tinha quase certeza ser de algum mafioso e indo em direção a cidade, passando pela ponte onde sempre havia uma forca pendurada – ninguém sabia quem a colocava toda vez ali, e indicava que a partir dali você estaria por você mesmo e se continuasse não se arrependese depois – entrando na cidade das sombras e me misturando pela multidão, abandonando o carro em algum ponto perdido da cidade…

-Preferia ficar com você a isso Edward…sussurei deixando minha voz abandonada se perder pela noite.

* * *

**Hello gente XD...mais um cap de pura emoção antes do retorno...claro eu amo fazer vocês ficarem loucos comigo uhauhauhahu, mas eu precisava deixar o vampiro louco também, então tanto faz uhauhauhauhahu**

**Bom na proxima ele volta e começa ^^**

**Katryna - Vc já percebeu que eu gosto d ser má uhauhahuauhauh....**

**raffa - Vc é resistente...vai sobreviver...por mais alguns caps...eu acho uhauhauhauha**

**Gente eu to num momento agora...tentando achar algo interesante para poder contar a hist dos dois, vou procurar uma inspiração mais e depois eu volto vcs sabem XD**

**Sayonara Bye bye uhahuauhahu**


	13. O que você quer?

**O que você quer? – Capítulo 12**

Dormir nunca foi uma boa idéia em nenhum lugar em que as pessoas possam saber onde você está, mas isso sempre foi inevitável e ainda mais quando eu não estava no meu porte físico mais confiável.

Mas bem, se você precisa descansar,precisa antes pensar onde isso pode ser feito sem levar um tiro assim que baixar a guarda e quem pensaria que eu tinha me hospedado numa farmácia? Tá eu sei, não é muito criativo e não tem cama, mas o sofazinho lá atrás onde o povo toma vacina dá pro gasto e lá tem remédios, o que me deixava dopadamente feliz já que eu estava doida por correr tanto, por explodir, por sumir me jogando ao encontro de um ferro que apertava bem onde eu estava machucada e ainda por ter me rasgado com arame farpado…como eu odeio arame farpado e renda…maldita renda que enroscava em todo santo lugar, quase cai de cara no chão com isso.

Eu consegui dormir uma boa noite de sono, sem sonhos, até ouvir o barulho das portas da frente serem abertas e isso foi como um despertador gritando para pular pela claraboia de volta para rua, o que eu fiz sem pensar duas vezes e já me preparar para mais uma voltinha pela cidade, cinco horas da manhã talvez fosse a hora mais segura aqui, muito escuro para te pegarem mas muito próximo do amanhecer para ficarem te procurando e isso me dava a vantagem de ninguém perceber eu entrando pelos fundos de uma loja qualquer e saindo rapidamente com uma roupa, mais - hmm agora olhando bem elas não é muito descente, pelo menos não tinha renda e olha! Tem um chapéu de cowboy – usavel eu diria, esse chortinho poderia matar o vampiro do coração provavelmente, aquele vestido era puritano demais, fico imaginando se ele ia ter gostado…

Ai!Mente idiota! Para de pensar nele um segundo!Não consigo, parece que me chama…o que ele esconde? Por que eu sai de lá, se eu quero tanto ficar com ele? Ah! Porque ele estava tentando me controlar…isso uma resposta eu consigo responder, mas porque tantas aparecem na minha mente? Por que ele me faz sentir em casa? Quando eu voltar provavelmente ele vai estar lá na porta do meu apartamento com uma cara de tacho lindo de se ver…aii porque eu sei isso? Eu não conheço nada dele…porque eu sei como ele vai reagir? O que eu faço? E santo deus, isso é um top? Não nem em sonho eu uso isso sem nada mais por cima…cade o vestido?

Olhei ao redor do beco onde estava e logo encontrei o vestido perto do lixo, bom agora ele não teria um destino totalmente cruel de ficar pela eternidade perdido por esses becos até algum psicopata encontrar para fazer alguma de suas vitimas usar. Rasguei com tudo a saia, fazendo ela virar uma blusinha bem bonitinha, me livrei das mangas fru frus também e lá estava a minha nova versão de regata com gola alta de renda e fazendo contraste com o top vermelho que aparecia ferozmente por baixo do branco já meio amarelado do que era o vestido. É com certeza se ele visse ficaria bem louco, o que me faria rir por um més inteiro.

Mas as botas eram boas até, isso eu poderia devolver para ele se quisese, agora eu precisava de munição e depois de transporte, duas coisas rápidas de se conseguir num mesmo lugar. Provavelmente Lee Lee estava lá já cedo tomando alguma bebida com Kate, a madre Carmen poderia me vender qualquer coisa que matasse sem chamar muita atenção e nem avisar a máfia se pagasse bem…Ok…hora de ir na igreja.

Um dos maiores contrabandeadores do mundo usava a rota menos provável de alguém pensar e isso garantia que você encontra-se aqui desde drogas a misseis, nada muito diferente eu sei, mas quem diria que uma madre superior comandaria tudo isso a mão de ferro? Olhando para ela ninguém diria que de baixo dessa roupa de freira preta há uma arma personalizada e alguem que atira com uma pontaria assustadoramente boa para uma senhora de 70 anos e isso é porque vocês nunca viram o padre com a metralhadora terrestre…isso sim é uma coisa que não tem preço, se você não está na linha de tiro claro…

-Obrigada pelo chá! Agradecia para a noviça que hoje estava no lugar de Kate como guarda costas e me servia.

-Ora você continua sendo uma das poucas que não reclamam quando eu sirvo isso aqui e ainda agradece.

-É realmente delicioso, importado não? O sabor dele revela que não é aqueles indústrializados…

-Sim,sim, você é uma boa apreciadora…eu mesma não gosto muito dessas coisas artificiais… Mas o que te trás aqui minha querida? Colocando a xícara em cima do pires na mesinha que separava a sua poltrona de couro marrom do sofá do mesmo estilo em que estava sentada e agora apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas e me olhando com a cara bondosa mas ao mesmo tempo que eu via força, uma verdadeira expecialista em négociação, nada abalaria aquela expressão fria.

Terminando de engulir o chá, ainda admirando a saleta já muito conhecida, simples e branca com um crucifixiço dourado pendurado na parede atrás das duas e segurando a xícara comecei:

-Bom, os negócios andam prósperos e isso acaba com meus recursos, estou a procura de coisas leves. Olhando diretamente seus olhos tão castanhos quanto os meus mas que demostravam uma dureza de espirito inexplicavel.

-Estamos com uma encomenda recen adquirida, faz bastante o seu gosto e eu sei que você adoraria arrebatar ela, já que quem encomendou nunca vai vir buscar graças aos seus serviços e é claro que por isto há uma pequena dívida para ser paga aqui…

Ai Tânia…nem pra segurar um pouquinho a boca grande? Quero só ver, se o Mike encomendou algo do tipo tanque de guerra, como eu vou levar isso?! E ainda mais quanto esse cara ficou devendo? Eu não acredito que vou ter que pagar a dívida do morto…pensei que isso era a única lenda por aqui que não se cumpria – o que mato paga a conta.

-É claro que se isso me satisfazer eu vou pagar bem madre, mas irei prescisar de uma caroninha depois, você sabe…

-Compreendo querida. E fez sinal com a mão para a outra freira que saiu da sala e rapidamente voltou com uma caixa de madeira, colocando-a do lado e tirando dela algumas armas passando para mim.

-Faça o seguinte, venda o resto eu fico com a lança chamas – uma arma prata que além de disparar normal, também lançava fogo usando a explosão da bala como ativador químico para aumetar ele – e também com essa quarenta e quatro russa se vier o cinto e uma granada de brinde.

-Feito, a compra de tudo e a doação para nós vendermos paga já a dívida. Ela disse com os olhos brilhando perigosos.

Mandando um dos seus aliados me levar, eu ainda estava com raiva daquele ser se eu não pagasse a dívida dele eles me matariam lá mesmo mas se eu não tivese mandado ela vender o resto eu provavelmente teria pago menos…maldita freira ainda pediu para deixar uma doação na porta da igreja e se despidiu com o famoso "Deus te abençoe", incrível!

Estava com tanta raiva que nem percebi que ele parou bem a frente do famoso Jelau, que beleza tantos lugares para se encher a cara meio dia e elas vem bem para cá, com certeza todo mundo deve estar sabendo graças aquela loira louca e eu praticamente vou estar pronta para eles fazerem o almoço comigo, tenho que sair dessa cidade rápido…

-Grata pela carona. Disse ríspida e sem olhar para trás sai do carro batendo a porta, colocando meu chapéuzinho cowboy para dar estilo e fui entrando pelas portas vai e vem de madeira.

E lá estavam elas, duas perdidas com copos de cerveja jogando cartas no balção do bar vazio com suas armas do lado dos copos, uma ainda vestida com a roupa de freira e um óculos escuro de lentes rosa que faziam uma pontinha para cada lado sentada com as pernas abertas segurando as cartas com a mão bronzeada e a outra bebendo e a outra com uma regata preta contrastando com sua pele avermelhada morena e uma calça colada com uma arma em cada lado do cinto fumando um cigarro enquanto batia na mesa com outra carta, Tyler não estava a vista agora, devia estar na cozinha e poucas almas vivas me encaravam distantes enquanto chegava perto e via Kate passando a perna de novo em Lee Lee, bom ela era procurada em Vegas pelo apelido de Kate so fast – rápida por muitos motivos, entre eles em conseguir mecher com as cartas sem ninguém ver e também por poder matar tão rápido que o segundo que leva a bala já esta morto antes do primeiro começar a sangrar, se bem que eu também posso fazer isso.

-Ei Lee, se continuar assim ela vai te roubar até seus venenos criatura.

-Não se eu matar ela primeiro… dando aquele sorriso sacana de quem deveria estar pagando para ver ela pegou mais uma carta e bateu na mesa.

-Baby…assim você acaba com meus negócios sabe? Olhando para mim com seus olhos azuis como se não estivese nem ai e bebendo mais um gole continuou… que que tu fazes por aqui falando nisso?

-Tua madre superior depois de tentar tirar até meu último centavo disse que Lee Lee estava aqui contigo, se eu soubese teria vindo direto…porque afinal vocês vieram pra cá, beber na igreja estava ficando entediante? Suspirei vencida e resolvi me sentar na outra banqueta apoiando as costas no balcão ao lado de Leah e olhando para a porta.

-Mudança de ares talvez. Me dando de ombros como resposta a última questão e batendo na mesa com outra carta, pegando o copo e vendo que já está vazio gritando "Oww, mais uma ai Tiu" e ouvindo como resposta "Assim que a madre me pagar essa noviça!"

-Ela te esfolou muito? Leah me olhando pela primeira vez com seus olhos pretos avaliando o meu estado de cima a baixo.

-Nem tanto, tive que pagar a conta da última alma penada, mas ainda dá para pagar uma viagem de volta com o Sam…falando nisso o barco tá na cidade?

-Yep, ele e Ly andam só fazendo entregas pequenas ultimamente e a máfia chama de vez em quando…ei eles estão atras da tua cabeça não?

-Hei, ela tá valendo o dobro agora que decidiu dar fim a mais um…e você deve ter dado fim também na vadia dele né?

-Quem sabe mana Kate, dei de ombros e um sorrisinho satisfeito por saber que provavelmente Tyler não iria me botar pra fora com a metralhadora.

-Porque todas vocês querem ficar bebendo aqui de gra… - vindo para fora da cozinha enchugando um copo Tyler ia falando raivoso mechendo aquele bigode estranho quando me viu – Nãaaooo, suma daqui criatura! Ele se abaixou para pegar provavelmente sua metralhadora quando ouvimos o som de carros freiando e gente descendo. Olhei para as duas que já tinham pego suas armas, em alerta e elas acentiram engatilhando.

-Tiu, fique ai embaixo…a coisa vai ficar feia agora. Disse enquanto ouvia o engatilhar lá fora e o começo do tiroteio bar adentro. Com a lembrança de Alice "pule para dentro do balcão" eu puxei Lee que já estava animada atirando que nem uma louca para fora e ela pegou Kate pela saia e puxou junto, acabando todas indo para trás do balcão, ouvindo o som das balas batendo.

-Nossa! Tiu tu blindou o balcão que mara! Gritei rindo da cara de raiva que ele estava por ter sua última proteção usada por mim…

-E é tudo sua culpa, agora eles vão acabar com o meu bar de novo! Retrucava desesperado.

-Relaxa coloca tudo na conta da madre!

-Não não não, ela me mata depois! Kate gritou mais afastada, levantando de vez em quando para atirar.

-Sim, coloque na conta! Leah incentivou, sabendo que isso faria Kate ficar pelos próximos meses totalmente sem bebida…

-Hei Lee, vamo antes que ela de a louca e comece atirar em nós junto com o tiu.

-Só se for agora! Tiu tamo saindo por trás, ve se enrola os caras com a metraladora se não ninguém te paga depois!

A mensão da palavra não e pagar na mesma frase fez ele ficar meio branco e o bigode arrepiar para cima, ele se levantando e começando a gritar com as duas metralhadoras em mão atirando deve ter sido um sinal de que a conta dela junto da minha com certeza é maior que o valor do bar.

-Iihaaa! Gritei segurando o chapeu e indo de ré para porta em quanto ativara dando cobertura para Lee e Kate sair.

Foi uma fuga estranha, correndo atirando e roubando um carro qualquer velho com uma noviça e usando a minha granada- brinde acabamos por despistar eles, eu conseguir chegar ao barco já negociando com Sam para sair de lá na hora a toda ainda atirando, dessa vez afundando algumas lanchas que perseguiam – isso nós, lee, Emily e eu faziam matando todos por cima e pulando nelas para acabar o resto, voltando logo pra lancha logo em seguida, foram umas 2 por pessoa,mas acabo tudo e saimos e eu me perdi novamente no vazio dormindo alerta e com dor no quarto que sempre ficava por aqui, sabendo que iriamos até a Espanha desta vez e eu precisaria me decidir até lá o que faria, porque eu realmente estava cansada de tantos tiroteios e sentia falta daquele olhar estranho.

Acabou que chegando lá eu ainda não sabia de nada, mas eu tinha uma certeza. Ele me fazia bem e eu deixaria rolar até provavelmente ele cansar de brincar e me matar, só pediria para que ele espera-se até ser só eu, mesmo eu estando longe da minha família eu ainda os tinha e não magoaria eles ao ponto de achar que eu morri ou mesmo deixar eles me enterrarem, isso nunca, eu já era egoísta ao ponto de largar tudo para trás mas não traria dor e quando eles precisasem eu retornaria uma última vez. Eu procurei sempre por algo que me fazia falta, sempre me fascinando com o mistério e ele de certa forma me deixava com a sensação de finalmente ter encontrado o que me faltava, o mistério que eu estava procurando.

Era isso, finalmente eu me decidi, eu voltaria.

* * *

**Hello gente! Sorry por ter demorado dessa vez, mas eu estava sendo arrastada pela minha mama, pelas ruas da cidade a procura de um vestido para o casamento da prima...nada muito frustante sabe, um milhão de roupas para provar e nada de achar o bendito vestido....eu mereço...**

**Esse cap foi mais para ela refletir e rever a vida que levava, ela está perdendo a graça de viver aquilo intrigada com nosso vamp...o prox cap vai ser interesante para vocês, pricipalmente se gostam de uma certa loira que tuna carros...me aguardem XD, além do mais quem está com saudade do ed vai ter ele completo a partir daqui ok?**

**Eh isso...continuem me mandando reviews...isso me faz querer escrever mais e mais uhahuahuahua**

**Fui ^^**


	14. Afrontas e Desejos

**Afrontas e desejos – Capítulo 13**

O vento estava cortante e gelado, mas ao sol dessa praia perdida na Espanha a sensação não era tão friovola e me lembrava do toque de seus lábios queimando com os meus, sim a Espanha no inverno era um lugar agradável.

-Pegue! Não posso deixar meus clientes acabarem morrendo de frio, porque não se lembra de arranjar um mero casaco antes de rodar o globo…

Sam resmungava enquanto eu vestia o casaco que ele tinha me jogado. Não adiantaria muito, minhas pernas ainda ficariam de fora mas pelo menos escondia as armas, mas daria para pegar um avião normal com todo o equipamento novo e eu teria que me virar para chegar em casa.

-Valeu cara…EI LY! DA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊS ME PEGAREM POR AQUI EU TE TRAGO ALGO MAIS CHIQUETOSO!

-Cara se ta querendo morrer mesmo. Agora ele falava com voz séria e provavelmente imaginava se a Ly atiraria uma faca pela janela da cozinha, mas ela não faria isso, não com a chance de ganhar algo melhor do que esse negócio que o Sam comprou para ela e ele diz que é um casaco…

-Eu me preocuparia contigo primeiro, se ela não te matar da proxima vez que você tentar dar um presente para ela. Não era a toa que ela doa essas coisas de boa vontade para tudo quanto é tipo de passageiro. Respondi no mesmo tom sério, tentando não rir e vigiar para não levar bala.

Ele emudeceu por um momento e resolvel que não tinha jeito mesmo e gritou para deus e o mundo ouvir "Ly eu vou te dar um presente melhor no proximo aniversário amor!" e pra mim com seus olhos ofuscados pela lente do seu rayban provavelmente semifechados, falou com a voz ameaçadora baixinha :

-Vou encomendar alguma coisa com você pra isso, mas agora você some antes que eu resolva fazer você ter um passeio pela prancha.

E essa foi minha deixa para pular do barco enquanto ouvia um último resmungo "mulheres" e seguir até a prainha deserta e me preparar para uma boa caminhada ao Sol pelo encostamento da autoestrada até chegar á algum tipo de civilização espanhola – diga-se hotel spa - onde eu posso arranjar uma boa suíte. O bom é que a Lee Lee não viu que eu rapelei o ipod dela, mas ainda seria uns bons 50km protegida por um chapeu cowboy, um casaco cheguei e armada até os dentes é claro…

Mas eu não esperava encontrar 10km depois no meio do nada aquele carro, que dava para perceber que era totalmente tunado e pronto para disparar na mais alta velocidade preto com insufilme combinando de tão escuro, parado e aquela loira radiande num com uma calça colado vermelha de couro e um casaco charmoso xadrez que eu sabia ser a última moda francesa, contrastando com a sua cor pálida como porcelana que parecia esperar encostada na sombra de uma árvore com um pé nela mostrando sua sandália bota preta que deixava a ponta do pé para sério, ela perto de uma angel da victória secrets ganhava facil e sem precisar desfilar com uma asa do tamanho de um bonde grudado nas costas e só com roupas intimas, uma top model daria a alma pela pele dela!

Eu já desconfiei só pela montagem do cenário e me preparei já com as mãos prontas para pegar a arma e atirar, mas quando ela resolveu descrusar os braços e abrir os olhos eu sabia que meu plano de pelo menos surrupiar o carrão estava totalmente fora de cogitação…

Malditos vampiros! E agora eu não acabaria com a sorte de explodir mais um, o único modo era eu ter a sorte de que se ela pegase sol viraria pó, mas isso também não parecia muito possivel. Me olhando enquanto eu continuava vindo, ela abriu um sorriso esperto de lado e disse com sua voz suave como uma sinfonia perfeita:

-Ora ora, quem imaginaria…

E sem eu nem me dar conta já estava batendo contra a mesma árvore com ela me segurando os pulsos e olhando de cima a baixo perguntando com a voz ríspida:

-O que você vai fazer!?

E eu sem nem pensar duas vezes como se fosse um deja-vú mas ao mesmo tempo algo novo a encarei e disse no mesmo tom:

-Vou continuar até o último dia!

-E como vai acabar?!

-Como deveria ter sido!

-Você tem medo da morte? Agora ela falou com uma voz suave num sussuro e nessa hora eu sabia que o efeito deja-vú tinha acabado e que eu não responderia como se eu fosse aquela menina presa dentro de casa controlada e vigiada por todos.

-Eu tenho medo de deixar os outros para trás, nada mais.

-Porque você mudou, ela acentiu mas ainda perguntando e me soltando e se virando em direção ao carro.

-Porque eu não queria acabar sozinha cuidando dos negócios da família como uma contadorazinha barata. Eu sussurei passando a mão nos pulsos ainda sentindo o aperto gelado na pele.

E ela sorriu, colocando um óculos escuro bem moderno no rosta e abrindo as porta do carro e virando o rosto para meu lado novamente e me encarando riu dizendo:

-É você vai deixar ele louquinho, como o Em disse, entra logo antes que meu ursinho resolva pousar com o brinquedo dele e te arrastar para mais um vôo.

De vez em quando eu achava que era azarada pra caramba, mas a visão de um banco de couro e alta velocidade bem afastada de outro episódio dentro daquele avião prestes a cair foi como se eu sentise a luz da lua batendo bem direto em mim e eu me vi praticamente correndo para dentro do carro.

-A propósito…qual teu nome loira?

-Rosalie, mas pode chamar de Rose. Ela olhou pra mim com a sombrancelha erguida como se estivese lembrando de algo e continuou:

-Gosta de velocidade? Eu não vou me segurar já que você sabe que não sou humana.

-Yeh baby! Pé na tábua!

-Uhh você que pediu! Ela disse segurando o riso e dando a partida com tudo, abrindo uma tampinha em cima do câmbio onde eu vi três botões vermelhos e logo eu saquei a parada com os olhos brilhando dizendo:

-Nãoo Rose! Nitro! Aii deixa eu aperta um?

-O próximo eu deixo você apertar, se segura! Ela disse rindo e apertando o primeiro botão quando eu olhei para o velocímetro estavamos quase a 300 milhas, a sensação de tudo indo para trás foi ótima e eu sabia que não teria chance dela pensar em bater, já que ela conseguia guiar a essa velocidade como se estivessemos correndo normalmente.

- E quem diria que você ia gostar disso? Se quiser eu monto um pra ti depois... Ela me olhou de canto enquanto se admirava pelo retrovisor arrumando o cabelo e segurando com uma mão o volante.

-Rose…eu sou sua fã….vo..você que montou essa maravilha? Agora estava totalmente surpresa, aquela loira com cara de top model construindo carros, é a coisa mais bizarra e interesante que eu já vi. E eu também quero...

-Desde a primeira a última pecinha tunada e você não viu o som dele ainda, o Ed estava praticamente implorando pra mim colocar um desses no dele...

-Ahh…o vampiro tarado tem um também...murmurei sentindo o vazio novamente perto de mim.

-Cara você mudou muito! Agora rindo muito, provavelmente por ter ouvido a minha reclamação. Porque eu sempre esqueço que eles ouvem bem assim? Que que ele te fez para você arranjar esse apelido carinhoso?

-Nada de mais além de me agarrar...mas isso é muito injusto! Fiz bico e cruzei os braços olhando para a janela e vendo tudo passar como um borrão.

-O que? Ele te agarrar? Agora ela virou totalmente o rosto e ficou olhando para mim com a sombrancelha bem levantada segurando o riso em sinal de dúvida e incredulidade…

-Não claro que não é isso, por mim se ele me agarrar e não soltar mais eu não reclamo nada, mas é injusto! Parece que vocês todos sabem um monte sobre mim e eu não sei nada de vocês, não sei porque derrepente apareceram e não sei porque eu to me dando tão bem com isso, é uma injustiça essa incognita! Já revoltada falando em voz alta.

-OK ok, desde que não passe a linha eu posso tirar algumas dúvidas. Ai ela parou e deu um sorrisinho maléfico que me arrepiou, era o mesmo sorrisinho típico Alice vai as compras, só que tem uma condição.

-Eu preciso de alguns intervalos para voltar a vida enquanto vocês vão tentar me matar com sacolas de compras e provadores. Eu disse com a voz maléfica também e ela pareceu se surpreender de eu ter entendido a indireta…

-Eu esqueço que você é observadora e que a Ali te faz de boneca em Paris…faça as perguntas!

-Eu sou traumatizada com isso….só o pensamento comprar já me alerta do perigo próximo, disse em meio as risadas nossas, tá certo eu só não posso perguntar as coisas principais que explicam o que eu quero saber então - pensei rápido lembrando das perguntas sobre vampiros e como eles vivem que eu estava curiosa – ok vocês desintegram ao Sol?

-Não você nem imagina o que acontece, mas desintegrar é coisa de cinema…

-Hmm…e vocês dormem em caixões? Cruzei os braços ao estilo mumia nessa hora enquanto decidia se fazia as mais difíceis agora ou depois.

-De jeito nenhum…eca! A gente nem dorme! Ela só rindo com as piadinhas particulares provavelmente e com a minha atuação.

-Nunca?! Arregalei os olhos.

-Nunquinha, isso quer dizer que Ali pode te arrastar por um shopping 24h sem parar.

Isso me fez arrepiar de novo e ela deve ter pensado que era friu, ligando o aquecedor do carro fazendo a velocidade baixar um pouquinho, mas nada que eu conseguise ainda ser capaz de dirigir.

-Não quero pensar nisso, próxima! –Disse com uma voz de desespero fazendo ela rir novamente da minha cara, ela e Em juntos deveriam acabar com a paciencia de qualquer um… - e aqueles negócios de joga água benta, cruz etc?

-Tudo mito, se bobear vai primeiro quem jogar…

-Vivem pra sempre?

-Eternamente jovem, mas não pense que só porque isso te dá chance de ficar na moda pra sempre vai ser divertido, temos muito tempo de sobra e vemos tudo e todos perecendo e indo embora. E agora seu tom passou a um suave fio de voz melancólico.

- Isso não devia ser triste para você, tudo vai mas quem você ama tá ai eternamente do seu lado…

-Porque você não fica com sua família já que pensa assim?

-Porque minha felicidade não estava completa lá, não que eu não seja feliz com eles, mas se eu decidise ficar lá com eles minha vida acabaria assim que eu ficase completamente sozinha, eles não durariam pra sempre e eu sentia cada segundo indo e eu ficando sem conseguir o que eu queria, pelo menos agora eu achei algo que me interesou o bastante e que parece que não vai me deixar.

-Ele nunca mais vai te deixar a não ser que você vá, vampiros só se apaixonam uma vez...

-Ele não está apaixonado eu diria, mas enquanto ele quiser brincar comigo tanto faz – apaixonado por alguém como eu? Não acho possivel, deve ter alguém que possa ficar com ele para sempre e ser tão perfeito quanto…depois pensei, se ele quiser me matar, ele me salvou então minha vida pertence a ele pra começo de conversa…só tenho aquele último pedido – isso me leva a outra dúvida, vocês nascem assim ou é estilo drácula, morde que pega?

-Drácula era um baixinho nojento que gostava de empala o povão, mas a idéia do morde que pega tá certa, só não ache que é tudo isso, a dor de ser transformado é a pior possivel e todos nós dariamos tudo para voltarmos a ser humanos novamente...você devia confiar, ele tá muito mas muito louco por você…

-Louco essa é a palavra certa para ele…você viraria humana novamente? Mesmo tendo o Em e uma vida que parece ser bem mais interesante porque?

-Eu sou um monstro, eu fico com água na boca quando sinto o cheiro do seu sangue pulsando, eu não posso morrer e além disso não posso ter filhos…quando eu era humana eu queria ser mãe, era meu grande sonho…ela sussurou mais uma vez melancólica.

-Desculpe…mas mesmo assim parece que minhas idéias e as suas não vão bater, vocês são tão legais…sussurei de volta.

-Tudo bem…em breve chegaremos a França, não posso deixar Ed ler minha mente contando tudo isso para você…mas você consegue fazer ele contar. Ah! Alice deixou um recado pra ti além de mandar a ameaça sinistra das compras! Ela voltou a rir com isso e mais um arrepio maligno passou por mim…

-É quem sabe...o que que a baixinha quer agora? Ela pode ter me salvado com a visão do balcão blindado, mas ainda não perdoei por ela não ter mandado uma mala de roupas com o Edward pro meio daquele matagal! Rose, eu tive que vestir um vestido rendado! Sabe quanto aquele treco ultrapassado quase me matou com os arames farpados que prenderam nele?!

-Se você ainda for desastrada, eu imagino que seja, deve praticamente estado mais a beira da morte do que quando James foi te matar…ela disse que "pode seguir pelo coração por uns dois dias, depois volta pro lado racional que a coisa vai pegar…"

James? Quem é esse perdido? Não..não aquele inglês se chamava Carlie…quem será…ah! Será que era o vampirão que mato o Mike de vez? Ow…sim…finalmente mais uma resposta…E que que é essa nova charada da Ali? Ela tá pedindo pra mim libera geral? Ma que isso gente! Isso é um sinal, acho que eu devo me preparar psicologicamente pra quando entra no ap se ele tiver lá…

Isso vai ser interesante…

Senti somente um chaqualhão suave e gelado enquanto sua voz suave me chamava baixinho, não tinha percebido que tinha dormido, deveria estar mais cansada do que pensava. Quando olhei em volta estavamos em frente ao meu prédio e eu via a agitação do anoitecer em Paris se passando pela avenida a sua frente, ela deveria ter praticamente voado pra cá já que demoraria pelo menos mais umas 3 horas para uma pessoa normal correndo no carro chegar aqui.

-Bella? Bellaa!

-Oi? Já acordei…ahhh – um belo abrir de boca pra provar isso só fez ela me chacoalhar mais uma vez até eu abrir bem os olhos e desencostar do confortável banco de couro…

-É por isso que ele gosta de te ver…parece uma matraca, não para um segundo!

Eu falando dormindo? Nossa eu devia ter baixado totalmente a guarda, eu me controlava pra não falar dormindo nem eu ainda morava na América! Nunca gostei de ninguém bisbilhotando minha mente, sempre apertava os dentes na boca e dormia assim…o que que será que eu deixei escapar? Merda…

-Desculpa Rose, falei dando um sorriso amarelo tentando disfarçar a raiva e a frustação…o que eu disse falando nisso?

-Você que devia saber…e parar de chamar por ele um pouco…credo, depois eles falam que eu exagero com o Em…

Isso me fez corar novamente e eu nem imaginava o que poderia ter dito, com isso fui abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

-Er…tchau Rose!Valew pela carona...hmm…bye…

E fui correndo pra porta do prédio mas ainda deu para ouvir que ela estava rindo demais dentro daquele carro agora com as janelas bem abertas para o povo poder ver a diva que estava dentro. Oh vampira má!

Mas eu nem imaginaria que ia dar de cara com aquele cachorro francês no meio do elevador, provavelmente ele estava fazendo uma visita ao Ben, um visinho muito amigável que era amigo dele e morava alguns andares abaixo do nosso…que sorte, não dava pra matar ele aqui porque tinha câmera…com certeza que sorte…

Somente nos encarávamos enquanto a porta do elevador fechava, eu encostada no canto de trás logo a frente do espelho e ele perto da porta me olhando com aquela cara que parecia que queria me devorar e me matar ao mesmo tempo, talvez eu devesse dar cabo dele mais tarde…

O som do elevador parando e fazendo "plin" quando as portas foram abertas foi um alívio mas ao mesmo tempo uma afronta, eu comecei a sair e percebi que ele me esperava e fui logo dizendo:

-Qualquer gracinha e você não vai ter tempo de fazer um último desejo e eu não estou falando no sentido de você ainda poder deixar descendentes.

Sorri com o olhar maligno e me virei enquanto ele me encara-va, me virei fora da porta e fiz um não não com os dedos, colocando eles em frente a boca em sinal de silencio e mostrando as armas escondidas atraves da abertura do casaco. Isso pareceu fazer sentido para ele e ele estaqueou dentro do elevador até ele se fechar completamente e eu me virar pra minha porta agradecendo por ainda conseguir assustar sendo sexy…isso deixava qualquer um perdido…

Respirei fundo e abri a porta, esperava ve-lo em algum lugar mas parecia totalmente deserto o apartamento, fui em meio a escuridão olhando os lados e sentindo o vazio se alastrar misteriosamente no meu peito, aquele silêncio me deixava louca, odiava aquele vazio…por isso que eu devia ser tão apaixonada por música. Passei direto entre a sala e a cozinha estilo americana (aberta se intercomunicando com a sala) e fui para a ala pessoal onde estava o quarto de hóspedes nunca usado e minha suíte, entrando no corredor que era meu closet pegando um pijama decente - que no meu caso era uma camiseta larga e uma calça de moletom esportiva – roupas intimas e colocando minhas pantufas de bichinho, jogando as botas, o cinto com as armas e meu celular num canto armário a dentro e indo direto para um banho.

Enquanto relaxava com a água quente sobre o meu corpo e ardendo meus machucados eu fiquei me perguntando se eu estava ficando totalmente louca, eu podia jurar que ele estaria aqui e eu sentia a presença dele por perto, só esperava que ele não estivese espiando – se não eu já sabia como botaria ele para fora, a base da minha nova arma lança chamas ou talvez usasse o rolo de macarrão que estava na cozinha, aquilo mesmo nunca seria utilizado se dependese de mim, eu era uma pessoa fã da vida que não tivese louça para lavar – ainda com esses pensamentos mas meio aborrecida por não ter visto ele ainda eu reclamei de baixo do chuveiro:

-Onde você tá vampiro idiota lindo?

Desliguei o chuveiro e estava a me secar quando percebi que havia música sendo tocada lá longe, não era do sistema de som já que estava muito baixo e não parecia estar tocando pela caixa de som que tinha nesse comodo, eu conhecia aquela música pensava enquanto secava o cabelo e saia com a toalha ainda sobre os ombros mesmo vestida já. Uma melodia suave, misteriosa e triste ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo o som das notas do piano eu consegui finalmente me lembrar qual música que era, uma das minhas favoritas Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven estava sendo tocada de uma forma meio diferente mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia dar a ela uma personalidade mais melancólica e bela.

Fui andando em direção a minha sala já sabendo que estava acompanhada e que meu visitante estava desfrutando do piano de cauda que eu gostava de tentar tocar e ficava lindo no canto da sala em frente as janelas que iam até o chão e que me davam uma vista explêndida da torre Eifel. Não me passou pela cabeça que poderia ser ele, mas assim que o vi tocando tão calmamente, somente a luz do luar e do cenário da cidade, foi como se houvese um milhão de borboletas na minha barriga que soltavam fogo aquecendo meu peito.

Não pensei no momento mas era isso que Alice queria não era mesmo? Fui devagar, desviando dos meus sofás de couro preto e passo a passo cheguei perto dele ainda tocando e abracei seu pescoço deixando os seus braços livres para ele continuar a tocar e apoiei meu queixo no seu ombro sentindo sua pele fria e seu cheiro calmante e doce, escutando a melodia e olhando ele precionar cada tecla no ritmo certo. Era como se eu estive-se finalmente completa depois de tanto tempo, como um sonho que nunca acabou…

-Você me preocupou…ele sussurou sem errar nenhuma nota nem parar.

-Essa era idéia principal, mas você que saiu primeiro…respondi suave, olhando seu perfil no escuro.

-Você não me deu escolha…qual era a idéia secundária? Dando um sorrisinho de lado que me fez suspirar e ele olhar de lado para mim, tentando não deixar eu perceber.

-Não sou eu que fico escondendo as coisas sabe? Eu baixei meu rosto tentando esconder que estava corando com aquele olhar dele que eu sabia que ele podia ver. Eu precisava pensar…e o senhor vampiro tarado não estava me deixando…

-Para com isso, foi só um beijo eu não te ataquei nem nada do tipo – ele disse sério voltando o rosto novamente para o piano e começando outra música que eu reconheci como Clair de lune de Debussy – o que você pensou e esta pensando?

-Sabe, quando você quiser contar você vai mesmo que me mate depois.

-Bella! Você é absurda, eu não vou te matar por causa disso, talvez eu te mate por ser como eu sou…dizendo sério e suavizando até ser só um sussuro se perdendo na melodia. Mas quando eu fizer isso provavelmente nunca mais você vai querer chegar perto de mim novamente…

- Eu não sou tão forte sabe? E ri da visão de eu tentando expulsar ele da minha vista usando o pau de macarrão. Mas eu decidi que não me interesa.

-Não te interesa?! Sua vida não te interesa?! Nesse momento toda música parou e eu pude ouvir a voz brava de veludo dele me atingindo como uma faca.

-Não, desde que você fique por perto. Só tenho um pedido para você quando você decidir acabar com tudo isso e procurar outro brinquedo.

Mesmo na escuridão eu consegui enchergar uma careta dele e seu olhar negro me deixando sentir sua agonia e tristeza incrédula.

-Você não entende mesmo não é? Qual é seu último desejo? Ele continuou com a voz triste.

-Espere…espere até eu ficar totalmente só, ai não haverá nada mais que possa se preocupar comigo e nada mais a perder…e somente o inferno estará a minha espera…sussurei firme mas ao mesmo tempo triste, sabendo que com isso um dia tudo terminaria e só o sofrimento para pagar meus pecados sobraria.

-Você nunca ficará só meu anjo e nunca irá para o inferno, esse é o lugar pra onde eu irei assim que você partir.

Eu dei uma risada triste e sarcástica. Imagine! Ele no máximo matou para continuar vivo, nada mais que isso…

-Você tem um lugar bem bonito no paraíso, mesmo eu não querendo que você se vá nunca. Mas eu…eu mato gente por dinheiro…eu fiz muita coisa de certa forma idiota, mesmo não me arrependendo! Eu não chegarei nem perto do purgatório Edward! E tanto eu como você sabemos disso…

E o silencio pairou sobre nós somente sendo cortado por nossas respirações cheias de sentimentos e tristezas. Então me soltei dele e decidi sentar do seu lado, olhando sua face que possuia uma expressão indecifrável e dizendo suave novamente:

-Toque mais alguma coisa para mim.

E ele fez isso mesmo, mas antes passou o braço sobre mim e me puxou para se encostar no seu tronco bem perto dele, me gelando mas ao mesmo tempo aquecendo. Nunca tinha escutado aquela melodia que era a mais triste possivel, mas ao mesmo tempo me dava uma sensação de paz, fechei meus olhos me ajeitando melhor naquele corpo friu de mármore ouvindo sua voz baixa como o vento e sentindo sua respiração em mim:

-Essa é a sua música meu anjo, ela é a promesa de que eu nunca vou te deixar…

-Ela é a promesa que eu nunca vou esquecer pra ti também, e será eterna enquanto eu durar.

Ouvi ela até que a escuridão me engulise e todo aquele sonho fosse embora, dando lugar a outro mais sombriu:

"Duas sombras, perdidas numa sala bem decorada mas ainda escura e estranha, uma voz de mulher negociando com um homem que aparecia sentado num sofá em frente a uma lareira quase totalmente apagada:

-Acabaremos com a guerra por um motivo maior.

-Desde quando uma vingancinha contra uma criança é motivo de trégua? Ele dizia com a voz forte.

-Desde que as duas partes odeiem o alvo principal. Ela numa voz suave e elegante, mas ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora.

-Ela tem aliados fortes…

-Eles já estarão dispersos o suficiente quando resolvermos atacar. E seus olhos brilhando pratiados e vermelhos como sangue foram a última coisa que eu vi antes de sentir a escuridão sendo levada."

* * *

**Nãooo fla a verdade né...eu sou d+....isso é praticamente dois caps! Olha como eu sou boazinha e ainda deixei vcs com bastante Ed pra dar o gostinho! Sério hj eu tava inspirada uhahuauhauh....espero que curtam logo tem mais!**

**Thanks pelas reviews...vcs sabem que eu adoro!**

**- Katryna...dessa vez eu vou te atrasar bastante eu sei, bastante coisa pra ler heim!**

**-Noelle...Ora eu sempre posso fazer um esforço de colocar ela num avião com em! Me aguarde uauhaha**

**- Raffa cara, quando eu li sua última review foi como se eu tivese um ataque de risada maligna...foi bem assustador pra quem viu de fora sabe...mas cara tá ai! Segundo cap da semana! Quero só ver uhauhahuahuauh promeça é divida eterna! *mts risadas malignas...mts mesmo muauhauhahuahuauh!* eu nem tinha visto o tanto que tinha escrito até agora poco...mas cara eu tó com dó até...são 9 págs do word...num se estrese tanto ok? Num quero nenhum leitor com os dedos travados de tanto escrever review uhauhahuauhahuahu**

**Vcs sabem que eu não sou maligna....deve ser meu cabelo verde, ele me deixou com vontade de detonar geral sabe?....**

**eh isso ai...**

**Bye bye baby! XD**


	15. Bonjour

**Bonjour – Capítulo 14**

A claridade me despertou e por um momento eu me senti perdida mas logo me localizei, estava no meio da minha cama king side coberta entre os travesseiros macios que eu adorava, o quarto amplo seguindo o mesmo estilo de decoração do momento tinha sido a pouco tempo re-decorado com paredes cinzas e uma violeta escuro tinha cortinas brancas que iam até o chão voando com o vento que passava pela porta da varanda entreaberta, uma tv de plasma pendurada a frente junto com a estante branca que se encaixava nele, onde estava além do meu lindo videogame a minha coleção de livros – uma coisa que eu adorava era ir na livraria, tinha gente que gastava tudo em roupas, outras em carros…bom eu fazia tudo isso também, mas sempre gastava uma boa quantia em livros. E que variedade, tinha desde livros escritos em japones à escritos em Português brasileiro, outro dos meus vícios que era ler a obra no seu idioma de origem - fazendo um estilo bem clean, mas sem nunca abandonar os meus vícios.

Não me lembrava de ter ido dormir, minha última memória foi ao lado do piano…ou será que aquilo foi um sonho? O silêncio daquele lugar parecia me levar a esta resposta, mas se o aquecimento está ligado porque a cama está fria? Fiquei passando a mão suavemente ao meu lado da cama e resolvi rolar para sair sentindo na pele a mudança de temperatura estranha mas também um cheiro magnífico que eu amava, mas isso não era totalmente conclusivo, esse cheiro sempre está por perto, mas nunca tanto.

Com um suspiro e um sorriso inesperado abracei o travesseiro do lado e o deixei, levantando calmamente e indo para o corredor do meu closet, pegando uma calça bem apertada, uma camiseta estampada roxa e um casaco para sobrepor de oncinha com detalhes de tachas fui me vestir no banheiro com a intenção de fazer um visual bem roquinho. Me arrumei penteando meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados deixando eles soltos, já que eram lisos e estavam cortados bem para esse estilo e passando somente um batom na minha boca pequena pois não tinha muita paciência para maquiagem, não que eu nunca usasse, mas era cedo o bastante para nenhum psicopata da moda – diga-se Alice – conseguir vir atrás de mim correndo enquanto eu procuro um lugar para tomar café da manhã. Saindo ainda passei novamente no meu armário colocando minhas botas abertas na frente de salto agulha pretas brilhantes, pegando minha bolsa, que era do mesmo material da bota mas também com detalhes de tachas pratas e um chaveiro de caveira com olhinhos de rubi e dentes de diamante – sim eu gostava dessas brincadeirinhas de marca - abrindo um compartimento falso da parede onde eu guardava minhas armas, escolhi uma de cerâmica perfeita para passar onde quer que houvese detector de metais , que aqui em Paris era praticamente em cada entrada, encaixando na bolsa e jogando carteira e celular dentro junto fui direto para a saida sem nem reparar no cheiro de panquecas que estava por perto e nem no ser magicamente perfeito estranho com avental e uma frigideira na cozinha...

Epa…eu não vi isso…estaqueei em frente a porta com a mão na chave e decidi dar dois passos para trás dando de cara com Edward com um sorriso de lado debochado, vestindo um avental preto que eu tinha comprado quando estava fazendo um curso de culinária perfeitamente encostado na frente da bancada com um braço segurando sua cabeça.

Mas minha mente maligna trabalhou mais rápido que eu já pensando "Epa! Agora só falta colocar uma aliança!" e ai outro pensamento saia boca afora em voz alta antes de eu conseguir controlar meu rosto que ficava cada segundo mais roxo:

-Certeza que você não lê pensamentos né?!

-Pelo menos os seus não…se bem que pela sua cor não deveriam ser muito puros e inocentes. Ele ia falando enquanto apertava os olhos me encarando com a cara safada mas ao mesmo tempo meia frustada e isso me fez relaxar um pouco vendo que ele não tinha captado tanto a intensidade da minha mente maligna quanto eu imaginava, se bem que ele captou um pouco a mais...o que me deixou um tom mais vermelho só que esse era de raiva mesmo…

-Uhum e depois não sabe porque eu digo que você é um vampiro tarado. Rebati dando também um sorrisinho malicioso e mandando um beijinhu que ele deve ter captado rapidamente com a intensidade do vermelho que estava nos meus lábios deixando ele quietinho tempo suficiente para mim recobrar a consciencia e parar de secar ele e olhar para a bancada e as panquecas no meio dela.

-Mas o que que é isso tudo? Perguntei meia maravilhada com a visão de comida…aquilo era um fato inédito na minha cozinha francesa!

-O que lhe parece, um enfeite? Seu café lógico! Ele respondeu vontando a sua voz aveludada normal e aparecendo atrás de mim num piscar de olhos, segurando meus ombros tirando minha bolsa e jogando no sofá lá na sala e me levando para sentar na banqueta vermelha em frente da bancada arrumada.

E minha cabeça foi para o lado tentando entender ainda aquilo – recapitulando, eu…pessoa mercenária que sempre me virei desde que me mandei de casa, do nada com um galã de cinema fazendo comida pra mim, já que ele também é um vampiro e a dieta dele não permite panquecas e ainda com esse sorriso colgate que me deixa louca...

-Bella? Ei…Se tá bem? E me chacoalhou enquanto eu voltava a fita aqui…mas sabe, acho que posso me acostumar com a idéia… "pensamento maligno novamente: enfie uma aliança no dedo do cara com um localizador gps e celular embutido….ai mente idiota"

-Mas isso tudo? Olhei para ele com a dúvida explícita na cara com a sombrancelha erguida "Você tem certeza que não come?" e ele me respondeu virando os olhos e colocando duas panquecas enormes no meu prato e dizendo coma! Desse jeito ele vai acabar com esse corpinho 36 aqui oh…mas sabe, eu to gostando disso, vamos agradecer meu vampiro! Pensei já formando um pequeno planinho maligno para deixar ele louco da vida…

Aquela comida era perfeita, nenhum chefe fazia algo melhor! E olha que eu já rodei o mundo e comi em tudo quanto é lugar. Mas com ele sentado do meu lado observando cada movimento que eu fazia me deixava louca, só por isso eu acabei comendo bem rápido e me virei para encarar aquelas órbitas douradas.

-Sabe…isso é disperdício. Ele disse com o sorriso torto dele…

-Você que está acabando com a comida do mundo, não vai me deixar culpada desse modo…num se empolgue tanto, eu nem sei porque você faz tudo isso por mim. Com isso me levantei e fui recolhendo o prato e indo para a pia, mas antes disso ele já estava tirando o prato das minhas mãos e lavando ele bem na minha frente. Isso me deu a deixa para agradecer ele…

-Edward...Disse bem baixinho ao lado de seu ouvido e vi que ele tentou conter um arrepio, o que fez meus lábios subirem num sorrisinho, mas ele não imaginava que eu iria continuar.

– …Obrigada. Sussurei e quando ele virou o rosto para olhar para mim eu lasquei um quase selinho nele – que ficou bem marcada de vermelho…batom bom é outra história né, há americanas que matariam para uma fixação dessa,pena que o preço não é viável para o mercado - bom eu diria que foi na trave mas que valeu como um gol, a cara que ele fez em seguida meio surpresa meio abobalhada foi impagável.

Me afastei dele então já sorrindo abertamente e recobrando meu juízo e me lembrei do que mais eu tinha que aprontar antes que anoitecese e eu sabia que não iria escapar das garras da pixel, além de que eu precisava dar sinal de vida na facudade. Voltei lá para dentro escovei meus dentes novamente e já indo direto para a sala sabendo que estava constantemente sendo observada pelo charmoso garoto ruivo sentado no meu sofá, olhei para ele com uma cara de "a gata comeu sua língua" o que ele respondeu piscando e abrindo o sorriso torto e logo fechando quando percebeu que eu não iria até ele e sim até minha bolsa, a pegava e colocava no lugar me virando e saindo, claro que eu fui interrompida antes por uma mão grande e gelada que segurava meu pulso por completo.

-O que você tá fazendo?

-Hmm tentando ir ao banco?

-Ahn? Prá que?

-Sabe, eu sou mercenária, mas ainda preciso fazer a contabilidade da casa... – não quis acrescentar também que se eu pegasse pela internet aqui eu não conseguiria nem olhar pra ela, já que tinha uma visão melhor se virase para trás… - e preciso ir no mercado, além de pensar numa forma de me livrar das compras que a sua irmã vai querer ir depois da facudade – e que provavelmente hoje seriam dois espectros malignos me mandando provar roupas, será que a Rose é má assim? – hmm…continuei sem olhar para ele nem para a mão que me segurava firme mas delicado, se olhase agora provavelmente eu coraria…quer ir?

Ele deixou sua mão cair novamente me liberando e isso me foi estranho de certa forma, será que ele não iria? me perguntei e isso me levou a olhar para ele e ver que ele olhava o dia ensolarado que passava atravez das cortinas fechadas da sala, me lembrando que Rose tinha dito que eles não desintegravam e deixei escapar a pergunta:

-Mas que diabos acontece pra vocês fugirem tanto do Sol? Olhei novamente para Edward que me encarava com cara de dúvida.

-A Rose não disse?

-Ela disse que vocês não desintegravam…mas então o que acontece?

-Olhe, ele apareceu derrepente perto da janela e puxou um pouco a cortina deixando a luz do Sol entrar para dentro, onde ele colocou a outra mão e ela começou a brilhar feito milhares de diamantes.

Eu é claro já não me surpreendia mais com nada, mas assim mesmo aquilo me fez arregalar os olhos e deixar um pensamento maligno escapar:

-Você se daria bem no Brasil…Ele rápidamente bufou e retirou a mão da luz passando ela nos cabelos, com olhar revoltado ofendido, acho que ele sabia que eu estava falando do Carnaval de lá, isso me fez rir mas ao mesmo tempo correr até ele.

-Ahh…espera!Deixa eu ver! Puxei de novo a cortina com o meu pé e segurei a mão dele com as duas minhas, levando-a até a luz e observando sua pele de marmore brilhar, enquanto olhava para ela ia acariciando com os dedos e sem me dar conta puxei ela até meus lábios e beijei de leve continuando:

– É tão lindo, sussurei suspirando e sentindo seu cheiro e seu olhar forte em mim, mas se esse é o problema…o carro tem um insufilme bem forte sabe? – É isso é o básico para não deixar folga para um atirador transpassar sua cabeça ou saber que você já o viu quando se está dirigindo. - Se você não sair de dentro e abaixei sua mão dando um sorriso olhando para ele que correspondeu levantando minha mão e beijando como se fosse um cavalheiro antigo o que me fez rir e continuar na brincadeira fazendo uma mensão quando ele me indicou a porta.

* * *

**OK ok...sorry por deixar vocês desesperados por mais...eu sei que essa é a idéia mas dessa vez não foi por maldade XD, tava um rolo só tudo aqui e ainda tive que ir num congresso...então relax people...**

**Cap só com o Ed, para os felizes de plantão...iria escrever mais, so que sabia que vcs estavam com saudades, então prox post a continuação do dia e mais perigos para nossa Bella!**

**É isso...saudades das reviews uhauhahauhaauhuh X.x""""""**

**Bye**


	16. Não sou Nobre

**Não sou Nobre – Capítulo 15**

-Você vai ficar com esse bico o dia inteiro só porque não tá na direção? Ele perguntava com a voz indignada enquanto eu montava novamente minha cara de mal e meu biquinho e fechava a porta. É eu gosto de dirigir e ele simplesmente roubou a minha chave e tomou posse do meu lindo volante da minha bela ferrari…

-Vampiro mala chato…cruzei meus braços novamente e esperei que ele desse chilique e eu usase isso na minha vantagem, era o meu modo de tirar informação.

-Garota abusurda!Eu vi viu? Não é você que fica enfurnado num carro por mais de duas horas! Ele reclamava passando a mão no cabelo bagunçado e acelerando mais. Ok ok eu fui má deixando ele esperar enquanto eu dava uma volta e ia até o banco e olhava as vitrines, mas paciencia é uma virtude!

– Pra onde agora?

-Mercado! Ei Edward! Posso te pergunta uma coisa? Olhei para ele com um sorriso malandro de pena…mas ainda era sorte dele, um humano não aguentaria ficar dentro de um carro no sol por tanto tempo, principalmente ele sendo preto já que absorve mais calor…

-Hm? Ele levantou a sombrancelha e fez uma cara de "lá vem bomba" me olhando pelo canto do olho.

-Quantos anos você tem? E eu fiz a cara mais inocente possivel.

-Dezessete…ele disse sem pensar, não era essa exatamente a pergunta, mas espera um pouco com essa cara de 23? Nossa…eu devo ter a cara muito de criança mesmo, tenho 24 e a cara é de dezessete, o que há de errado no mundo? Me sinto uma papa anjo agora...

-E quanto tempo faz que você tem essa idade? Fui contraindo as sombrancelhas esperando a resposta.

-1918 foi o ano que me tornei isso…ele sussurou com a cara fechada. Nossa quase 111 anos…meu deus, isso explica muita coisa. Com um risinho sem querer da piada interna eu me encostando no banco do carro, vendo que faltava pouco para chegar ao destino.

-O que você tá pensando Bella?

Porque ele nunca deixava passar uma vez as minhas piadas internas? E me olha com tanta curiosidade, me faz querer falar para ele sem mentir e isso vai machucar ele mas vai ser hilário provavelmente.

-Isso explica muita coisa, disse entre risos novamente e voltei a olhar para ele dando um sorrisinho travesso.

-O que por exemplo? E ele espremia seus olhos se virando para mim.

-Não brigue comigo, mas…a sua idade explica porque você reclama como um idoso…

-E depois sou eu que fico com cara de tacho porque não tá dirigindo. Ele retrucou e eu fiz bico de novo e me virei para olhar a janela.

Então finalmente chegamos no mercado e ele mais uma vez teve que parar num estacionamento descoberto e ficar esperando, já até imaginava sua cara de vampiro claustrofóbico se formando, mas me entendam, eu tinha as minhas necessidades humanas sabe?

-O que afinal você vem comprar aqui? Comida não é, já que eu tive que correr pela cidade antes de amanhecer atrás de um mercado 24h…

O modo como ele falou bufando e já se pendurando no meu volante com cara de tédio me fez revirar os olhos e decidir brincar mais um pouquinho com ele…a cara de louco dele era estremamente fofa…

-Vou te deixar pensando nisso já que você não consegue ligar os pontos. Abri a porta e fui saindo e indo em direção ao mercado tentando rebolar um pouquinho, então rodei já bem no sol mandei um beijinho para ele com a mão e soprando – mesmo com o insufilme eu sentia seus olhos sobre mim toda hora e com certeza com isso ele estaria hiperventilando com raiva – e então disse com mais um sorrisinho safado:

-Daqui 3h eu volto baby! Rodei novamente para frente e fui entrando no mercado…ele deveria estar querendo matar alguem agora, mas eu não seria tão má, não quando ele possa ter a idéia de querer matar meu carro…

Fui atrás dos produtos de higiene pessoal no mercado, será que vampiros não tinham suas necessidades não? Ou é porque ele é ingenuo demais ia me perguntando, se bem que ele estava certo sobre a minha cozinha – isso vinha desde casa, eu sempre reclamava para minha mãe que nossa geladeira parecia um deserto gelado.

Peguei tudo o que precisava mas dai antes de ir pagar me lembrei de um pequeno problema. Não tinha dinheiro vivo comigo, só dolares e para pagar só essa pouca quantidade com o cartão iria ser cobrado uma taxa muito alta! Era desperdício e afinal eu era mercenária, quase me matava para conseguir dinheiro, não iria ficar pagando taxa de banco não!

Olhei ao redor, analizando as pessoas, sempre tinha aquelas que passavam uma aura boa e aquelas que davam na cara que se pudessem impinar mais ainda o nariz ele bateria na Lua. Uma coisa que se aprende quando se mora em Roma por um tempo é bater carteira e isso nós diriamos, sempre iria para a conta do papa…que lugar melhor de se hospedar quando você é procurada do que num certo pequeno país? E quem disse que Latin era uma língua morta? Parecia bem viva quando eu negociava com os banbanbans de lá…

Bom, fazia tempo que eu não brincava. Defini quem seria minha vítima, era um homem meia idade de óculos, que estava tentando decidir qual cereal levaria. De longe podia até parecer um trabalhador normal, mas quando se prestava atenção era fácil perceber que era meio esquizofrênico com uns tiques nervosos. Esse tipo sempre fica nervoso quando tem que falar com as pessoas, imagine então esta bela mulher aqui. Fui andando fingindo estar meia distraida, já tinha observado que havia um deck quadrado vazio ao seu lado que provavelmente era usado para colocar as caixas de leite em promoção, derrepente "tropecei" neste deck e cai sobre esse pobre babaca, me pendurando nele e rapidamente me levantando e sorrindo tímida:

-Desculpe…eu…eu tropecei...Dando meu sorriso inocente e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele eu falei, tentando passar a sensação de ser novamente aquela menina desastrada.

-Nã..não…não foi nada se..senhorita. – ele me olhava embasbacado, será que é dificil um você está bem ou ele não consegue gaguejar mais nenhuma frase? Me perguntei.

-Me desculpe novamente…sorri mais um pouco e senti que minhas bochechas deram meu alibi perfeito…estava corada. Me afastei mais do homem e sai com passos apressados em direção aos caixas.

Paguei rapidamente usando o dinheiro da carteira da minha vítima e saí rapidamente e já pegando o celular discando e entrando no carro.

-Você está bem? Ele me perguntou enquanto dava a partida, com os olhos mostrando uma leve preocupação e logo indo em direção as minhas pernas.

-O que? Eu olhei para ele em dúvida enquanto a voz do outro lado do telefone falava e eu abria a carteira roubada novamente e pegava o cartão e o analizava - conta premium olha só! Não é todo dia que eu dava sorte de encontrar alguem quase vip…o esquisito até que deveria ser importante!

-Você se machu…

Eu fui mais rápida cortando ele enquanto respondia o celular e fazia sinal de silencio, o que ele fez um bico e acelerou mais.

-Embry! Você vai gostar desse! Olhei para o cartão e fui passando o número para ele…

Nesse ponto eu já ouvia a ferrari praticamente rugindo, mas era melhor eu não olhar para o velocímetro agora. Peguei o cinto e coloquei sem me dar o trabalho de olhar ao redor ainda conversando.

-Ohhh! Se deu sorte ou foi "mera conscidência"? Ele perguntou com a voz sarcástica.

-O que você acha cowboy?

Bom…ele era um cowboy, de certa forma…ok ele provavelmente não laçava alguém desde os tempos que eu vivi em Vegas – sabe, eles não gostam de trapaceiros em Vegas e ele era pago para "assustar" esses azarados que não sabiam roubar – mas o treinamento para roubar informações que ele fez valeu a pena, mas ele ainda fica provavelmente com chapéu em frente ao pc…

-Se eu te conheço e eu te conheço! Você deu sorte…o dinheiro vai ser depositado na conta fantasma daqui a pouco e de lá eu retiro e deposito no paraiso com uma leve taxinha você sabe né?

-Yep…a única taxa que eu gosto de pagar é a sua se sabe né?

-Yeh…se sabe que eu te amo, mas tem outra ligação esperando para ser hackeada...a gente se fala quando você decidir passar a mão em outro sortudo Lex!

-Ok…desligando.

Desliguei, agora pensando se olhava para a cara dele. Praticamente ele estava matando meu carro de cansaço e o pé dele deveria ter afundado e grudado o acelerador lá no fundo pelo barulho. Mas eu sentia uma certa culpa,não era por ter feito aquilo, aquilo já era comum demais para mim, talvez seja por ter feito isso na frente dele…me pergunto se ele não teria me vigiado por todo esse tempo, acho que não, pois se tivesse feito saberia que eu não sou nobre, antigamente eu até poderia ser, mas as coisas mudaram…será que ele me ve como aquela que eu deixei para trás? Mas porque?

Olhei para ele de canto, ele estava totalmente concentrado em dirigir e não desviava o olhar nenhum momento. Porque ele estava tão nervoso, tão…frustado? O que você me esconde? Porque eu tenho a sensação que tenho que me desculpar com você?

Suspirei voltando-me para frente e me encostei novamente no banco pensando numa forma de chamar a atenção dele para mim, mas de uma forma que ele não me olhe com raiva…ai me lembrei do que ele estava perguntando quando entrei "Você está bem?", era isso…ele deve ter me visto pela mente do cara, ele ficou preocupado? Ele pensou que era verdade? De vez em quando ele parece me conhecer tão bem, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que não…

Sorri internamente de toda essa confusão em que me meti…fazia anos que eu não me sentia feliz assim, todo esse mistério que o envolve me fascina ao mesmo tempo que me trás uma sensação nostáugica de reconhecimento. E novamente já estava trabalhando em um planinho meio maléfico, mas que provavelmente me salvaria de ouvir algum sermão e de ver ele ficar triste quando eu me desculpar.

Fiz cara de dor e gemi puxando o pé que "bati" para meu joelho, apoiando-o e massageando quando senti que a sua atenção finalmente foi atiçada e a velocidade diminuindo até estacionar em algum bairro residencial bonito da cidade, em frente a uma casa qualquer por um momento e vi suas mãos pousando na minha bota já a retirando provavelmente para ver se possuia algum machucado. Essa era minha deixa.

Olhei para ele que se curvava na minha direção, sua cabeça já muito perto da minha e o chamei fazendo olhar de relance para mim. Então, eu roubei um beijo dele, me afastando rapidamente com um sorrisinho enquanto mordia os lábios e sentia meu coração disparar, deixando ele paralisado e vendo seu olhar de confusão quando desviei o olhar para a janela e tagalerei:

-Me desculpa…mas você deveria saber que não sou tão boazinha assim já a algum tempo sabe…

Fiquei desviando o olhar até meu coração começar a se acalmar, então decidi novamente olha-lo e vi que ele me olhava ainda encostado no banco com um sorriso torto no rosto, o que me fez corar e novamente começar a hiperventilar, mas antes de reagir ele novamente me surpreendeu rindo e então me olhando com aqueles olhos dourados escondendo alguma coisa ele disse:

-Bells…E sua mão afagou meu rosto, passando os dedos nas minhas bochechas que provavelmente estavam pegando fogo.

E uma sensação de dejavu tomou conta de mim, ao mesmo tempo que uma vontade de brigar com ele e mandar ele olhar minha identidade e meu passaporte para ver quanto que mudou, que eu não era mais Isabella, eu era outra…outra que sempre mudava. Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei até que senti sua mão fria me abandonando e sua voz de veludo respondendo a minha nova dúvida enquanto ligava o carro.

-Vamos pra casa. Ele dizia sorrindo abertamente para mim e dirigindo pelo entardecer…

* * *

**E aqui estamos, mais um pouquinho de EdxBella antes de eu acabar com a felicidade de vocês....*muhahahaha risada maligna ligada ao maximo para os curiosos***

**De novo mostrando um pouco de onde ela andou e o que aprendeu por ai, mas ainda temos uma família para conhecer....3 vamps ainda não apareceram não é?...hmm XD vamos continuar com o mistério e na proxima provavelmente tem uma pitada de fast and furious pra deixar alguns loucos, além de o fim começar a se aproximar...**

**Eh isso ai....comentem bastante....talvez eu fiquei emocionada e decida escrever uns 2 caps em 1...ou resolva revelar alguma surpresinha...quem sabe....**

**UHauhuhaauh....quero soh ver...**

**Bye ^^ **


	17. XequeMate

**Xeque-Mate – Capítulo 16**

Eu não entendia suas reações, nem os sentimentos que ele parecia sentir por mim, sabia que não era a primeira vez que estavamos juntos assim, mesmo não lembrando, ele parecia estar se acostumando a uma nova realidade e eu descobrindo um passado perdido. Eu me perguntava como eu teria esquecido ele e os outros – ou se ao menos teria conhecido - cada um parecia ter me marcado de formas tão diferentes desde o momento que fui encontrando-os e se encaixaram na minha vida de uma forma pertubadora e defensiva mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedora. Agora eu estava estranhando minhas reações, por mais que eu estivese confusa e surpresa, não estava reagindo de forma racional deixando-os entrarem assim na minha vida sem mais nem menos, mas eu sentia que não poderia pedir para eles pararem. Eu já não queria sair dessa estranha rotina, parecia que tudo acabaria se eles fossem embora. Agora me sentia viva novamente.

Mas tudo não poderia passar de um sonho não é? Desde quando uma pessoa que sonha com liberdade e magia, se transforma em algo perigoso e tenta viver usufruindo seus desejos, tem o direito de ficar?

Ele sempre estava comigo agora, nesses tempos que eu só estava continuando a facudade – driblando Alice e Rose nas compras, evitando acabar dentro de um avião junto com elas e com Emmett pilotando para Shangai - e fazendo o que me desse na cabeça, ele ficava me observando, conversando comigo coisas tolas e normais – o que você achou desse livro? Ou da música tal – parecia tentar conhecer minha mente, em troca das respostas eu tentava conhecer ele também, mas não era bem o que eu esperava, sempre ele conseguia se esquivar e ficavamos nesse jogo sempre que eu cansava dos meus projetos.

Últimamente eu pegara a mania de adormecer conversando com ele deitada no sofa da sala – claro que depois de muitas provocações e olhares estranhos que acabávamos desviando, quando percebíamos que estavamos em silêncio nos encarando, num clima muito suspeito mas nostáugico para mim - ou quando ele decidia tocar no piano e eu ficava ouvindo de olhos fechados – mas toda manhã acordava na minha cama e sentia que ele ficava lá quase todo tempo me observando, a temperatura do lado vazio da cama sempre estava frio como se um anjo de mármore estivese debruçado lá como uma estátua - era estranho alguém aparecer do nada e entrar na sua vida dessa forma já para alguém normal, mas para quem está vivendo num lugar estranho como esse mundo em que me meti é algo perigoso…

Bom eu gosto de adrenalina mesmo…

Edward tinha tomado posse do meu carro novamente, eu já até não ligava tanto era divertido ter um "motorista" particular e ele era uma boa companhia para uma conversa e sempre que não estava irritado por telo deixado esperando ou por ter sido meio abusado por mim – sem pensamentos malignos please – ele me ajudava a fugir daquelas viciadas por compras, não que eu não seja uma longe disso, mas eu estava ficando traumatizada.

-Preciso pegar a correspondência, me deixa na frente do prédio enquanto você estaciona ok?

-Tá…Ele não estava num bom momento agora ainda com um olhar revoltado e negro, ok ok eu sei, não é todo dia que se é assaltada.

E eu entendi a parte que ele disse que poderia ter me matado e que ele não podia fazer nada porque essa cidade – se referindo utilizando palavras muito feias – estava com um Sol bem forte. Mas não tinha acontecido nada, além de eu ter conseguido duas armas novas e mais um bom dinheiro de brinde.

-Você vai ficar raivoso desse jeito o dia inteiro? Perguntei com os braços no banco apoiando minha nuca e tentando parecer não estar nem ai para o que eu tinha feito – Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem mil anos de perdão…eu tenho que aproveitar ora!

-Absurda, você não tem noção não é? Só de lembrar no que ele estava pensando em fazer contigo eu tenho vontade de voltar e… – ele disse com um olhar triste e perdido, que eu vi pelo retrovisor - E eu não podia fazer nada, tinha muita gente por perto que conseguiria ver…eu…eu…

- Calma Edward…não aconteceu nada. Você sabe que eu me viro, não sei porque é tão protetor...e eu tinha uma noção do que ele estava pensando, por isso que eu enfiei ele no porta – mala. Agora anda que eu ainda preciso fazer um trabalho para a facu.

É eu tinha ficado com raiva do caboco me olhando de cima a baixo e passando a mão enquanto "achava" que estava sobre o controle da situação, quando a coisa se reverteu e ele viu que não estava lidando com mais uma dondoca parisiense. Eu fiz ele marchar de volta pelos becos daquele calçadão e ir para onde estava estacionado, pedindo para Edward abrir o porta malas e o mandei se encaixar lá dentro e não dar nenhum pio. Isso não foi nada dificil de fazer quando se ter uma bela arma encostada na sua testa as pessoas costumão obedecer.

Edward tinha ficado em pânico e raiva, mas eu estava fria e parece que me olhar mexeu até com ele - talvez eu esteja virando um monstro no final das contas – disse friamente para ele ir para tal lugar, onde eu sabia era um campo bem ensolarado e o mandei ir para longe e voltar só quando eu ligase, ele reclamou lógico mas eu simplesmente ignorei e mandei ele ir para longe porque eu não queria que ele visse aquilo.

Mas acho que ele não me ouviu afinal…eu torturei bastante aquele pobre coitado, ele tinha me tirado realmente do sério:

" –Então , quem você chamou de putinha gostosa seu panaca? Eu disse chutando-o para frente nas suas costelas e quando ele pensou em revidar se voltando, atirei mas ainda não seria aquele o tiro que o mataria, era só diversão…afinal eu tinha mais duas armas para usar além da que eu já carregava na bolsa e aquela que eu tirei do porta luvas do carro…"

A lembrança disso ainda estava bem fresca na minha mente…não sabia se Edward ficou espiando, ele parecia bem pertubado quando eu entrei no carro, ainda carregando o sorrisinho que eu usei para fazer o serviço bem feito. Talvez o fato estar tudo em chamas tenha dado a ele o que pensar também…ele estava novamente com aquele olhar preocupado, triste que me quebrava o coração.

Quando ele parou o carro eu o olhei uma última vez e vi que ele ainda não me encarava, eu ficava alarmada com isso. Reagindo automáticamente eu fiz exatamente o que ele costumava fazer comigo, segurei seu rosto e o virei para olhar seus olhos rezando para que ele não me evitasse e me taxasse de monstro. Vi a dor no seu olhar negro e isso acabou comigo, eu tinha feito de novo, tinha magoado o anjo vampiro, uma vontade intensa de chorar me abateu – eu estava definhando, estava cada dia mais ao fundo e isso iria acabar com quem ficasse comigo…eu precisava acabar com tudo isso…recomeçar – fechei meus olhos forte, fugindo da escuridão dos seus olhos tristes e beijei sua testa me afastando rápidamente e saindo do carro sem olhar novamente para o seu rosto, eu me sentia culpada, mas ainda era muito egoísta para mandá-lo embora então eu teria que fazer isso rápido antes que a culpa virase medo e eu desistisse:

-A escuridão está me consumindo e eu não quero que você me acompanhe… sussurei, entrando no prédio e sentindo ele partir mas não me deixando olhar para trás para ver sua reação.

Eu estava mortificada, em pânico para saber se ele estaria no meu apartamento quando entrasse ou se nunca mais o veria a esperança parecia ainda me fazer companhia, mas antes de eu tentar pensar positivo novamente eu abri a caixa de correio e vi a última coisa que podia esperar.

Um convite preto com um lacre de parafina vermelha que estava moldada com o símbolo de uma cerejeira num campo de neve e junto dele estava um papel dobrado encaixado, que eu logo retirei e vi a mensagem…Sim o fim estava perto, meu rosto se cobriu com uma máscara sombria e fria – deixando para trás as perguntas sem respostas e os mistérios, não era hora para pensar mais nisso… - enquanto amassava o papel e o jogava indo em direção ao elevador.

---

Um papel vôo em direção a saida e foi pego por um alguém que espreitava com um sorriso assasino:

-Sim chefe, ela recebeu o recado. Seus olhos pratiados refletiam o papel pegando fogo em suas mãos e aquelas frases sem sentido desaparecendo em cinzas:

"…Xeque-mate…

2 dias…"

* * *

**Bem é isso....o começo do fim hohoho...**

**Bom eu prescisava de uma introduçãozinha para isso e por isso eu deixo o vamp com depressão, mas nada de pânico...eu já to continuando...**

**Bye bye XD**


	18. Last Day

**Last Day – Capítulo 17**

O apartamento estava vazio e silencioso, então teria ele ido embora? Se ele quisesse ficar já estaria aqui, na velocidade dele vinte andares na escada eram bem mais rápidos que o elevador. Será que Alice teria dito a ele algo? Eu prescisa-va pedir que ela não se entrometesse nisso, ela sabia tudo que eu fazia e mesmo assim ligou enquanto eu queimava o corpo dizendo que mesmo me achando naquela hora um monstro, não sairia da minha vida mesmo que os outros saissem. Ela era o único alguém em quem eu podia confiar que estaria presente até o fim. E como sempre…eu penso em ligar e ela é mais rápida:

-Antes de eu falar qualquer coisa, vai até o seu balção da cozinha e leia o que ele deixou. Ela me disse com voz irritada pelo celular.

E eu voltando ao modo receio fui até lá e li sua caligráfia perfeita:

"Não vou te deixar, eu não permitirei que a escuridão te puxe junto a mim…

Faça seus trabalhos…desça as 8h que eu te levo hoje no meu carro.

Edward"

-De vez em quando me pergunto se ele sabe no que se está metendo, sussurei para mim sorrindo e esquecendo que o telefone estava no viva voz e Alice possuia uma audição ótima.

-E nós nos perguntamos se você sabe, mas não se preocupe é claro que eu já falei e ele não vai deixar você escapar dessa vez voando por ai…

-Alice!

-Bella!

-Uiii…mini vampira! É só uma festa!

-Uma festa da máfia que você por acaso some das minhas visões…não mesmo!

-Sério? Rebati agora cautelosa, como que eu sumia? Ela sempre me enchergava…talvez eu tenha que mudar de planos e me preparar melhor.

-Você acha que eu minto coisinha louca? E não…eu não vou permitir que você cometa essa gafe de esconder uma granada num lugar desses! O vestido que você vai não suportaria ter mais dois peitos extras!

Eu olhava o telefone agora com uma cara incrédula…ela tava mentindo sobre a granada não? Eu não tinha pensado nisso…ainda…assustador…

-Alice!Eu sei que você não precisa mas respira garota!Eu já não entendia mais nada do que ela ia gritando pelo telefone, era alguma coisa que em Tóquio é a terra das compras ou algo parecido. Pra mim Tóquio era sinonimo de drift…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Rose vai amar isso! E eu deixei o celular cair com esse último susto e eu acho que ele passou para o outro lado da vida, já que eu não ouvia mais aquela voizinha estridente vindo…seria uma longa viagem…eu estava a cada segundo mais preocupada…se Rose viria então Em também viria no pacote tinha certeza e isso…já me dando arrepios…era um lembrete constante que ele teria uma chance de dar carona…

-Acho que vou fugir…sussurei com medo, já esfregando as têmporas de preocupação com tudo isso e com o recado.

"Xeque-mate, Dois dias" dizia…então quer dizer que eu tenho menos de 48h para chegar lá contando com o fuso e eu sabia que teria que me preocupar com o que levar…mas hoje eu teria meu último dia normal, talvez seja melhor eu trancar a facudade dessa vez…era hora de voltar para o Japão.

E eu não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer lá, mas se fosse pelo lado racional provavelmente era alguma emboscada que a máfia russa faria com a yakuza – que iria me matar se eu já não estivese avisada e sendo constantemente vigiada por uma vidente de bolso - isso era perigoso…eles gostavam de explodirem prédios inteiros, mas a minha maior preocupação no momento era se eles iriam tentar entrar na festa junto comigo e se iriam então eu faria par com o Edward?! Oh meu deus…minha mente vagando pela idéia daquele garoto com um smoking era tentadora!

Aiii, volta para a realidade, ele está se forçando a ficar comigo!Não é possivel que ele tenha mais nenhum gosto por mim...de vez em quando a culpa bate em mim e eu me pergunto se me tornar isso foi o mesmo que chegar ao fundo do poço, mas nenhum outro modo conseguia apagar a solidão e a impotencia que eu sentia. Não vou me arrepender por meu atos…

Com esse pensamento em mente, nem cheguei a fazer trabalho nenhum na hora eu olharia para Alice com o olhar de cachorro perdido e ela me deixaria fazer dupla com ela dividindo a nota. Agora eu precisava pensar no depois, lá eu não poderia comprar armas porque a máfia vigiava tudo e meus passos mesmo tendo passe livre seriam contestados. Eles não queriam um tiroteio no meio da "festinha" de confraternização das máfias e provavelmente teria que passar num detector de metais no mínimo para entrar. Mas eu daria o meu jeitinho, angel provavelmente está ainda trabalhando para eles e ela pode me passar pela segurança num piscar de olhos.

Fui até meu closet e peguei uma mala vermelha de fibra e a joguei em cima da cama, já voltando para lá e abrindo a parte onde eu guardava as armas, joguei a de cerâmica primeiro e mais outras, junto com bastante munição e alguns explosivos. Então olhei para o canto e as memórias do meu tempo com a yakuza se tornaram claras novamente, junto com o rapizinho que nós cantávamos enquanto zuavamos por lá dentro de um carro fazendo curvas em auta velocidade e cheia de katanas:

"_Noite, fria e sangue sobre a neve, iluminada pela cidade em perdição…eramos três, uma garota meia americana com o coração sincero, um garoto mais baixo japonês com as tatuagens escapando pela sua camisa mostrando sua casa e mais uma garota americana com o coração perdido sorrindo enquanto limpava sua recêm adquirida e última espada samurai cantando baixinho a batida que tinha criado para o momento, sendo resoada pelos outros dois que riam a sua espera:_

…_Someday, some night…_

_Some live, some die, in the way of samurai._

_Some cry, some dream._

_So up, so dow._

_It's that a battle cry…_

_A battle cry…_

_-Ora…eu não disse que você era perfeita para esse trabalho? Está livre, suma. O garoto disse ao longe, saindo puxando a garota pela mão. Eu sabia que estava na proteção deles por enquanto, mas isso não duraria até eu ver o amanhecer."_

As únicas coisas que ainda mantinham –me ligadas a aquele lugar eram a espada e a tatuagem que cobria toda sua costa, aquele era um passe livre para alguns cantos do mundo, mas em outros poderiam muito bem acabar com tudo e todos ao seu redor. Era a marca provava que ela já não era a mesma garota meio inocente que se mandou dos EUA…

Coloquei mais algumas roupas dentro da mala, só para disfarçar um pouco caso eles queiram espreitar e joguei um pouco de perfume, para disfarçar o cheiro de polvora que saia dela e a fechei, dando conta que o tempo passara muito depressa e que eu poderia ve-lo novamente daqui a pouco. Sabia que ele não a olharia do mesmo modo, sabia que ele nunca deveria sentir o que eu sentia por ele, mas…mas ainda queria tentar encantar o vampiro, ainda queria ver o seu sorriso torto mais uma vez, não sabendo se seria a última já que Alice não vira seu futuro…

Um desejo passou por sua cabeça, mas sabia que ele nunca a atenderia, eu era o brinquedinho assasino…não tinha direito nem de pensar na hipótese de pensar em ser um deles um dia, mas aquilo provavelmente me fascinava tanto quanto Edward, talvez num mundo como o dele eu não precisase matar como o faço nessa vida, não roubaria, não faria mais nada de errado…só viveria pela eternidade e deixaria meus erros escaparem pelo passado que nunca iria voltar. Seria interesante. E ai eu poderia ver ele pela eternidade e talvez roubar outro beijo.

Pensamentos estranhos, eu estava me apaixonando completamente por ele…

Sorri tristemente concluindo esse pensamento e desligando o chuveiro, saindo para o mesmo quarto com a mala cheia de armas lacrada num canto e indo para o mesmo closet que guardava o que eu mais tinha de mal por trás dos montes de roupas e escolhi uma roupa – era uma camiseta larga roxa que deixava o top vermelho aparecer de lado deixando a mostra o ombro e um pouco da nuca onde se via a cabeça de sua fênix e um pedaço da asa, sendo enfeitado por uma flor de lótus por trás, que combinei com uma jeans skinni e All Star – não estava muito afim de me produzir toda, realmente o clima não estava para isso, mas mesmo assim dei uma ajeitadinha no cabelo prendendo-o num rabo-de-cavalo que deixava meus fios repicados cairem dando um ar sofisticado.

Passei um pouco de maquiagem poís sabia que Alice teria um chilique se me visse sem nada, peguei a chaves e a bolsa com meu falecido celular que eu teria que dar um jeito de usar para pelo menos fazer chamadas até comprar um novo – num é assim tão fácil sabe? Era um celular personalizado só para mim…Embri teria que invadir o exército para conseguir um novo para mim… - e finalmente saí do apartamento, dando um olhar malígno para Jacob que saia do elevador dando um sorrisinho debochado para mim – o que eu não entendia nada, mas eu tinha que controlar meu espírito violento, era o maximo que eu podia fazer para poder me dar o direito de ficar com o anjo e isso tinha que começar pelo mais díficil…o playboy que sorria como um idiota um sorriso estilo "perdeu playboy"...ele ainda levaria mais…um dia talvez… - mas só claro depois que a porta estava praticamente fechada…

Num pensei sequer um segundo no fato estranho que havia ocorrido lá em cima enquanto tentava imaginar que carro ele poderia ter e como estava, mas quando sai do hall de entrada e dei de cara com um vampiro ruivo bonitão sentado na mureta da escada que levava até mim eu quase capotei desmaiada sem respirar, o que deu a ele uma chance de debochar de mim e depois de dar um sorrisinho sacana quando me segurou quase no fim da escada – sim eu fui reto…em direção ao carrinho prata parado na frente, mas provavelmente cairia no concreto mesmo, sem chance de acabar com mais um carro da vizinhança… - ouviu meu coração disparando e sem eu conseguir me segurar minhas bochechas corando muito…

-Bella…respira! Ele disse ainda me segurando e agora me encarando com seus olhos dourados brilhantes mesmo no escuro. E eu para não dar mais motivo dele me provocar comecei a respirar novamente, tentando me acalmar mesmo sendo impossível com ele me apertando tanto contra ele.

-Me desculpa…eu deria te pegar antes, mas você sabe eu não posso ser um vampiro "the flash" bem no centro de Paris…

Porque ele fazia graça? Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele deveria me rejeitar e não me apertar mais ainda – falando nisso porque ele ainda tá me apertando? Não que eu não esteja gostando…longe disso! Mas ele deveria estar querendo, não sei…me deixar talvez? Cara…ele viu o que eu fiz! – a careta que eu fiz com esse pensamento, junto com eu tentando meio sem forças sair do abraço dele, fizeram ele levantar uma sombrancelha e ficar com cara de dúvida…mas eu que tinha dúvidas!

-Po…Porque? Você deveria querer me repelir com nojo...eu sussurei para ele desviando o olhar, tentando fazer as lágrimas que se formavam desaparecerem.

-Bella absurda! Eu nunca, nunca! Teria nenhum tipo de sentimento de repulsa por você…

-…então…porque você foi embora? Deixei escapar, segurando o soluço que queria sair junto, sem levantar a cabeça. O que foi em vão, já que ele então me puxou novamente para ele e com as duas mãos levantou meu rosto prendendo-o sob seu olhar e enxugando algumas lágrimas que escapavam, então me abraçou novamente e eu escondi meu rosto em seu peito de mármore, provavelmente acabando com sua camisa.

-Shii, shii…não chore…eu tive que ir…eu…eu estava confuso…você mesmo nas visões de Alice me custava a acreditar que fazia algo do tipo…e lá…foi estranho, mas você não é má…e eu não posso te deixar, enquanto você não me afastar…eu não consigo mais…

Seu olhar intenso, me deixava confusa com todo aquele discurso…mas eu queria acreditar que ele realmente não aceitava a ideia que eu era uma pessoa má, eu queria poder ser boa o bastante para poder ficar com ele ou pelo menos fazer como ele dizia que mandá-lo ir…

-Eu…eu…eu sou egoísta demais para te afastar, eu gosto da sua presença…até parece que eu sou alguém boa quando você diz - sorri sarcástica naquela hora – mas, caso não se emporte então…não me deixe…não me deixe fazer mais isso…não me deixe ser tão cruel…

Meu sussuro se perdeu no barulho da cidade e minhas lágrimas secas me acalmaram o bastante para poder parar e respirar fundo ainda abraçada a ele que respondeu minha súplica com um beijo no cabelo e um sussurro perto do ouvido:

-Tudo o que quiser…

Afastei-me novamente dele, desejando não sentir-me tão boba por suas palavras mas ainda pensando no que ele disse antes:

-Você me conta porque não pode me deixar? Eu perguntei enquanto ia para a calçada e procurava por algum carro que parecia correr e fui andando para o preto que me pareceu ser dele, mas ouvindo a resposta logo atrás de mim…

-Quem sabe…quando você parar de vez com essa loucura…afinal pra onde você tá indo?

-Mesmo?! Me virei olhando-o e tendo certeza que não mentia…

-É uma promessa…mas…você vai roubar esse carro? Ele levantou mais uma vez a sombrancelha em dúvida e eu não compreendi…afinal porque ele não abria logo o carro?

-Não! Mas…- já me perguntando se esse não era o seu carro quando ele começou a disparar o alarme de tanto eu tentar abrir a porta dele e eu dando um pulo e me afastando rápido seguido por ele que só ria atras de mim – esse…não é o seu carro?

-O que a faz pensar que isso seria meu carro?

-Hmm..talvez porque pareça o único que corra o suficiente…ou você quer dizer que me fez descer até aqui para depois usar algum carro meu? Olhei para ele com uma cara de ultrage que o fez revirar os olhos e dar mais uma série de risadas enquanto me segurava pelos ombros e me trazia de volta a frente do meu prédio me deixando de frente a um volvo prateado…muito simples…muito lerdo para meu gosto, então levantei também uma sombrancelha e me virei apontando:

-Isto é o seu carro?

-É isso mesmo…e isto é a chave que você vai usar para ligar ele e pegando a minha mão e fechando com a chave do carro dentro saiu despreocupadamente e entrou no outro lado…

E eu fiquei estática. Não, não era possivel…Alice tem um porshe todo potente…Rose sem comentários, porque afinal ele tinha isso? Será que era por isso que ele vivia me roubando as chaves e dirigindo a toda com meus carros?

-Você vai ficar ai? Sua aula vai acabar antes de você chegar lá assim…

Ele me deu mais um susto quando disse isto abrindo a janela ao meu lado e me trazendo de volta a realidade, mas eu estava muito possessa para responder. Só abri a porta e entrei colocando o cinto e ligando o carro…mas quando eu pisei nele e ouvi o rugido que o carrinho deu meu sorriso maligno apareceu novamente – ahh! Aquilo não era simples…provavelmente só a carcaça num era modificada! Talvez o motor seja de uma ferrari turbinada…

-Maldito vampiro, murmurei sorrindo e pisando a toda pela estrada e mudando de planos…meu último dia em Paris não seria na facudade afinal…ele merecia o troco por isso!

Mas é claro que eu fui interrompida por um celular tocando e eu até sabia quem era antes mesmo dele atender seu próprio celular e me passar:

-Alice…você já sabe o que vestir e então depois nos encontramos lá…

-Mas! Você vai reprovar desse jeito!

-Eu sei que você dá um jeitinho Ali!

-Depois você fará o que eu pedir! Ela disse com o sutaque maligno…

-Só se eu conhecer o teu tão falado marido! E eu vi um sorriso aparecer no rosto meio perdido de Edward…

-Tá tá…você que me aguarde! Também eu vou apresentar a família inteira! O Em tá perguntando se vai te aposta!

-Quem sabe?

-Uiiiii você me deixa louca… - E eu ouvi risadas por trás, eu ainda tinha aprendido a deixar a baixinha louca.

Ela desligou na minha cara…de novo. Eu fechei o celular e joguei no colo de Edward sem olhar direto para ele, mas vendo sua cara pelo espelho e ouvindo ele reclamar frustado:

-O que você tá aprontando?

-Rá! Morram de curiosidade vocês dois!

-E eu achando que Alice era um tormento…bufando e cruzando os braços dando um sorrisinho de lado e ligando o rádio ele foi se conformando.

* * *

**Ah...fla sério...olha quanta coisa pra lê, num eh lindo? XD eu sei q sim uhauhauhahau**

**Bom...estava inspirada e prox cap provavelmente tem mts cenas de ação...mas eu sinto falta de incentivo pra isso td - Não esqueci de vcs naum Katrina e Noelle vlw, vcs sempre me deixam com um sorriso colgate XD - "reviews....amo reviews...acho que qualquer autor ama isso...", num vo fica implorando pq num faz meu estilo, mas eu sei que tem bastante gente lendo e eu quero saber a opinião de todos vcs ou pelo menos manda algo do tipo *sua bella tah ficando mole, detona td e continua* mas mandem, pq eu fico inspirada *-* uhauhaahuauhauh **

**e tah chegando os finalmentes soh pra constar *risada maligna = morram d curiosidade***

**eh isso ai...**

**Bye  
**


	19. Ai Shiteru Yo

**Ai Shiteru Yo – Capítulo 18**

Vocês sabem né? Eu não resisto deixar aquele vampiro ruivo louco e eu estava doidinha para saber o quanto aquele volvo era potente...

Ele saiu do carro ainda com um sorriso de vitória estampado no seu rosto, assim que me viu seus olhos deram uma escurecida de raiva mas mesmo assim continuavam de uma cor dourada que me fez suspirar e morder meu lábio olhando-o, o que eu podia fazer para acalmar meu monstrinho?

-Cara, você com certeza não presta... - Jazz ou melhor o famoso marido da minha melhor amiga vampira de bolso parecia que teria um ataque de riso toda hora que eu e Edward ficavamos trocando olhares e ele "sentia" a tensão sobre nós. Ele era um cara bem calmo até com cara de garoto propaganda do exercito, ficaria uma coisa de farda provavelmente, todo loirinho com cabelo cortado quase bem curtinho, alto e com uma aparencia mais musculosa que o normal "Edward", mas não tanto como o Emmett

-Claro que presto, eu sou um anjo!

Desviei meu olhar um pouco do de Edward que estava longe junto com Rose - que ficava se mostrando junto com o carrão tunado dela matando todas as marias gasolinas de inveja por chamar a atenção de todos pela sua beleza e sua roupa com decote mortal, deixando Emmett meio puto da vida por tantos marmanjos estarem olhando os seus dois amores (cof cof, não não é o meu vampiro o segundo amor dele, mas sim o carro...não me entendam mal, aquele louco é muito insano para ter uma queda pelo meu vampiro...mas cada um que olha para a rose ele desafia para uma racha).

-Ele tá muito louco da vida ainda? Perguntei baixinho para Alice e Jazz que estavam respectivamente sentada em cima do capo ao meu lado e enconstado na porta do porshe, em um dos cantos da rave no meio do nada, cheio de gente tirando racha e mostrando os carros ao som de raps e funks...

-Eu não preciso nem ver o futuro para saber isso! Ela me olhou com um biquinho revoltado escondendo uma risada.

-Você não devia ter apostado o volvo numa corrida, aquele é o carro de estimação dele! Jazz disse tentando passar uma cara séria e falhando completamente, ele não conseguia esconder o que estava sentindo perto de tanta gente.

-Vocês sabem que se ele ouvir qualquer pensamento sobre isso... - Fui ameaçando e pensando em maneiras de levar o banana car (porshe amarelo berrante) ou de explodir ele.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Nunca!!!Alice praticamente berrou fazendo aquela cara de cachorrinho caido do caminhão de mudança, mas pelo barulho provavelmente ninguem notou já que ele nem se virou e rose continua fazendo aquela pose em frente ao seu carro...

-Para com isso, já é ruim o bastante sentir o que você sente, ela faz ficar mil vezes mais forte!

-Eu não sei o que é mais hilário Jazz, ela com essa cara de mal traduzindo o manual de contrução de uma bomba para grego ou você com a cara de mal e choro sentindo ela ficar histérica pelas minhas brincadeirinhas...

-Garota mal carater. Ele só esfregava as temporas e olhava para Alice meio preocupado, definitivamente faziam um casalzinho muito fofo esses dois - mas com certeza ele não deveria saber do episódio da aposta dos beijos, toda vez que algum começava a babar pela baixinha toda arrumada sentada no capô o loiro arrepiava e fechava a cara como se fosse pular em cima do pobre coitado.

Mas ele era um garoto muito bom de se conversar quando se estava na poça, tinha o poder se sentir tudo e modificar esse sentimento e isso me salvava de ficar culpada o bastante para ir lá e agarrar o chato que não sabe nem brincar.

-Você tá querendo me levar pra poça de novo com você? Ele riu enquanto ligava o calmante sobre mim.

-Jazz, vc devia ter sido apresentado mais cedo, nunca mais vou acaba na poça...se divorciebda baixinha e case comigo! Quando terminei a  
frase nem precisei olhar para saber que alguém tinha se arrepiado e quando vi um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto de Jazz sabia que ele tinha entrado na brincadeira ligando o calmante ainda mais forte e dizendo:

-Ideia tentadora, principamente quando se sabe de uns episódios no meio de Paris...

-AiiiiiiJazzvcsabequefoiumabrincadeiraaa. Alice disse rápido e pulou ora cima do pobre coitado que comecou a rir com o desespero da  
pequena e eu sabia que era a minha deixa...

Olhei de canto para ele e fui saindo, indo para fora da rave andando pelo lado do penhasco da estrada olhando a cidade ao longe...era tão estranho se sentir tão preocupada com o sentimento de outros, o máximo que eu pensava era se meus pais estavam bem e isso não era porque eu era muito fria nem nada,as sim porque eu sempre fui só eu e eles no máximo as pessoas normalmente são tão falsas que eu não tinha forças para nem tentar me aproximar muito então socializar não era algo muito tentador para mim...

Aqueles braços me envolvendo por atrás derrepente gelados e sentir seus lábios no meu pescoço meu arrepiaram mas também deixaram um pequeno suspiro de alívio meu se perder pela noite. Eu me encostei no seu peito de mármore com os olhos fechados e em silêncio deixei ele me apertar mais um pouco e encostar sua cabeça em meu ombro susurrando em meu ouvido:

-O que você ta pensando?

-Em como eu estou me deixando levar...disse apertando aqueles braços que me circundavam...

-E isso é ruim?A voz dele estranhamente meia tremula no final dessa frase.

-Depende... - suspirei - depende de quanto tempo o sonho continua até o final triste, depende até quando você ficar, de quanto tempo eu consiguir te afastar....

-Você fala como se quisese mesmo isso. Mas eu digo que não vou seguir por esse caminho.

Então eu me virei e o encarei, a escuridão me dando coragem para falar:

-Quase trinta anos procurando alguem e nunca, nunca encontrei, só acabei me afundando mais e mais e de um dia para o outro essa presença que me deixava feliz antigamente volta e você aparece, mas eu não acredito no final feliz para mim, pelo menos um que eu não acabe morta por algum mercenário, mafiosos ou um simples assassino me esperando baixar a guarda...eu simplesmente não posso acreditar no minimo de felicidade porque eu me rodiei de maldade e agora...agora eu não tenho nem a capacidade de não irritar as primeiras pessoas que me importam, mesmo eu não sabendo porque - sussurei o final baixando a cabeça e continuei - eu não sei fazer isso, eu nunca vivi isso...e-eu estou com medo...

Ele então me envolveu em outro abraço, onde eu escondi meu rosto a beira das lagrimas no seu peito e eu ouvi ele murmurando uma bela canção como se me ninasse por um momento me balançando até ele sentir que me acalmou, então disse calmo mas ao mesmo tempo firme:

-Eu deveria ter sido mais feliz nas minhas escolhas, eu deveria ter me mostrado quando você conversava comigo sem saber e eu só ouvia suas histórias, sonhando com fantasias e liberdade...eu realmente adorava ouvir tudo o que podia da única mente que eu nunca consegui desvendar, mas você parecia sempre ficar cada vez mais triste, então eu me forcei a parar com isso...mas quando Alice a encontrou novamente....tudo voltou a fazer sentido e agora eu não consigo fazer você acreditar em como eu quero poder ficar aqui e agora eu não consigo simplesmente não te amar mais e mais mesmo você assustando de vez em quando...

Heim? Pera um poquinho para.....que que ele tá dizendo, volta....aimeudeus...ele disse que me ama....ele disse que eu assusto?....Que isso? - Com todo esse pensamento e tudo mais eu fiz uma cara de incredula e cortei ele:

-Perai....porque eu assusto? Você que devia ser o assustador por aqui num é? Eu sou algum tipo de aberração?

O som da sua risada parou meu ataque histérico e eu acabei mais perdida ainda, cruzando os braços e erguendo a sombrancelha dando meu olhar mata namorado 5 - você me ofendeu, agora se explica ou eu te mando bala (frequentemente usado para alguns conhecidos espalhados pelo mundo...e alguns franceses que a Alice marcou em vermelho na minha agenda) - o que ele percebeu dando mais uma rodada de risadinhas que me fez aumentar o olhar para o nivel 6 - namorado bom é namorado cimentado os pé e jogado no rio mais proximo com boa profundidade - mas como ele tava tão bonitinho dando aquele sorriso torto dele para responder eu não resisti e baixei o olhar para o 3 - você é estranho mais eu te amo....

-Eu te falo que te amo e você presta atenção na outra parte da frase Bella! Revirando os olhos provavelmente ele continuou - Eu digo que você assusta de vez em quando porque você sempre tem a reação oposta ao do bom senso normal do mundo...o que eu acabei de falar é a prova disso, passando a mão no cabelo frustado ele parou e suspirou bem fundo. Mal ele terminou eu praticamente me agarrei - aquele cabelo cedoso para ser mais exata - a ele e dei um pequeno impulso para cima beijando ele de uma forma - como eu digo? - mais caliente do que ele esperava já que deu até um passo para trás sem cortar o beijo, mas me segurando na sua altura pela cintura como se eu pesasse uma pena e depois de um tempo, como eu tive que respirar, eu me soltei com ele ainda me segurando e eu disse a centimetros da sua boca:

-Eu sempre soube que você me amava, mas já que sua aberração aqui não está com a mente ao seu alcance eu te digo em voz alta também....eu te amo...muito.

Então ele me agarrou de novo.

* * *

*Tradução do título: Ai shiteru yo significa eu te amo em Japones (na forma mais profunda) e isso era pra num contar o final antes hohoho XD

* * *

Bom povo....I came back *faz uma pose ao estilo exterminador e sai correndo dos que querem minha cabeça*...não me matem huahuahau, eu continuo agora a fic, só pra constar esse cap foi mais pra aquecer antes de sair matando mais meio mundo e eu sei que vocês curtem um final pegajoso de tanto açúcar eu tb curto XD

Te o prox cap...e babe a coisa vai pega fogo....

Bye XD


	20. Calculista

**Calculista – Capítulo 19**

_"Vermelho....quente e triste.....só vermelho era a visão daquela noite. Mais uma das noites que se poderiam concluir como perdidas, para mim que só via o fogo que se destacava naquela escuridão e para todos os outros que gritavam e tentavam fugir daquele destino sem salvação._

_A lua estava vermelha...._

_A cidade em chamas..._

_E meu único momento de paz foi quando tudo finalmente ficou em silêncio e eu fechei meus olhos ouvindo o estalar do fogo...  
Olhando tudo em cima da única construção que se mantinha em pé, no telhado da pequena torre da igreja - que desmoronando mas ainda útil, era usada para estocar alimento para doação - fora da cidade trancada, tudo se misturava com o cheiro de carne queimada e gasolina numa visão digna a algumas estrofes de Dante, num laranja amarelo e vermelho sem fim do sangue que tentava seguir-me...deixando somente os corpos dos seus donos para trás._

_...pena que a escuridão não me assustava...  
........pena que a calmaria nunca chegaria a mim...."_

Onde estou? Minha cabeça estava girando como se eu tivese ficado de baixo da água por muito tempo e antes de conseguir levantar meu tronco eu já senti aquela dor que parecia que continuava a quebrar...sim era mais uma costela rachada para minha conta.....ai que dor....agora eu lembro o que aconteceu....

" Estavamos lá como manda o figurino mocinha e vampiro - como eu posso dizer?....hmm prefiro não comentar - climão lindo de cinema. Até que eu ouvi Edward rosnar e parar nosso beijo do nada, eu também não entendendo nada já iria reclamar, mas ai começou o tiroteiro.

-Merda. Eu murmurei pegando minha arma. Mas ele foi mais rápido que eu…e definitivamente mais desesperado também. Até parece que um tirinho iria me matar assim.

-Bellaa!Foi a última coisa que eu escutei, ai senti aqueles braços gelados que eu amo me rodiar rápido e logo tudo escureceu..."

Abri meus olhos, ainda agradecendo por poder respirar novamente, mas eu odiava sentir dor e aquilo estava queimando . Definitivamente não era meu quarto aquilo, mas eu gostei, fazia meu estilo – um pouco bagunçado demais, só que dava para perceber que o que não estava sendo usado estava bem organizado.

Era um lugar bem amplo com uma janela enorme servindo como parede, como se ligasse aquele lugar a floresta escura que rodiava tudo lá fora, com uma parede seguindo em azul marinho bem forte e a outra escondendo tudo com uma bela estante branca toda dividida em quadrados - com ela quase completa com cds e livros e discos - num estilo bem clean e moderno, com uma mesa perto da parece colorida com um formato que para mim parecia um rim – ok ok, comparação triste…é que eu sou acostumada a ver esse tipo de coisa no meu trabalho sabe….então parecia um….um feijão!Isso… - mais vários livros e um laptop de ultima geração fechado em cima e alguma decoração que eu não via daqui.

Onde eu estava deitada? Isso com certeza não era uma cama…nem um sofá de couro…

-É um sofá cama Bella. A voz do meu anjo me chamou a realidade e eu virei sem pensar duas vezes para o lado que vinha aquela voz que eu tanto amava…e eu lembrei porque eu estava querendo a sua linda cabecinha…e talvez o corpinho também…enfeitando algum lugar da minha sala…Aquilo doia….muito….

Ele deve ter percebido, provavelmente que eu fiquei sem respirar por um bom tempo fazendo alguma careta, pois logo estava sentado ao meu lado me obrigando a deitar novamente com o olhar enegrecendo:

-Me desculpa…eu deveria ter tido mais cuidado, só que a idéia de te ver levando um tiro me desesperou. Agora me deixa ver o que aconteceu aqui…achei que só tinha sufocado você um pouco…

Um pouco? Deus…eu devo ter apagado por um bom tempo, não acordei no meio do tiroteio certo?

Ele foi apertando meu corpo como se procurasse algum osso quebrado, claro rasgando minha blusinha sem nem pensar duas vezes e eu sabia que ele nem tinha se tocado desse fato pois sua cara de preocupado continuava lá e meu top vermelho também para constar…

-Definitivamente você quer me matar Edward - Vampiro besta desesperado – você acha que nessa altura do campeonato, um tiroteiozinho vai me matar? …ai – gemi, ele tinha acertado o alvo e quando me apertou, talvez mais um pouco tivesse conseguido dar fim, perfurando meus pulmões usando minhas próprias costelas.

- Já arranjo algo para tirar sua dor meu anjo, só tenho que te levar antes lá para o raio-x do Carlisle….

-Carlisle? Quem era esse? Fiz uma cara de desentendida agora com um biquinho e disse novamente voltando as brincadeiras para deixar ele louco:

-Pensei que você fosse o meu doutor…Olhei para ele com aquele sorrisinho demoniaco conhecido meu, mas ele não pegou dessa vez…

-E sou no caso de emergência, quando você está detonada por alguma bomba, mas já que deve ser só uma concusão eu preciso que o médico formado da casa de uma olhada…

-Você não é formado? Eu mordia meu lábio enquanto sentia ele contornar a minha última cicatriz – a de quando ele me salvou pela primeira vez, que ia de um pouco abaixo dos meus seios até um lado da minha barriga, terminando num estranho formato de lua – sinceramente ele estava me matando mais com suas mãos frias do que a dor queimando na minha costela…

-Não consegui me formar, vamos dizer que os dois últimos dois anos de medicina precisam fazer estágio no pronto socorro e eu não sou muito bom com sangue…

Fazia sentido na teoria, vampiro mais sangue e somando um hospital em pleno pânico não era uma boa idéia, mas ele foi tão cuidadoso comigo, acho que qualquer um sendo tratado por esse médico não reclamaria se ele desse uma sugadinha…

-Você pareceu aguentar bem a última vez – abri meus olhos para encara-lo, seus olhos pareciam caramelo.

- Era porque era você, nunca poderia nem imaginar me permitir te machucar... – e seu olhar se escureceu nesse momento e eu sabia que era pelo que ele acabara de me dizer. Então levantei meu braco do lado bom calmamente e acariciei seu rosto dizendo :

-Não se preocupe com o que não foi culpa sua…aliais você me deve umas respostas e outra coisa…

-Outra coisa? Ele abriu seus olhos já levantando sua sombrancelha para mim. Eu sabia que ele iria fugir das minhas respostas, mas isso foi calculado para que ele se mostrasse mais curioso do que o normal.

-É outra coisa…Disse sussurando.

Então puxei ele pelo colarinho da camisa e acho que ele entendeu minha indireta já que se deixou levar e começamos a nós beijar novamente. Pena que não durou muito, quando eu fui passar meu braço pelo seu pescoço a fim de agarrar seus cabelos, eu esqueci do mero detalhe costela provavelmente rachada e ela me fez parar, soltando-me dele para praguejar um pouco…

-Merda!Aquilo doia como se estivese queimando por dentro, enquanto ouvia ele tentando segurar o seu riso de anjo e falhando miseravelmente.

-Acho que vou ter que ficar longe de você por uns tempos...

-Para de rir da minha desgr! Gritei e mais uma vez, foi um movimento errado, encher o pulmão pegava bem lá. Fechei meus olhos com mais força dessa vez esperando a dor acabar, o que deve ter preocupado Edward que deixou de rir.

-Me desculpa Bella…-Seu sussurro não deixou de chegar nos meus ouvidos e senti que estava a ser levantada com cuidado, como se fosse uma donzela. Abri meus olhos e vi que estava nos seus braços já saindo do quarto, seu rosto tentando me evitar escondia olhos negros e tristes e eu sabia que era minha culpa de novo, eu e minha sorte só deixavam meu anjo triste…

-Onde vamos? Tentei animar o ambiente afastando aquele fantasma depressivo que pairava sobre nós falando alegremente com ele.

-Carlisle. Ele respondeu descendo umas escadas de uma casa muito bem decorada, o que me deixou intrigada então continuei questionando:

-E quem é Carlisle? Nessa hora entramos dentro do que eu podia dizer meio escritório, meio consutório, já que possuia vários equipamentos médicos espalhados entre estantes de livros e obras de arte. Percebi então que não estávamos sós, sentado atrás de uma mesa estava um homem com cara de anjo também e pinta de modelo,. Então ouvi a bomba….e quase morri…

-Carlisle essa é Bella. Bella esse é meu pai.

-Pra…pra..Prazer…Fui apertando a mão dele nem me lembrando da dor.

Não, não, não…ele não me apresentou para seu pai comigo vestindo só um top vermelho. Eu não queria me enterrar viva agora, eu iria derreter o burado em que iria me enfiar só com o poder enrubecedor do meu corpo inteiro, que deve ter ido para o último nivel de vergonha possivel na terra. Ao longe do meu devaneio em estado de choque eu pude ouvir milhares de risadas e entre elas a voz de certo irmão urso gritando enquanto ria: "Agora você conseguiu matar ela mano!"

Só me senti voltar a realidade quando vi Alice – como eu amo essa baixinha – entrando escritório adentro carregando uma blusa indo em direção a Edward e dando um tapa que parecia ter doido pelo barulho atras da cabeça o irmão e olhando pra mim com a cara sem saber se ria ou se ficava revoltada com o top que eu estava.

-Respira Bella, ele é o médico da casa, então relaxa. Ele ria junto com Alice.

-Ele tem razão, mas você realmente não mudou em nada pelo tanto de cicatrizes que vejo. Carlisle disse e eu fiquei mais uns dois tons de vermelho mais forte com a analisada que ele fez, de alguma forma ele conseguia ver e descobrir como eu ganhei a maioria das cicatrizes.

Como? Ele me conhecia também? O que há de errado com esses vampiros? Como eles podem estar tão perto de mim a tanto tempo? Agora enquanto Carlisle me examina reparando mais na sua feição me lembrei de algo...antigamente eu passava muito tempo no pronto socorro, era uma desastrada nata e uma ponta de mesa um assasino cruel – hilário como quando é um de verdade você cai de pé e correndo disparando uma arma e nem se dá conta – ele é parecido com um médico que antigamente me atendeu muito por um tempo, claro que com 8 anos você ainda não é de reparar em muita coisa, mas quando o médico parece que saiu de uma revista a coisa fica mais fácil…

-Eu conheço você – disse analisando sua feição que abriu um sorrisinho esperto e eu sabia que era verdade – antigamente você me sempre me atendia no pronto socorro?

-Ela está lembrando – Alice cantarolou olhando para Edward e eu vi que algo estáva sendo discutido sériamente ali, algo que mais tarde eu arrancaria dele…

-Lembrando o que? Continuei como meu papel de garota inocente mandava, só que acho que não colou muito meu sorrisinho, já que Edward levantou uma sombrancelha e disse:

-Bella essa cara de inocente não engana ninguém. Eu revirei os olhos e mostrei a língua para ele, fazendo um biquinho.

-Acho que você anda passando muito tempo com Alice. Carlisle concluiu com meus últimos atos e continuou dando meu diagnóstico:

-É só mais uma costela rachada mesmo, como você mesmo disse. Se você ficar em repolso por umas duas semanas e tomar muito leite já resolve.

Repolso? Isso estava totalmente fora dos meus planos, aquele tiroteio não foi algo inédito e eu sabia que era um aviso. Hoje antes do crepúsculo eu estaria indo para Tókio. Fiz uma careta com isso, dessa vez será complicado…

-Bella que parte do repolso você não tá entendendo? Alice disse e eu sabia que ela estava me vendo tentar fugir daqui.

Eu olhei para os três que esperando uma resposta me encaravam e eu tentando amenizar dei um sorrizinho e disse:

-Eu não posso ficar em repolso, desculpa gente, mas vocês querendo ou não eu estou indo para lá…

-Para lá onde Isabella? Edward perguntou, mas acho que Alice teve alguma lembrança da sua visão comigo sumindo na festa da máfia e ele começou a gritar de novo. Não!Não mesmo! Sem Chance, eu não vou deixar!

Resolvi baixar a fria, calculista novamente quem ele acha que é? Ele nunca vai entender os meus motivos sem querer saber? Eu não faço ele responder, então eu vou fazer ele entender de uma vez. Olhei para ele novamente, mas dessa vez com o ódio que estava guardado em mim pelo meu ato e disse séria e fria como se fosse para um soldado novato no meio da guerra:

-Eu não quero saber sua opinião! Nem o que você quer! Eu fiz burrada uma vez e se eu deixar passar, não vai ser só eu que vou morrer.

* * *

**Haha! O que será que ela fez de errado? O que está acontecendo? Mais mistérios sobre o passado sangrento saindo do forno, junto eh claro com um romance sempre Ed junto XD, e agora só falta uma vamp aparecer...como será a Esme? Hmm eu tb num sei...preciso de idéas hehehe  
**

**Quero reviews, o que vocês estão achando? Falem td o que vem a sua mente sobre a fic isso me dá idéias para o futuro!**

**PS: ^^  
**

***Dada cullen - Não entre em pânico a ação vem ai! **

***Evy Noronha - Huahuahau eu sei...viajar na maionese eh comigo msm uhahuahau...Ah! So pra constar o Ed ganhou o volvo dele de volta no cap 18, então nada mais de roubar nem perder o pobre volvinho para que o vamp não infarte uhauhaauh....**

**Thanks por lerem e pelas reviews ^^**

**Até a proxima...morram de curiosidade uhauhaahuahuauh**

**Bye  
**


	21. Uso Prada e sou a prova de balas!

**Uso Prada e sou a prova de balas – Capítulo 20**

Não havia nada mais a se fazer, eu teria que botar na cabeça dele que nada mais importava nesse mundo a não ser quem eu deixei para trás e que desde aquele dia tinham sido definitivamente tirados da minha vida.

-Você não tem motivos para decidir por mim quando eu não vou.

Continuei, meu eu que teme o passado marcado em minhas costas voltou com a força assasina que me tomava. Quando um vampiro dá um passo para trás espantado, você ri pelo seu poder…quando a pessoa que você menos quer que se afaste o faz simplesmente você entende que nada mais merece te acompanhar do que a morte.

Acho que eu vacilei quando isso aconteceu, mas já era tarde demais para ele e para mim. Edward tentou se aproximar novamente com o olhar confuso, mas quando eu me afastei seu olhar passou a cor que sempre estava por perto, negro como o espaço escuro,silencioso e frio que eu me imaginava afundando. Eu era novamente a escuridão que seus olhos refletiam e a calculista mercenaria estava novamente no controle, ninguém precisava ler mentes para saber o que meu olhar respondeu a ele : "Não venha."

E foi algo estranho quando tudo mais aconteceu, Edward parecia estar em choque, não se movia nem fazia nada com a cabeça abaixada e de repente Jazz e Em estavam lá segurando-o. Eu não tinha entendido de primeira mas quando vi Alice com o celular na mão eu peguei de onde veio o chamado, não sei o que ele pretendia ter feito mas não fez. E eu como se nada tivese acontecido me virei para Carlisle que também reagiu estranho de primeira – olhar espantado, quase deu um passinho também, mas estaqueou no chão firme e fez que coçava a perna…pergunta vampiros sentem coceira? - minha sombrancelha subiu e com um sorrisinho demoniaco eu deixei minha mascara e disse:

-Muito obrigada mesmo Carlisle, eu poderia pagar pela consuta? Afinal você teve que usar seu material médico e tudo mais.

Ele parecia também meio perdido mas respondeu como se eu tivesse ofendido:

-Ora pare com essa insolência Bella! Afinal você também é da familia, nem sonhe em fazer nada mais do que o necessário para ficar melhor e continuar infernizando a vida do meu filho mais velho!

Com essas palavras eu também fiquei em choque…e-eu? Família? Fazia anos que eu não poderia ter uma família, fazia anos que eu não corava tanto…anos que não me sentia feliz novamente...

-Quem me dera… Meu sorriso triste deveria ter aparecido, mas logo voltei a me controlar. Sonhar em ser feliz dessa forma, não era algo que pessoas do meu tipo poderiam ter.

-Vem Bella. Alice me puxou pela mão e eu vi que aqueles três ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar, teria que fazer algumas perguntas antes de partir – meu coração apertou muito nessa hora eu definitivamente odiava ir embora, odiava ser deixada para trás também. – se não fosse Alice me tirar desses pensamentos, eu acabaria desabando lá mesmo, mas eu sabia que ele escutaria e eu não poderia deixar,pois eu tinha que fazer isso.

Fui acompanhando Alice que me puxava pela mão pelo mesmo andar e logo me senti sendo sentada numa cama com edredom rosa claro, onde eu senti novamente minhas costelas doerem, o que me fez colocar a mão lá e respirar fundo me deitando de atravessado na cama. Fechei os olhos tentando arrumar meus pensamentos e nada mais vinha a minha cabeça do que ele, ele e somente ele e aquele olhar de dor. Eu estava cansada de ter que me afastar de todos, mas eu sabia que Edward não poderia entender e eu não queria contar a ninguém o verdadeiro motivo de não ter abandonado essa vida ainda…

Senti mãos geladas mechendo no meu cabelo, como se fazesse um cafuné e abri os olhos, vendo Alice dando um sorrisinho consolador para mim com seus olhos agora dourados, ela não precisava mais de mascaras comigo e eu sabia que nunca teria isso com ela.

-Você quer começar ou vou ter que perguntar primeiro? Ela disse calma.

-O que ele ia fazer?

- Te apagar, de novo – disse revirando os olhos – acho que ele ainda não compreende totalmente que te dopar não vai te segurar.

-Se eu pudesse eu deixaria ele me segurar… - Deixei no ar, sabia que ela iria acabar tirando isso de mim mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não seria agora. Ela fez um bico então.

-Você não vai me contar?

-Não antes de você terminar de responder – tentei me virar no colchão mas não foi uma boa idéia então continuei – e me arranjar um analgésico. E ela já não estava mais aqui e logo reapareceu com um copo e algumas pilulas.

-Obrigada – colocando o remédio na boca sem nem me sentar, muito menos beber a água, graças a anos de prática engulindo analgésicos - porque Edward não percebeu o que você faria? Ele não lê mentes afinal…ou ele se deixou agarrar? E afinal o que eles iriam fazer com ele?

-Acho que seu mini showzinho ali, o deixou meio perdido…ok deixou ele totalmente perdido já que não percebeu em nada o que eu fiz. Mas você pode dar um desconto, já que você quando tá assim assusta mesmo e nada de começar a pensar em futuros solitários! Eu simplesmente não deixo você ter sessões de compras sem mim e Rose e ele vai ficar uma mala sem você por perto…se você não ficar eu vou atrás com ele acorrentado no porshe!

-Impossivel…Revirei meus olhos com o modo mandão da baixinha, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso pela imagem (como um desenho de mangá chibi) dela dirigindo feito louca e o meu vampirinho sendo arrastado bicudo amarrado por correntes, meus pensamentos não mudaram mas era como poder respirar um pouco…

-Eu pedi para eles levarem Edward dar uma voltinha longe o bastante para ele não escutar nem pensamentos nem vozes, então comece a falar!

Mordi meu lábio então tentando achar uma maneira de diblar ela, mas ela era mais rápida prevendo o futuro e me chantageando.

-Olha se você não quiser dizer para mim diretamente tudo bem, eu definitivamente vou ouvir mesmo – deu uma risadinha maligna e voltou e se apoiou para poder me encarar – mas você não vai sair daqui também, mesmo o mundo indo abaixo com qualquer um que você não queira deixar e além do mais não é mais fácil para você continuar viva se alguns vampiros ficarem de prontidão? Afinal euzinha aqui uso Prada e sou a prova de balas!

Olhando dessa forma faz até é interesante a proposta, mas do jeito que eu tenho sorte eles ainda iam conseguir se machucarem por mim e mesmo eu sendo suja assim, não conseguiria, a minha última dignidade foi totalmente raptada por eles. Nada mais fazia sentido afinal…eu sou somente algum tipo de brinquedo…

-Porque vocês fazem isso por mim? Sério, acho que não faz sentido tudo isso por uma humana do meu tipo ainda. Cara eu sou um monstro! Mesmo vocês sendo totalmente misteriosos e maravilhosamente cativantes e com certeza não terem nada mais para fazer, não entendo o porque de se interesarem por alguém com os dias contados que faz tudo por dinheiro.

-Você sabe que praticamente metade do que disse é um blefe total como eu sei que você só faz isso, porque foi a única forma de se sentir livre e conseguir tudo o que queria para passar o tempo, você não se contenta com uma vida normal. – Sorrindo de forma esperta ainda me encarando com os olhos dourados brilhantes - Além do mais ele não tinha mesmo mais nada a fazer, você não vai deixar-lo sozinho por mais cem anos né?

Ela se levantou e alisou o endredom onde estava sentada. Ela estava enrolando para algo, eu podia ver naquele olhar.

-Ali você sabe que eu sou profisional em espantar homens, como acha que ele vai querer passar mais algum segundo perto de uma psicopata como eu?

Ouvi o riso dela que me lembravam sininhos e vi ela sumindo para o outro lado, me encuvei um pouco para ver onde ela tinha ido e vi ela caminhando para a porta e antes de pegar na maçaneta virar para mim e dizer:

-Você não vai ser capaz de afastar quem você mais quer por perto, não aguenta ficar sem ele nem dormindo! E só para você lembrar…vampiros só se apaixonam uma vez.

Então ela piscou e abriu a porta saindo devagar, eu deitei novamente na cama sentindo o remédio começar a fazer efeito e tudo começar a amortecer quando ouvi sua voizinha uma última vez:

-Acho que você conseguiu assusta-lo o suficiente para ele falar tudo o que você quiser desde o começo, então aconselho a você finalmente fazer o mesmo…isso vai deixar sua alma limpa antes de nós irmos! E não, não vamos no avião do Em para sua felicidade…

E a porta se fechou e eu fiquei lá, esperando para saber o que viria e sabendo que não poderia escapar daquela baixinha. Bom desde que a conheci sempre tive uma frase que sempre me indicou o certo:

"Nunca Aposte contra Alice."

Meu sorriso estava lá sabendo que ela estava certa novamente para mim.

* * *

**Ok povo não me matem antes de ler o que digo! XD**

**Cansei da enrolação e hj eu tava dando um branco legal, então bora para com isso e botar tudo em pratos limpos! Prox cap verdades e finalmente vamos pra ação...então pra finalizar a fic eu explodo todo mundo uhauhauhahau *ok ok....menos....deixa eu respira q risada maligna contagia* logo mais eu acabo com o momento emo da bella e mando bala em mais gente ^^=**

**Eh isso ai....mas sempre tem o povo que eu amo por lembrar:**

***Dada Cullen - Paciencia eh uma virtude mas tamo chegando lá!**

***Len - Meu acho q vc tem insonia...mas gostei XD continue com isso uhaauhuhahua**

***Adriana Paiva - Talvez a tânia apareça mais e vamos lá rechear o bolo que alguém gosta da delícia mercenaria uhauhahuah**

**Ah! PS: Eu sei q tem bastant gente acompanhando *eu olho as estatísticas dos caps *-* seus safados! * então vamos lá animação pra reviews q sem isso eu tb num tenho vontade nem de pensar em escreve... *risada maligna no final***

**Fui XD**

**Byebye Babys**


	22. Sua Mente e uma Promessa Parte 01

**Sua Mente e uma promessa parte 01 - Capítulo 21**

Esse era um dos momentos em que eu queria me afundar na escuridão...pelo menos lá nada poderia chegar ao meu coração, eu não sentiria nada, não seria nada, não precisaria de nada...e o nada me confortario pela eternidade vazia, fria e solitária.

Quando Alice saiu do quarto, eu me deixei levar por uma pontinha de esperança mas isto evaporou rapidamente e o pânico na minha mente se instala-ra - não que eu estivese morrendo e praticamente gritando histérica como minha mente poderia estar agora, eu não era uma pessoa que mostrava assim facilmente esses tipos de emoções, eu me controlava bem, talvez pelos anos de prática em enganar e ter que ficar fria perto de vários que gostariam de me matar mais não poderiam por um motivo maior - mas eu não sabia o que faria...ele viria até mim? Eu certamente não o procuraria, se eu fizesse isto teria que me explicar e o que eu diria a ele? "Eu não posso te amar porque meus dias estão praticamente contados e comprados por um preço que eu não irei pagar nem que custe minha alma, além disso se você ainda não se tocou vampirinho eu sou um monstro mais assustador que você."...não isso traria mais complicações, eu não queria perde-lo mas sabia que não tinha escolha, assim que ele conhecese meu verdadeiro eu, estaria tudo acabado.

Estranho, antigamente eu acharia que se alguem soubese o que se passava realmente em minha mente eu seria mais livre e verdadeira, não haveria mascaras e sentimentos sem necessidades e eu não seria mais sozinha. Não há como fugir de Alice e eu sabia que ela viria atrás de mim, então com certeza os outros também, a minha única escolha era poder avisar a todos dessa decisão errada, talvez então eles irão embora e o vazio me atormentará, mas me dará força para continuar em quanto preciso e eles não precisarão ver de perto meu coração negro e afundar na sujeira desse mundo.

Mas um último presente forçado eu irei arrancar dele, e eu precisava de alguma idéia urgente de como tirar a verdade.

Um toque na minha testa me despertou de meus pensamentos calculistas e eu já soube quem era ates mesmo dele me chamar - seu aroma acalmava meu nervos e seu toque gelado queimava em minha face, que eu percebi agora deveria estar com uma expressão fechada, já que me sentir relaxar - então sua voz de anjo veio até mim, me abençoando uma última vez:

-Bella? Sua voz estava baixa e desconfiada, mas eu me recusei a abrir meus olhos e não respondi seu chamado...eu precisava de um plano.

-Bella? Por favor abra os olhos ou pelo menos responda...me desculpe, sempre acabo fazendo errado e te afastando mais. - Ele sussurou a última parte, num timbre de dor que fez meu coração apertar, nunca...nunca meu anjo precisaria se desculpar, ele era tão puro, não merecia alguem como eu.

Não podia deixar ele sofrer mais por mim, eu não era nada afinal, então abri meu olhos vendo seu rosto esculpido e suas orbes negras e tristes, sentado ao meu lado com uma mão apoiando no colchão e a outra em meu rosto. Oh meu anjo, não faça isso, não procure pela escuridão...vá fuja e encontre outro anjo tão lindo quanto você para te amar. Alguém que não irá te deixar mais só.

Eu queria ficar com ele - meu braço se levantou sozinho e sem que eu percebe-se, já estava acariciando a face de meu anjo que fechara seus olhos ao meu toque, dando um sorriso triste - eu queria poder ser o certo para ele e então poder amar com todas as minhas forças...Seus olhos se abriram e me encararão agora mais amarelados, mas ainda escuros e nós ficamos assim até eu não aguentar mais seu olhar pesando sobre mim e eu tentar desviar, mas ele ainda tinha meu rosto em sua mão e quando eu finalmente corei, seu sorriso torto se abriu para mim, fazendo meu coração começar a pular desenfreado e eu tentar mais uma vez tirar meu rosto de sua mão fria para desvia-la, fracassando miseravelmente de novo.

Então ele me soltou e se deitou ao meu lado do mesmo modo que eu - tronco na cama, cabeça no meio de atravessado e pernas para fora como se estivese sentado - e fechou os olhos o que eu percebi logo, que era para escutar meu coração zunindo e quando este finalmente se acalmou ele voltou seu olhar para mim, com os olhos caramelo receiosos e preocupados mas ao mesmo tempo curiosos e disse:

- O que eu daria para saber o que se passa na sua mente...

E eu finalmente descobri aonde meu plano caberia perfeitamente ao mesmo tempo que sabia que depois disso o perderia para sempre, mas sabia que esse era o certo e somente para ele eu o cumpriria. Só teria que se eu mesma...a mercenária...

-Eu sou uma mercenária, sou comprada facilmente - sem botar minha mascara fria mas ainda séria continuei - se você quer minha mente é só pagar o preço equivalente e eu lhe darei.

Ele ainda me olhava e eu percebia que tentava me medir, tentando descobrir algo mas quando notou que eu não estava fazendo graça e que estava séria, ele deve ter achado realmente que eu venderia isso por algo material - nessa hora sabia que o tinha perdido - pois eu antes dele desviar, seus olhos eram os mais tristes do que nunca e ele suspirar afastando-se e encarando o teto, pena que eu sabia que ele não recusaria essa oferta, era por isso que ele ainda se interesava, por algo como eu, sua curiosidade estava sempre em chamas. Ou pelo menos era isso que Alice me fez entender.

-O que você quer? Sua voz fria, distante e ríspida me arrepiou e me torturou, então eu o respondi com meu famoso sorriso nos lábios tentando mostrar que não me importava:

-Sua mente e uma promessa.

Ele ficou parado por um tempo e parecia que nem respirava, eu tentava estudar sua face e memoriza-la - querendo tocar novamente naqueles lábios e sentir aquela frio junto com o seu olhar dourado e quente uma ultima vez. - Então derrepente seu rosto novamente se virou para mim rapidamente e ficamos nos olhando por mais um momento, eu querendo desviar mas não conseguindo - a sensação era de que ele conseguia ver tudo mas eu sabia que ele não via nada - dessa vez seu olhar estava estranho, confuso mas sem aquele receio de antes e finalmente parece que ele saiu desse transe de pensamentos e olhares e voltou a perguntar sua voz agora mais calma.

-E o que seria essa promessa?

-Sem mentiras e sem fugas até terminar ok?

-Só se isto valer pra ti também. Respondeu com um sorriso de lado quase inexistente, mas que ainda fazia meu coração perder um pouco do ritmo.

-Então comece, eu sei que a sua parte é mais velha que a minha... - mordi o lábio e olhei seus olhos que agora estavam com uma expressão "ué mas o cliente não tem a preferência por aqui?" juntamente com uma sombrancelha ergida, mas então ele pareceu se consolar acho que já imaginando que eu não diria nada antes de saber, suspirou mais uma vez derrotado e se virou para o teto começando, mas antes fazendo algo inesperado por mim, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando-se a sua - o que fez meu coração quase sair pela boca novamente e ele ouvindo tudo dar outro sorriso de lado, ficando em silêncio até ele novamente se acalmar - então ele começou:

-Como eu posso dizer isso sem parecer mais psicopata louco do que você já me acha? Ok...tudo começou a uns quatorze anos, era mais um colégio normal, em que nós iriamos entrar para disfarçar - sabe, quanto mais novos parecemos mais tempo dá para ficar em um só lugar sem chamar atenção - e essa escola era diferente, não era só colegial, tinha varios anos e crianças de praticamente todas as idades....Hmm e bem, não seria nada demais se não fosse por uma criança em especial, ela estava tagalerando com o que parecia ser seus amiguinhos na entrada do colégio e quando eu passei por ela, nossa...nunca senti uma sede tão forte - aquele..cheiro, era como uma droga para um viciado e se não fosse por eu estar a tanto tempo vivendo sem sangue, eu certamente acabaria com nosso disfarce e com a vida daquela pobre criança inocente e feliz. Mas até ai ok, eu consegui me controlar e conversei com Carlisle a respeito, mas como eu somente veria ela nas entradas e saídas do colégio, ele não achou que teria problema...

-Aquela criança? Eu perguntei já suspeitando da resposta mas ainda meio intrigada, mas ele me interropeu.

-Vou chegar lá...me deixe contar tudo depois você pergunta ok?

-Toda vez que ela passava nem percebendo minha presença, eu quase a matava ali mesmo, mas Alice me mostrara seu futuro antes e isso me lembrava que eu não poderia destruí-lo além do mais nas suas visões ela era uma menina muito doce e amava seus pais tanto. Mas ela tinha um problema...era uma desastrada nata e isso quase foi o meu fim quando ela acabou tropeçando saindo da escola e se ralou toda sangrando também e se não fosse Emmett me segurar... - ele fechou os olhos com uma cara amarga que me estremeceu - foi nesse dia que eu decidi que precisaria ser mais forte, então comecei a caçar mais e usava a sua presença como teste - quando tinha certeza que ela estava inteira, normalmente meu pai avisava já que ela era uma visitante assidua do pronto socorro - foi então que eu percebi uma coisa, que até hoje me deixa louco.

Seus olhos se abriram e seu rosto se voltou para o meu por um momento encontrando meu olhar e ele continuou.

-Sua mente era totalmente silenciosa...não conseguia ouvir nada, simplesmente nada. E isso foi a gota d' água para minha curiosidade, eu me peguei perseguindo-a através do pensamento de seus colégas e quando eu percebi que eles mesmos não sabiam nada sobre ela além do que ela deixava transparecer achei meio estranho, mas pela mente das crianças de sua idade fazia sentido, eles não querem saber mais do que o presente e o agora. O tempo foi passando, já fazia uns dois anos que eu vigiava essa criança e isso deixava meus irmãos loucos, até mesmo Alice dizia que eu estava dando uma de pedófilo, mas nada além disso, enquanto eu não mudasse o destino da criança não havia importância. Sua mente mais e mais me intrigava e eu percebia que ela era diferente, parecia ter a mentalidade mais velha do que os outros pequenos e eu percebia já uma máscara sobre ela, decidi então investigar sua casa e me vi entrando num mundo onde era tudo perfeito para ela e parecia que ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não chamava sua atenção. Descobri que ela amava desenhos e aventuras, livros e música e mesmo assim sem fazer nada era muito inteligente nos estudos, não sei se ela fazia isso sempre ou se sentiu que alguém estava curioso sobre ela, mas ela começava a falar sozinha no quarto e contar histórias imaginando mundos e abrindo sua mente toda para mim, deixando aquela mascara cair totalmente e isto me encantou, eu estava viciado em saber sobre aquela mente tão estranha, sonhadora e o tempo passou e ela se mudou e eu fiz todos nós os seguirmos até um dia em que Alice teve uma visão que e eu sabia também que não o faria, então eu convenci a todos de nós mudarmos.

-O que foi essa visão exatamente?E porque vocês se foram? - Eu sabia de quando era isso, foi antes de tudo aquilo acontecer...foi quando essa presença se foi. Edward viu que eu não deixaria essas perguntas para outra hora e acho que ele percebeu que eu já estava entendendo tudo...ora uma criança desastrada estranha não há outra igual...

-Ela viu que eu me aproximaria da criança, agora com quase dezesseis anos e que mais para frente ela acabaria se tornando uma de nós, eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer não deixaria ela desperdiçar a vida perfeita para virar um monstro, nunca poderia deixar isso acontecer - a criança com o olhar mais doce que já vira e com o coração mais misteriosamente puro... - Então nós fomos embora e de vez em quando eu via que Alice procurava o futuro da pequena e meu coração se apertava, eu daria tudo para poder voltar a ser humano e leva-la no baile de formatura e poder conversar e fazer a companhia que ela parecia precisar, já que estava sempre sozinha nas visões e seus olhos ora quentes e felizes agora pareciam gelar e distanciar-se...eu não entendia o que poderia estar acontecendo com aquela pequena do mesmo modo que não entendia o porque de eu não querer deixar isso de lado e sempre estar procurando na mente de Alice algo, até ela mesma se cansar e acabar gritando comigo e eu ouvir o que não queria de todos daquela sala...então eu sai de casa mas quando dei em mim tinha voltado, mas ela já tinha sumido e o seu futuro foi junto quando finalmente desisti de procurar na cola de seus pais também desesperados pelo sumisso repentino da filha.

-Pera calma...o que? Alice brigando com você? - minha imaginação foi totalmente para a cena em que ela gritava com ele e o jogava na parede....isso seria bem Alice...tenho que perguntar isso mais tarde para ela anotei mentalmente - O que você escutou afinal? E nem sonhe em tentar contornar! Eu ouvia risadas estrondosas vindo de algum lugar então além de saber que todos estavam apostos na nossa conversa, também sabia que ali tinha algo que eu deveria saber. Edward novamente ficou como uma estátua por alguns segundos até bufar meio nervoso - com o que eu acho ser algo que ele possa ter ouvido além das risadas - e disse meio emburrado:

-Ela brigou comigo porque eu não me tocava que estava completamente apaixonado pela humana e que se era para mim parar de ser um mala intrometido, então era melhor eu transformá-la ou ela o faria logo. E eu me recusei e proibi de qualquer um tentar qualquer coisa, pois você iria ter um futuro melhor do que se tornar um monstro.

E o feitiço foi contra o feiticeiro e eu me tornei algo pior e que agora sem duvida não teria um destino melhor ou feliz com meu anjo. Mas eu não teria me importado se ele tivesse me transformado, o mundo dele me fascina e eu seria livre e o teria...se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria bem enterrada por não ter ficado no meu canto, se bem que eu não sei se ele então pelo menos se mostraria, não...acho que isso não é algo que eu poderia me arrepender, se não estivesse a beira do abismo eu não o conheceria. Sabia que ele estava me observando quando dei um sorriso hipocrita e fiz sinal para ele continuar.

- Então derrepente Alice conseguiu ver o futuro dela novamente, mas ela já não parecia a mesma pessoa....praticamente em todas as visões havia tanto sangue e aquele olhar gelado junto de um sorriso insano....eu não aguentava ver mais isso, aquele anjo caido....sussurou num fio de voz fraco que acabara novamente no silêncio. E eu senti que era hora de falar minha parte....

Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos me concentrando somente nisso, a verdade pura e simples...o silencio da minha propria mente que não se arrependia me assustava.

-Sabe Edward....mercenários só não são classificados como psicopatas porque eles só fazem as coisas por um motivo maior....normalmente dinheiro....psicopatas fazem qualquer coisa para chegar ao seu objetivo sem se importarem com essas coisas, nós podemos até nos importar mas nossa ganância é maior. Acho que esse foi meu erro.

* * *

**Hello babes XD, a primeira parte ficou boa? Ou vcs estão sentindo o gostinho da curiosidade para a segunda? **

**Sorry, eu num imaginei que iria ficar tão grande, mas eu queria algo completo como estava na minha mente, então eu tive que dividir ^^" - sério, não aguentava mais ler 4 págs pra revisar - acho que a segunda parte vai ser um pouco mais interesante, afinal vamos saber por onde tanto ela andou e o que fez para acabar como alguem desse tipo. Acho que vocês vão gostar de algumas lembrancinhas sangrentas não? hehhehehe....**

**Preciso de incentivos - leia-se reviews - ultimamente ando tão molenga que nem dá vontade de escrever...ou talvez foi meu maledito pc que apagou tudo e a primeira versão desse cap que me fez ficar assim...num sei...mas ainda quero saber o que vocês acharam...ah! Pergunta: aquelas músicas que eu coloquei pra dar o clima em alguns caps anteriores...alguem ouviu realmente? Queria saber se vcs gostam desse tipo de coisa, pq ai colocaria mais disso - eu curto desde que não seja quilométrica e vá até o fim do cap.**

**Bom eh isso ai....fiquem apostos....amanha eu começo a parte 02 e já estou com idéias *-*=**

**PS: **

*******Evy Noronha**** - meu deus vc me deu uma ideia maligna agora.....quem não gosta de um pouco de sangue né uhahuauhahu XD**

***saty - Thanks ^^=, continue lendo e comentando please!**

***Katryna Greenleaf - Omg! You are alive! uhauhahua...já tava sentindo falta, no problens desde que continue dando as caras uhauhahuauha**

***Dada Cullen - UHauhahuauhauha....ok ok ainda não chegamos lá mas eu já estou dando um pouquinho do drama - respire meudeus!!! - ...e obviamente no próximo acho que vai dar pra torcer o cap de tanto sangue que eu quero colocar uhahuauha....não me deixe emocionada huahuahu são 21 caps escritos já! Imagine! Eu me lembro de quando estava fazendo o primeiro XD**

**Eh isso ai povo...**

**Bye bye =****-.^=**


	23. Sua Mente e uma Promessa Parte 02

**Sua Mente e uma promessa parte 02 - Capítulo 22**

-Aquele lugar, nunca pareceu realmente meu lar sabe? Eu amo meus pais e tudo mais e os adoro imensamente, mas eu não tinha liberdade para poder agir do modo que eu queria e parecia que cada vez mais eles queriam afastar as pessoas de perto deles...eu entendia o motivo, as pessoas eram normalmente tão falsas e intereceiras ou monótonas, como poderiam se importar tão pouco com o que os outros sentem? Com o que pensam? - abaixei meu tom de voz irritado para um mais sombrio e baixo, sem me deixar olha-lo e eu sabia que seus olhos estavam queimando de curiosidade ao meu lado - Como eles conseguem viver em paz sem alcançar nada? Sem fazer nada....acho que essa minha "criação" em casa me tornou meio esquisofrenica, meia louca provavelmente, mas quando aquela presença estava por perto eu não me importava, não estava com medo de ficar só, não me preocupava com isso...

Mordi meu lábio tentando juntar todas as peças para explicar o quebra-cabeça para ele. Eu vi ele se virar e sabia que ele estava achando que eu iria parar por ai então levantei o dedo o parando e dizendo:

-Calma.....deixe-me pensar. E isso parece que o acalmou por um momento.

-Eu não sei explicar direito o que eu sentia, mas era como se a cada instante eu estivese sufocando mais e mais, tanta coisa que eu poderia fazer que eu queria fazer e sentir e sempre parecia que havia uma coleira em mim, me aprisionando e eu não poderia me rebelar porque isso só os magoaria e traria mais problemas para mim provavelmente...e quando o mundo pareceu cair, eles só reclamavam e sonhavam e não agiam e deixavam serem enforcados pouco a pouco por aqueles parentes controladores e ficavam desesperados por causa de dinheiro, até finalmente tudo voltar aos eixos e estarmos novamente na queda da montanha russa quando inventavam mais uma loucura...o mundo parecia cada vez mais se fechar e se definir como um nada que eu era e seria até o final dependente já que eles fariam o mesmo a mim ao que estavam sendo submetidos até hoje. Eu não queria depender disso, eu não queria ter meus passos contados....

-Eu não era para aquela vidinha insignificante, eles queriam viver em paz...e eu sempre pensava a cada reclamação ou suspiro triste inconformado nos cantos que ouvia "você é feliz e não se da conta e se deixa dominar.....isso é tão fraco....eu prefiro o fim a isso..." e quando eu comecei a desejar mais e mais o fim,eu decidi me dar outro começo, bem longe onde nada em ninguém se importariam com minha existência para tentarem comandar. Afinal se não desse certo eu não traria mais infelicidade a eles e eles nunca saberiam que eu já não estava jogando e assim era mais fácil - sorri olhando-o seus olhos que me encaravam estranhos e me voltei para o teto continuando o começo da aventura - eu fui para o lugar mais longe que eu poderia encontrar, sem nada mais que uma mochila, um pouco de dinheiro aplicado na bolsa de valores que eu controlava pelo meu laptop, algumas roupas e documentos e uma passagem para o Japão. O outro lado do mundo era interesante e mágico e ao mesmo tempo extremamente assustador e eu ralei até conseguir uma fluência decente e um empreguinho ilegal numa lojinha de conveniencias em Kioto, bom até ai eu era normal, e conseguia viver mais ou menos entre lan houses e hotéis capsula, eu vi o mundo finalmente e o mundo quase me matou de tanto mioji que eu comi - mas releve isso, meu estomago embrulha só de lembrar, fiz uma careta e Edward soltou uma risadinha baixa, tentando disfarçar - então eu aprendi uns certos macetes, diga-se hackear e assaltar e até que estava indo tudo bem, só não podia chamar muita atenção ou desviar milhares de ienes de uma vez só, até que a ganância me dominou e certos...hmmm...mafiosos japoneses cairam na armadilha e isso ferrou tudo - agora lembrando e rindo da cena, mas ainda meia séria comecei a primeira lembrança:

_" Eu estava trabalhando para variar um pouco, naquela lojinha no meio de dois templos em kioto, quando certos homens de terno preto e óculos escuros entraram com cara fechada na loja, eu não me importei muito, afinal normalmente aparecia cada tipo de adolescente colorido por lá ou aquelas lolitas com roupas fru fru góticas que um trabalhador de empresa com cara fechada já não me chamava muita atenção._

_Era quase hora de troca de turno e meu patrão, um tiozinho meio careca que adorava um leque e uma garrafa de saque vinha sempre conferir como estava o lugar, quem o visse não achava que era tão dedicado a aquele lugar, mas eu jurava que se alguém esquece-se de limpar algum cantinho sequer ou não cumprimentar o cliete como se ele fosse praticamente um deus, ele surtaria e tiraria uma katana daquele kimono que ele sempre colocava por cima da camisa._

_Eu tinha quase acabado de fechar o turno e já preparava para sair quando aqueles homens resolveram inquirir meu patrão sobre alguma coisa e quando ele botou os olhos naqueles homens a sua cor passou de amarelo bronzeado para um branco papel ao vento, logo ele apontou para mim e eu que naquela altura do campeonato era só uma gaijin* tentando me virar acabei descobrindo da pior forma que não era uma boa idéia dar uma rasteira e sair correndo num mafioso que tinha uma arma. Ah! E também que não era uma boa idéia mandar ele a alguns lugares antes de saber que eles eram parte da máfia._

_Bom....foi ai que eu comecei a mecher os pauzinhos para não ser tão desastrada. Vamos dizer que eu ouvi eles gemendo um "Aut..." quando eu derrapei escadas do templo abaixo e um "Merda" quando eu nocauteei o que tinha ficado em baixo de mim, mas depois dessa ceninha...hmm....nada dolorida eu acordei dentro de um carro toda amordaçada do lado de mais daqueles amiguinhos de preto e quando chegamos e fui jogada casa tradicional japonesa adentro com um "aqui está ela aniki"._

_Não sei se era porque eu já estava puta por ter me ralado quase toda e saber que com certeza meu emprego ja era ou se era porque eu me senti num anime, mas eu não fui lá muito educada com o tal de aniki, um homem japones com cabelos meio brancos e cara muito mal encarada vestindo um traje tradicional - o que mais tarde também infelizmente eu soube que era o chefão da máfia o que fez sentido finalmente - e acho que isso chamou atenção dele, depois é claro de eu dizer que não tinha como saber que aquele era filho dele - o que eu rapei quase toda a conta - porque afinal, quem iria achar que aquela carinha de bebê, com roupas berrantes insolente que tentou me cantar era herdeiro de tanta honra...então murmurei entre os dentes ainda sem perceber que saiu rápido e cheio de ódio - se eu soubesse que ele iria chorar eu tinha levado tudo e mais aqueles pinduricalhos que ele estava cheio..._

OH! MERDA PAREM DE RIR VOCÊS TAMBÉM AI EMBAIXO! - Gritei ouvindo as risadas estrondosas de Em e dos outros vindo ao longe e olhei para Edward que estava mordendo o lábio que se repuxava e com os olhos fechados, que eu achava que era para se concentrar e também não rir... - Eu tentando contar as coisas e vocês rindo da minha desgraça.....vampiros idiotas - resmunguei e continuei:

_Eu percebi algo estranho na aura daquele lugar, os mafiosos que estavam me rondando tremiam, mas tentando se controlar e eu estava já achando que ia levar um tiro mas foi ao contrário...o chefão começou a rir sem parar mais e depois de eu cruzar meu braços e sentar então finalmente de um jeito normal com pernas cruzadas - aquela forma postura certa e pernas dobradas em baixo formalmente estavam me formigando toda - e fazer cara de "vamos lá! Já chega de zuar com minha cara me matem logo" para o chefão ele começou a se controlar junto da multidão ao meu redor e me olhou com o olhar sério e perigoso que me fez arrepiar mas que não desviei e isso também parece que o agradou quando ele sorriu e disse:_

_-Gostei de você garota. Não é todo o dia que se ve alguêm sem nenhum senso de autopreservação por esses lados...se bem que você não parece ser daqui....mas isso só facilita as coisas para mim....De agora em diante você vai trabalhar para mim. _

_Ahh não, eu pensei agora vou virar escrava de mafioso, até parece....prefiro o plano B - morte matada - então eu ri o encarando de novo e perguntando:_

_-E se eu não quiser?_

_Então um dos capangas dele - acho que não gostou do meu tom - se levantou já dizendo e puxando uma espadinha e indo até mim dizendo rispido "Sua insolente", mas antes que chegasse em mim eu vi o chefão dando um olhar e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça e outro mafioso tirou uma arma do palitó e explodiu os miolos do primeiro sem nem exitar - até hoje eu não sei como eu consegui ver tudo isso, eu estava em choque só com a espada pronta pra me atravessar, mas todo aquele sangue espirrando deve ter me despertado. - eu não tinha me movido, nem respirado direito eu tinha e eu acho que de novo o cara interpretou errado achando que eu não estava com medo - suspirando e dizendo "odeio quando eles não me respeitam - ele novamente se virou para mim e eu ainda olhava o sangue espirrando e os mafiosos se mechendo para limpar tudo aquilo - eu não era daquelas que entram em pânico e saem gritando, sempre que via filme de terror sempre ficava quieta e nas provas de coragem nos acampamentos da escola eu ia primeiro e em silêncio. Eu acho que sou muito racional para ficar com medo pelo o que o outro fez...acho que foi assim que a parte calculista nasceu..._

_-Acho que seria mais vantajoso se você mocinha aceita-se, ele disse sério novamente._

_-E o que eu ganho com isso? Afinal o senhor quer um trabalho bem feito certo? Encarei ele de novo e ele esbouçou um sorriso esperto._

_-Acho que você mesma já compreendeu o que eu quero que faça, nós gostamos da sua..."habilidade" em tirar dinheiro então se você fazer alguns servicinhos para nós, acho que você poderia ficar com uma quantia..._

_-Eu quero 50% em tudo ou nada feito. Disse fria sem pestanejar - se era para me ferrar, iria fazer isso ganhando alto. - E outra coisa, se eu vou trabalhar para vocês quero que vocês assegurem de que nenhuma polícia, outra máfia ou outro capanga seu fique me perseguindo._

_-Tudo bem, você estará sobre a proteção dos shirotora* e nós sempre honramos nossos acordos. Daremos notícias sobre seu primeiro trabalho. Ele disse por fim com uma cara de que comeu mas não gostou, por fim se levantou e saiu junto com uma tropa para dentro de algum comodo e eu puxada para fora novamente._

_Bem pelo menos eles me deixaram na porta de casa, mas daí eu percebi que isso não era nada bom. Corri para dentro do apartamentozinho que começara a alugar quando consegui o emprego e vi tudo jogado e bagunçado....e eu sabia o que eles tinham pego e fui direto verificar...meu passaporte e documentos já eram e eu estava presa aquela ilha."_

-Foi assim que tudo começou, eu não tinha para onde ir nem o que fazer, estava presa no estrangeiro com a máfia na minha cola e logo eles deram sinal de vida e eu comecei a roubar de desconhecidos que eles traziam informações e pelo menos eles me deixavam livre o suficiente para andar pela cidade e comprar coisas, eles sempre me vigiavam e uma vez que eu tentei fugir pelo menos de lá....bom não foi uma boa idéia - não iria contar a ele que eles me quebraram toda...bom pelo menos pagaram a conta do hospital depois de dias que eu fiquei apagada lá... - depois disso acho que eu me acostumei com minha "livre custódia" e suseguei um pouco, já tinha até feito um pouco de "amizade" com os capangas que sempre me levavam para lá e para cá em serviço e com os que eu percebia ser "da confiança" do chefe, pelo menos eram educados sabe? Japoneses sempre são formais e educados e eu aprendi bastante do modo de vida deles e como eles tinham confiança e respeito pelos superiores e os que estavam dentro mesmo desse mundo - os que não eram só usados - viviam pela honra e pelo brasão da máfia, é estranho eles tinham a vida e a familia deles toda nesse mundo...por exemplo o filho estranhinho era tratado como um principe e mandava como um e eles tinham que respeitar...

Eu sempre me sinto meia fascinada por isso e acho que Edward percebeu isso, porque prestava muita atenção e já não tinha aquela cara de preocupação tão estampada nos seus olhos, talvez todos eles estejam curtindo um pouco da minha história sangrenta.

-Bom até ai eu estava ferrada até a raiz do cabelo, mas como eu te disse antes a ganância é perigosa... - fechei novamente os olhos me lembrando de todas aquelas cenas e de todo o sangue e de como eu me tornei uma assasina.

_"Era mais uma daquelas missões bizarras deles, mas essa eu percebi ser diferente, não estavamos mais na cidade e havia duas pessoas novas na equipe, um grandão com uma cicatriz pelo rosto todo e um mais ou menos acho que com a mesma idade que eu tinha e com cara pensativa, parecia que tinha acabado de entrar para aquele mundo já que eu nunca o vira antes e ele saiu lá de dentro da mesma casa que eu fui levada a primeira vez, junto do grandão._

_E era diferente, não iriamos assaltar ninguém hoje, iriamos roubar informações da sede da máfia concorrente russa que estava em negócios com a japonesa lá. Isso ia ser perigoso, eu inquiri para eles o que eles estavam pensando? Aquilo estava praticamente escrito "armadilha na cara", mas o grandão interviu e não deixou ninguem tomar as rédeas da situação. Bom entramos no prédio até estava dando tudo certo, mas um daqueles infelizes quis se achar o maiorão e acabou dando um tiro mal dado e o que devia estar morto acionou a segurança e acabamos todos sendo pegos mais cedo do que o esperado quando começamos a correr do alarme e todo mundo que sobreviveu foi jogado dentro de uma sala toda fechada e com uma bela porta de aço que não deixaria nada passar._

_-Merda,merda,merda....eu disse que não ia funcionar, seus imprestáveis. Disse fria. E puxei da minha pulseira a pequena lâmina que eu começara a esconder para emergências, e comecei a cortar a corda de varal que prendia meus pulsos. Olhei para a sala e não havia nada nela, nem uma camêra e isso pelo menos deixava-nos a salvo por enquanto._

_-Não se preocupe K - foi o meu primeiro codinome, já que depois daquela visita ao meu apartamento no proximo encontro eu os fiz preservarem minha identidade verdadeira, mais tarde o K passou pra Kat, já no exterior e ai depois teve uns trabalhos na guerra que eles começaram a chamar de Kat Capitã e ficou até hoje...KC...depois eu falo mais disso, continuando:_

_-Logo mais eles vão pedir resgate por nós, e eles precisam da nossa equipe para os negócios então estamos seguros - um segundo continuou dando de ombros e isso me fez fever._

_-Não me preocupar?! Essa é a máfia russa! Eles nunca fazem resgates idiotas! Eu estourei para eles e eles já querendo brigar se levantaram para encarar. Mas o novato, que estava meio branco, meio verde, mas aguentando as pontas os parou com um braço dizendo:_

_-Ela está certa...os russos não fazem sequestros....os inimigos vão para tortura afim de eles tentarem tirar alguma informação e depois eles os matam, se não morrerem antes...não há salvação certo Yumura?_

_-Certo...- então o grandão olhou para os dois continuando - vocês são uma vergonha para a máfia, por não saberem de algo tão simples. _

_Eu revirei os olhos - até quase morrendo eles com o ataque de honra deles....se houvesse uma chance... - então eu estaqueei quando vi a parte de cima da parede....oh então eles pensaram em manter as vitimas por tempo suficiente aqui - eu dava um sorriso enquanto via a as grades da ventilação."_

_-_Sério Bella? A ventilação? Isso é tão Hollywodiano....- Edward me interrompeu com a sombrancelha erguida em duvida.

-Eu sei...eu sei....mas num posso dizer que não deu certo - fiz bico e perguntei - posso continuar? E ele fez o mesmo sinal que eu para continuar.

_"_ _-Você grandão, levanta um pouco e me ajude pra variar, num fique só dando ordens. _

_- O que você disse? Gaijin?!_

_Apontei então para as grades e foi como se um clique se fizesse na sua cabeça._

_-Consegue arrancar?_

_E ele sem nem responder o fez rapidamente e lá aparecia um belo caminho, perfeito para uma garota como eu passar._

_- Me ajude a subir disse então. Já indo para lá, mas fui interrompida novamente..._

_-E quem disse que você vai sair primeiro, você não conseguiria nem passar pela segurança! - O que atirou fazendo-nos parar aqui disse e eu me irritei, mas continuei racional e pensei na melhor cortada._

_-E quem disse que algum de vocês passa por ali? - Todos eles seriam grandes e pesados demais para isso - Além do mais eu provavelmente não vou atirar no primeiro que vir e sair correndo...ou confiam em mim ou vamos todos esperar sentados pela hora mágica..._

_-Deixe que eu vou, disse o novato jovenzinho verde e eu praticamente ri._

_-A sim....garoto além de você poder acabar com nossa ultima chance caindo em algum lugar por pesar demais, você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento...se precisar matar alguém não acho que vá aguentar - e eu vi ele com essa frase engulindo em silêncio e depois perguntando._

_-E você é capaz?!_

_Então eu o encarei e dei meu sorriso - eu nunca tinha feito isso, mas agora não era hora de pensar e sim de agir...era eu ou eles e eu prefiro escolher a mim - respondi fria,cortante e firme:_

_-Eu não tenho nada a perder._

_Dessa vez o grandão não disse nada e me ajudou a subir mas antes eu disse:_

_-Vou tirar agente daqui e eu não volto com as minhas palavras._

_Eu andei por algum tempo espremida na ventilação mas ia observando cada sala, ouvindo as conversas na maioria em russo, que passava até que um dos corredores chamou minha atenção por estar vazio, mas ainda continuei andando e o proximo lugar que eu cheguei foi na "sala de controle",havia dois dormindo lá e isso foi o que eu poderia dizer sorte. Devagar e com muito cuidado, consegui arrancar a grade da ventilação sem fazer barulho e pulei para dentro do comodo sem muito alarde, primeiro fui até a porta e a tranquei - imaginando que se alguem entrasse e a encontra ali não iria ser uma boa idéia e também se algum dos dois acorda-se, ainda teria uma minima chance - Eu tinha levado comigo a corda que foi utilizada para nos amordaçarem e já tinha bem pensada a utilidade para ela naquele momento._

_Me aproximei do primeiro - o que não estava roncando muito e que parecia estar mais alerta- passei a corda envolta do seu pescoço e então puxei com toda a força, sem dar muito tempo para ele que logo sufocou e eu vi que não tinha mais pulso, o bom é que o outro ainda estava roncando sem nem dar sinal de ter ouvido algo vindo do mundo dos vivos...bom agora ele não iria ter mais que acordar do soninho pesado dele, com isso soltei a corda do primeiro pescoso e fui para o outro que se assustou mais que o primeiro e quase conseguiu se soltar mas eu apoiei o pé na cadeira dele e puxei ainda mais forte, completando a primeira parte do serviço._

_Depois disso eu fui direto para o telefone avisando os poderosos que o plano tinha ido água abaixo - ele propois somente chegar perto do lugar, mas nós teriamos que conseguir sair pela nossa conta, malditos - e depois parti para cima do pc e consegui encontrar a planta do local, isso iria ajudar, agora eu sabia como chegar até a sala e como sair rapidamente além de também ter encontrado o plano de segurando, o que me dizia onde teria menos gente e uma idéia de como afrontar cada um. Bom eu teria que ser rápida, pela hora quem ia torturar agente chegaria de manhã e já eram quase duas da matina. Aproveitei também e copiei todos os arquivos do computador para o pen drive que levava pendurado no pescoço para esse serviço. Dei uma olhada na sala e peguei as armas daqueles dois, era pesado, mas não seria dificil carregar e assim eu abri a porta e fui._

_O primeiro eu não consegui atirar nele como planejado mas eu usei a arma e dei na cabeça dele - eu me lembro de praguejar bastante por não ter pensado em como usar a arma antes de sair - , deixado-o desacordado, ai eu tive tempo de analisar a arma e aprender a disparar e bem...meu alvo estava parado, eu atravesei a cabeça dele e o puxei para um canto. Sorte que tinha silenciador naquilo se não acho que teria chamado muita atenção._

_O segundo mais a frente já foi rápido e mais pratico, eu não era muito boa de pontaria mas conseguia atirar no tronco sem problemas e depois eu corria e acertava mais de perto num lugar mais mortal, e foi assim...acho que seis foi o total sozinho naquela noite e eu cheguei na sala e os soltei de lá dizendo:_

_-Eu os avisei, cumpro minha palavra, mas agora agente vai ter que ralar. O seu chefinho não quer entrar aqui dentro para nós buscar e nós só vamos ter ajuda ser sairmos inteiros desse prédio. Me sigam._

_- Você daria uma bela mafiosa moça, disse o novato já voltando a sua cor natural e eu perguntei:_

_-Sabe atirar garoto? Ele me deu um sorriso zombeteiro e então respondeu:_

_-Sou filho de mafiosos, eu aprendi isso no berço. _

_-Que bom então vilão do berçário, tente matar todos sem gastar muita munição. Então joguei a arma e ele pegou rapidamente já engatilhando, então eu fiz sinal para todos havia um para cada na frente e lá fomos nós. Eu já estava pegando o jeito da coisa, já acertava bem eram normalmente dois tiros - tronco, cabeça - mas depois eu peguei confiança e comecei a acertar só cabeças. _

_-Você é boa garota. Disse o grandão e eu respondi meia alheia tentando me lembrar do caminho._

_-Mesmo? É a primeira vez que eu pego numa arma...Eu vi a surpresa no olhar dele e isso me agradou._

_-Sério? Então você tem o dom, mercenária. Disse o novato - A propósito meu nome é Seth não vilão do berçário._

_Bom vamos dar uma chance ao garoto afinal ele estava indo tão bem quanto eu e levou tudo na esportiva muito bem - o que até agora me surpreendia e eu gostei de ser a mercenária, não mais a gaijin - então eu sorri e disse:_

_-Ok, só porque você está sendo um bom garoto Seth....Eu sou a K...prazer em conhece-lo."_

-No final nós conseguimos sair de lá e tinha um carro de vigia nos esperando, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali dentro e isso tudo tivese sido um trabalho comum, eu vi que o pobre Seth estava tremendo de raiva, assim como o grandão. Não dei importancia na hora, mas naquele momento todos eles tinham criado respeito por mim e isso foi a chave para minha liberdade.

-Esse Seth na verdade era filho do irmão do chefe - estava dando um tempo do lado dele para ver os negócios na familia do seu tio e o grandão era seu capanga de maior confiança, quando ele percebeu que o seu tio nem se moveu para fazer algo ele tinha ficado com muita raiva, mas o seu modo era mais calculista e quieto, não fez nenhum alvoroço por isso e logo se mandou de volta a Tokio - e seu pai controlava a parte central da máfia, na capital. Ele se interessou pelo modo como eu me comportei e quis me agradecer de algum modo pela vida do filho e pela honra das minhas palavras, então ele viu a minha situação e me devolveu meus documentos e meu passaporte, me tirando de qualquer dívida com a máfia e também de Kioto - não sei se era por medo do seu tio .

_" Eu não sabia o que responder aquele garoto me devolvendo todos meus documentos no carro, ele não sabia do que tinha me tirado...era estranho eu sentia que podia confiar no garoto e sem pensar abracei ele e disse com total sinceridade:_

_-Muito Obrigada Seth...você não sabe quão aliviada estou...._

_-Eu não poderia te deixar naquela enrascada, depois do que você fez...você poderia ter saido daquele prédio e nos deixado para morrer lá... - eu podia mas se eu o fizesse provavelmente acabaria perseguida e acabaria pior que eles, além do mais eu não volto nas minhas decisões."_

Eu tinha ainda aquele pen drive cheio de arquivos e nada mais a fazer com eles então eu estava na presença do chefe maior da máfia e seu filho e eles eram totalmente diferentes dos seus parentes, mais normais mas ao mesmo tempo ainda seguindo aquela tradição rigida, ele me salvou vou dar um ultimo mimo para o garoto do berçário.

_" - Pegue Seth! Joguei então o pen drive para ele que pegou no ar com o olhar surpreso, isso era algo estranho no meio de todo aquele povo mafioso uma feliz saindo virando e jogando algo no filho do magnata._

_-O que eh isso? Ele olhou para o pen drive e eu sabia que não era só ele._

_-É o serviço que eu devia ter feito lá....bom vamos dizer que eu fiz, acho que isso vai ser mais proveitoso para vocês do que para mim. Respondi dando de ombros então ouvi a voz do poderoso chefão._

_-Quem imaginaria que alguem que seria tratada como lixo pelo meu irmão valeria tanto....criança o que acha de trabalhar para nós....como uma mercenária mafiosa oficial? Pelo que eu ouvi você tem jeito para isso..._

_Eu não sabia se corria gritando de novo não ou se entrava em alerta, mas eles eram diferentes e eu gostava do garoto e do pai, eles pareciam ser confiaveis. Então eu pensei, por que não?_

_-Eu vou poder ficar com meus documentos? Perguntei meio receiosa._

_-Poderá ficar com tudo que quiser, além de arranjar documentos aqui também, não vamos te aprisionar por trabalhar para nós - somos como uma família por aqui, essa é a nossa tradição e por isso que dá certo - você estará livre pra fazer e ir o onde quiser._

_-Então eu estou honrada em aceitar sua oferta. Disse encarando-o sem medo. Foi assim que eu me tornei Yuki e também que eu ganhei essa tatuagem de fenix - quanto maior a tatoo mais honrada é a pessoa entre eles - a minha pegava as costas inteiras e foram 19 horas de tatuagem manual me furando para isso - e a fenix significa aquela que resurge."_

-Depois disso as coisas meio que se seguiram sozinhas, acabou que eu e Seth ficamos até bem amigos e diria que rolava até um climazinho - nessa hora eu senti a mão de Edward me apertar um pouco e eu não deixei de perceber e sorrir com isso...será que vampiros sentem ciúmes? Não não....nessa altura do campeonato ele só tá tentando mesmo é me fazer falar mais rápido para ele poder ir embora. - mas isso foi até a Angel aparecer, ficamos somente como irmãos depois disso...era a pessoa que eu mais tinha confiança por lá...Hmm, fiz facudade por lá, agora que tinha documento eu não exitei em usa-los e capacidade eu sempre soube que tinha...eu conheci muitos lugares depois disso, a máfia é uma organização muito bem administrada e ela possui alianças com praticamente a maioria dos outros grupos e outras máfias, eu diria que parece uma dinastia e ela só quer se misturar com outra....bom eu trabalhei para eles e conheci o mercado negro e suas ofertas, trabalhei com os italianos e aprendi bastante sobre arte, mas acho que eles não me querem mais por perto - afinal agora que eu trabalho por conta, estou pegando o mercado deles...roubar arte é mais pratico e lucrativo - Passei um tempo antes disso também com mercenários americanos na guerra e eu vi cada coisa lá de dar medo....o que eles fazem com as pessoas é insano e me vi matando gente sem nem pensar, gente que não tem nada haver e só teve a má sorte de nascer onde ninguém se importa, onde no final vai ser torturado e morto por pura diversão....gastei o dinheiro com tudo que me interessase, aprendi bastante coisa até...essa era a parte boa de fazer tudo...eu podia viver livre é ótimo poder escolher o seu tempo para fazer as coisas sem ter que se preocupar que seu proximo salário não vai cobrir...

Eu me soltei da sua mão e suspirei e fechei os olhos....não me deixaria ter nenhuma esperança para não sofrer mais do que eu já sofro por saber que minha alma estára limpa como água...

-Eu.....nunca me arrependi, nunca nem cogitei a possibilidade de não ter feito isso...eu gosto de matar....a vista mais linda que eu já vi foi quando vi o sangue escorrendo e manchando a neve com o amanhecer na sibéria e a aurora boreal tingia o céus em várias cores e o silencio que se fez naquele fim de mundo acalma meus nervos até hoje...E-eu....trabalhei para gente que só queria acabar com uma cidade porque lá as pessoas pensavam diferente e eu matei, degolei crianças, adultos....todos.....até o fogo terminar meu serviço....eu vi o mundo do lado mais negro e agora acho que ele quer cobrar pelo passeio....

-Alguém descobriu, quem eu sou, alguém descobriu de onde eu vim e quem eu deixei para trás....agora eles querem meus serviços pelos momentos de silêncio deles e não dá para fugir porque qualquer movimento em falso meu ou deles será considerado como deixa para eles irem atrás dos meus pais Edward....se eu não aparecer onde eles querem, nem que seja só para mostrar que ainda estou viva e não fazer nada eles, vão matá-los...e se eu pensar em fazer qualquer coisa para eles fugirem eles vão atrás deles e de mim, não há como fugir quando todos os bons estão sendo pagos para ir atrás da sua cabeça e se ela já vale mais de 7 milhões de euros....bom os novatos também querem tentar....bom eu vou tentando e quando eles cansarem disso, eu vou tentar não deixar eles fazerem mal a mais ninguém junto comigo...

Já chega eu não aguentaria falar mais nada....eu só queria o silêncio e o vazio....onde ninguêm me julgaria, onde ninguém iria atrás de ninguém pelas minhas burradas...onde eu não pudesse ser um monstro tão despresível…Sentia o gosto do sangue dentro da minha boca - acho que tinha mordido muito forte minha lingua, mas a dor era de certo modo reconfortante....

-PARA! Ouvi Edward gritar desesperado segurar meu rosto com suas mãos frias. Abri meu olhos com o susto e eles foram de encontro com os dele, negros e sedentos mas ao mesmo tempo desesperados....então eu ouvi o que eu menos esperava e as lágrimas sairam sem eu perceber:

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO...NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA COM O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SÓ NÃO SE ENTREGE A TUDO ISSO!

* * *

**LoL! Isso é um record! Nove págs num cap só é algo totalmente inédito....juntando os 60 reviews para fic eh algo emocionante.....ual....**

**Então o que acharam? Tudo o que vocês - eu sei *-* - amam está aqui, sangue, ação, tiros, porrada....e drama...mt mt drama pq sem ele ia ficar mt água com açucar....Eh isso ai... quero milhões de reviews por isso *9 págs....9págs! nunca escrevi tanto***

***Evy Noronha - Na verdade foi os tapas q deu a idéia mas uhahuahuauha vai lah......deixe o pobre f5 respirar!**

***Dada Cullen - Acho q vc descobriu minha especialidade XD...mas dessa vez vc vai ficar feliz eu sei uhahuahuaahu**

***Saty - Thanks ^^...vou achar mais umas músicas desse jeito que eu gosto pra colocar então, eu gosto mt de escrever tb essa bella durona...eh diferente ^^**

***Lena Swan - Vc me assusta guria....mas eu gosto do seu vicio uhauhaauhhau - mas durma um pouco XD - , acho q deu pra ser rápida o bastante neh? Eu li a sua fic...bem rox continua ela tb ok? ^^**

***Camila Canfora - To postandu!!!Ahhhhhh! *dando pulinhus histéricos junto dela***

***Katryna Greenleaf - Casal problemático, mas agente ama eles sempre neh uhahuahua e Cullens agente nunca joga fora! Hmm será que a fase final já tá tão perto? Hmmm quem sabe...continue jogando mas não esqueça d salvar em todas as paradas uhahuahua....bom mt sangue e espero q tenha gostado do cap XD**

***Respira* Nossa....q legal responder tanta gente *-*=....*momento autora no paraiso...ok vamos pra realidade XD***

**Eh isso ai....preciso pensar no proximo cap! **

**Bye bye povo!**


	24. Mama Pixel

**Mama pixel - Capítulo 23**

Porque? Porque ele se importa tanto? Porque parece que nada que eu digo o impeça de ver minha alma inteira? Seus olhos ainda me encaravam e a sua voz ecoava na minha mente....eu não quero esperança....eu.....

-Eu quero que você continue sonhando...eu quero você sorrindo...me contando suas aventuras e seus pensamentos. Ele disse calmo enquanto tirava as lagrimas que eu deixei cair por um momento de meu rosto com seus dedos frios.

.....eu não entendo...acho que nunca vou entender, mas naquela hora....eu já não iria mais tentar....se depois tudo acabase eu sofreria com gosto....porque eu queria poder amar ele para sempre.

-Você não vai ficar mais sozinha....ele murmurou...e voltou a se deitar ao meu lado, bom isso me tirou do meu "momento de choque".

Me virei indo para cima dele, apoiando meus cotovelos perto do seu rosto e deixando minhas mãos passearem pelo seu cabelo acobreado, olhei seus olhos caramelo e então aproximei meu rosto do dele, deixando nossas testas coladas - o frio de sua pele e de sua respiração batendo contra a minha quente - a sensação era tão boa, que eu poderia ficar nisso para sempre, mas eu nunca tive tanto tempo....

-Acho que nunca vou entender o porque disso....gente normal sairia correndo sabe? Disse suspirando derrotada.

-Você ainda não se deu conta que ninguém por aqui é normal né? Ele meio presunçoso respondeu.

-Você sabe do que eu to falando....talvez alguém tenha mais juizo que você nessa casa...quem sabe até Emmett tenha...

-Hmmm....acho que isso só fez ele se animar mais, pra dizer o minimo, mas....como eu posso te julgar quando eu tomo sangue de café da manhã? Ele disse e eu vi sua sombrancelha se levantar junto com seu sorriso torto.....ok ele tinha me pegado....ou quase...

-Você não caça gente....e se não fosse por essa...hmm....necessidade vampiresca...eu duvido que o faria.

Então ele riu e eu suspirei o olhando confusa

-Vamos dizer que nós não somos lá muito fãs do lado monstro, mas também não somos santos....por trás de todos nós no fim há uma história bem sangrenta....

Hm? Alguém mais tem um passado sujo?....sei....

-Que tal umas respostinhas...quer dizer que nosso trato está sendo burlado?

-Não!Não...eu ia chegar nessa parte em alguma hora.....bom....você quer um exemplo...vou te dar - seus braços se soltando da minha cintura, como se fosse um modo de dizer que eu estava livre para fugir - eu acabei de contar para ele que eu sou um ser bem sanguinário e ele ainda me trata delicadamente....maldito vampiro cavalheiro....ele suspirou novamente me deixando arrepiada com sua respiração tão perto e continuou - ...eu nao fui certinho a vida toda ok? Se bem que acho que eu até que fui bem mais certinho do que os curiosos lá de baixo. Demorou um tempo, mas eu também matei gente....muita gente.....faça as contas: quase duas décadas de refeição humana é bastante gente e eu gostava de brincar com a comida.... - ele voltou a me olhar com aquela cara de que aprontou - mas depois de tanto tempo eu comecei a me dar conta do monstro e eu não queria mais ser aquilo...como você também parece que está começando a ver, eu não queria mais ser um monstro então eu voltei para a luz diria...

-Ah....o lado negro parece me chamar a cada instante.... - suspirei cansada e voltei a seriedade encarando aqueles olhos - Você quer mesmo conhecer o inferno?

-Se é para poder te trazer de volta eu faço um esforço. Ele sorriu mas seu olhar não me enganava, até ele parecia receioso...quem não estaria?

Então desci meu rosto até colar nossos lábios por um momento, num beijo calmo e inocente como uma promessa e me soltei novamente, olhando para aquele rosto de anjo e então saindo de cima dele, fazendo ele abrir os olhos e se apoiar na cama com os olhos confusos e perguntar:

-O que você está fazendo?

-O que eu divia ter já feito a algumas horas....mas antes eu preciso pedir permissão para tua mama, pra poder levar meu namorado - fiz uma cara de "eu sei que sou, num precisa ficar com essa cara arregalada" - para um bailezinho...

-Baile? Agora sim ele me olhou bem estranho.

-É....El baile de la muerte... - disse me virando e dando uma checada no visual e me voltando de novo para ele que ainda parecia meio perdido - vamos?

-Mas...mas você ainda vai continuar com isso? Eh...a gente consegue dar um jeito para salvar seus pais, você não precisa mais se esforçar...você pode ser normal agora.

Olhei para ele novamente levantando uma sombrancelha e dando meu sorrisinho demoniaco...isto? normal...jamais....

-Eu vou acabar com tudo isso lá mesmo. Afinal quem me chamou provavelmente vai estar entre os magnatas de lá...não haverá nada a se preocupar com meus pais depois e então eu vou sumir de vez e eles vão ficar seguros e em paz. Ou você achava que eu me deixaria ser domada tão rápido? Ele já estava abrindo a porta e eu saindo junto dele - ok que eu só estava maquinando esse plano agora, mas essa era minha última ficha, com eles lá eu poderia fazer um estrago maior do que eu pensava.

Ele pegou minha mão e foi me conduzindo por aquela casa, até que chegamos no primeiro andar numa sala, onde eu via todos, com Em e Jazz com controles de video game nas mãos jogando, Carlisle com um livro, Alice, Rose e a uma última mulher, com cabelos castanhos claros e rosto perfeito de anjo olhando umas revistas de vestidos - eu já sabia quem ela era, mas ainda na hora veio um nervosismo...ela podia ter a cabeça no lugar... - Então eu vi aquela cena de familia parar cada um se voltar para nós e a moça conhecida/desconhecida se levantar vindo em nossa direção.

-Mãe, essa é a Bella. Bella essa é Esme.

-Ahh!Que maravilha! Finalmente conhecer você - me apertou então num abraço de Urso ao estilo Em, o que me fez pensar que foi ai que ele aprendeu. - Todos eles falam tanto de você!

-Na...não respiro...- sem contar que se não fosse por aquele remédio eu estaria gritando de dor também,parece que ela não lembrou desse detalhe, mas pelo menos me soltou - Prazer .

-Não me chama de senhora a não ser que queira ser arremesada até o outro lado do rio - ameaçou com o olhar maligno que me lembrou de Rose, olhei para Edward por um momento e acho que ele entendeu o "medo" porque estava rindo junto dos irmãos.

-Ceerto....Esme. Eles todos que demoraram muito para me apresentarem....a culpa deve ser de Edward.

-Você não sabe de nada. Um Edward fazendo bico respondeu.

-A sim, Alice é hiperativa demais para deixar uma ida ao shopping com todas as garotas para outro dia.

-Shopping?! Alice e Esme agora pulavam felizes com a palavra - Quando nós vamos?!Bells?!

-Eu não disse nada mini pixel e hmm...-levantei a sombrancelha - e mama pixel...Sorri para cena, Esme era uma mãe animada. Mas falando em passeios...

-Eu vou! Alice respondeu antes de eu perguntar novamente e Edward enlaçou seu braço na minha cintura, dizendo também que iria.

-Eu não to mais entendendo nada maninha....mas se for pra gente explodir alguns eu também vou! Gritou Em batendo a mão com Jazz...

-Esme, posso levar suas crianças para o mal caminho? Perguntei sorrindo.

-Claro...eles sempre voltam mesmo - dando de ombros calma...esse é o lado Jazz! - Edward! Não a deixe fugir de novo, essa menina é um doce bem picante!

A mensão das palavras fugir e de novo, me lembraram de quando eu o encontrei pela primeira vez e saber que eles sabem isso, me fez corar um pouco, mas afinal agora eles sabem de tudo e nenhum momento pareceram diferentes, era estranho muito estranho....mas definitivamente divertido.

-Hmm...É claro que também estou chamando...ahm....você e Carlisle, afinal...hmmm

-Oh querida! Não se preocupem, como Edward disse para ti, ninguém se importa....enquanto isso animar nossa família assim não há problema! E você acha que euzinha aqui vou deixar de perder a animação?

-Tudo bem então....mas vou avisando que só mais dois podem entrar na festa, então briguem pelo lugar enquanto eu vejo o resto...Ali?

-Tá tudo pronto....e sim eu peguei o menor ok? Ela fez sua cara esperta e eu sabia que isso ela iria esconder até o fim de Edward. É para uma boa causa...

-Alice, porque você está traduzindo os livros de Harry Potter para chines de trás para a frente?

-Por nada queriiiido irmão! Não se afobe! Fez bico para Edward.

-Ela está certa...curiosidade faz bem de vez em quando. Dei meu sorrisinho a um vampiro inconformado.

-Ah! Já peguei suas malas cheias de polvora ok?

-Rápida....e o...

-Também, também...você acha que eu vou esquecer de algo? Alice me cortou de novo.

-De me deixar falar talvez baixinha, mas você prometeu! Vi a fadinha me mostrando a língua e sumindo derrepente.

-E ela vai cumprir amore mio, nós vamos com o Helicóptero. Edward tentou me distrair nesse momento me puxando para um beijo, já que a sala se aquietou com todos indo fazer algo antes de sairmos mas eu não pude deixar de notar com medo um veicúlo aereo sendo mensionado na frase anterior e isso me fez botar um dedo nos seus lábios me desviando deles e quando ele abriu os olhos eu o encarar com dúvida e perguntar séria.

-Helicóptero? Quem?

-Jazz....- Ele sorriu segurando minha mão e dando um beijo nela, antes de tira-la do seu caminho e me agarrou de novo...e dessa vez eu deixei....

Erro meu...

* * *

**Hello Povo XD**

**Nada mt forte para esse cap, só mesmo uma passagem e finalmente a última pessoa aparece...tentei dar uma animada na Esme pra vcs...prox cap acho que vai estar mais animado, afinal tudo pode acontecer dentro de um helicóptero do Jazz uhahuahuahu.....-lembranças malignas da viagem do Em uhahuaahu - e o fim do drama Bella x Ed por enquanto.....esse ainda não é o começo do fim povo....eh apenas o gostinho...ainda tem muita coisa para rolar e o fim que eu quero.**

**Bom eh isso.....**

***Evy Noronha - ah...vc acha msm que eu deixaria a Bella ficar tão mala assim? Nada disso....mais ação!mais animação! XD...e ela tem uma vida bem atribulada, pra quem num sabe quando vai ser seu último dia e ele sempre proximo, tem que aproveitar tudo que tiver ao seu alcance ^^**

***Maria - Hei thanks! Isso é bem emocionant uhahuau e vc descobriu meu gosto por coisas japas né? Acho q a empolgação vem da aula d japa hehehe, continua lendo ^^**

***Saty - Huahuauh teh parece, se pode mandar quantas reviews quiser XD - quanto mais melhor neh? - que bom que você tá gostando...bella durona sempre neh...mas vamos deixar ela aproveitar e tirar uma casquinha tb uhauhauhahu**

***Dada Cullen - Sanguináriaaaaaaaaa uhauhauhauhahuahua respira nesse cap um pouco que depois tem mais ação! E eu tenho q fazer algo pesado d vez em quando pra vcs prestarem atenção e eu sei que você gostou! Eu ri muito lendo a review e vendo sua animação por isso kkkkk**

**Eh isso ai povo....prox cap El baile de la muerte.....o que será que há nas profundesas? **

**Bye bye ^^=**


	25. Beauty Like Death

**Beauty Like Death - Capítulo 25**

Malditos Vampiros!Maldito helicóptero!Maldito Namorado explorador da inocência alheia! Maldito Piloto de Merda! Maldita Aposta!

Foi trapaça!Das mais sujas possíveis! EM NÃO PRESTA!!!

_* Flashback_

_Estavamos todos já dentro do helicóptero militar do Jazz, eu estava bem distraída com Edward para perceber a demora na decolagem - ele simplesmente me fizera esticar e ficar deitada com a cabeça em seu colo em um dos assentos laterais (o resto do povo ficou dividida entre o fim do assento do nosso lado e sentados no outro lado) algo como "você precisa descansar um pouco" era a sua desculpa e ficava passando mão no meu cabelo quando Em começou com a putaria de "arrajem um quarto" e fazendo piadinhas indecentes conosco que conseguiam me fazer corar de vez em quando..._

_-AAAAAAAAhhhhhh já chega Emmett! Gritei já levantando e sacando a arma lança chamas, claro que Edward - dando olhares malignos a Em e rosnando - me segurou antes e tirou rapidamente a arma de mim enquanto a gente decolava._

_-Calma Maninha! Gargalhou Em junto do resto dos traidores._

_-Eu vou ficar calma assim que eu te lançar porta afora! Eu estava determinada a fazer isso..._

_-Vamos fazer o seguinte maninha....que tal uma aposta?!_

_Eu estreitei os olhos e o encarei cruzando os braços enquanto sentava no meio das pernas do meu vamp que me segurava pela cintura - sempre com cuidado, mas dessa vez eu sabia que era forte - e pensei na distração porque não?_

_-Aposta? O que que eu ganho com isso?_

_-Meu silêncio total...nenhum comentário sobre a pegação geral de vocês. E é claro...que se eu ganhar vai ser o contrário, daqui só vai piorar. Ele disse dando uma risada estrondosa com finalzinho maligno._

_-E sobre o que vai ser essa aposta? Perguntei levantando a sombrancelha interessada._

_-Você tem que aguentar até o final da viagem com o Jazz pilotando, sem um piu._

_-Tudo bem...aceito o desafio. - Qualquer coisa que não seja você pilotando deve valer, foi o que eu pensei.....merda...*_

Me agarrei novamente a Edward, fechando os olhos e mordendo meus lábios para não gritar enquanto o helicóptero caia girando pela quarta vez em menos de duas horas. E todos eles rindo....até ele tinha essa cara de safado enquando me apertava entre seus braços e sussurava no meu ouvido "não se preocupe, vamos aterrisar daqui a pouco já, respira", mas eu sabia que ainda seriam mais umas quatro horas de viagem, se não caísemos antes...

E era pior nessa lata velha do que no avião, essa jeringolsa parecia um pião em queda livre e eu além de totalmente aterrorizada também ficava mortalmente enjoada....mas eu me vingaria um di....di. - mais uma quase queda rodada bem feia, coloquei o rosto encostado no ombro dele novamente tentando me livrar da náusea com o frio e tentar não ouvir o som das risadas de Em dando uma de co-piloto ou melhor de atrapalhando mais o piloto - .. um dia...malditos vampiros sem consideração....nunca mais eu entro num veículo aéreo com algum Cullen por perto!

Ah...mais quinze segundos de estabilidade, nesse ritmo vamos chegar lá daqui umas oito horas...agora é hora de pensar numa estratégia de ataque, quem eu posso usar aqui sem precisar falar? Hmm meus olhos nem precisam se abrir para mim focalizar uma certa fadinha do mal...o eu vou decidir destruir agora? Um carro? não....Uma casa? Não Esme é a única que ainda repreende Em por ser tão mal com a namorada humana e fragil do seu irmão mais velho...acho que eu vou meter uma bomba em tudo...até nos carros tunadões...

-Se você fizer isso não vou ser eu que vou te perseguir Bels bels. Alice cantarolou enquanto a gente caia novamente.

É claro....óbvio que isso não assustaria a baixinha, ela ficaria até mais feliz por poder comprar tudo novo e redecorar e vestir tudo novamente...que medo, mas não o suficiente. Preciso de algo mais extremo...hmm...algo mais terrorista talvez...ah sim isso me deu uma boa idéia e eu tenho sinal no celular para um último desejo - algumas lojas escolidas a dedo para sumirem do mapa seriam o suficiente....

-JAZZ! Sai! Alice já estava praticamente jogando o marido para trás e pegando o controle do helicóptero, colocando tudo em ordem e estabilidade enquanto reclamava "Preciso de tempo para minha arte antes de irmos para festa...não dá para se aprontar caindo desse jeito" e foi com essa inocência entre eu e ela que Em não se deu conta da minha trapaça....

-É maninha....deu empate, mas da próxima eu ganho! E ai vocês nunca mais terão paz para se agarrem assim! Muhahahaha *risada maligna*

Eu ia responder a ele um "Em nunca mais vai ter próxima e eu me certificarei disto", mas era melhor num cutucar a fera quando você está finalmente voltando a cor normal....

-Você não presta amore mio. Foi o que ele sussurou na minha orelha enquanto sem perceber tudo começava a ficar preto e eu cair num sono profundo nos seus braços, ignorando risadas e pegações dos casais e bufações da baixinha irritada lá na frente dando bronca no marido que tentava acalma-la, parecia tudo certo nessa hora, divertido.

_"Eu ouvia as risadas deles longe, sabia que tinhamos acabado de fugir de uma guerra de neve..._

_Estavamos correndo naquele deserto branco, estava claro, a Lua era o suficiente para ainda conseguir ver seus olhos quando ele se virava me puxando mais e mais adiante. O céu estava estrelado como nunca havia visto antes, era lindo, o silêncio e o vento se contrabalanceando. Então ele se soltou de mim, virou rápido me pegando no colo e girando._

_Nós riamos e estava tudo tão feliz...caimos na neve e seu rosto angelical se tornava um com o céu estrelado, seus olhos brilhavam e se aproximavam, sua voz sussurava como vento:_

_-Meu anjo....chegamos. Bella! - me chaqualhava devagar - Bella! Acorde! Está quase na hora e você não quer Alice dando piti por aqui..."_

Então tudo voltou novamente e não estava mais nos meus sonhos e sim em mais alguma cama desconhecida com uma Alice entrando pela porta gritando:

-Até quem fim! Eu quero você de pé em 2 minutos! Preciso fazer um milagre por aqui e isso inclui conseguir esconder pelo menos uma arma junto! Vou trazer o seu vestido - saindo pela porta ainda repetindo - 1 minuto e 57 segundos!

E ao longe pude ouvir Em fazendo um trocadinho barato:

-A Bella Adormecida Acordou!!

Eu já estava me pergutando onde eu errei suspirando, pelo menos tinha certeza que estava em terra firme dessa vez, quando rolei para o lado dando de cara com um anjo - diga-se Edward Cullen Baby....my boyfriend!Haha! - sorrindo de lado deitado com o braço como apoio no meu lado.

-Ohayo, ele disse sorrindo...sonhando comigo se não me engano?

-Acho que Boa noite é mais certo nessa hora....- disse desviando o olhar e sabendo que a sua pergunta tinha sido respondida logo que fiquei com o rosto em chamas, eu sabia que só tinha um modo dele saber isso....meu modo matraca sonâmbula.

-Então Konbawa hime.

Ele encostou sua mão fria no meu rosto acariciando e me deixando com arrepios descendo pela espinha, então foi se aproximando e selou nossos lábios com muita calma, eu naquele ponto já não estava calma então sorri com o pensamento "maldito vampiro carinhoso, hime (princesa) foi golpe baixo" e praticamente agarrei ele aprofundando o beijo, quando Alice e Rose entraram fazendo um barulho desnecessário na porta, fazendo eu e Edward respectivamente praticamente pularmos cada um pra um canto da cama e eu ouvi Rose dizendo no mesmo tom sacana de seu marido:

-Desculpem acabar com o momento pegação geral de vocês pinpolhos, mas eu preciso sequestrar o noivo!

Noivo?! What a hell? Se eu estava vermelha antes, isso não era nada antes dessa entrada, mas espera um pouco, porque ele não disse que elas estavam vindo? Me virei fazendo um bico revoltado nele e se ele não estivese tão longe agora eu também teria dado um soquinho.

-Cullen...- Disse apertando os olhos brava, ele me olhou confuso e levantou as mãos como se estivese rendendo-se.

-Eu não fiz nada.

-É por isso mesmo, só me faz passar vergonha...leitor de mentes fajuto. Dando uma piscadinha para ele e meu sorriso demoniaco fui cortada por uma Alice quase caindo de tanto rir.

-Ok ok chega...mas antes de te mandar porta afora com a milagreira numero 2 eu preciso confessar uma coisa para Bella - Ele já estava praticamente arrastando Rose que não deixava ele ir dizendo - agora é sua vez de ficar com vergonha! E olha pra ela que você não cora, mano safado!

-Bella....ele não percebeu o nosso plano porque simplismente porque não percebe nada enquanto você agarra ele, vamos dizer que você trava o pobre coitado.... -Alice gracejou copiando meu sorrisinho.

E eu entrando na brincadeira para cutucar ele mais um pouco disse:

-Ah! Agora tudo faz sentido...peguei um produto defeituoso....- deve ser por isso que ele gosta de mim, pensei....

-Ahhhh parem vocês, ele fez bico e dessa vez conseguiu arrastar Rose junto dele que ia rindo.

E antes que eu me desse conta, a porta já estava trancada e uma Alice com cara de psicótica vinha na minha direção.. - ..Deus me proteja foi meu ultimo pensamento - mas depois daquilo eu poderia afirmar com muito medo que Alice fazia milagres, até minhas cicatrizes sumiram depois de tanta coisa que ela passou por mim e aquele vestido simplesmente era o toque final para matar qualquer um, pena que a maior surpresinha ficaria para o final, eu não poderia deixar ele me ver com isso antes da hora - provavelmente ele não reagiria tão bem, afinal ele é o cara que me deixou um vestido rendado para vestir quando explodi alguns km de floresta - mas será algo memorável. Coloquei um sobretudo cinza - ainda é inverno lá fora - por cima, que deixava um ar moderno mesmo estando com o cetim preto do vestido aparecendo e a abertura da perna que não se via o fim me dava um ar perigoso adoravel, o salto mortal - na melhor das hipóteses eu conseguiria atravessar alguma garganta pisando fraço - definitivamente acabava com o visual.

Desci com Alice pelas escadas da cobertura quatriplex japonesa e eu vi o olhar curioso subindo minha silueta até chegar nos meus olhos e eu sabia que ele estava se mordendo quando passou a mão pelo cabelo, mas não consegui imaginar nada para atentar com ele vestindo aquele terno. Alice deve ter percebido isso e começou a tomar as rédeas da situação:

-Ok gente, vamos em três carros, dois vão parar na recepção do salão para não chamar muita atenção e um fica com a parte chata e nada fashion de rodiar o local colocando bomba em tudo.

Esse era o plano, entrar, pegar todas as informações que pudessem para saber quem é o maldito que está tentando me encurralar, fazer uma social - afinal eu ainda trabalho nisso e tem gente lá que consegue sobreviver a bombas muito bem e talvez um pouco de bom senso ainda faça bem a essa família imortal, ou pelo menos vai diverti-la bastante - sair e tentar matar o maior número possível de novatos e velhos que podem querer tentar a sorte me caçando mais tarde. Eu me sentia confiante, mas havia algo nisso que me parecia estranho, não consegui saber o que, mesmo revendo todo o plano sempre e sempre...

-Ai ai.....tem certeza né? Eu não vou acabar no meio de um tiroteio mafioso com Em pulando nos pescoços alheios de lá? Suspirei olhando o sorriso feliz de Em por ele ter conseguido a chance de entrar e ver os mafiosos.

-Eu sei me controlar maninha, não como o Pai é claro e o masoquista do meu irmão, mas eu resisto bem!

-Isso que me preocupa.

-Eu não vejo ele fazendo nada, além do mais meu irmãozinho aqui tem uma tara por ursos então ele está até a tampa de sangue animal. Disse Alice - ignorando a cara feia de Em, com a família rindo e de Rose mais ainda - indo para outro comodo, rápido e voltando com chaves jogando para cada um.

-Vamos? Disse Edward, segurando minha mão e puxando-me para um elevador que dava numa garagem muito moderna e clara, cheia de carros. Vi Alice no seu vestido rendado roxo - que tinha um corte muito moderno, mas que dava um ar ainda mais vampiresco a sua pessoa como se fosse sua piada pessoal - se despedindo de Jasper, sem quase nenhum toque a não ser um selinho inocente, mas seus olhares eram tão intimos e fortes que não conseguia ficar olhando, desviando o olhar vi o oposto da cena com Em extremamente bem arrumado de terno e Rose se agarrando do outro lado do hummer. Eu definitivamente me polpava de ver tudo isso, era muito para minha mente inocente...

Me virei finalmente dando de cara com um Aston Martin a minha frente e se eu já não estivesse esperando isso depois que vi os carrinhos tunnados de Rose, acho que teria até deixado a boca abrir mais, mas logo me controlei olhando para Edward com uma sombrancelha levantada e sorrindo ao encontrar seu sorriso torto esperto, fiz uma cara que já dizia tudo "dessa vez você acertou baby". Entramos nos carros e saimos numa velocidade incrivel, Carlisle, Jazz, Rose e Esme numa mercedes preta, Emmett e Alice no Hummer Laranja, Eu e Edward dentro do Bello Aston Martin Azul Marinho - eu acho que deveria ser uma cor personalizada pois nunca tinha visto azul mais fantástico.

-Você não vai me contar o que andam escondendo?

-Ahn? Perguntei perdida a ele, não entendendo nada da sua cara curiosa.

-Não se faça de desintendida, Alice não estaria cantando todos os hinos nacionais que sabe e traduzindo-os para latin se não houvesse nada a esconder.

-Ah! Isso....você vai saber depois que chegarmos, não é grande coisa - Ri da sua cara frustada e seu tique de passar a mão no cabelo e me concentrei, já conseguia ver o belo prédio se iluminando na noite de Tokio.

Entramos silenciosos pelo estacionamento que era um elevador e subia até as garagens, parando num lugar completamente rodiado de gente armada que apontaram quando Alice e Emmett sairam do Hummer antes de nós, eu suspirei colocando minha máscara assasina e sussurei fria antes de sair " Daqui para frente eu não respondo pelos meus atos, não me amole até voltarmos. "

-Não acho que vocês vão querer atirar nos meus ajudantes. Me levantando e dizendo alto enquanto fechava a porta e encarava Paul que já levantava a mão para todos os seus capangas mafiósos abaixarem as armas.

-Desculpe Yuki Sama, mas as regras de segurança mudaram desde da última vez aqui em Tokio.

-Imagino Paul - ele era o que podiamos chamar de ajudante da vez, tentando dar a sorte para conseguir um cargo mais elevado na família - mas parabéns agora já controla a segurança.

-Graças a sua ajuda Yuki Sama - fazendo uma reverência que foi seguida por todos os outros ele nos guiou para a ponte de vidro que levava ao prédio principal onde estava o salão.

-Então ele que você escolheu para te subistituir quando saiu? Edward perguntou.

-É...ele tem o espírito. E pela sua cara meu nome ainda não foi esquecido por aqui... - Respondi vagamente, não iria contar nada sobre o episódio do masacre chines num lugar como aquele, atrairia um carma ruim.

Subimos pela escadaria todos ainda meio quietos, talvez em choque pela recepção acolhedora ou pela tensão presente no ar, até entramos em um grande salão com decoração moderna e com ar meio sombria onde se podia ouvir o som de alguma banda de rock japonesa ao fundo. Vários grupinhos conversando em pé ou sentados em um dos muitos sofás de couro vermelho/preto já observavão - nessa hora sempre se podia ouvir o estalar de uma arma sendo carregada e pela cara de Edward os pensamentos também não eram muito agradáveis.

_"Seinaru hitomi ga itami o utsushitara (Se os olhos divinos emitem dor)  
Furimuite goran jounetsu hanatsu dream (Tente olhar para trás, para o sonho que libera paixão)_

_Kuzureru ashimoto futari wa modorenai (Com o chão caindo, não podemos voltar atrás agora)_

_Sashinobeta te o hodokanai de (Não solte a mão que você está segurando)"_

-Relaxe Edward, nada que eles pensarem pode me afetar agora. Sussurei enquanto tirava o casaco e entregava ao recepcionista.

-É facil falar...- Ele sussurou de volta e eu ri me virando e finalmente sabendo que ele finalmente tinha visto o menor... - como eu disse para Alice o menor metro de tecido que possa ser usado - ou para ele....o maior decote já utlizado, o vestido se prendia como uma gargantilha no meu pescoço deixando livre meus braços do tecido e se na frente não deixava nada ser visto, o contrario era o toque Alice nas minhas costas, que descia totalmente a nua até lá embaixo, deixando de fora toda a minha tatoo. O preto fazendo contraste com a pele e se destacando com as cores, deixando a mostra o corte do vestido longo que subia até minha cocha que deixava ver um pouco uma das armas, presa na cinta liga.

_"Kieru yo mata yasashii hibi ga (Desejando por bons sentimentos e dias melhores)_

_Omoide o kegasu no wa yurusenai (Mas apenas fazendo memórias vazias, eu não posso perdoar...)"_

-É facil fazer também. Disse entrando na festa e indo em direção a Seth que já sorria o mesmo sorriso sombrio que assustava o submundo e já segurando uma taça extra para mim ao lado de Angel - Agora sua esposa, que mesmo com o quimono tradicional passava o ar mafioso por sua volta.

_"Koko wa uragiri no chi ato ( Esses são os remanecentes da terra da traição)_

_Samayou Kokoro no hate ni hikari wo motomete (Procurando luz além do coração perdido)_

_Inori kotoba todoke kanata ni (deixa as preces alcançarem o lugar distante)"_

-Bela como a morte. Ele foi me dizendo alto e sorrindo me entregando a taça que deveria ter champagne.

-Ora pelo menos eu não os recruto...- Respondi com o mesmo sorriso.

-Claro que não...esse é meu trabalho. - Angel respondeu com o olhar misterioso.

-É o que uma boa dona de casa deve fazer! - Ri com ela - afinal ainda eramos amigas - e sentindo todos os olhares em nós sorri.

_"Toraware no hane ga haruka na sora he to mukau ( E as asas capturadas voarem em direção aos céus)_

_Shiritai yo watashitachi kodoku janai (Eu quero saber, que nós não estamos sozinhos)"_

-Seth, você introduz o nosso mundo aos meus novatos aqui? Me virei olhando para os três que pareciam estar se divertindo com tudo e dei uma piscadinha a Edward.

-Tem certeza que você quer isso?

_" Wakariau kizuna no naka ( Nos entendemos através dos laços)_

_motomeau (Procurando um pelo outro)_

_Hanarenai (Inseparável)_

_Hanasanai hajimaru destiny (Eu não vou largar do destino que está começando)"_

-Esses aqui não vão morrer tão facil, respondi olhando para as pessoas da festa e achando umas caras familiares. Como Tânia com um vestido de espartilho verde escuro, com as pernas abertas sentada no sofá como se estivese na farra e uma garrafa de champagne na mão bebendo no bico conversando com os comparsas russos, Billy caça recompensas americano dando uma de esperto perto de Claire - provavelmente ele não deveria saber que ela é a Ban ban ban da máfia de Hong Kong - Quil que não parecia ter achado coragem ainda para falar com ela ficava observando quieto do outro lado junto de Eric - para matar e roubar gente eles eram ótimos, mas para chegar numa mulher esses assasinos de aluguel me davam dó -....isso me lembrou de uma certa promessa.

-Sou Seth, essa é minha esposa Angel. Vou dar um pequeno cursinho sobre quem é quem para vocês...hmm - reparando na cara limpa de cada um ele avaliou que eram inocentes - crianças....bem vindos ao inferno, eu sou o que vocês podem chamar aqui de "amigo", se eu for com a cara de vocês pelo menos essa área onde minha máfia domina vocês poderão ficar sem morrer por um tempo...

-Não bebão nada que não estiver devidamente lacrado. Avisei saindo e indo em direção a Eric, com um sorriso sedutor e olhar misterioso...

-...Hmm imagino que ele tenha sido o prometido da vez, ela sempre acaba fazendo isso com os que não são muito espertos...aquela ali no canto com o cabelo ruivo é a noiva do Lider da máfia Australiana, estranho aquele branquelo não aparecer por aqui hoje, se bem que Victória já assusta sozinha - dizem que ela é filha de algum monarca suíço - aquele com o bigode dando em cima da garotinha sem nenhum cuidado é Billy Black, ele pode te matar sem nem olhar na sua direção mas adora uma decaptação e a garotinha é a herdeira da máfia de Hong Kong Claire - melhor nem chegar perto, praticamente metade dos homens daqui são capangas dela e olha que agente está na minha festa...

-Ora ora, o que o garotinho está fazendo por aqui? Fui perguntando com voz macia para Eric que arregalou os olhos surpresos.

-K...Capitã, quem imaginaria te encontrar por aqui....como está linda!

-Obrigado espertinho... - Me virei para Quil fazendo sinal com olhar para ele circular, o que foi prontamente feito com um sorriso sacana na cara e um dar de ombros. Ele sabia que provavelmente se ele não tivese sangue bem friu agora não escaparia.

-Faz algum tempo que agente não trabalha junto, o que eu posso fazer por você hoje?

-Hmm uma coisinha....Disse perto do seu ouvido e eu pude ouvir quando ele enguliu dessa vez, me afastei dando um gole no champagne sem engulir - aquilo seria minha sentença de morte se eu o fizese - e fui com o dedo contornando o percoço e o subindo para o rosto dele até traze-lo até mim e beijar com tudo...podia ouvir a risada de Seth lá trás e apostar que Edward estaria com um olhar terrivel....quem se importa?

- Você deve ter uns quinze minutos acho....talvez ainda te encontre por ai....quem sabe... - me afastei do garoto perdido, sem ainda engulir porque o veneno que estava espalhado naquelas taças era bem forte e queimava meus lábios e voltei para o outro lado agarrando uma garrafa fechada numa das mesas e abrindo para poder limpar aquele sabor da boca...

-Ela costuma agarrar o povo assim? Garota demoníaca! - Em gargalhou tentando amenizar o clima por lá.

-El beso de la muerte....Angela falou sorrindo para a cara dos dois marmanjos com olhos arregalados - Alice já sorria antes, sabendo muito bem o que eu faria - se você beijar cada novato que eu convido pensando em recrutar eu vou acabar sem pessoal aqui sabia?

-Não se preocupe Angel...esse definitivamente foi o último...

-Não...a famosa Kat Capitão, Yuki da neve vermelha juntando os trapos com alguém?

Eu ri dessa frase, mas quando ia responder vi Alice perdendo o foco nos olhos e Edward parecia ainda mais tenso do que o normal aqui...algo tinha mudado e nós quatro percebemos isso, finalmente nos afastando dos dois comigo dando uma desculpa que ia fazer uma social com os novatos até o efeito do veneno aparecer. Olhei para entrada e vi que mais conhecidos estavam entrando...Black Wolfs aqui já cedo? Hora se eu soubese teria adiado para mais tarde o showzinho, Lee Lee iria gostar e de vez Eric deveria ter pego Jared...

-Merda....Alice disse baixinho...

-Alice? Agora isso me preocupava...

-Lobos! Disse Edward entre os dentes...

-Alguem me explica? Já me revoltando perguntei e Em agora sério com olhar preocupado respondeu...

-Lobisomens....esse lugar está começando a ficar infestado deles, e Alice não consegue ver nada com eles por perto...

-Mas é só Sam? Olhei de novo para a entrada onde todos estavam também já olhando torto para cá...Sam me cumprimentando com a cabeça e erguendo a sombrancelha tensa.

-Você conhece? Edward perguntou receioso.

-Eles são confiaveis por enquanto, não acho que eles farão nada se vocês estiverem comigo. Sai de perto deles e fui lá comprimentá-los ainda encarando Sam.

* * *

**Kyaaa finalmente terminei de escrever X.x jah tava com os dedos doendo X.x....bom 8 págs é importante quero reviewssss *¬* muhuahauhahuauhauhuhauha**

**Bom a parte grifada é a música Lost Paradise da Chihara Minori (/watch?v=8xbFP325-H0) please deem uma olhada no clip de Jrock acho q vocês vão gostar ^^=**

**Agora respostas:**

***Evy noronha - É assim que se faz XD....mas pau que nasce torto num se endireita tão facil uhauhahuahu....aqui está el baile!**

***Dada Cullen - Muita ação e comedia para ti....Jazz pilotado acaba com todas ^^!**

***Saty - Fofura sanguinaria eh mara não? XD acho que você vai gostar disso...**

***Katryna Greenleaf - VocÊeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Me fez editar esse cap só pra colocar um agradecimento atrasado huauahauhhuauhuha XD maldade! Mas na proxima parte vai ter uma surpressinha especial viu? UHhuauhauh continue lendo XD mas vai ter fim sim....não pras minhas idéias é claro kkkk**

**Bom eh isso povo...**

**Depois eu apareço uhauhahuahuauh esperem curiosos uhahuaahuauh**

**Bye bye *-***


	26. Maldito

**Maldito – Capítulo 25**

-Sam. Cumprimentei encarando os olhos verdes do lobo assasino.

-Você persegue a morte garota. Ele disse ríspido desviando o olhar de mim para os três logo atrás de mim e voltando.

Sorri com seu comentário, mas fazia sentido, não bastava o mundo real me perseguir eu queria também a fantasia. Quem imaginaria que o velho mercenário e sua gangue eram algo mais chegado a uma alcatéia? Mas espere, na teoria eles tinham um certo favor pendente que nunca foi pago, essa era a hora de cobrar a dívida.

-Enquanto eu estiver correndo atras dela está bom, quando ela se virar eu me preocupo. Agora faça eles pararem de encarar, vocês podem ser o tipo de criatura de conto de fadas que quiserem, mas antes ainda são Humanos. Os dois lados. - disse firme sabendo que meus vampiros também escutariam - ajão como tal.

-Quem você acha que é para nos dar ordens? rosnou Jared.

-Sou alguém que tem a dívida de uma vida nas mãos e sei que Ly se lembra muito bem dela. Recordei, as memórias de eu salvando Ly - sem querer para ser bem franca - que fora torturada até quase a morte, daquele navio de suicidas antes deles explodirem tudo vieram na minha mente - naquela época Sam ainda trabalhava por conta - não achei que ela sobreviveria muito tempo naquele estado e meus primeiros socorros não eram suficientes, gente que não existe não pode simplesmente conseguir ser socorrida no meio do nada e quando eu consegui o minimo de sinal no celular, que usaria para conseguir chamar algum socorro aeréo, fui interrompida por uma Emily tossindo sangue e implorando entre sussuros delirantes para chamar Sam... - Sam o mercenário que vinha querendo minha cabeça de ladra a algum tempo...- Sam que depois de eu tirar o celular perto de Ly, não se importou mais com nada além de nós achar e salvar seu amor, consequentemente parando de me caçar em agradecimento.

Pensando bem não acredito que a Emily seja algum tipo de "lulu" - lulubisomen....piadinha sem graça que era usada para descrever seres muito peludos, que foram desde a prof. de inglês, até o gatão escocês que não era assim tão lindo depois que tirou o casaco...eca - eles devem ser mais resistentes, além disso ao contrario dela que sempre tinha um sanguinho derramando Leah nunca se machucava feio, nem os outros....

Edward vindo até mim - meio rápido para um humano, mas ainda lentamente - rosnou de volta posicionado-se como um escudo na minha frente, ficando com Emmett e Alice nos meus lados - o que me fez temer que eles começassem a se matar ali mesmo, mas quando Ly passou a frente de Sam indo na minha direção séria, Sam rapidamente controlou Jared esticando o braço em comando de pare - acho que para ele não acabar atacando com ela no meio da briga - e eu me vi contornando o meu vampiro dando um olhar "pra trás, não me arranje mais problemas".

-Qual sua proposta? Ly me encarava com o seu olhar assasino proficional.

-Vida por vida essa sempre foi a proposta. Respondi no mesmo tom frio.

-Não vamos te matar. Ela continuou e eu ri como se fosse uma piada e ela finalmente se desfez daquele olhar que me dava arrepios passando para o seu "confuso perdido", era dificil ela baixar a guarda sem querer.

-Pode me matar a vontade, entre na fila - ainda respondi rindo, mas voltando a seriedade fria e encarando com meu olhar mais duro, que misteriosamente fez alguns atrás dela darem passos para trás (uhul! Eu assusto também lulus!...é oficial, eu sou um monstroo) continuei - Não relem neles e o mesmo será para vocês.

-Você está protegendo esses sugadores de sangue? Ela perguntou dura com minha resposta.

-Eu também tenho uma dívida, maior que a sua comigo. Nós encaramos mais um pouco e eu acho que ela entendeu, afinal ela era também alguém cercada por seres misticos.

-Sam? Ela chamou assentindo para mim com um sorriso tímido.

-Está bem - ele suspirou em derrota, "nunca se contraia Ly, principalmente se ela for sua esposa" palavras de Lee Lee vieram a minha mente - Mas qualquer movimento em falso e é guerra sanguessugas. Disse ele rispido puxando Ly para outro canto e sendo seguidos pelos outros ainda tensos que foram se expalhando pela festa.

-O mesmo para vocês vira-latas. Revidou Emmett, mas que logo levou um puxão de Alice que eu pude ouvir baixo brigar com ele "não atiça quando estamos em menos, idiota!".

Suspirei ainda tentando assimilar tudo isso e me sentei na ponta de um sofazinho vazio, olhando para cima - sem perceber que minha máscara se fora com toda essa tenção - encontrando os olhos preocupados de Edward me observando.

-Alguma coisa a mais que eu deva saber? Perguntei - talvez Tanya fosse uma fada ao estilo padrinhos mágicos também...isso explicaria a fixação com explosivos.

-Agora tudo faz sentido...Emmett ainda sério disse.

-O porque da Alice não me ver?

-Não...o porque de você de vez em quando estar fedendo mais do que polvora.

-Ahn?! Olhei com raiva para ele...- que que passa na cabeça desse grandalhão para dizer que eu estou fedendo?

-Cala a boca Em. Edward o repreendeu baixo mas sem responder a questão.

-Se explique Sanguessuga. Disse ainda com raiva - me segurando para não engatilhar o lança chamas e explodir meio mundo, junto com o irmão urso - usando o apelido carinhoso do outro lado, e sabendo que eles podiam ouvir isso já que Lee lee começou a rir feito uma condenada do outro lado sem motivo aparente - quem em santa consciencia começa a rir na frente de um executor? - e os outros também pareciam acompanhar a conversa.

-Se acalma beijoqueira da morte - Retrucou uma Alice nervosa e eu quase ri com essa idéia se ela não estivese tão assustadora séria.

-Ela tem razão - Perá você tá me chamando também de beijoqueira da morte Edward?! Foi minha pergunta silenciosa com o olhar raivoso que o fez perceber a gafe e ele desviou o olhar daquele jeito "vergonha" de novo - mas eu percebi um sorrisinho sendo segurado ali - só por ser totalmente fofinho que eu não o mandei para algum lugar em alguma lingua estranha... - Hmm, o cheiro deles é desagradável para nós, complementou sem jeito - Bota desagradável nisso resmungou Emmett fazendo uma careta, o que foi ignorado prontamente.

-Então só porque eu pego carona com eles de vez em quando, quer dizer que eu fico fedendo? Eu vou lembrar disso....Disse ainda com um bico e cara de mal.

-Você o que?! Perguntou os três com os olhos arregalados.

-O que? Eles são uma empresa de entregas boa - dei de ombros - e fogem que é uma beleza quando bem pagos.... - Ora, eles achavam que eu ia me dar bem assim sem nenhum custo?

-Definitivamente você persegue a morte... - Disse um Edward com olhar frustado passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Podemos ir embora? Disse uma Alice apertando as temporas como se estivese com dor de cabeça.

Ainda estava muito calmo esse lugar, calmo demais pro meu gosto - talvez fosse melhor sair logo - olhei ao redor e não tive mais nenhum sinal de Eric por aqui e nenhum corpo também - talvez ele tivese se tocado do veneno a tempo, que pena... - a tensão estava presente no ar, mas eu a ignorava achando que era pelos animos dos meus conhecidos místicos. Não percebi quando Heidi e Katrina se aproximaram, mas quando eu vi elas já estavam até passando a mão nos dois vampiros - que ou se faziam de desentendidos ou não estavam mesmo entendendo...o que fez meu sangue esquentar bastante.

-Olá piranhas do meu coração....- dando meu meu olhar "vocês são os proximos", cruzei as pernas sentindo a seda preta deslizar e minha perna com a arma preta ficar bem a mostra - O que querem com meus novatos? Sorri.

-Hei Kat - Katrina disse com seu sorriso matador enquanto alisava Em, como se estivese analizando um pedaço de carne. - Nada demais, só fazer companhia enquanto você vai lá pra cima...

Ergui uma sombrancelha entendendo....Rose piraria quando sentise o perfume caro em Em, mas eu não iria me preocupar - As gemeas nunca poderiam se aproximarem de verdade de alguêm que não fosse seus donos da máfia. Pelo menos eram escravas bem simpáticas e Katrina ao contrario da irmã inocente, logo logo entraria para o ramo negro, assasinando facilmente quem baixase a guarda , teria sua aforria logo.

-Achei que eles não quisesem mais meus serviços. Respondi ainda sentada - tentando não encarar de mais Heidi que passava a mão pelo meu vamp, que parecia estar concentrado demais para se importar com isso, não teria tempo agora para perguntar se ele tinha escutado algo na mente de alguém, mas acho que ele teria avisado.

-Bom eles querem...e agora. Disse Heidi com o sutaque Italiano forte, como se me desafiase.

Olhei para os três, Alice ainda tinha uma expressão meia dura na face, Edward agora me olhava como se pergunta-se o que eu faria e Emmett...bom ele estava se divertindo de novo a custa do meu mundo negro. Isso não era hora de arranjar serviço com gente que costuma matar depois de pagar, mas também não havia como recusar agora, se eu não subisse isso com certeza seria levado como uma ofensa e mais gente querendo me matar nessa altura do campeonato não era algo muito animador, eu acho que de qualquer forma depois dessa festa eu teria que me mover rápido.

Me levantei, sem me importar com os olhares fuminantes de Edward e olhei para as gemeas esperando, que riram se virando no mesmo tempo e dizendo juntas unisono:

-Siga-nos.

E eu fui sem antes ser interrompida por uma mão fria segurando meu pulso.

-Fiquem aqui, já volto - e mais baixo - preparem-se para sair rápido quando eu voltar...- coloquei minha mão em cima da dele que me segurava apertando um pouco e virei a cabeça para olha-lo, então ele me soltou assentindo e eu fui em direção as duas que me esperavam na porta do elevador.

Um arrepio passou por mim quando tudo começou a subir - como um mal preságio - e quando eu sai naquele lugar só entrava realmente quem mandava, era como uma área vip para os líderes o ar estava mais pesado e lá estava alguém que eu não contava ver tão cedo - eu achava que só o encontraria novamente depois que sete palmos estiveses bem assentados - aqueles olhos malignos prateados gritavam vingança junto de seu sorriso fantasmagórico atravessado por uma cicatriz que eu conhecia muito bem, eu a tinha feito, quando eu fui cercada por gente que eu achava que estariam do meu lado percebi que não haveria volta.

-Laurent. Um sussuro cortou minha garganta com aquele nome e seu sorriso aumentou talvez de felicidade por mim telo reconhecido.

-Minha princesa...achou que escaparia de mim assim tão fácil? Isabella. Meu nome dito por alguém como ele me atingiu como uma maldição e quando ele mostrou seus dentes entre aqueles lábios arrebentados e jogou duas fotos aos meus pés eu sabia o que ele diria.

Xeque - Mate. Renne e Charlie amarrados e parecendo estar sobre tortura foi a sua jogada final e eu não poderia me salvar dessa vez...

-Maldito. Eu tremia de raiva e minha mão já agarrada a arma foi levantada em sua direção - o que fez várias metralhadoras também ficarem prontas na minha direção, mas eu não me importei com isso...

-Nananão - ele fez sinal com o dedo e continuou - eles nessa altura já devem saber muito bem o que você se tornou....mas mamãe e papai ainda não foram mortos...

Não....tudo que eu fiz para protege-los, toda distância e cuidado para afasta-los disso, mas é minha culpa novamente e agora não há mais volta, nem perdão. Eu não posso deixar eles morrerem por minha culpa também! Abaixei a arma e a soltei no chão, não teria utilidade para ela.

-O que eu faço? O encarei esperando o comando para alguem começar a tortura.

-Primeiro tenho uma tarefinha para você, depois a sua morte vai ser bem lenta...

E então eu deixei Paul e outros capangas me imobilizarem e me levarem para mais um passeio no elevador.

* * *

**Sinto pessoas querendo minha cabeça por esse cap XD....massss isso faz parte uhauhahuauhah, bom foi pequeno mas sem nenhuma enrolação quase - descobriram porque Alice não ve Bella voltando da festa? - nada muito assustador alguma tortura talvez mas nada do que vocês pensaram neh...**

**^^ um monte d gente nova lendo a fic *momento happy* mas vo dizendo que agora que o bicho pega, então preparem-se e eu vou tentar escrever mais essa semana pra ninguem ter nenhum chilique...**

***-* agora agradecimentos**

***Dada cullen - haha! Sabia que alguem ia gosta do meu beijo uhauhahuauhauha e sempre uma aventura aerea anima nossa garota XD**

***Priscila - Claro claro, sempre maligna....Jake num tem tanto destaque nessa fic x.x", eu ainda dou um jeito nisso..., mas por enquanto ele ainda eh o cachorro francês vizinho da bella. Thanks ^^^**

***tatianne beward - Se jah chego até aqui? O.o acho q sim...tava lendo adoidada XD...mas eu adorei todas reviews *quem dera todo mundo deixa-se os autores felizes assim huauahahu***

***paloma gomes - Thanks por ler ^^....aqui está mais pra ti, espero q goste ^^=**

**EH isso ai...esperem por mais XD**

**Bye bye**


	27. Melhor Hipótese

**Melhor hipótese - Capítulo 26**

Merda!Merda!Merda! Quando tudo parece começar a dar certo, tudo desmorona e o fim chega. Se eu fugir nunca me perdoarei - isso nunca vai ser uma opção, quando se trata disso eu não estou a venda - se eu ficar não tenho certeza se vou consegui salvá-los mas talvez isso conte para alguma coisa depois que me matarem. A única certeza é que eu vou morrer e nunca mais vou ver o meu anjo. Anjo...você vai ficar triste não é? Te dei tanto trabalho e no fim não pude nem ficar tanto contigo...meu anjo...Edward, não se preocupe anjo, um dia você encontrará alguem que te mereça bem mais do que eu e te fará feliz de verdade, sem maldades, sem mortes, sem nada.

Mas talvez eu ainda consiga usar a sua loucura - em me amar - para me ajudar em algo.

As portas do elevador se fecharam e eu vi o receio na face de Paul - acho que percebeu que tinha jogado mais alto do que deveria, mecher com esse tipo de gente acabaria com ele no futuro do mesmo modo que ira fazer comigo - sorri dizendo enquanto me soltava dele e o socava rapidamente imobilizando-o, robando a sua arma e matando o outro capanga com um tiro certeiro na cabeça:

-Não se preocupe eu não vou fugir idiota - Agora que a merda já estava toda feita, não havia como...dei mais um chute em um na sua costela ouvindo-a quebrar. - Seth com certeza não sabe disso. Afirmei.

Seus olhos castanho avermelhados estavam raivosos me encarando com dor, enquanto tentava levantar. Mas eu fiz o trabalho direito, ele não conseguiria ir muito longe.

-Você sabe. Ele disse com a voz tentando não tremer.

-Claro que sei, Seth ao contrario de você idiota, sabe o que esse cara faz com seus aliados. Kim já deve estar bem mal a essa hora - Os seus olhos se arregalaram, ninguém deveria saber dessa pessoa, ele se esforçava muito para esconde-la e apagar os ratros, nada feito, antes mesmo de você entrar para esse mundo as pessoas já sabem o que te fará cair.

Peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar duas mensagens logo as enviando. E uma segunda codificada que só poderia ser lida depois. O estrago iria ser maior, não pretendia usar isso quado planejamos as bombas por fora, agora duvidaria se saisem muitos vivos. Eu iria acabar com a raça

-O que está fazendo maldita? Ele guspiu raivoso e eu via que o mundo dele já desabara.

-Dispensando minha equipe, eles não precisam mais trabalharem para mim. Disse friamente.

-Você vai morrer senpai (sua/minha veterana - em japones) . Disse ele se encostando na parede e levantando com alguma dificuldade.

-É. - Suspirei olhando os números correndo - E você também. Dei mais um soco nele fazendo-o cair de novo perto do morto e falei sussurando perto dele:

-Não sei porque você me salvou aquela vez, eu estava matando o seus aliados. Mas isso me deu outra chance e eu achei o que eu procurava no fim - mesmo que eu nunca vá mais ve-lo provavelmente pensei - quando eu sair desse elevador, saia desse prédio vá atrás de quem você quer salvar e suma. Arranje outra identidade outra face e nunca mais volte para esse mundo negro a não ser que você queira acabar como eu e sinceramente eu não durei muito vamos falar a verdade. Mais um soco usando a arma na sua cabeça e ele quase apagou caido no elevador. Olhei para aquela criança perdida - O mundo é cruel, e na guerra eles não querem saber se você tem treze anos ou menos, tendo força para lutar e garra para matar... - sua irmanzinha deveria ainda estar viva e se ele usaria essa ultima chance bem eu não sabia.

Sai do elevador deixando-o caido para trás, com a nova arma guardada novamente e encarei aquele helicóptero pronto para voar me aguardando. Fui em direção ao fuzileiro que me esperava na porta aberta e sem encará-lo entrei, sem antes ele me parar e me algemar é claro, tirando minha arma e meu celular jogando-o para fora - como eu tinha planejado - até dar a hora tudo já teria sido feito. Sentei num canto sabendo que aqueles três não estavam me encarando necessariamente como forma de me vigiar e que seus olhares desejosos eram perigosos. Mas ele não começaria assim, ele precisa de mim para algo e até lá eu estarei segura.

------

**Edward Pov**

Ela estava demorando, todos aqueles pensamentos sangrentos e insanos estavam me atrapalhando agora, não conseguia ver ninguém que pensasse nela que não fosse para outras coisas e depois em formas de mata-la - o que me deixava mais revoltado ainda. Ela adorava isso...me deixar louco... - era exatamente como Rosalie, adorava os olhares desejosos encarando-a como algum tipo de ídolo.

Algo me chamou atenção naquele bando de lobos, não imaginava que suas mentes fossem tão unidas e ela em geral não prescisavam da ordem do Alfa para respeita-la, eles realmente a tratavam como se fosse já parte do grupo, quando ela encarou aquela psicopata foi estranho a mente dela é incrivelmente calculista mas naquele momento parecia estranhamete feliz "_psicopatas podem se apaixonar...se seus amores conseguirem suportar a nossa exitência, um vampiro parece ideal para quem gosta de sangue_" foi o que ela pensou. Mas saber que Sam tinha colocado um rastreador nela por segurando tinha me deixado receiso e curioso por mais.

-Alice não force, não há como com isso aqui. - Disse para minha irmã, com esses lobos ela realmente não via nada e eu estava com medo, antes deles aparecerem ela já não a via. Eu não podia perde-la, nada faz mais sentido se ela não existir mais...espero que ela esteja segura - isso é idiota, como posso pensar em segurança quando há tantos assasinos insanos, psicopatas e lobisomens aqui? Não devia tela deixado. Mas eu não consigo entender a sua mente que quer comandar tudo e não tem medo.

Meu celular vibrou e eu o peguei rapidamente abrindo o flip e vendo a mensagem - droga pelo jeito ela teve algum problema para ter que fugir por cima deveria ser por isso que eu não consigo acha-la, devemos estar mais ou menos no décimo andar..esse prédio é alto cinquenta e dois andares acima é muito longe para mim ler mentes desconhecidas.

"Me peguem no aeroporto ok?....lov u vamp

Ps. Lev todos"

-Vamos, ela não está mais aqui. Me virei indo em direção as garagens ignorando todos aqueles lobos nos encarando, mas sem desviar o olhar.

---------------------------------

**Bella Pov**

Na velocidade que eles dirigem já devem estar quase chegando do outro lado de Tokio, longe o bastante para não ver isso - o helicóptero ainda tremia com o impacto do ar da explosão, enquanto o piloto tentava estabilizar novamente eu via aquele prédio reduzido a destroços, as bombas que eles colocaram mais a que eu projetei para emergências - e que ficava compacta dentro do meu celular - de hidrogênio, fizeram um belo estrago, não se comparava a uma bomba nuclear, mas a uns trinta mísseis sim...

Espero que os lobos tenham saido a tempo..."Sam tire ly e o resto dai rápido." Foi a mensagem que eu mandei para eles e espero que Edward não tenha lido isso, ele perceberia na hora que haveria algo errado em tudo isso, mas eu não poderia deixar os lulus explodirem - querendo ou não eu gostava daquele povo e a confiança que eles tinham em mim era estranha - além disso se eu ter sorte e não me matarem, só me torturarem até a quase morte e eu tivesse forças era só ligar que eles me pegavam.

Uma telinha se abaixou na nossa frente e lá apareceu o rosto do maldito rindo.

-Achou que me mataria tão fácil? - sim eu tinha esperanças de que ele afundasse no meio do fogo. Maldito resistente - Não se preocupe isso não vai ser esquecido e eu vou descontar metade nos seus preciosos.

A tela então mudou para um lugar escuro e eu vi aquelas barras de ferro - brilhando em vermelho - sendo encostadas em algo....então os gritos.

-FDP! Gritei, me levantando e indo em direção a tela, mas fui imobilizada antes e os gritos continuaram até voltar para Laurent que ria e então dizia:

-É melhor ficar bem quietinha se não quiser que eles se machuquem mais. E agora a sua missãozinha - apareceu então as coordenadas de um lugar que nunca era bom visitar, aquela base na sibéria era muito bem guardada por somente um motivo e isso na melhor das hipóteses era suicidio.

-Maldito.

Agora só me restava usar bem o tempo, tentando aumentá-lo a ponto dele conseguir a tempo. Me fechei no meu mundo frio e sombrio, calculista, precisaria de um milagre para conseguir ficar pelo menos longe o bastante para que os rastreadores não me encontrassem e perto o bastante para encontrar as informações. Me lembrei então do meu anjo a essa altura a segunda mensagem já deveria ter chego - ele me odiaria por te-lo enganado e sabia que ele se odiaria por mim te-lo feito me abandonar - e todos os noticiários já deveriam estar reportando algum suposto "ataque" ao predio que eu explodi. Mas eu precisava dele bem e pronto para ir atras de outra coisa.

"Sorry, preciso que vocês encontrem meus pais agora. Vou tentar arranjar algum tempo. Não venham atrás de mim antes disso.

Lov u forever.

bye"

Deixar ele vir até mim não iria me salvar, mas pelo menos ele pensará que eu não estou vendo a morte me sorrido.

Pena que já seja tarde demais.

* * *

**Ok fui até que rápida dessa vez *pra vcs num entrarem em abistinencia e puxarem meu pé d noite*, bom cap curtinho mas com a surpresinha de um mini pov só para vocês saberem um poquinho XD**

**Hmm q q será que vai acontecer? Hehehe**

**Agora respostas ^^**

***dada cullen - Eu sempre paro nas melhores pra deixa os leitores putos e querendo mais uhauhahu *sim eu sou má =D* Fique ligada que a coisa tah cada vez mais preta.**

*******Katryna Greenleaf**** - uhauahuauh sonhou? Em agarradinho por uma noite XD, fla sério eu sou mara naum? huauhauhauha fico imaginando os gritinhus felizes e alguma mãe achando que a filha piro de vez kkkk **

***Priscila - Respire fia...no max eu vou matar todo mundo mas num da nd naum uhauhauhaahuhu *eu sou má neh?* Ok ok eu num sou tanto, só vou torturar até a morte talvez....XD espero q goste do cap ^^**

*******tatianne beward**** - Eu jah respondi antes os trocentos mil reviews que eu amei, mas vo dar um oi aqui tb pra vc fica bem feliz uhaauhauhauh, relax acho q agora eu vou rapido XD, continue lendo ^~**

**Eh isso ai povo...esperem o prox cap com olhos arregalados O.O**

**bye bye babys XD  
**


	28. Brechas e Terror

**Brechas e Terror - Capítulo 27**

O mar siberiano era agitado, suas ondas frias batiam com força na lancha que partia da base naval secreta perdida no meio dessas águas mortais, a noite era cortada pela mais bela aurora boreal e os últimos efeitos dos analgésicos passavam deixando o rastro de dor queimando minha costela, me lembrando de memórias felizes e inutéis agora.

Ele precisava de alguém com abilidade para comandar uma tropa de deserdados prontos para morrer em troca de uma recompensa falsa, alguém que já soubesse que não era necessária e que sabia que a lealdade dela seria a única saída.

-Não entendo, se é só para roubar uma arma porque nós não podemos entrar como gente normal e ir direto pra cima deles e explodir suas cabeças? - Nessie, uma menininha de pouca idade aparentemente e menor do que a própria arma, perguntava com um tom sarcástico na voz, enquanto recarregava um fusil.

-Porque dai, pequena monstrinha os comandantes iriam botar tudo aos ares conosco lá dentro...- Respondeu Jake, o moreno grandalhão com um sutaque espanhol bem arrastado e que parecia entediado. Fumava escorado num dos lados da lancha, praguejando eventualmente quando alguma onda de mais de treze metros conseguia passar por cima de nós, molhando tudo e apagando seu cigarro, misteriosamente ele não parecia nem se incomodar com o frio que já fazia nem com o aumento dele quando o vento batia na sua roupa molhada.

-Mas dai não vai acabar destruindo a arma deles também? - Retrucou a pequena ruivinha olhando confusa o seu parceiro. Isso acontecia de vez em quando, crianças fortes cresciam rápido, mas continuavam com uma inocência perigosa, idolatrando até o fim quem as salva e se tornando armas mortais para quem as controla, elas não acreditam que podem morrer...

Eu observava aquela pequena em questão porque quando a vi lembrei imediatamente dele, aquele cabelo amarrado - cuidadosamente pela minha observação, parecia que o maldito espanhol afinal era bom de verdade para ela já que ela não parecia ter nenhum trauma e era imaculamente bem cuidada - caia em caixos bagunçados e ruivos, emoldurando uma face de boneca com um sorriso pentelho de lado e olhos de um castalho brilhante que pareciam rir em silêncio toda hora que o cigarro de Jake apagava, eu podia ver também que ele ficava lá deixando isso acontecer só para poder ver ela rindo novamente, seu olhar mesmo na escuridão transmitia uma segurança para aquela criança que eu podia jurar que se algo acontecesse ele mataria qualquer um sem pestanejar para salva-la.

-Não porque é uma arma biológica, ela está bem guardada e deve ter uma boa blindagem na sala. Acabaria ficando tudo deserto e mais tarde chegaria alguém e resgataria a sala inteira fechada, levando-a para outro lugar. - Respondi interrompendo a conversação dos dois sem querer pensando alto - sentada em cima de uma caixa de dinamite e afiando um canvivete meio enferrujado, a ferrugem era uma arma extra nesse lugar, caso algum deles tente um pequeno motim ele não sobreviveria até voltarmos para terra segura com tétano - vendo o olhar frio e desconfiado me encarando.

- Mas se isso acontecer quando nós já tivermos pego ela e saído da sala a história é outra... - Continuei encarando da mesma forma...pra mim cara feia é fome...e meu sorriso diabólico fez pouco dele respondendo a altura.

-O que que acontece? Que que acontece? - A pequena quase pulava de curiosidade agora já olhando para mim animada gostando da história talvez? Olhei de canto para Jake com a sombrancelha erguida e ele abriu o um sorriso descontraido dando de ombros.

É talvez ele desse um bom aliado, se não estivessemos todos trabalhando cada um para salvar o próprio pescoço.

-Você sabe o que é uma arma biológica não é criança? O quanto esse espanhol safado te ensinou? Disse com voz divertida - ignorando os olhares frios e mortais dos outros dois ladrões, Aro e Demetri, que acompanhavam tudo em silêncio arrogante, na outra ponta do barco. Eu teria que dar cabo daqueles dois mais cedo ou mais tarde, não acho que eles poderiam ser leais nem a mim nem a ninguém está na cara que são oportunistas esperando uma brecha. Mas o que me preocupa é esses dois que eu converso, pessoas assim são mais perigosas por terem alguma bondade no coração.

-Hmm não muito...essa dai é aquela que todo mundo fica doente e morre não é?Se virou olhando para Jake esperando alguma confirmação e eu vi ele fechar a cara sério. - Ele não parecia querer descrever muito desse mundo para a criança, mas desde que ele a cria aqui é bom ela aprender o quanto puder, essa profissão não é piedosa com ninguém. E depois que se chega nesse ponto, alguém como ela não conseguiria viver uma vida normal, ir numa escola e aguentar - Ri disso, enquanto tentava descobrir alguma coisa a mais daquela mente estranha que tentava proteger a pequena matadora, respondi:

-É mais ou menos isso pequena, é como se dentro dessa bomba fosse guardada uma doença, ai quando ela "explode" é liberado essa doença no ar e ela é forte o bastante para percorrer milhares e milhares de kilometros, deixando a maioria das pessoas doentes e sem nenhuma cura, e quanto mais gente pega mais vai continuar aumentando a capacidade dessa bomba porque as pessoas podem ir para outros lugares expalhando o virus entende?

-Ahhh. Agora sim. Disse ela ficando pensativa derrepente, talvez assimilando tudo isso e entendendo. - Dava para perceber que era uma criança esperta e curiosa, além disso já era mais crescida do que as crianças que tem uma vida normal, derrepente meu coração se apertou em tristeza, talvez se nada disso existise e tudo fosse perfeito ela daria uma ótima filha...filha? Interesante eu na ponta do abismo imaginando cuidar de uma criança....se tudo fosse perfeito Edward não existiria...eu quase gosto desse mundo agora, mas num mundo perfeito em que ele pudesse existir do jeito que é protetor ficaria atrás da filha com uma espingarda pronto para disuadir qualquer espertinho...

-Mas pra que aquele tiu vai querer usar um negócio desses? Ele num ia acabar morrendo também?

-Acho que nem você tem tanta sorte guria - Jake respondeu sarcático e frio, como se estivese morrendo de desgosto. E eu entendia ele, menos um mal no mundo e mais tempo de vida para nós... - Mas aquele desgraçado é esperto, nunca faria isso quando se pode chantagear por um bom tempo algum país rico e tirar o maximo de lucro possível, para depois passar esse mal para frente no mundo negro, quando já tiver conseguido fazer algumas cópias do virus...

Ele estava certo...aquele desgraçado...devia ter descarregado toda minha munição nele da última vez que eu tive chance... - Mas quando eu verifiquei o pulso daquela vez, ele estava morto merda! Como pode...será que ele é algum tipo de demonio? Que nunca morre?!

-Cinco minutos. Demetri avisou já engatilhando sua arma e eu recitei a todos já sérios:

-Preparar formação. Temos dois minutos em terra para entrar e sair, sem erros, sem mortes. Pulei de cima da caixa enfiando o canivete na bota, pegando a pequena mochila repleta de explosivos e dando uma última sincronizada com os outros gps's.

Pular naquele mar glacial, mesmo só para correr alguns metros - estávamos perto da margem, mas uma práia onde se tem neve e gelo por todo lado não é uma visão nada agradável... - e entrar pelos túneis não era nada fácil, mas pelo menos eu já não sentia por enquanto nada. Tudo estava adormecendo rápido demais e se não saíse logo, não resistiria muito tempo. Minha vista ficava nublada por uns momentos mas voltava...agora já estava aquecendo novamente e o cansaço por ter passado só uma vez já era palpável....mas havia a volta também....e nela teria menos gente comigo, aqui era um bom lugar para dar cabo de gente perigosa... - afinal, eu preciso de sacrifícios para distrair os tubarões que rondam esse mar...

Agora já não era mais tempo de analizar ninguém, agora era tempo de conseguir o pagamento para livrar pelo menos eles.

Amém.

-------------------------

**Edward Pov**

Ela não estava lá, ela não pode ter ficado lá, ela não pode, por deus - o som da explosão fez todos nós pararmos e quando eu vi aquele prédio em chamas eu senti um mal pressentimento, como se tudo estivesse perdido. Mas eu não pude acreditar em mim, não quando ela diz como se não fosse nada para ir busca-la lá...ela está bem, ela está bem.

Então chega uma segunda mensagem se despedindo e me mandando atrás de quem ela abandonou a tanto tempo, só me deixando ir atrás dela depois. Eu sei que ela disse, mas eu não posso virar as costas agora, não sabendo que para ela ganhar tempo provavelmente ela vai se arriscar de novo e perde-la acabaria de vez com o resto de vontade de viver que eu tenho em mim, meu mundo é ela, Bella....eu não posso ir atrás de quem você ama sem saber se você vai viver...

Flashes vem rápidos na minha cabeça, as visões de Alice me parando novamente...a cada movimento que ela dava havia uma chance dela morrer e em todas ela estava escondendo uma careta de dor.

-Onde você está? Sussurei, ignorando que os outros me ouviam e Jasper não conseguia acalmar ninguém....mais visões.

Tortura....eles estavam acabando com os pais dela e ela via por algum tipo de monitor...você não vai aguentar ver isso meu amor, feche os olhos por favor! Eu implorava mentalmente, mas nada podia chegar a ela...e ela nunca desviava o olhar...

Milhares de visões de terror...Alice gritou em algum lugar ao fundo, com a voz embargada em dor...eu não conseguia ajuda-la...

Alguma brecha, algo que poderia ser usado para mim chegar até ela...qualquer coisa!Pense!Lobos....

Sim eu ouvi na mente do Alfa deles...ele tem um rastreador para a localização nela...um chip...essa pode ser a solução...

-Jasper, aguente por um pouco mais de tempo...Disse, me virando para eles todos e dizendo.

-Por favor encontre os pais dela....eu....eu não posso...eu vou atrás dela....

-Como você vai encontrá-la filho? Alice não consegue rastreá-la! Carlisle disse com a sua calma perturbada.

-Eu sei de um modo...Alie, concentre-se no meu futuro. Disse me abaixando e olhando-a nos olhos tentando tirá-la do pânico e da paralisia daquelas visões macabras, aquilo era muito até para vampiros...

-Ed.....está tudo negro agora...o que você vai fazer?! Porque eu não te vejo mais?!

-Eu vou atrás dos lobos, eles tem uma maneira de encontra-la....essa é a única chance...

-Não! Todos tentavam me parar mas eu não ouvi mais...corri na minha melhor velocidade sem me importar com mais nada.

Se esse era o único modo...que venham os lobos...

Por favor resista...não me deixe....

Bella.

* * *

**Hmm não sei o tá havendo com esse site, mas ele não tá cooperando comigo hj sabiam? Tive que fazer o maior cambiocó pra conseguir postar x.x"...tanto faz...Bom gente mais um cap ai pra vcs ficarem locos da vida, mas eu já vou avisando que tá no fim já...e eu já tenho idéias para a prox fic pq eu sei que se não ninguém iria resistir muito tempo *eu sei q vcs tem uma tara por sangue! ***

**Ah! Antes que vocês perguntem dando chilique pq o jake aparece aqui do nada...é simples! Eu dividio o personagem do Jacob em 2 pessoas diferentes! Então temos Jacob o cachorro frances e Jake o pirata espanhol com sua acompanhante pequenininha Nessie! ^^" eu achei que foi uma boa forma de diferencia...e ai as pessoas podem continuar com o seu ódio eterno pelo jake, mas também o seu momento simpático com ele XD**

**Coloquei também um pov do Ed, porque vocês ficariam boiando mais pra frente caso não acontecesse *não achem que eu vou salvar todo mundo ainda....eu posso acabar matando todo mundo XD....fiquem curiosos *-* ***

**Acho q eh isso neh?**

**Reviews:**

***Dada cullen - Ah se num tivesse um pouco de drama num seria mara fi! XD**

***Katryna Greenleaf - uhauhahuauh q bom q vc gostou, mas num dá pra mim me livrar da rose assim tão facil *mais na minha prox fic eu já vou dizendo q vc vai rir kkk***

***Janaína - Demorei mt? Bom assim fica com um gostinho melhor a fic hehehe, mas é ótimo q vc esteja gostando *respire garota!***

***tatianne beward - Vc já entro em estado de abstinencia? Tremendo e ficando paranoica e sem fic? huauhahu aqui está o seu vicio d novo uhahuauha...e laurent eh uma mala a mais pra bella carregar, vai ter um fim isso um dia ^^**

**^^ Eh isso ai....aproveitem o cap**

**Bye bye**


	29. Loucura

**Loucura - Capítulo 28**

Eu olhava a água do mar ainda com as manchas vermelhas se destacando por todo aquele caminho branco e agora se perdendo nas profundesas das águas. Os últimos tubarões rondando e se voltando para seguir nosso barco, enquanto me abaixava e encostava na borda, tentando parar a hemorragia e não perder os sentidos. A dor estava insuportável, mas eu teria que aguentar pelo menos até conseguir tirar aquela maldita bala do meu ombro, (e se você ainda não me achava masoquista o suficiente, agora sim você vai surtar) enquanto sentia todo meu braço começar a formigar pela falta de circulação - afinal eu tinha rasgado uma das mangas compridas da minha camisa branca, enrolado bem apertado e dado um nó firme, para não acabar sangrando até a morte - eu mechia usando a faca que eu tinha roubado do que nadou com os tubas...

-Merda! Praguejei enquanto sentia o suor frio escorrer e minhas mãos tremulas, fraquejarem um pouco mais. Mas logo eu senti o que eu procurava se inficando mais para dentro com meu toque desastrado, me fazendo gemer de dor mais uma vez.

Não ia dar certo assim....o cheiro do sangue estava me deixando cada vez mais tonta e juntamente com toda a dor que eu já sentia - quando eu levantava o braço da faca, minha costela rachada e agora provavelmente também quebrada, reclamava, dobrando o efeito - sentia a cegueira chegando naquele frio e o sono eterno provavelmente seria o proximo passo...

-Não desmaie! Merda o que você tentou fazer com isso? Já está feio o bastante! - Aquela voz rouca dando ordens e o toque quente me despertaram um pouco e eu senti a bala ser retirada rapidamente, me dando o pouco de reação necessária para lembrar que não estava sonhando ainda.

-O....o que está fazendo desgraçado? Perguntei sem folego, vendo a face nublada de Jake longe, esquentando a ponta da faca com o isqueiro até ficar em brasa.

-Preciso estancar todo esse sangue antes que você morra. Disse ele com um sorriso debochado de vitória, depois de nos xingarmos até quase a morte naquela toca de raposas ele nem mais ligava...

-Não isso! - Exclamei revoltada, disso eu sabia e aquilo doeria a beça e seria mais uma cicatriz para minha coleção por sorte. - Porque está me ajudando? Isso já se provou não ser uma boa idéia lá atrás, disse relembrando na minha mente o sufoco que foi sair daquele lugar com inimigos e aliados se virando uns contra os outros a cada segundo.

-Por hora, você parece confiável - então aquela lâmina em brasa tocou meu ferimento o queimando enquanto eu fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios tentando comprimir o grito e as lágrimas que teimavam em sair da mesma forma que a queimadura latejava com força, me deixando ainda mais fraca a ponto de eu nem me lembrar de mandá-lo para algum lugar em algum idioma estranho...

- E além do mais, -continuou agora sério - eu te devo a vida dela...

-Ela é uma boa criança. Disse em um sussurro e não soube se ele ouviu ou se foi somente na minha mente que eu respondi, seus passos foram se distanciando e senti algo sobre mim, agora que tudo parecia esfriar a cada momento, não deixando todo o calor ir.

-É...cuide-se. Foi a voz que eu ouvi enquanto a escuridão me dominava.

"_E eu estava afundando novamente na escuridão....sem respirar...sem olhar para trás...ao som de mais uma música perdida na minha mente... _

_I'm falling (__estou caindo)_

_down into my shadow (__dentro de minhas sombras)_

_iki wo hisomete (__com a respiração presa)_

_matte iru deadly night (__uma noite mortal está esperando)_

_Don't scary (__não tenha medo)_

_kimi ga nozomeba (__se voce deseja por isso)_

_donna sekai mo (__qualquer tipo de mundo)_

_sono te ni tsukameru kara (__isso pode refletir nesses olhos)_

_See you in your dreams yeah baby (__vejo você em seus sonhos, Sim baby) _

_kowai yume dato shitemo (__mesmo se for um pesadelo)_

_Fairy Blue kimi no tameni (__fada azul, se for por voce)_

_hoshi wo kudaki (__eu destruirei as estrelas)_

_kazari tsuketa (__vou decorar tambem esse...)_

_Black Paper Moon (__negro luar de papel)_

_shinjite kureta nara (__se voce acreditar em mim!)_

_when you're (__quando voce estiver...)_

_lost, here I am... (__perdido, aqui eu estarei...)_

_Forever with your soul (__para sempre com sua alma)_

_mi agereba kagayaku (__tudo irá brilhar se você levantar os olhos)_

_tsuki no you ni (__assim como a lua)_

_E o vazio no fim tomou conta de tudo...e o silêncio reinou na escuridão, me sufocando..."_

Acordei não conseguindo respirar, me afogando com alguma coisa, me curvei no chão tossindo e tentando puxar o ar que me faltava conseguindo depois de um tempo, quando todo aquele sangue foi jogado fora.

-Interesante. - Sussurei, gosto continuava em mim enquanto meu sorriso demoniaco se abria em surpresa, limpei minha boca usando a o lado da camisa que ainda estava intacto, manchando-a também irremediavelmente de vermelho. Me levantei ainda meio tonta, ainda sentindo dor por todos os lados, sem conseguir mover um braço direito e senti algo aos meus pés quando me movi, segurando na embarcação, o que era aquilo afinal? Me abaxei com dificuldade até alcançar aquele tecido preto que na verdade era de couro e logo entendi...

Olhei para todos os lados daquela lancha, o mar agora já não estava tão revolto indicando que estava bem proxima do meu destino de entrega o céu num azul profundo e o sol novamente me queimando e vi que estava completamente só como num barco fantasma, ele se fora com a criança , desaparecendo misteriosamente, mas deixando a jaqueta para me esquentar como um presente de despedida.

Despedida?....Oh!Merda...ele não poderia! Minhas forças voltaram rapidamente na hora em que pensei que ele teria levado a mercadoria, tentei correr mas praticamente saiu como um arrastamento até a cabine e por sorte eu percebi a armadilha olhando pela janela da porta da cabine, isso era a cara daquele pirata descarado! Mas logo também percebi algo mais além do corpo do piloto jogado lá atrás e isso me fez soltar um suspiro agradecido. Fui para o outro lado da porta me encostando na parede e com cuidado virei a maçaneta, deixando ela se abrir sozinha e logo ouvi a metralhadora disparando com tudo, não acabaria na linha de tiro de uma metralhadora desgovernada é claro, então me joguei no chão agora conseguindo amaldiçoar até a proxima existência daquele cachorro - a dor que eu senti naquele momento conseguiu me deixar paralizada até a arma descarregar totalmente e mais um pouco.

Me levantei novamente, me apoiando nos cantos e fui entrando com calma, saindo rapidamente da linha de tiro daquela metraladora amarrada na porta e indo em direção a maleta e a abrindo, dando de cara com meu objeto de alegria e um envelopezinho rosa fechado com um adesivo de caveirinha em forma de coração - eu sei, totalmente macabro naquela situação, mas eu ri sabendo de quem era - Abri tirando o papel de carta de ursinho de dentro, rindo da fofura que ainda Nessie podia ser e comecei a ler a cartinha escrita com letras meio infantis e arredondadas:

_"Para Tia _

_Sorry por não poder ficar para brincar mais, gostei de você, por isso to usando meu papel de carta especial! Fofo não? ^^=_

_O Jake tava reclamando, então eu tive que esconder aqui dentro e como você disse que precisava que ficasse seguro a arma, eu deixei uma segurança na porta - eu vi isso num filme! Legal né? Jake disse que iria rir se alguma alma aparecesse pra agradecer por isso depois, mas eu num entendi o que ele tava falando sobre esse negócio de alma penada ~.~"..._

_Eh isso...ah! Ele mando avisa também que a lancha tá no piloto automático, espero que você acorde antes de chegar lá naquele tiuzinho se não acho que você num vai ler minha carta...hmm...acho que desperdicei meu papel de carta o.o", tia você tá meio detonada sabe? _

_...bom...bye bye ^^"""_

_ps:! Ah! __O jake disse que pode fica com a jaqueta...(ele disse algo sobre não usar roupa de gente morta...mas eu também não entendi isso...) "_

O Filho da mãe já tá me dando como morta...e aquela pestinha quase fez isso uma realidade... - Eu baixei a carta olhando para os controles da lancha vendo que o piloto automático estava realmente ligado, faltava menos de uma hora para chegar ao destino e eu sabia que provavelmente de lá eu não passaria - Nessie mesmo já percebeu que eu não estava mais em condições e o gosto de sangue na minha boca me deixava mais alerta para isso - mas esperava que conseguisse libetar pelo menos meus pais. Guardei a cartinha no bolso da calça com um pequeno sorriso e murmurei um "Se cuide pequena monstrinha" para o vazio, desejando entre os pensamentos sanguinários e vingativos que eles ficassem bem, malditos piratas...eles sempre mechem com o coração nosso não?

Fechei novamente a maleta e a peguei levando-a junto comigo para sentar no banco do convés, apertando-a forte, quando vi aquela ilha sinistra no meio do nada e sabendo exatamente quem encontraria lá...se eu pudesse....precisava matar uma última pessoa...aquela que acabou com toda a felicidade que um dia eu pensei ter encontrado, espero que eles tenham conseguido encontrá-los. Nesse momento o cansaço tomou conta de mim novamente e eu me senti fraca a ponto de desistir de tudo, mas eu não poderia...eu prometi uma vez.

"Viveria até o fim, deixaria todos irem embora antes de mim, ninguém sofreria por mim e eu esperava que isso fosse o meu pagamento quando a dama de negro viesse e me manda-se para o lugar que nenhuma alma pode voltar..."

Esse foi o último pensamento que tive, antes daquela dor na minha cabeça vir e tudo escurecer novamente....

E quando acordei lá estava eu queimando de dor nos braços, que estavam acorrentado e presos no topo da minha cabeça, naquele lugar quase completamente escuro e eu não sentia o chão nos meus pés. Então uma porta de ferro se abriu, trazendo luz para aquele lugar miserável e eu vi aquela silueta escura e pude sentir quando o seu sorriso sinistro apareceu, logo dando lugar para sua voz:

-E você imaginava que não iria me encontrar de novo?

E aquela risada ecoo por tempo demais para mim e seu olhar por todo meu corpo me mostrava o que eu já sabia que viria...tortura...e se era para mim morrer eu levaria alguém junto...

Eu não usaria minhas últimas forças para suportar porrada, mas acho que aquele caolho miserável não percebeu isso já que estava rindo....e eu só percebi que seria divertido quando me balancei mais forte ouvindo o estralar dos meus braços se deslocando e o pescoço daquele maldito sendo agarrado pelas minhas pernas.

-Morra desgraçado saiu num fiu de voz soando sombria o bastante para gelar o sangue de qualquer um e dessa vez foi minha risada insana ecoando entre meus gritos, enquanto o maldito tentava se livrar com todas as suas forças.

Mas eu já não me importava o que aconteceria ao meu corpo masacrado em dor e sangue, tudo que me importava agora era enforcar aquele miserável e se desse quebrar o pescoço, para ter certeza que dessa vez estava bem morto.

E as risadas não paravam....eu estava feliz.

* * *

**É isso ai gente....estamos nos finalmentes! XD...e parece que isso me deixa mais sanguinária que nunca uhahuauhahuauhahu *i like it ^^*, bom cap de transição, praticamente foi só bella e bella e bella e eu sei que vocês já devem tá morrendo de saudade de Ed né?**

***Dada Cullen - Diga que eu num faço suas vontades?huauhahuauh banho d sangue XD**

***tatianne beward - eu vou te deixar ainda mais nos nervos, mas relax...e estude o.O sua viciada uhauhahuauhauh**

***Jana Pepita - Continue pulando feliz...cá estou eu de novo...e mais sangue**

**Vou tentar já começar o prox cap hj....eu preciso de inspiração e esse fanfiction parece deserto ultimamente XD...Ah! A musica que eu coloquei ai hj chama Papermoon (****y o u t u b e. co m/w at ch? v= u5f stY n4 wU Q& feat ure=re lated****), e que o clip eh tão tosco que dá medo, mas a musica eh mara....ouçam e tampem os olhos *eu nunca imaginaria se num tivesse visto hj X.x...meio nd haver x.x"***

**Bom eh isso..curtam o cap e reviews para me alegrar heheheh**

**Bye bye ^^**


	30. Destinos cruzados, Encontros desesperado

**Destinos Cruzados, Encontros Desesperados - Capítulo 29**

"_Era mais uma da festas tediosas comemorda por algum motivo barato e despretencioso naquele bar miserável, muita bebida, vagabundas a vontade e polvora por todos os lados. Eu já estava cansada daquela zona infernal e dos homens já muito bebâdos perdendo a noção do perigo fazendo gracinhas perto de mim, Lee lee dando seus sorrisinhos maliciosos para cada sujeito mal encarado com pinta de galã que aparecia e Kate já fora de campo, tinha descido daquela escadaria, cheia de vadias encostadas no corrimão umas 5 vezes...e olha que ela era a "freira" entre nós, oficialmente na teoria, carregando o décimo caboco totalmente desconhecido do lado e logo o chutando Jelau a fora ou jogando o miserável para cima de Lauren, deprimente eu sei, mas ela dizia que tinha que fazer caridade..._

_...Caridade? Eu desconfiava que metade daqueles pobre miseráveis saia de lá sem dois terços dos seus orgãos - isso era um mercado ótimo...e tecnicamente também salvava vidas, se você acreditar piamente que o rim de um bebum dure mais que o seu - ela estava era acabando com o finzinho da vida e com os últimos centavos também....se bem que talvez ela roube a carteira dele antes de manda-lo para a tortura falsa da loira...é talvez ela acabe no fiado...se fu. piranha!_

_Então eles entrão no bar, com Mike se achando o esperto na frente, mas todos nós já parando e olhando frios para aqueles forasteiros com cara de poucos amigos, bem vestidos e que pelo barulho de seu andar, armados até os dentes. Engatilhar armas era coisa rotineira ali e até mesmo Tiu Tyler já tinha pego sua metralhadora debaixo do balcão de madeira - antes lógico, colocou as garrafas de bebida mais cara, diga-se as que não estavam batizadas, para dentro de um bau blindado na cozinha - então aquele sorriso sinistro aparece pela primeira vez e sua voz se faz presente no silêncio desconfiado que aquela conversa alta e sem atenção deixavam no ar."_

Aquelas correntes já tinham ralado e cortado minha pele e o sangue descia por meus pulsos quebrados e presos, deixando o liquido quente escorrendo e pingando na minha cabeça, cegando meus olhos que já não enchergavam a escuridão, molhando meus lábios com aquele gosto de ferrugem e sal, deixando meu sorriso mais sinistro e vermelho. Ele se debatia, me socando e me mordendo, mas eu não pararia somente para sentir a dor chegar e me anasteziar desse extase, eu apertava mais forte ajudando os seus dentes a se fincarem mais e mais na minha pele. As risadas continuavam.

_"Qualquer coisa que aquele verme já esteve envolvido nunca acabava bem eu pensei - engatilhando o revolver de prata e apoiando-a no balcão em frente aos copos com tequila, me virei na banqueta velha e mal pintada de azul, acomodando minhas costas no balção, segurando sua borda com minhas mãos, guspindo o palito de dentes que eu estava mordendo por falta de comida - que já deveria ter vindo a muito tempo, mas que todos nós sabiamos que nunca apareceria - no chão e abrindo meu sorriso diabólico ao deparar com aquelas criaturas estranhas que olhavam desconfiadas para todos aqueles mercenários e bandidos e aquele homem de pele cor de oliva e olhos misteriosamente pratiados a abrir um sorriso tão assustador e fascinante como sua beleza e dizer com a voz grossa e firme:_

_-Estou a procura de um homem._

_-Ora ora, essa é novidade, normalmente vocês querem só as vadias daqui - disse Leah com a voz sarcástica, ignorando o perigo daquela voz._

_-Nada que se compare a você, indiazinha, me satisfaz. - Respondeu ele com um mesmo sorriso ironico, cortante...mas ele foi pegar bem no ponto fraco de lee lee, não chama ela de india que ela estora seus miolos!_

_Já via seus dentes se apertando e sua mão pronta a sacar sua arma da calça mas antes disso percebi aquele olhar psicotico vindo ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso paciente, aquele cara não era para brincadeira. Levantei o braço com a arma pronta na minha mão para cima dela, como um sinal de impedimento que foi entendido rápidamente com uma sombrancelha levantada em sinal de revolta confusa. Levantei a cabeça, já fria e pronta para fazer negócios e mirei aquele olhar estranho respondendo:_

_-Acredito que essa não seja a maneira mais inteligente de se encontrar alguém, a não ser que esteja procurando briga. Ai é outra história. - abri meu sorriso assassino conhecido e logo vi alguns dos seus capangas darem passos para trás segurando suas armas._

_-Está certa senhorita, acho melhor recomeçar de outra forma, ninguém quer uma chuva de sangue por aqui não é mesmo? Ele usando a mesma ironia, nossos olhares não desviando, uma competição de poderes e furias._

_-Talvez possa ajudar o cavalheiro dessa forma, é claro, eu tenho minhas condições._

_-Certamente, que tem ou não seria uma mercenária, é obvio que qualquer um que estiver aqui e for mais rápido pode se apresentar para esse serviço também._

_-Lógicamente, competição nada amistosa é sempre bem vinda. - abrindo mais ainda meu sorriso enquanto girava meu revolver e o guardava no meu cinto, no mais estilo faroeste, continuei. - só espero que eles voltem vivos, seria uma pena ter mais trabalho do que gente para faze-lo por aqui. Os burburinhos ao redor daquele bar, aumentaram por um momento, mas logo se calaram, curiosos sobre aquelas auras mortais._

_E parece que minhas palavras o animaram ainda mais, a loucura era algo evidente naquela feição e aparentemente eu era a única a muito tempo que resolveu enfrentar as palavras daquele homem já que seu sorriso também aumentou interesado e quando ele tirou aquela foto do seu terno e jogou eu sabia que tinha entrado ainda mais fundo no vale da morte."_

Eu já não ouvia mais suas lamuriações, sabia que estava batendo na parede. Ele estava me empurrando contra as paredes, de uma maneira desesperada tentando me fazer fraquejar com a dor do impacto para libera-lo, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso não morreria tão cedo, mas a tortura me mataria aos poucos como uma vingança e uma atração para aqueles que não queriam obedecer a vontade daquele homem. Talvez pelo fato de estar sobre tanta adrenalina ou talvez pelo simples fato dele estar batendo minha cabeça e costas contra aquele maldito muro me fez ter essa idéia, sentia o esgotamento, então com certeza não teria muito tempo até acabar fraquejando e esse cara parecia ter um folego danado, precisava dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas. Uma forma que nenhum ser vivo iria conseguir voltar.

_"-Bom, agora só temos mais duas coisas a combinar. Disse com um simpática, tirando os olhos da foto, eu sabia quem era aquele homem e sabia que conseguir desviar a sua segurança seria um trabalho infernal. Era um dos senhores das armas, Caius, o homem que costumava me vender minha munição....bom eu não era nada dele, então não seria considerado traição, mas provavelmente eu seria caçada por seus comparças por um tempo....negócios sempre são a parte._

_-E o que seriam essas coisas ladrazinha?! Mike nos cortou revoltado, ele estava mesmo achando que conseguiria fazer algum tipo de negócio com alguém desse tipo? _

_-Com licença um minuto cavalheiro - disse sem perder o tom e me virei ainda mais perigosa para aquele rato....dizendo: - Mikey mikey....acho que você nunca ouviu aquela expressão "muita areia para seu caminhão" não é? Agora, se você não quiser virar o mouse.....eu diria para sumir com sua vadia daqui. - Molhei meus lábios secos como se fosse em direção a presa e olhei de relance para os meus comparças que já deveriam ter sacado que iriam trabalhar para mim dessa vez, que logo começaram a engatilhar suas armas encarando o pobre mike._

_-Agora voltando aos negócios....primeiro sobre a entrega: vivo ou morto? Segundo sobre o pagamento: a vista adiantado. Meu sorriso demoniaco se fazendo presente sem querer parece que deu jeito de botar na cabeça de qualquer um que quisese interromper que seria uma péssima idéia._

_-Parece que temos mais em comum do que o esperado senhorita mercenária._

_-Infelizmente. Respondi indiferente no tom, mas ainda mais alerta mentalmente - alguém como eu não é algo bom de deixar vivo. Isso é o que nos deixa vivos mais tempo...sempre um passo a frente - acompanhando-o para fora daquele bordel e entrando na BMW que estava a sua espera do lado de fora....negócios a resolver, pagamentos a receber."_

Um....dor. Impacto.

Dois....balanço....quebra.

Três...giro...queda.

Xeque Mate. Baby....

Minhas últimas forças foram usadas para me movimentar e girar meu corpo, batendo forte de frente naquelas paredes de pedra aspera, deslocando de uma forma irreparável meus ombros, ferindo mais minha cabeça e levando junto comigo o seu pescoço.....com um estralo forte....quebrando-o para sempre...girando-o até acabar parando seu nariz nas costas...

Ele não voltaria.

Eu provavelmente também não....

Já não respirava...já não murmurava e meus gritos de dor já acabados também se extinguiram em exaustão. Estava ainda agarrada aquele corpo morto com todas as minhas forças, como se meu corpo tivesse paralizado completamente, já não via....não sentia e o sangue esfriava por todo o meu corpo. Acho que o silêncio deve ter chamado a atenção dos guardas que resolveram verificar a sala e deram gritos assustados chamando os outros...

-Eu não prescisava ver isso.... - disse o primeiro guarda com voz de nojo tremida.

-Está morto - as correntes mecheram um pouco me fazendo gemer quase inconciente - mas parece que essa aqui ainda não, guria resistente... - disse me cutucando com a ponta da arma.

-Uhg....odeio esses tipos com cara de anjo....ficam ainda mais assustadores...com certeza o chefe não vai gostar da notícia, mas quando ver a cena vai acabar dando aquele sorriso maniaco...

-Ela deu sorte....ele vai matar ela rápido agora, quem estava querendo a tortura era esse demonio morto, e o feitiço voltou...ela ainda tá enforcando ele!

-Ilario....quem deveria ser chamado disso agora? - respondeu o segundo com voz contida, supesticiosa.

-Boa pergunta, mas com uma aparencia dessas e todo esse sangue escorrendo na boca, acho que o apelido fica como vamp... - respondeu o outro fazendo piada...

...........e o silêncio chegou.....a escuridão me envolveu e o som daquela palavra me lembrou do meu anjo......

Anjo.....eu não vou te ver mais não é?....

a pergunta ficou pairando no vacuo.....ecoando

----------------------------

**Edward POV**

Malditos Cães! Eles não entendiam!

-Agora me conte uma verdade sangue-suga!

-Já disse! Ela prescisa de ajuda! Eu sei que vocês tem um rastreador nela e sei também que a você deve a vida da sua impressão a ela! - Repeti, tentando manter a calma, enquanto aqueles cachorros me seguravam, e outros transformados já sendo somente parados pela ordem do alfa ficavam rosnando, tentando me imobilizar.

Então o lider, encostado na parede, mostrou os dentes afiados com raiva e eu já sabia o que ele iria decretar _"você sabe demais vampiro, para o bem de qualquer um.._.", eu rapidamente revidei esquecendo de ocultar meu poder e o deixando ainda com mais raiva:

-EU SEI. Se quisese fazer alguma coisa já teria feito, mas eu não quero nada com vocês cachorros além disso.

_"Isso também já é muito para você....nunca confiaria num vampiro! Agora já não tem nenhum crédito!"_

Merda...não posso falhar agora e deixar esses cachorros me destruirem! Eu preciso ir atrás dela! Porque as coisas nunca podem ser fáceis?! Já basta, darei um fim nisso e vou rezar para que pelo menos Alice consiga alcança-la antes, enquanto eu me desvio da caça deles.

_"-Basta!"_ Disse uma nova voz em minha mente, ao longe e um uivo arrepiante se faz presente. Fazendo todos aqueles lobos paralizarem...o que era isso? dois alfas? Como isso é possivel?! Então aquelas imagens se fizeram presentes na minha mente, me atordoando e seus gritos de dor ecoaram em mim...

-Bella. Sem dar conta meu sussurro chamou a atenção dos lobos - deixando-os ainda mais alertas - e a presença daquele novo homem entrando no prédio daquela oficina de tunning, rindo, não conseguiram desviar minha mente daquelas imagens. Ela estava machucada!

-Então é mesmo verdade...ler pensamentos não deve ser algo muito agradável agora não é vampiro?! Pergunto sombrio aquele homem com sutaque espanhol, agora mostrando imagens dela tentando retirar a bala com a faca e se contorcendo em dor a ponto de não se aguentar em pé. Mas eu ainda não respondia tentando achar uma brecha na mente daquele assassino. Seu rosto mudou de espressão então, como se estivesse resignado...pesaroso.

_-"Ela está bem....por pouco tempo, téras de ser rápido...não acredito que aguente a tortura com aquele corpo..."_ A voz dizia e imagens dela dormindo apareceram e sua face estava calma...."_Ela é diferente....por isso acho que acabou esbarrando com gente do nosso tipo."_ - Seus pensamentos era e uma forma estranhamente agradecida.

-Por favor....me diga onde ela está! - A dor poderia ser bem palpavél no meu tom e parece que todos eles entenderam minha súplica. Já que eles estavam comparando isso a uma impressão praticamente.

_"Quando te soltarem corra com todas as suas forças....se nós te alcançarmos....não te perdoarei. Por ela."_ - Foi o pensamento do alfa antes de pensar em tudo que ocorreu, tentando esconder algo entre as visões mas que no entanto foi falho e eu acabei vendo sua protegida e o porque dele estar me ajudando.

-Soltem ele. Foi seu comando e logo eu estava correndo em direção ao litoral.

-Vamos caçar um pouco cambada! Foi sua segunda ordem e sabendo que eu estava logo a sua frente, o lobo mais rápido competindo contra o vampiro mais rápido eu vi uma última visão....

-Obrigado.

_"Seus olhos fechados, sua respiração pausada ainda se remechendo com dor....e um suspiro...._

_-Onde você está...anjo vampiro?"_

* * *

**Hei babys....i came back! Eu sei que vcs querem minha alma, mas ela precisa continuar digitando ok? uhauhauhauh....seguinte tamo quase lá, minha idéia pelo menos é essa e a segunda fic já está bem pensada e soh falta ser digitada pra felicidade d vcs....só que eu ando meio enrolada com meus estudos *praticamente fazendo um intensivo de japa X.x"***

**Cap interesante, tortura + historias do passado + lulus = mara uhauhauhauhauh**

**PENULTIMO CAP CAMBADA! ME AGUARDEM COM REVIEWS XD**

**Agora thanks:**

***tatianne beward - UHauhahua todo mundo curte um sofrimento neh? XD e a nessie....tem que ser nessie! Mostrinha total! huahuaauhauh...se já deve estar puxando os cabelos desesperada por eu ter demorado tanto, mas se sabe eu precisava d inspiração uhahaauh**

***Dada Cullen - Há! Morra de curiosidade kkkkk....ok ok....volte para escrever reviews raivosas como essa uhahuauha e eu te dou mais sangue *-*....vc vai cai dura com esse cap sim? XD**

***gii franca - Yey! Concerteza....preciso terminar de torturar todo mundo kkk....vlw por estar lendo e gostando ^^**

***Jana Pepita - Sorry pela espera...mas tenho certeza que foi recompensada não? uhauhahua hora de respirar! **

**Eh isso ai povo.....prox cap no forno...vo tenta ser mais rápida! **

**Bye bye ^^**


	31. The end, never comes for the hopeless

**The end, never comes for the hopeless - Capítulo 30**

E meu corpo foi jogado em uma cela por algum tempo....

Não tinha noção de tempo, não sabia se tinha passado minutos ou horas naquele lugar e a dor pulsava desacelendo, mas cada vez mais constante. Estava escuro demais, poderia ser quase noite já que a temperatura diminuia naquele lugar úmido. Eu não conseguia me mecher....

O ar entrava em mim com dificuldade, mas ainda era possível distinguir o cheiro de mofo e urina que impreguinava aquele local, o ar preso me sufocava ainda mais com o cheiro de sangue que de tempos em tempos eu tossia para fora.

Já era a terceira vez que eu via aqueles portões e sua inscrição queimando na entrada, Dante não poderia ter sido mais específico em descrever a entrada do inferno..." Deixai toda vossa esperança! Ó vós que entrais!" e os gritos atordoantes aumentavam chamando-me....e eu me via novamente na escuridão silenciosa dessa cela. Eu já sabia a muito tempo que esse deveria ser meu destino e na verdade eu até tinha aceitado, mas cada vez que aqueles portões estavam mais e mais perto de mim eu sentia que a dor que eu já possuia seria pouco para aquele lugar e o céu negro e denso nunca seria povoado por nenhuma estrela....nenhuma esperança...o tormento me amedrontava.

No fim das contas eu era mais uma covarde...

Implorando para que tudo isso acaba-se logo e implorando para que nunca chegasse o fim....se eu tivesse a ousadia para implorar pelo céu...céu...anjo...queria ficar com meu anjo, não me importaria com o paraíso se eu tivesse meu anjo e seu sorriso torto...

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

Aquele corpo abandonado de qualquer jeito no chão da cela logo foi removido e levado para sua execução. Preso num quadrado de ferro - esticando seus braços destendidos novamente, prendendo-os com uma corda barata qualquer, já que aquilo estava mais morto que vivo e não conseguiria se mover nem se quisese - tirando os últimos grunidos de dor e murmúrios desconexos delirantes, chamando por um anjo que qualquer um de nós sabiamos que nunca viria...ninguém que já tenha vindo aqui jamais teve direito a algo desse tipo, não importanto os destinos e as histórias, aqui não há o direito a sonhar e é por isso que agarramos com unhas e dentes a chance de viver e vivemos com tudo que temos e tudo que podemos fazer para continuar com os olhos abertos a cada dia e ver um novo crepúsculo se perder na escuridão da noite que abençoa os deserdados....

Eu via por trás de todos aqueles ematomas e sangue seco, que um dia aquela moça já havia conhecido a felicidade, mas que a vida a maltratou, enchendo aquele corpo torneado e decorado, com muito mais que cicatrizes...marcas de quem lutou muito e que conseguiu bastante, mas que foi amaldiçoado do mesmo modo. Então ela abriu os olhos, desfocados tentando ver qualquer coisa nesse novo ambiente, parecia não ver nada, não tinha nenhuma reação e sua respiração fraca não falhara em surpresa me dando a confirmação que já a morte já a cegara e pelo que eu sabia do que aconteceria a seguir, isso deveria ter sido um ato de misericórdia.

-Essa lutou demais....pena que não desistiu quando percebeu que já era tarde...- Disse a voz que me sobresaltou e eu rapidamente me arrumei, reconhecendo a voz sombria e séria. Esse era um dos motivos para as pessoas sempre estarem amedrontadas por aqui, dizem que ele gosta de se divertir torturando os prisioneiros até a morte nas masmorras, mas para mim ele era algo mais como uma alma penada que vagava em silêncio completo por essas terras, aparecendo derrepente com sua voz fria e cortante.

-General Marcus! Fiz uma menção, mal respirando agora que sabia da sua presença. O homem com olhar entediado, me ignorou completamente se voltando para a garota pendurada e apoiada em seus joelhos e disse novamente:

- Acabem logo com isso. Traga os outros dois! Isso não é um funeral para todo esse silencio... - sussurou com a voz maligna, entrando novamente na base e eu poderia apostar que no seu rosto estaria uma tentativa de sorriso, o que me arrepiou ainda mais, me tirando dos meus desvaneios filosóficos e indo buscar o que dizem ser os pais daquela que já estava amarrada...

**---------------------------------------------------------**

O ar novamente fresco, vindo na minha direção me chamou e eu tentei descobrir o que se passava, mas só a escuridão me rodiava, novamente estava em algum lugar e sentia meu corpo pender puxando meus braços e tudo queimava novamente, masacrando minha calma e novamente eu me vi implorar para o fim...me dando de cara com aquele portão novamente e logo depois tudo apagou e ouvi o som do mar e vi seus olhos dourados se apagando no vazio...

Não poderia confiar mais na minha mente, e meus sentidos também me pareciam confusos. Ouvia o mar, mas sentia cheiro de mato, de umidade da floresta, não sentia movimento, mas sentia a dor em toda a parte. Tinha certeza que não estaria mais em nenhum calabouso o ar parecia puro o bastante para qualquer outro lugar, então isso poderia ser a deixa para minha execução.

Estava frio, tão frio, mas não da forma que eu gostava, não era o frio do seu corpo perto de mim, de sua respiração batendo no meu rosto. Não era um frio vindo de fora, do vento soprando em liberdade ou da neve me cobrindo como um manto de calma. Esse frio vinha de dentro, doendo deixando-me dormente, algo que nunca antes tinha sentido que parecia estar me envolvendo pouco a pouco...

Derrepente eu sou tirada desse desvaneio com um som longe. Correntes? E algo mais...o que será? Soluços? Alguém está chorando aqui? Quem? E o grito. Aquilo me respondeu e foi como se algo estivese religando-me aquele mundo, onde estáva? Tudo entrou novamente em foco por um momento e eu consegui ver a pior imagem da minha vida, nada havia mexido tanto comigo quanto o que eu vi a seguir e foi como se o ódio que eu pensava ter-se acabado junto com minhas forças voltasse me dando energia e eu tentei me levantar e correr até lá para salva-los!

Mas....era...tarde.

A dor que veio com meu acesso de fúria me corroeu por inteira e o som de um grito rouco e fraco se fez presente naquela cena, e eu percebi que aquele som morto vinha de mim....

Meu rosto ardia. Deveria arder mais...fracassada...isso que eu era...não tinha nem a capacidade para salvar meu pais e agora eles estavam me vendo de um jeito que eu nunca quis que eles me vissem e mais que isso....eles iriam morrer também...culpa minha novamente...

Fracassada.

Fracassada.

Fracassada.

É por isso que você não merece a felicidade, nem o perdão muito menos a liberdade....que venham os portões e a tortura eterna....eu não mereço nada além disso. Mas eles são inocentes! Uma chance! Só uma para salvá-los e eu a agarrarei!É tudo que eu peço! Por favor! E eu não me importarei com meu destino! Salve-os!

Outro acesso de tosse, e novamente aquele gosto enferrujado e agora mais amargo...mais dor, como se meus primeiros pedidos estivessem prestes a serem cumpridos. Mas é claro que até morrer seria pedir demais com a minha sorte....

**----------------------------------------------------**

Garota de sorte!É a segunda vez que ela parece escapar de um destino pior, mesmo assim eu sabia que ela acabaria morrendo de qualquer maneira. E essas foram as ordens da alma penada que era meu general quando tudo começou a explodir e o som de tiroteio se fez presente a frente do portão de entrada - novamente eramos atacados e deveria ser mais alguma guerrilha tentando a sorte por aqui - desaparencendo para dentro daquela masmorra/ base e sumindo nas sombras sem dar vestígios da sua fuga, aquela sombra deixou-me no controle para essa minha última tarefa:

-Atire no ponto vital e deixe-os como isca para o ataque aéreo.

Vi os olhos assustados do que poderia ser a sua mãe, já histérica com a tortura física e agora a tortura psicológica de ver um filho praticamente morto e nenhuma salvação. Olhares sem raiva, maldade ou vingança ao contrario do pai que também não resistira mas que o rancor por aqueles que acabarariam com sua família presente. Eu não gostava desses olhos que me culpavam por sua infelicidade, a culpa era de quem eles nunca admitiriam....

E no final eu era mais um daqueles que pensavam e pensavam, mas no final acabavam fazedo o que melhor asseguraria sua própria vida. O pai foi o primeiro - o tiro, na direção do fígado, não mataria agora, mas o faria de qualquer maneira e nada poderia salvá-lo num lugar desses. - e quando ele percebeu que a dor não o mataria imediatamente ele tentou acalmar a mãe, minha próxima vítima cheia de queimaduras que denunciavam alguns momentos de tortura, mas eu não resisti aquela amostra barata de compaixão e enquanto atirava na sua mulher disse com o sorriso amaldiçoado de um assasino:

-Mesmo que vocês aguentem isso e se vocês tiverem sorte algum desses bombardeiros vai acertar esse lugar por engano e acabar com isso mais cedo. 15 minutos deve ser o limite. Minha voz saiu cortante e mais alegre do que eu esperava. Só um milagre os salvaria...

E me virei novamente para aquela intrigante figura, que misteriosamente resistia as garras da morte e respirava entre acessos de tosse repletos de sangue com alguma dificuldade. Percebi que ela não estava gemendo aquela hora por estar delirando, ela sabia muito bem o que acontecia e quem estava a sua frente, como? Eu nunca saberia, mas sinceramente não desejaria isso para ninguém jamais e suas lágrimas não foram perdidas por meus olhos...um pensamento quase me fez parar e não atirar na garota como recompensa por sua força, mas não acho que nessa altura isso seja bem recebido por ninguém - pelas suas costas tatuadas eu acreditaria que o fim seria mais honroso para ela - e se ela ainda sobrevivesse, com certeza eu acabaria sendo caçado e amaldiçoado até a morte...se bem que eu já devo estar amaldiçoado a muito tempo...

Então levantei minha arma novamente e dei o último tiro....e tudo se apagou na escuridão eterna com um estalo estantâneo, que chegou ao mesmo tempo que a contagem regressiva daquela moça começava....

A sorte dela estava atrasada....e pelo seu estado nenhum milagre a salvaria tão rápido.

_"E eu entrei por aqueles portões abertos, onde os gritos agoniantes me puxavam a força....para terra onde nenhuma criatura estaria em paz... "_

**------------------------------------------------------**

E eu senti mais uma vez a dor me transpaçar sem piedade, mas o que era outra dorzinha para quem já estava a beira do precipício? O que eu não esperava era que isso novamente conseguisse trazer a tona minha mente delirante e novamente eu me deparava com minha realidade acabada....

"Salve-os....salve-os...." murmúrios abafados por tudo ao redor....

Uma súplica, um último desejo....qualquer coisa! Só não deixe....

Eu fecharia meus olhos uma última vez...rezando para tudo acabar e minha penitência eterna um dia tirar a culpa de tudo isso, mas minha mente cansada ainda tentava se agarrar a um último suspiro de felicidade perdida e seus olhos nunca poderiam ser esquecidos por mim e era isso que eu me agarraria enquanto o vento frio batia em mim e meus sonhos morreriam, juntos de minha alma perdida...

Tumm,tumm,tumm

Tumm,tumm

Tumm...............

e eu senti uma última vez seu abraço frio, seu cheiro atordoante, sua carícia no meu rosto febril.... e a música novamente tocava a minha mente...

E o inferno começou....me queimando, congelando, me destruindo, atormentando, num vazio negro, silencioso e ao mesmo tempo barulhento, sem fim nem começo, acabando com qualquer esperança, qualquer desejo, qualquer chance....

* * *

**Há! Não é o fim ainda.....eh quase o fim XD, sério eu vou acabar com a sessão tortura, essa foi a última uhahuahu....prometo XD...agora finalmente chegamos no vamo ve q q dá**

**Deixei o prox cap pras conclusões - tentem pegar alguma coisa nesse cap, eu sei q vcs conseguem...talvez eu conte se vcs acertarem kkkk - pra dar um gostinho nesse e pq tb...já são 4 págs ai e eu num vou mais escrever por hj ^^= **

**hmm q mais? ah! Pleaseeee reviewsss eu preciso de alguem dizendo alguma coisa...então eu estou totalmente a favor da campanha de um oi pro autor! uhauhahuahu...**

**Ok ok agradecimentos agora:**

*******C-Bellinha**** - Hei! Thanks por gostar da fic e por ler ^^=...num se preocupe, nunca faria algo assim....eu to mais pra aqueles cão q ladra mais num morde sab? hehehe....só uma crise exestencial de autor abandonado quando a fic tá quase lá XD"....continue lendo please ^^=...byebye**

*** - Fi...no prox cap se mata praticamente toda sua curiosidade ok? Se vc for rápido vc vai pegar algumas coisas nesse mas num vou dizer nd huauhahua XD...continue lendo, sem avcs please e rosa chicle continua sendo mara! ^^~ fui.**

**Byebye babes**


	32. Numa ampulheta de fogo

**O medo do que possa vir…numa amplulheta de Fogo – Capítulo 31**

**Alice pov**

E as possibilidades estavam se esgotando....e eu nunca via nenhuma que fosse ideal. Eu estava enlouquecendo novamente, os flashes vindo e mudando e me aterrorizando a cada segundo e a sede provocada por todas aquelas imagens sangrentas se acumulando com a tristeza e a raiva, não me ajudavam a formular nenhum plano de saída....tinha que haver alguma chance!

-Alice! Lice! volte! Jazz chamava e me balançava tentando me tirar novamente do tranze em que me joguei. Eu estava verificando todas as possibilidades e todas as chances, o futuro de cada um deles - Bella, Charlie, Renné...- e novamente me voltava para o futuro apagado de Edward - seu futuro ainda era um mar negro e vazio, então ele ainda deveria estar com os lobos, era a única alternativa que eu gostaria de tentar pensar, eu não suportaria nunca mais vê-lo e também não suportaria saber que tudo isso terminasse mal.

-Jazz.... - sussurei baixinho respirando fundo me apertando mais fortemente nos braços do meu anjo particular - Eu vi mais alguma coisa, ti..tinha uma floresta, mas eu ouvia o mar de lá, era algo velho, como masmorras, antigo e tropical...eu não sei, era tanto sangue e tanta tortura...o futuro ainda está escuro.

_-_Vai dar certo, Ali....- E ele me apertou mais - mesmo eu sabendo que provavelmente ele não entendeu nada do que eu falava... - como se seus braços fossem torres me protegendo, ele emanava uma confiança e otimismo, mas mesmo seu poder a toda sobre nós eu sabia que não funcionava em mim, nunca funcionou e ele sabia disso, mas sempre tentava me fazer sentir melhor, mesmo eu nunca conseguindo...

E então eu voltava para as visões e para o futuro.

-Rose.... - disse forte sem desviar meu olhar daquele local que via agora. - Vá para 67, 5º longetude. Vamos ter que desviar a atenção deles, Em, prepare um tiroteio, Pai você tem que vir comigo.

Me voltei novamente para o presente, me sentindo só um pouco melhor, pelo menos agora o futuro tinha voltado a se conectar e eu achei uma brecha. Peguei o celular atendendo, antes mesmo de ele começar a vibrar, sabendo quem era e o que queria.

-Até quem fim, você estava me deixando louca mano! Continue a rota, nós encontraremos na praia, seguiremos direto até lá. Já mapeei boa parte da área, mas só agora que eu peguei seu o seu destino. Chegaremos em sincronia se você começar a nadar, seu futuro próximo ainda está meio borrado...

-Eles estão ainda na minha cola. - Respondeu Edward rápidamente e antes dele perguntar eu já respondia.

-Até agora ela, tá indo de mal a pior, mas voltou novamente, não sei o que aconteceu por um momento ela ficou totalmente apagada do futuro....agora eles estão todos no mesmo local, mas ainda querem torturar, então temos tempo. Oh deus...

E meu olhos se foram para o futuro novamente e eu via ela lutando e novamente eu vi a morte dois momentos diferentes e eu não sabia qual seria a sua escolha.

-Alice!?Alice!! - Edward me chamava com a voz meio descontrolada...ele sabia que visões assim não eram boas notícias...

-Ed...co-corre...- eu sussurei e sabia que isso tinha preocupado ele mas se ela escolhese a primeira opção de nada adiantaria nenhum esforço nosso, seria tarde demais...eu respirei fundo, mesmo não necessitando, tentando acalmar minha mente a ponto de conseguir responder um pouco confiante a ele - quando nós encontrarmos eu falo. Não! Não sei! Merda! Não adianta Edward, continua que é sua única chance. Então eu desliguei na sua cara e disse entre soluços e sentindo novamente a tentativa de me acalmar frustada de Jazz.

-Rose, nem que essa coisa pegue fogo, anda! E ignorei o resto da família que se preparava para agir.

-Tudo bem...- Foi sua resposta - entre dentes - acelerando ainda mais a velocidade daquele Helicóptero e eu sentia o olhar de todos em cima de mim esperando respostas.

-De todas as suas mortes.... - eu disse com voz rouca, me encostando mais na parede de lata, já no chão e abaixando a cabeça e apoiando-a com meu braço entre as pernas, como se tivesse chorando litros e litros, mas nunca podendo derramar uma lágrima sequer - a última delas ainda é a pior de todas....mas vai ser a única que haverá uma possibilidade, se chegarmos a tempo, se ela não decidir desistir de tudo e abrir ela mesma a porta para o inferno antes...

E fechei meus olhos, vasculhando o futuro de todos aqueles que eu vi perto dela, vasculhando o futuro dele, de todos e me perdendo nos meus pensamentos - tentando desviar a dor do meu coração e da minha mente insana para outro lugar e só lembrando de uma conversa distante....

_" Era eu e ela, eu sabia que ela ainda não estava bem depois de levar tantos tiros do seu último trabalho - o cheiro estava deliciosamente forte - mas ela insistia em dizer que só estava cansada da viagem e que não deixaria eu fazer mais um trabalho da facudade sozinha - até parece, eu sabia que ela precisava de uma desculpa pra poder parecer normal por um momento...ela estava bem perturbada... - mas quem diria que um trabalho de história da arte podia revelar tanto da mente que meu mano tanto se intrigava?_

_-Arte sacra é um pecado! - Eu disse revoltada! -Como eles podem pintar alguém vestindo isso!?! _

_-Sabe Lice....- ela disse entre risos doloridos - ...na época que isso foi feito, eu diria que isso ai era a moda da vez..._

_- Não mesmo! Se eu tivesse que usar uma coisa dessas eu mesma me botaria fogo! - E ela nem imaginava que eu falava isso porque eu vivi naquela época e olha só...isso naum era a moda da época!Nem os retardados da época se vestiam assim!!_

_-Ok OK....vire essa página logo, eu não aguento mais rir da sua cara revoltada por algo cheguei de trocentos séculos atrás! - Ela disse, me tirando do meu desvaneio a época que eu era uma moça - ok tecnicamente eu ainda sou uma moça....com mais de quatrocentos anos, mas ainda assim....- e me fazendo olhar para uma nova obra na outra página._

_-Uhg...essa eh meia forte não? Desviando meus olhos daquela imagem entediante de uma transformação e olhando pela janela, vendo novamente aquele modelito na vitrine da esquina me chamando..._

_-Ele são bem criativos quando se fala em desgraça... - Bella respondeu, nunca desvindo os olhos da terrivel imagem, sem imaginar que foi um volturi que a pintou... - É a representação de um dos infernos de Dante..._

_-É o que dizem...agora tenta achar alguma do paraíso, os caras não conseguiam viver sem transpaçar uma imagem sem estilo dessas por uma lança e rodiá-la de fogo! - Respondi já não aguentando mais o tédio de ver provavelmente mais da metade de meus primos se queimando em alguma pintura, não que eles não merececem...pelo contrário, era ótimo saber que eles seriam lembrados desse jeito pela eternidade, enquanto a priminha louca deles passeia em um shopping nos tempos de hoje.._

_-Talvez eles estivessem se acostumando com a idéia... - disse Bella, terminando com um sussurro pra si mesma, mas que não foi perdido por mim - ...como eu..._

_...Ela nunca acreditou que se salvaria. Foi a merda de pensamento que não deixava minha mente a cada visão."_

* * *

**Edward PoV**

Está sendo difícil para Alice, eu sempre soube que ver o futuro não deixava ela muito bem e antes de ela entrar para a família, não conseguia ao menos chegar perto de civilização já que a cada passo, a cada pessoa que ela avistace o seu futuro a dominava e ela via tudo o que foi decidido por ela e se a cada nova pessoa que ela se conectava todos esses futuros poderiam mudar...isso poderia deixar qualquer um meio louco pela eternidade.

Mas agora era diferente...ela realmente gostava da Bella e ela sempre estava procurando pelo futuro qualquer coisa que poderia ajudar a protege-la, se da última vez que nossas mentes se encontraram já era duro aguentar aquelas visões sombrias, agora cada segundo deve estar pior e provavelmente ela já se deparou mais com a morte do que poderia suportar...

Forcei mais meu corpo, não me importando em sentir que ele queimava de sede como penitência por meu esforço, estava quase lá eu podia já ouvir vozes distantes na minha mente e precisava localizar a mente da minha irmã, mesmo com toda a corrida contra o tempo nós ainda não poderiamos chamar a atenção.

Lá estavam eles! Eu conseguia ouvir o helicóptero se aproximando e nos passando e suas mentes falando, enquanto via Alice e Carlisle pulando em terra firme, me concentrava mais na mente da minha irmã que paralisava novamente, praguejando aos berros quando viu o que o nosso planejamento acarretou para as proximas decisões. Eu perdi até o ritmo quando vi o que era e soube precisava ir mais rápido.

-Você não pode tentar deixa-la humana! Alice gritou em pensamento vendo minha decisão.

Já estavamos correndo pela floresta e eu podia ouvir os tiros que Jazz estava dando lá do helicóptero e também ouvia os humanos tentando revidar e defender aquele lugar, a gritaria e o movimento e suas mentes estavam mais próximas, assustadas e perturbadas.

-Eu não vou transformá-la num monstro como eu! Pensei em dizer e ela já retrucou.

-Idiota! Você não entende!?

Então eu captei a mente do carrasco...não!não! Não atire! Não havia como salvá-los assim! Deixe ela pelo menos!

"_Eu nunca saberia, mas sinceramente não desejaria isso para ninguém jamais e suas lágrimas não foram perdidas por meus olhos...um pensamento quase me fez parar e não atirar na garota como recompensa por sua força, mas não acho que nessa altura isso seja bem recebido por ninguém - pelas suas costas tatuadas eu acreditaria que o fim seria mais honroso para ela - e se ela ainda sobrevivesse, com certeza eu acabaria sendo caçado e amaldiçoado até a morte...se bem que eu já devo estar amaldiçoado a muito tempo..." _Foi o que sua mente disse antes de terminar o serviço e eu não sabia o que fazer mais...eu precisava de vingança! Aquele Maldito...e tudo ficou vermelho e eu aumentei mais a minha velocidade.

Eu já sentia o cheiro daquele maldito e minha boca estava cheia de veneno, eu já não me concentrava em nada a não ser matá-lo, mas Alice, só ela poderia ter conseguido me parar a tempo com uma visão e essa eu era o maldito que terminava o serviço de forma que não haveria como salvá-la...eu não conseguiria me controlar e iria direto para ela.

Então eu paralisei assustado e fui ultrapassado por Alice que disse entre dentes enquanto se abaixava pegando uma pedra em algum lugar do caminho e arremesando no seu estilo rápido de baiseball que nem Em conseguia pegar.

-Idiota!. E ela me olhava com raiva e eu via a mente daquele maldito se apagar para sempre.

-Agora você não dá chilique, vampiro retardado! _Você_ vai salvá-la? Perguntou para mim queimando em fúria e seus pensamentos continuaram. Enquanto Carlisle conseguia finalmente chegar no nosso encalço - ele era depois de Esme o mais lento e não tinha chance numa corrida com toda força contra nós dois - principalmente quando estávamos disparando em desespero - eu era o mais rápido mas Ali não estava muito atrás e ela previa e desviava de qualquer coisa que a parasse e usava o futuro para ajudar a definir seus passos para se adiantar.

_"Só há uma forma de salvá-la e se você não fizer eu farei! E não adianta só ela, se você ainda não entendeu é o pacote completo ou nada!Ela jamais se perdoaria se vivesse sabendo que você poderia ter salvo eles antes e nunca te perdoará se não o fizer!"_

_-_Se decida rápido...você tem pouco tempo mano. Disse em sua voz fria num sussuro que se arrastou como um mal presságio.

Ela tinha razão, só havia uma forma de salvá-la agora, não adiantaria de nada nenhum conhecimento médico...ela estava morrendo a cara segundo que eu demorase eu escutava seu coração começando a falhar batidas jah cansado - tão perto mais ao mesmo tempo longe - eu não poderia interferir no curso da sua vida! Seria egoismo meu...e se ela não quisesse isso? E se ela estivesse esperando a morte? Morte...eu não posso suportar a idéia de um mundo sem que ela esteja presente...não mais! Não haveria como voltar para aqueles dias monótonos que eu lia alguma coisa no meio da floresta ou que tocasse piano sem me lembrar dela um segundo se quer.

Piano...aquele dia, como eu poderia esquecer suas palavras?

_- Flashback Cap 14 - Afrontas e desejos - Ed PoV -_

" A_quela noite ela tinha voltado para casa, mas eu não poderia deixa-la em paz depois daquele tempo em que passamos juntos na cabana. Então a segui sabendo, por meio de Ali - aquela baixinha ainda conseguiria me matar de desespero - que ela estaria me esperando. Entrei furtivo no seu apartamento, tentando ignorar o fato que ela estava no banho, mas ainda conseguia sentir cheiro do seu sangue fresco escorrendo provavelmente dos seus machucados mal cuidados, queimando minha garganta com força e me lembrando das nossas diferenças. Então eu vi o piano a beira da janela, ela não tocava, então eu sabia que isso podia ser uma brincadeira do destino...como um convite para mim mostra-la minha música. E como meu coração estava, eu comecei aquela melodia combinando com o luar que me iluminava esperando...._

...

_-Você não entende mesmo não é? Qual é seu último desejo? Ele disse e minha voz saiu estragando minha postura calma._

_-Espere…espere até eu ficar totalmente só, ai não haverá nada mais que possa se preocupar comigo e nada mais a perder…e somente o inferno estará a minha espera… - Ela sussurou firme mas ao mesmo tempo melancólica, como se fosse uma previsão certeira._

_Eu não poderia suportar a idéia do meu anjo num lugar desses. _

_-Você nunca ficará só meu anjo e nunca irá para o inferno, esse é o lugar pra onde eu irei assim que você partir. Eu sabia que era um monstro e que esse era meu único destino._

_-Você tem um lugar bem bonito no paraíso, mesmo eu não querendo que você se vá nunca. Mas eu…eu mato gente por dinheiro…eu fiz muita coisa de certa forma idiota, mesmo não me arrependendo! Eu não chegarei nem perto do purgatório Edward! E tanto eu como você sabemos disso…_

_Não você anjo...não você não é tão cruel.... - era o que eu tentanva acreditar, mas ela tinha razão...qualquer um julgaria dessa forma..._

_E o silêncio pairou sobre nós somente sendo cortado por nossas respirações cheias de sentimentos e tristezas. Então ela soltou o abraço do meu pescoço e decidiu se sentar ao meu lado no banco, novamente com aquela expressão fria e cansada me olhando com os aquele olhar incerto disse baixinho:_

_-Toque mais alguma coisa para mim._

E eu toquei, nunca conseguindo recusar um pedido seu e sabendo que agora ela escutaria...toquei a música que a anos eu compus para ela, mas antes a puxei para perto de mim, fazendo ficar entre meus braços apoiada em meu corpo frio, me aquecendo com sua pele fervente. E então eu disse sussurando para ela:

_-Essa é a sua música meu anjo, ela é a promesa de que eu nunca vou te deixar…_

_-Ela é a promesa que eu nunca vou esquecer pra ti também, e será eterna enquanto eu durar. Foi o que ela respondeu antes de entrar para o mundo dos sonhos e me presentear abrindo sua mente para mim, sussurando meu nome...._

_Fim Flashback__"_

-Eu não poderia arriscar a deixa-la acabar num lugar pior mesmo sendo o certo...eu não poderia contrariar o julgamento de Deus quanto a isso, mas eu poderia pelo menos deixá-la vagar - E então eu poderia saber se ela estivesse bem pelo menos - nesse mundo monótono para sempre e isso talvez ela compreende-se o meu raciocínio. Disse sem perceber que meus pensamentos saíram altos e meu pai me deu um olhar complacente, sabendo que eu entenderia seus pensamentos.

" Então a deixarei com você enquanto nós cuidamos dos pais..."

E eu então me lembrei deles também....seria o certo isso? Eu não sabia, mas se eu não o fizer eu tinha certeza que ela não aceitaria a sua condição nesse mundo e daria um jeito de cumprir sua obrigação, eu sabia que ela estaria pensando que era uma traidora fracassada, isso era a única coisa que conseguiria ela consideraria nobre a ponto de dar um fim a si mesma caso contrário....seu amor incondicional por eles...

-Certo - disse começando a correr e ouvindo seus batimentos quase no fim, me deixando mais desesperado - Lice?

-Vai dar certo Ed...acredite nisso por enquanto... - foi sua resposta enquanto chegavamos naquela área aberta, onde a vi presa e extremamente machucada. Ignorei toda e qualquer outra coisa em volta e me ajoelhei em frente ao seu corpo estendido, vendo o lugar onde a última bala a passou, vendo sua perna estraçalhada e seus braços e pulsos destendidos e quebrados e sua face de anjo distorcida em dor, lágrimas e machucados.

Eu queria tirá-la de lá primeiro mas não havia tempo, seu coração falhara mais uma batida e então eu pude ouvir um fio de sua voz delirando..."salve-os...salv...", era agora ou nunca, a abracei com cuidado segurando seu peso para não machucar mais ainda seus braços e então com um sussurro eu disse soprando no seu pescoço:

-Me desculpe...cheguei tarde meu anjo... - então com todo o veneno que senti na minha boca a mordi, sentindo aquele gosto magnífico de seu sangue quente e doce, me deixando extasiado, me dominando....

* * *

**Bella PoV**

Eu sentia a dor e as ilusões de sua presença me assombrando, como se desse um gostinho do paraíso para depois retirá-lo e fazer tudo ficar pior, sentia o frio me dominando pouco a pouco como se me pressão tivesse baixando e a minha respiração ficasse presa, difícil, sufocando e cansado...meu coração que parecia morto, derrepente deu um solavanco, queimando do meu centro até as extremidades, em chamas. Então o vácuo que se preenchia minha mente em delírios começou a ficar mais movimentado, o que era silencioso e sombrio agora me incomodava com todos os barulhos - tiros, explosões, mar, vendo, insetos, animais, respirações, passos, correntes, gritos, correria, hélices, artilharia, vozes, sussurros, batimentos - eu ouvia tudo se misturando e alto, deixando minha mente em pânico e a ponto de eu querer arrancar meus ouvidos e não conseguindo me focar em uma só coisa, tudo vindo de uma vez.

Outro solavanco, e agora tudo parecia gelar e queimar e se contorcer - como se você tivesse deixado uma fratura tempo demais com gelo, a ponto de queimar de tão frio e você bate com tudo essa fratura gelada, dobrando a dor e então quando você já não tem mais respiração para aguentar isso, vem algum bastando e coloca a sua fratura no lugar sem nem avisar. Os estralos eram enormes e eu continuava a sufocar.

Novamente, agora tudo ficava quente como um deserto ao meio dia - queimando, resecando e desidratando - deixando sedento e com sua boca com gosto de areia e seus lábios como se estivessem rachando. Se eu achava que o inferno era terrivel eu não tinha a minima noção...se eu tivesse pelo menos um quarto do que era isso eu teria me comportado como a mais bondosa das criaturas!

E então a minha respiração volta, mas não era mais o ar normal que eu respirava, era uma mistura de cheiros, como se fosse vários fracos de perfume francês - que são extremamente concentrados - todos juntos se misturando, mas não era só um tipo de frangância, era doce, salgado, fetido, fresco, limpido, poluido, ácido, picante, funebre e vivo - mas do que eu poderia imaginar que existissem e isso me sufocava mais ainda, mesmo não sentido como se meus pulmões fossem se colar, mas sim como se me deixasse nauseada, eu não queria sentir mais aquilo, fazia minha cabeça parecer que ia estorar a qualquer momentos.

E eu não poderia nem pedir para morrer.....afinal...eu já estava morta....

Bem vinda ao inferno. (E meu humor negro mais afiado q nunca....para ajudar)

Então cada membro começou a retorcer e meus olhos queimavam, parecia que mil agulhas estavam entrando por cada poro, em cada dedo e cada pedaço de pele possivel. E mais um solavanco do meu coração, levando mais uma onda de frio intenso aumentando a dor. E outra vez, agora quente, me queimando. E de novo e de novo....

EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!!!!!!!!!- Queria gritar, mas não tinha voz, nem controle sombre nada do meu corpo.

E então quando eu pensei que nada poderia ser pior...foi. A dor parecia aumentar, mas agora eu conseguia distinguir alguma coisa no meio de toda aquela bagunça - uma voz? Está alta demais, Muito lenta!...não....eu conhecia aquela voz....o que dizia? Eu não consigo entender parece que está quase parando as sílabas....De..Desc...desculpe me...meu..amor? De quem é essa voz? Me lembra alguém, mas ainda está diferente....

Edward? Não....porque ele está se desculpando? Não pode ser! Isso é mais tortura do que eu posso suportar....será que ele está dizendo isso para meu corpo morto? E ecoando para o submundo? Eu vou ter que ouvir sua voz pela eternidade e não poderei fazer nada a não ser sofrer mais e mais?!

EU NÃO QUERO ISSO...EU NÃO AGUENTO ISSO! EU NÃO SUPORTOOOO!!!!

-Vi aabar lgo - Foi o que eu ouvi dessa vez, mas eu não iria prestar atenção, não posso me concetrar na sua voz sabendo que nunca mais poderia vê-lo outra vez....

E então agora os cheiros novamente se separam e de novo o mesmo efeito - eu conseguia senti-lo - o seu cheiro de vento, mar e mel...

NÃO NÃO NÃO!!!! CLEMÊNCIA!!! TROQUE ISSO POR OUTRA COISA...NÃO SUA PRESENÇA, NÃO SUA VOZ, NÃO SEU AROMA....quando eu não posso ter nada disso de verdade....POR FAVOR....NÃO....EU NÃO QUERO VIVER....EU QUERO ESQUECER....Saber que um dia eu já fui feliz e não aproveitei é mais do que tortura....

....E minhas súplicas foram atendidas, mas é claro....estamos no inferno, então nada vai melhorar. E o frio, e o calor se uniram, e todas as percepções bagunçadas e aumentadas vieram de uma vez e meu coração bombeava loucamente agulhas ferventes por todos os lados e minha mente se tornou clara, sua voz chegou em mim me trazendo um pouco do paraíso que eu nunca teria e me chamava para o mundo que eu odiava mas agora faria tudo para poder voltar a viver. E então tudo isso aumentou e ficou mais e mais e mais rápido....

E então parou.

E meu medo de que tudo ficasse pior aumentou.

* * *

**Assustador....quando eu quero termina o negócio ele se extende X.x"...como eu posso dizer....eu consegui mais 7 págs detalhadas para a felicidade e loucura de vocês. Mas acho q já vou fazer o prox cap como Epílogo mesmo....vamos falar a verdade.....acho q eu tenho uma tara por tortura "....mas eh tãooo legal escreve sofrimento uhahuahuahu *drama queen total né?***

**Ah e nem me perguntem da onde eu tirei esse titulo do cap....nem eu sei, mas soo bem legal naum? XD**

**Quero comentários....como vcs querem o fim disso? *ligue para 0xx...se vc quer um final mais sangrento ou 0xx1 se vc quer um mais meloso XD*....ok ok sem vc decide, eu decido *-* mas ainda quero reviews, meus leitores fantasmas XD....*eu sei q vcs estão fazendo prontidão numa porta de cinama...New Moon quase ai povo! viva!!!***

**Agora agradecimentos:**

***Camila Canfora - isso q eh puxar um saco uhauhahahu XD thanks por gostar tanto e achar q eu escrevo bem assim, é um grande elogio para quem tenta escrever uma boa fic^^= ...bom tá ai o cap, respondendo todas as suas perguntas bem detalhadamente....espero q goste XD.**

***Katryna Greenleaf - Oh my god! You still alive! Eu tava achando que você tinha fugido com o Em, pra algum lugar sem net huahuahu...demorei também, mas acho q valeu a pena *minha mãos estão doendo X.x""" d tanto digitar* e bem...vc sabe q eu judio mas sempre todo mundo fica feliz neh? Talvez eu escreva um extra meio ilario q eu imaginei agora *e tem o Em como principal...acho q talvez vc pegue a pista kkkk*, mas antes eu preciso termina e agora acho q vai i mais rápido neh...**

**Bom eh isso....espero q vcs tenham gostado do cap e da fic em geral**

**Teh a prox**

**Bye bye babys ^^**


	33. O Fim, Previsões e o Começo FIM

**O fim, previsões e o começo - Capítulo 32 - Final.**

E dor se foi, e a confusão da minha mente não era forte o bastante para me atormentar, só para me deixar meio aeréa como se estivesse nauseada. O som não vinha mais agudo também, e se eu prestasse atenção em cada coisa distinta eu sabia que entenderia.

Mas eu não ia abrir meus olhos, eu não iria me mecher....respirar já era estranho demais - perigoso - me chamava a tentação da curiosidade com aquele cheiro de anjo e pólvora no ar. E essas coisas nunca poderiam andar juntas assim por isso eu sabia que era uma armadilha. E eu não cairia nisso.

Eu estava sedenta, doía tanto minha garganta! Sentia minha boca com gosto de areia, ressecada... - mais uma armadilha! - eu não me renderia tão fácil, não agora que toda a dor se foi, era melhor aguentar isso calada do que voltar aquele inferno! Além disso...estou morta...mortos não tem sede...mortos tem que ficar quietos na tumba.

E era isso que eu pensava em fazer......até ouvir aquela voz:

-Bella? Edward falava sussurando, como se soubesse que minha cabeça estava atordoada o bastante para aguentar a volta dos gritos nesse momento - e sua voz doce parecia ansiosa.

E eu quero responder mas...não...Não!....eu não poderia cair nessa! Morta lembra? Isso é outro artifício! Se eu for atrás do meu anjo, provavelmente a ira dos meus castigos voltarão e eu vou acabar em mais uma seção de tortura das profundesas! Além disso sua voz não poderia estar ansiosa! Meu anjo ficaria triste...porque ele é bobo em se importar com algo baixo como eu. Não vai ser isso que vai conseguir me tirar do bem bom aqui....eu vou ficar quietinha!

-Bella? Chamava mais uma vez e parecia que ele percebeu que eu não cairia nessa tão fácil, sua voz agora estava confusa e preocupada, e se isso fosse realidade (obviamente não é, vamos recapitular, vampiro imortal anjo não queima junto com mercenárias traidoras fracassadas), eu poderia dizer que ele estaria encostado em alguma parede com os braços cruzados, como se não quisesse nada, como da primeira vez que o vi, mas com aquele olhar que me transpassava preocupado - E isso era como se jogasse meu coração no fogo e a culpa começava a me corroer, não poderia deixar meu anjo assim. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e raciocinar como deveria - não cair na tentação, não cair, não cair (meu mantra a partir de agora, indo contra todos meus princípios) - mas é claro....eu sou uma anta, e aquele cheiro me possuiu e eu sabia que minha meta de continuar impassível já era - com certeza eu estava sorrindo bobamente enquanto seu sorriso torto aparecia momentaneamente na minha mente - mas agora eu percebia, que estranho parece tão apagado? Como se eu estivesse fazendo um esforço enorme para recordar....

Recordar....-será que passou tanto tempo assim? Que minha memória está se perdendo? Eu não quero esquecer dele - Poderia muito bem esquecer das minhas memórias negras de quando...quando?Quando?! Minha mente parecia quase branca...eu sabia que estava esquecendo de coisas terriveis, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ter lapsos dessas memórias quando era com alguém, como alguns pontos de conversas no Jelau que eu sabia que acabaram mal....

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Será que era esse o fim então? Tortura para purgar e depois o esquecimento? Parecia justo...mas então para que mais essa tortura?

-Bella, meu anjo? Você está acordada não? - e agora ele suspira e pragueja baixinho - O que eu daria para saber que se passa nessa mente! Bella? Abra os olhos meu bem...

Eu quero falar com ele, eu quero ver ele! Eu quero tocá-lo....mas e se depois tudo sumir e a tortura recomeçar? E se você puder passar pelo menos alguns segundos junto da sua ilusão? Minha mente rebate - não é o ideal, provavelmente num vai dar nem tempo de agarrar ele, mas pelo menos não deixará você esquecer o seu rosto - isso é a única coisa que eu não desejaria jamais esquecer....seu sorriso torto, seus olhos dourados, seu cabelo cobre...mas depois não irá doer mais? Hellooo, se você não percebeu a coisa já está preta o suficiente para você se importar com mais alguma coisa ruim vindo para cima de você, então o que vier de tecnicamente bom tá no lucro....

Acho que eu sou uma masoquista retardada.....

* * *

**Edward pov**

E foram setenta e quatro horas, vinte e sete minutos, trinta e seis segundos....e todos eles ouvindo os seus gritos e maldições, seria engraçado se não fosse tão terrivel e nem mesmo Carlisle tentando permanecer sério conseguiu desviar o pensamento a tempo "ela pragueja pior que um marinheiro..." - enlouquecendo em frustação, me achando um verdadeiro desgraçado por faze-la sentir ainda mais dor, depois de tudo que já tinha passado - vendo-a se contorcer, ajoelhado ao seu lado agora na minha cama - antes eu até suportei melhor, o começo é doloroso do mesmo modo, mas acredito que ela já estava meio anestesiada de tudo isso e eu pude carrega-la nos meus braços por toda a volta no helicóptero, só ouvindo seus gemidos e suas tentativas de se mecher.

Aqueles malditos tiveram o que mereceram, quando eu a encontrei - se eu não sentisse seu cheiro tão forte, misturado com pólvora e minha visão lembrasse de todos seus traços - eu não poderia te-la reconhecido, ela estava banhada em sangue e era a verdadeira visão do meu inferno particular ve-la naquele estado e só poder salvá-la atirando-a num destino pior. Mas certamente Rose tinha talento com destruição em massa e adorou usar o equipamento bélico que instala-rá, desde que Alice disse no que eu estava me metendo de novo...

Eu afagava seus cabelos chocolate, enquanto murmurava mais e mais desculpas, tentando reconforta-la e vendo que era impossivel - parecia que ela se contorcia mais quando me escutava - essa angustia me atormentava, até que tudo começou a ficar mais e mais rápido, seus batimentos aceleravam dando sinal para o fim e eu gravava o som na minha mente, pois eu sabia que nunca mais poderia ouvir novamente, me voltei para seu rosto agora já mais calmo e letárgico, pela última vez adormecido....

E então tudo parou. Nessa área da casa, mesmo eu ainda ouvindo os pensamentos ansiosos de todos - uma multidão murmurando ao longe - estava completamente silencioso, eu me afastei um pouco...era melhor dar espaço para um recem nascido e eu diria que quando esse ser antes foi bem perigoso eu não arriscaria ficar perto - não que eu estivese com medo de ela me machucar, mas provavelmente ela já vai me odiar o bastante por ter transformado ela em monstro sedento por sangue e eu não quero ter certeza disso com ela testando a nova força arrancando meu braço.

Esperei....esperei mais um pouco, sem tirar os olhos dela nenhum segundo se quer e nada, ela não se movia, não abria os olhos - e maldição! Sua mente continua sendo um vazio - porque? Será que ouve algo errado? A transformação deu errado? Não...ela deve só estar relaxando agora que a dor se foi....

-Bella? Deixei um chamado ansioso sair sem querer e por sorte foi baixo - da última vez que eu acabei chamando alguém, no caso Esme, a alguns séculos atrás quando Carlisle a salvou do suicídio, ela me deu um soco de esquerda que deixou meu pescoço quebrado por quinze minutos enquanto me mandava calar a boca....e olha que naquela época o lugar era deserto só havia mato envolta fazendo barulho.. - mas ela ainda não respondeu, mas eu vi uma tentativa de segurar um pequeno levantamento dos lábios.

O que está acontecendo?! Ela está se forçando a não reagir? Que que se passa pela mente insana dessa garota? Como ela está aguentando a sede ficando quieta assim?! Porque ela não faz nada! Ela não quer nem se dar o trabalho de olhar na minha cara mais?!

-Bella? De novo chamei, só que dessa vez deixei meu desespero e confusão sairem na minha voz - merda...se controle vampiro emo! Me repreendi mentalmente - tentando convercer a mim mesmo que não havia nada de errado, ela ainda deveria estar se acostumando com essa nova realidade - mas como ela está se acostumando se ela nem chegou a perceber em que ela se meteu?! Minha mente gritava rebatendo minha calma.

Ahg...paciência com certeza não é meu forte....

-Bella, meu anjo? Você está acordada não? - Merda! Praguejei tentando me acalmar e pensando: Respira vampiro desesperado, não assusta ela mais....uh! Eu que to assutado! Repreendia novamente minha mente. - O que eu daria para saber que se passa nessa mente! Bella? Abra os olhos meu bem...

É estou implorando....até onde chega o meu amor masoquista...

Mas ha! *dancinha da vitória mental - ninguém resiste ao meu charme!* Ela está reagindo! Ouvi ela respirar fundo e então finalmente ela começou a se mover minimamente, abrindo seus olhos - e eu lamentei não serem mais daquele tom de chocolate derretido, agora vermelhos como brilhantes rubis eles se arregalaram admirados observando o teto, e então eu quis me aproximar mais para saber o que tanto ela se perdia olhando, mas quando dei o primeiro passo ela virou a cabeça assustada com o ruido e rapidamente ela já estava em pé o mais longe possível.

Eu não me movi, mas acho que foi pelo fato que eu também entrei em choque quando a olhei se movendo em toda a sua segura confiança assasina se virando e me olhando com aqueles olhos frios e calculistas no modo vamp - Acho que não se pode classificar esse nivel de sexy - melhor pedir ela em casamento (obvio se ela não te matar antes)...ai mente.... - se ela não me matar eu faço! É isso ai, corpo e alma e mente todos babando por ela.... - mas eu não faria nada se ela quisesse mesmo me matar, eu já estava sob suas ordens...

Eu tinha esperanças que ela não viria pra cima de mim, mas antes disso eu consegui captar a mente de Alice e vi o contrario acontecendo e antes mesmo de eu reagir a visão, depois de alguns segundos ela me olhando - ela parecia meio perdida mas seus olhos brilhavam misteriosamente em pânico - então ela começou a correr na minha direção e eu como sou um bobo apaixonado fiquei lá babando achando a cena mais linda ela vindo direto para meus braços...

Só não calculei que agora ela era mais forte que eu....ai...

* * *

**Bella Pov**

E eu abri meus olhos...e era tão lindo...

A luz, eu conseguia ver todas as cores nela e algumas que nunca tinha visto antes e o ar estava dançando sempre com alguma coisa flutuando que refletia os tons - poeira? - era tão incrível...que eu me deixei levar, sem lembrar que provavelmente eu teria pouco tempo antes da tortura recomeçar e eu precisa ve-lo antes disso.

Era tão calmo e encantador e brilhante, não tinha comparação e minhas últimas memórias pareciam ainda mais escuras depois que eu abri os olhos aqui. Mas então eu ouvi um passo, e aquilo me arrepiou até meus últimos pensamentos - eu não iria me render sem lutar pelo menos um pouco, não iria deixar a calma e voltar para o inferno já! E eu pulei pra longe do som, assustada e pronta para briga - totalmente insana se for raciocinar, já que estavamos no inferno, mas naquela hora eu não tinha pensado nisso - então eu voltei meu olhar pro meu desafiante e quando eu vi quem era, ainda mais encantador que antes - se isso é possível - com aquele sorriso meio bobo aparecendo e se focando em mim parecendo perdido, eu sabia que já tinha perdido antes de começar.

Mas mesmo assim tinha uma última coisa que eu queria com ele antes de voltar a tortura, então eu corri na sua direção e ele não se moveu um centimetro se quer...eu literalmente o ataquei....

....de beijos.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

E quando eu vi já estava no chão e antes mesmo de eu conseguir pensar, a minha ilusão mais feliz estava se tornando realidade e se isso era uma prévia do ataque de verdade, eu queria bis...

Ela me beijou com força como se o tempo estivese se acabando - e isso apertou meu coração, como se ela estivesse se despedindo, mas eu sabia que isso só aconteceria se ela quisesse, porque eu nunca a mais a deixaria sair da minha vista - me abraçando e apertando a ponto de eu ouvir meus ossos começarem a estralar, e indo direto no meu cabelo, mas eu não me importava e nos beijamos até não sobrar mais nenhum ar entre nós, eu iria continuar, mas sabia que ela ainda não estava acostumada com o fato de não precisar respirar então eu a deixei se afastar mas continuei beijando-a e ela então começou a beijar meu pescoço e dizer:

-Eu te amo, eu te amo... - mais beijos e voltando para minha boca... - Me desculpa, me perdoa por não ficar... - E mais beijos, mas agora eu já estava ficando confuso, ela estava se desculpando por ter sumido não? - me perdoa por ter morrido meu anjo...

Ahnnn? WTF?!

-Me perdoa por cair na tentação - mais selinhos - dessa ilusão do inferno...mas eu não quero te esquecer.... - me beijou novamente, mas então eu a tentei parar com toda a minha força.

- Maldição para a loucura que eu estou fazendo (no caso me separar dela), mas temos um mal entendido aqui - Disse e a segurei pelos ombros, mas ela não estava muito afim de cooperar, então eu a comecei a chamar chaqüalhando:

-Bella! Espera um momento! Bella!

-Não! Eu vou usar todo o tempo que eu tiver antes de voltar para aquela tortura! Ela disse se recusando e me olhando como se fosse chorar - e eu sabia que ela não poderia mais mas mesmo assim convenceu bastante, isso me fez traze-la novamente para perto e a abracei forte, como nunca tinha feito antes (a não ser aquela vez, sem querer e quase consegui traspaçar seus orgãos usando as suas costelas, mas isso não conta).

-Calma meu anjo....ninguém vai te machucar mais, já acabou.... - Falei suavemente, pensando que ela ainda deveria estar afetada pela transformação e por antes dela, nunca a vi tão frágil! - Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém te machucar....

E ela não acreditou, movendo sua cabeça como um não no meu peito enquanto soluçava ela disse:

-Eu não vou acreditar! A tortura vai voltar....o inferno vai voltar - então me abraçou mais forte (infelizmente provavelmente quebrando agora as minhas costelas...ai), enterrando seu rosto em meu tronco - fazendo o cheiro do seu cabelo (tecnicamente cheiro de polvóra pura, só deus sabe porque...) subir e eu me perguntar se os morangos voltariam com um banho - E você vai sumir anjo.....eu não quero te esquecer....eu não quero... - ela dizia parecendo se justificar, falando rápido até para um vampiro, assustada.

-Não vai acontecer nada! Não nada vai te machucar mais! Eu sei que você pode me confundir com um pesadelo... - afinal eu te transformei num mosntro como eu, pensei, mas fui interrompido antes.

-Pesadelo! Você é meu paraíso no inferno, uma ilusão para dar um gostinho antes de mais uma seção purgadora! - Ela disse fazendo pouco das minhas palavras e eu finalmente entendi o que se passava por sua mente...

-Você não está morta - disse entre risos - bom tecnicamente você está, mas não do jeito que você pensa...

- Ahn?! Como assim "tecnicamente está mas não do jeito que você pensa"? É claro que eu estou morta, tenho provas sobre isso, queimei tempo o bastante no inferno pra ter certeza, além disso a última coisa que eu lembro é daquele desgraçado atirando em mim, eu não aguentaria um tiro normal e aquilo foi em um ponto vital! Eu estou morta! - Então ela fez uma careta, como se estivese sentindo dor e lamentou - Oh...deus....

Eu me preocupei com aquilo, já chega ela pensar que está morta....como eu vou convence-la que não está perdida em algum andar do inferno?

-O que foi anjo? E ela me olhou novamente com aquele olhar fixo como se tivesse levado um tapa por minhas palavras, antes de suspirar e responder com a voz embargada e culposa.

-Eu mereço queimar para sempre e ter você sempre indo embora...mesmo não sendo real. Eu os matei! Eu sou uma desgraçada mesmo!

Então novamente se separou de mim só para agarrar meus ombros novamente e me encarar com seus rubis e suplicar alto:

-Diga que eles estão no paraíso....se não, eu suplico! Deixe os seus fardos para mim e os leve pra lá meu anjo....- abaixando a cabeça e continuando com sua voz derrotada - eu mereço queimar mais....

Não!Ela não merecia nada disso, ela podia ter feito coisas ruins mas nunca deixou de tentar protege-los e ainda pensava assim....meu anjo...ela nem imagina que eles estão tão bem quanto ela - e sem toda a tortura psicológica, afinal eles cooperaram mais quando acordaram e nesse momento Carlisle deve estar explicando o rolo todo pra eles - ela nem imaginava que agora não precisaria mais se preocupar com o tempo se esgotando e nem com a solidão chegando....agora todos eles estaram juntos pra sempre...

-Não...eles não estão no paraíso... - disse sério, vendo as várias reações do seu rosto, primeiro ao tormento, depois a raiva, então a culpa e finalmente a profunda tristeza cheia de convicção, mas antes dela abrir a boca para comçar a suplicar de novo eu segurei seu rosto e fechei seus lábios com meu polegar continuando - E você não está no inferno....já disse!Nenhum de vocês está morto! Bella...agora você é uma vampira - fechei os olhos para disfarçar meu sofrimento, agora o leite já fora derramado -...me perdoe, mas eu não podia deixar você morrer havendo uma possibilide de você não ir para o céu...

Eu sabia que era um desgraçado por tira-la a alma, mas e se ela realmente não acabasse onde devesse? Eu não poderia suportar sua morte, mas além disso eu não poderia suportar o tormento dela sabendo que ela não estaria feliz...Ela estava me olhando paralisada, com olhos arregalados e totalmente parada. E eu não sabia se ela estaria com raiva por isso ou se ainda não acreditava.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

-Eles estão bem....- Eu estava paralisada com essa possibilidade e não ouvi meu próprio sussurro, poderia ser verdade? Poderia mesmo isso estar acontecendo? Eu nunca tive tanta sorte assim...e ainda acho que a qualquer momento a coisa vai mela e ai danou-se tudo de novo, de volta a danação eterna....

Mas perai....ele disse mesmo que eu sou uma vampira?Ele é louco?! Quem em santa consciência trasformaria uma assasina mercenária em um ser imortal?! Cara isso tá tachado pra num dar certo, como eu vou resistir a um tiroteio agora que também sou a prova de balas?....Merda porque eu tenho que ter esperanças? e ainda começar a planejar...ahg! - E minha linha de pensamento foi interrompido por um som diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo bem nostáugico:

-Ok já chega de todo esse pânico generalizado! Vocês vão ficar séculos presos num quarto daqui em diante provavelmente! - Gritou uma voizinha suave cantada e pelo modo que falava eu podia adivinhar quem seria continuando - Eu estou entrando e que vocês dois parem com o drama!

Olhei para Edward mais uma vez e ele ainda parecia analizar todos meus movimentos receioso e e sabia que também estava da mesma forma, mas a esperança estava me rodiando aos poucos e eu sentia o fantasma do buraco ao redor, mesmo tentando ignora-lo solenemente. Quando ouvi a porta se abrindo,senti o ar vindo em minha direção e me arrepiei novamente sentido o pânico que todas aquelas novas percepções me traziam, mas meu anjo estava ali sempre e me acalmou segurando minha mão - com um sorriso meio estranho na cara. Então eu a vi, e nossa...a sininho tem uma concorrente forte, Alice parecia ter uma energia própria a circundando,entrando com seu sorriso e passo de bailarinha leve com suas feições ainda mais refinadas, até que eu vi o que ela carregava no outro braço, agora eu diria que a concorrente deveria ser algum tipo de menina superpoderosa - era algum tipo de quadro e eu não fazia idéia do porque ela estar trazendo isso até que ela virou ele, encostando na parede e eu vi o seu reflexo.

Eu franzi o senho, não entendendo mais nada, mas como era Alice eu não liguei muito agradecendo por ela não ter me atacado com alguma roupa de grife nas mãos, mas ainda assim eu não entendi...

-Grande idéia Lice! Edward disse, se levantando e me puxando pra cima com ele.

-Fale a verdade...o que você faria sem mim? Mas bem que você poderia ter deixado eu vestir ela com a roupa certa, essa que você escolheu é uma negação, mas não...agora ela está totalmente fora de moda e cheirando ainda a pólvora... - ela fez bico e então foi até mim e pegou a minha mão me levando até o espelho.

Então eu vi....e quem era aquele anjo com olhos demoniacos e mortais? Olhei novamente para o lado a procura daquele ser diferente, mas só pude ver Edward e Alice sorrindo para mim e ninguém mais, então olhei de volta para a garota do espelho, aqueles olhos estavam me pertubando, agora mais paralisada ainda - se não é mais ninguém, provavelmente essa sou eu....omg..omg...omg....omg? Que que isso que eu to vestindo minha gente? Adivinhem....vestido...e renda....o verdadeiro dejavu, me deixando confusa novamente - eu deveria estar na danação eterna pra estar vestindo isso...

-Você ainda acha que eu vou para algum piquinique no campo? Perguntei a Edward, mas sem afastar os olhos da imagem...

-Eu aviseiii - cantarolou Alice.

- Bom acho que já está na hora de te levar mesmo - ele disse e eu vi pela visão periférica que ele estava desviando o rosto de maneira envergonanhada - Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de te ver assim, da última vez não deu muito certo....- então desconversou mudando para um outro assunto como se estivesse se batendo mentalmente por não te-lo feito antes - Merda...me desculpe, Bella...você não está com sede?

E agora que ele tinha dito isso, eu me lembrava da dor sufocante em minha garganta, queimando ainda tentei engulir, mas parecia que meu corpo estava seco e minha boca áspera. O incomodo era imenso, mas nada não poderia ser suportado - eu precisava de uma penitência eterna ainda, então eu suportaria isso se não tivesse que voltar para o inferno..

-Nada que eu não suporte - disse tentando desfarçar minha careta, mudei de assunto novamente me lembrando da minha principal preocupação - Eu quero ver meus pais, eles estão aqui também não é?

-Primeiro vamos caçar, você está com dor. - Edward respondeu de uma forma autoritária e eu me virei para Alice usando o olhar pidão que ela me ensinou.

-Ele tem razão, não é bom deixar vários recem nascidos sedentos numa mesma sala....se bem que - E eu vi ela olhando de relance para meu anjo que respondeu:

-É tem razão, Carlisle ficará surpreso.

-Hei que tal conversarem normalmente quando falam sobre mim? Porque ele vai ficar surpreso?! - Falei meio revoltada, como se uma onda de ódio viesse até mim, mas respirei fundo deixando isso passar, eu sempre tive um controle bom sobre minhas emoções - mercenários precisam ser calmos afinal - mas o modo intenso como veio agora era novidade, eu sentia que quase que me descontrolava, mas não deixei acontecer.

-Você está bem? Edward perguntou cauteloso novamente e os dois pareciam estar prestado muita atenção aos meus movimentos...

-Estou....acho que sim - Respondi meio incerta, mas antes de novamente perguntar da conversa Alice me cortou respondendo a pergunta:

-Você parece meio estranha para uma novata...está muito controlada.

-Como assim? Perguntei confusa....eles não ficavam assim já normalmente?

-O começo é mais sofrido e confuso - disse Edward - o normal é a pessoa estar sedendo por sangue e não conseguir se controlar muito bem...

-É por isso que você não quer me levar até eles? Eles estão sofrendo? - Perguntei com medo.

-Isso vai passar com o tempo, mas assim que estiverem caçado vai ficar um pouco melhor. Vamos? - Então puxou minha mão com calma e foi me levando para fora daquele quarto, até lá fora onde Alice ficou parada na soleira da porta vendo-nos sumir pela floresta. Com um sorriso travesso como eu tinha certeza, soubesse algo mais...

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Esse poderia ser o fim....mas para mim que via cada escolha, sabia perfeitamente que era apenas o começo. Ela estava ainda confusa, e não fez metade das perguntas que ainda viriam. Seus pais também tinham um novo recomeço aqui e nossa família estava destinada a aumentar novamente, mas teria também um trabalho imenso -E eu ria do meu Jazz sofrendo sentado naquela sala tentando controlar nossos novatos com uma persistencia militar...depois que isso se acalmasse eu teria que leva-lo para umas férias bem longas na ilha de Esme...- Mas tudo daria certo....

...Ou quase...Meu olhos se embaçaram novamente me dando mais uma visão do futuro próximo.

"Lá estava Edward novamente olhando para ela que caçava de uma forma bem precária, ficando só o pó das rendas. Então Bella se vira para ele ainda com aquele olhar estranho e eu não poderia imaginar o que ela estaria pensando, mas ele já percebeu que ela ainda estava assim.

-O que te incomoda tanto? Desde que acordou... - e então sussura baixinho envergonhado mas sem tirar os olhos dela - até na hora que me...hm...atacou...você está assim receiosa.

Ela olha para ele novamente e leva sua mão ao seu rosto, delininhando sua face e responde dando de ombros:

-Eu ainda estou esperando tudo mudar derrepente e eu voltar a danação eterna...isso aqui é muito incrivel para estar acontecendo...

E ele fica novamente sério e diz, puxando a para ele e prendendo-a num abraço.

-Vou te provar que tudo isso é real nem que seja meu último ato...

E ela sorri maliciosa enquanto passa os braços em volta de seu pescoço e diz com uma voizinha esperta, enquanto puxa ele para mais perto, se aproveitando da nova força:

-E como você vai me provar isso?

-Assim - Edward diz - e cola seus lábios com o de Bella....

....É dessa vez é meu maninho atacando....pelo menos no começo...ele nem sabe o que espera no futuro dele - Eu sei que envolve algumas bombas, um tiroteio, uma moto e alguns roubos, mas vamos deixar os pombinhos pensarem que a coisa vai se acalmar daqui para frente.... - afinal tempo sempre foi dinheiro não?

Eu disse não disse? Vai ficar tudo bem....

Ou você vai apostar contra mim?

Eu aposto na mercenária.....

**_FIM_**

* * *

**Hei gente! Finalmente o final! Espero que tenham gostado da fic e agradeço por terem lido e comentado ^^ foi mt divertido soltar a imaginação aqui XD - Mas ainda não acabou completamente, falta o Epílogo que eu vou tentar correr com ele pra o ano novo começar com fic nova huauhhua.**

**Cap final, detalhes da transformação e povs de todos os lados....eu queria dar enfase a essa fase nova da bella e então deixei ela meio confusinha ai, mas o epílogo vai ser mais explosivo ok?**

**Ahhh! Eu vi New moon! 2x no cinema *ahhh gritinhos estéricos por ter conseguido a segunda vez de graça* E meu deussss os lulus arrasam! Mas tirando isso, eu achei que o fim com os volturis e coisa e tal fico meio a desejar pelos detalhes - o que eu daria pela parte do quarto estar igual ao livro X.x"*, mas foi perfeito msm assim, agora quero ver Eclipseeeee XD **

**Agora reviews:**

*******Katryna Greenleaf**** - É por isso que eu sou bem resistente, demorei um monte pra postar mas to aqui firme e forte XD - e ai já caso com Em então? kkk- Ed sempre meio tontinho, mas agent ama ele assim não? Thanks por ler a fic e comentar sempre, espero que tenha gostado do fim ^^=**

***Camila Canfora - Culpada! XD Eu sei eu sei...mas tá aqui, 9 págs pra ninguém desvicia mt rápido uhahuauha. Espero que goste e thanks por ter lido até o fim ^^**

***C Lopes - É claro...sempre quero o pacote completo, se não a bixinha num guenta uhahuahua XD, descupe por te deixar viciado e tirar o doce rápido demorando no fim, mas acho que você vai gostar, thanks por ler ^^**

***AiramAdnanref - Ok...cabo, mas ainda tem epílogo *¬*, então vc tem que aguentar com o vício por mais uns dias ok? Thanks por ler e espero que goste.**

**É isso ai gente....cabo, mas acho que cabo com estilo naum? Ou vcs apostam contra? XD**

**Feliz natal atrasado pra vcs e Feliz Ano novo adiantado, caso eu num termine o Epi logo....mas é isso babys...**

**Sayonara Bye bye XD**


	34. Ainda ñ mas tah quase!

Hei povo! Eu sei q estou mais q atrasada *e ainda vou atrasar mais um pouco pra loucura d vcs...XD* mas pra deixar vcs com um gostinho d quero mais e uma loucura, eu achei um video d um anime *black lagoon*, onde eu tirei algumas ideias da fic, então deem uma olhada e sintam um gostinho....pro fim ser melhor

**.you - tube/watch?v=Dv-3dcIHfXo**

e digam o q vcs acham.....eu to tentando terminar o ep, mas a facu tah corrida então tah indo lentamente ~.~", mas um dia eu termino e tah ficando grandin e totalmente imprevisivel *-*=

*mini trailer for you babys:

_ Vampiro miserável......retardado....arrogante....arg! Gostoso até não poder mais....desgraçado! Como ele pode aprontar isso pra mim?! - E meus olhos vão direto para luz entrecortada do Sol passando pela janela quadrada e cheia de grades que me "impediam" de sair daquela cela...*

Ok Fim, sintam o gostinho e imaginem a confusão uhauaua XD

Vejam o videozin *-*=.....bye


End file.
